Generation Duelist!: Battle of the Bands
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Season 3 of Generation Duelist! has begun can these duelist hold their on in a battle of the bands or will they fail find out, Please Read and Review.
1. New School, First Day, First Duel

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Duel 1 New School, First Day, First Duel**

**Our story begins at Duel Academy the school of dueling arts. Our story begins with a young boy who wants to become as great as Yugi Muto the King of Games.**

"**(Gasp) Finally I made it!" the young eager boy said as he runs off the plane.**

"**(Sigh)" as the young girl walks off the plane as if she was in hell.**

"**Yes we finally made it! We're at Duel Academy now we can finally relax!" the boy said.**

"**Yeah...Yeah." the girl said to the boy.**

"**So what dorm did you make it in I'm in Obelisk Blue." the boy told the girl.**

"**I got Obelisk Blue too!" the girl told the boy. "Now we be together in the same dorm!"**

"**Wait a sec." the boy told the girl as he moved her fingers from the paper she was looking at. "O your in Obelisk blue Dorm alright the Girls' Dorm is where you're at."**

"**Aw man Girls' Dorm, man I'll see you later then bye." the girl walks away depress.**

**'She's not really a girly girl.' the boy thought while he walks to the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.**

"**Room 102...102...1-0-2...Got it! There it is!" As the boy opens the door to a amazing room with a king size bed with a plasma screen TV and a nice loaf couch and a nice pouch. "Wowwwww...amazing aw man I wonder how the girls' dorm look."**

**At the Girls' Dorm**

"**Whoa lovely room is so nice I'm home!" the girl said.**

**Back at the Boys' Dorm as the young boy change into his Obelisk Blue uniform. He walks out to visit his friend and then there was a boy standing there waiting for him.**

"**So you're the new student here well you maybe a Obelisk Blue, but let's see if you can back your color up let's duel!" The mysterious boy told him as he actives his' duel disk.**

"**Well fine then! Can you at least tell me who you are since I have to duel you?" the boy asked as he actives his duel disk.**

"**I'm Jake Sullivan the #1 top freshman duelist! You are?" Jake told him.**

"**I'm Shanoske Mykel and I'm bout to de throne you." Shanoske told him. "So game on!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Jake LP 8000**

"**I'll take the first move! First up is my Graceful Charity spell I draw 3 and trash 2 then I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode!" Jake exclaimed. **

**Gene-Warped Warwolf LV4 (ATK 2000)**

**Gene-Warped Warwolf rises from the ground in a glitter dust as it roars."Then I place 1 card facedown! Your move!" As Jake slams the facedown card in his duel slot.**

"**My move! I draw then I play the spell card Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental Hero Wildheart and Lady Heat to become Elemental Hero Wildheat!"**

**Elemental Hero Wildheat LV6 (ATK 2400)**

**As Shanoske actives Polymerization a black cloud appears from the sky as Wildheart and Lady Fire jumps in together become Wildheat. **

"**Now Elemental Hero Wildheat destroy all cards on the field excluding fire-types so since nothing on your field that fire said goodbye to your cards! Wild Fire Boom!" Shanoske exclaimed as Wildheat grabs his sword blade a swing it into the ground as the ground tears into shooting fire at Jake's whole field destroying his all of his cards on his field.**

"**Now Wildheat! Attack with Wild Fire Slash!" Shanoske commanded Wildheat as Wildheat jumps into the air and slashes Jake as his' life points drops to 5100**

"**Next up is my spell card De-Fusion spell split my Wildheat into Wildheart and Lady Fire now my heroes! Attack! Both Monsters rushes towards Jakes as Wildheart slashes Jake and Lady Fire shoot 3 fireballs at Jake that engulfs him.**

**Jake LP 2300**

**Elemental Hero Wildheart LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Elemental Hero Lady Fire LV4 (ATK 1300)**

"**Is that all you got?" Jake said as he struggles to stand up.**

"**No not at all!" Shanoske told him.**

"**What do you mean?"Jake questioned him.**

"**I active the spell card Life that's Cherish! It's a little spell of mine. Let me explain I draw 4 cards then discard 3 cards on the top of my deck and I add 1 spell card from my deck to my hand and shuffle my deck I choose Graceful Charity. Now I play it right now Graceful Charity draw 3 discard 2 cards to my graveyard, next I play Re-Fusion Come on back...Elemental Hero Wildheat! Now at the end of my turn Life that's Cherish has another special effect I discard 3 cards for each spell that was played when Life that's Cherish was played. Next I summon Card Trooper in attack mode then discard 3 cards on top of my deck to my graveyard!" Shanoske explained.**

**Card Trooper LV3 (ATK 400)**

"**Why discard so many cards? It doesn't make sense!" Jake questioned.**

**As Shanoske walks away.**

"**Wait the duels not over!" Jake yelled to Shanoske.**

"**Your life points are 0." Shanoske told him.**

"**How?" Jake exclaimed.**

"**Wildheat is your answer I inflict 500 points of damage to you for each Hero in my graveyard I have 6 for a total of 3000 points of damage!" Shanoske explained.**

**Jake life points hit 0**

"**You lost!" Shanoske told him.**

**'I'll get you back for this Shanoske mark my words!' Jake thought to himself.**

"**I wonder how everyone else is doing settling in?"Shanoske wondered.**

**Later at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**

"**O my gosh! Look at these dorms!" A girl said.**

**Over at the Slifer Red Dorm**

"**Wow look at this dorm." a boy told his friend.**

"**Look at this dump the room is the biggest dump." the boy responded back.**

"**Attention students settled into your dorms and meet in your dorm's main lobby for your first day and after head to your cafeteria for your group dinner." Chancellor announced.**

**Everyone enjoy their Dorms expect for some of the Slifer Red the three stooges: Ericko, Tyreek, and Omari. Shanoske's friend who didn't make it dew to their scores.**

"**This is dinner please." Tyreek questioned the food.**

"**You telling me!" Omari agreed.**

"**Well we might as well eat this is the last meal." Ericko told them as they eat.**

**Over at the Girls' Dorm**

**Girls enjoying their evening except for one Shanoske's girls friends: Danielle, Tatyana, Julie and May.**

"**Whoo-hoo! Party over here!" Danielle exclaimed."What wrong party pooper?"**

"**Huh? O nothing is just that no offends, but being around so many girls, you know!" Tatyana said.**

"**O don't worry you'll get over...so anyway how's your baby?"**

**Over at the Boys' Dorm'**

"**Shanoske! I want a rematch!" Jake yelled at the party.**

"**You again. Why? I just duel you once, but sure Let's Duel!" Shanoske agreed.**

"**Well this is my first day at Duel Academy!" Shanoske said while activating his Duel Disk.**

"**DUEL!" Both of them.**

**To be Continued**

**Shanoske: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Already haven't had a month here and some of us are in trouble with others students like me and Jake that man can't stop challenging me to a duel, but O well it's his lost well now I gotta focus on my Duel Exams and I have Ericko as an opponent this'll be easy.**

**Next Time Duel Exams, Tough Week**

**This'll be a breeze go Dark Magician Girl!**


	2. Duel Exams, Tough Week

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Duel 2 Duel Exams, Tough Week**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske and Tatyana arrived on the island, after changing his clothes he was challenged by Jake another Obelisk Blue Freshman, but in the end lost meanwhile Tatyana and the others were getting settled in their new dorms now today they we have to prove their skills in their Duel Exams today.**

**Next Day**

"**Students settled down settled down I'm Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm head master Dr. Smith, in 3 more days from now you all new students will have to take your duel exam to see your skills and level for right now you may all go back to your dorms or whatever classes won't begin until next week so enjoy this week while you can!"Dr. Smith explained to the Obelisk Blue Boys, "Dismiss!"**

"**So then I was telling him...ooff O I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Tatyana said to the girl after she pumped into her.**

"**Watch where you're going you slut!" The girl said to her**

"**What did you just call me?" Tatyana questioned her.**

"**Slut!"The girl said, "You can't hear?"**

"**Whore!" Tatyana responded back.**

"**Then let's duel!" The girl said.**

**Tatyana LP 8000**

**Girl LP 8000**

"**Fine, Duel!" Tatyana said activating her duel disk, "The truth is I really don't have a deck I'll just use some random cards I have!" Tatyana thinking to herself, "I'll go first you whore I play the field spell Haprie's Hunting Ground!" As a wasteland appears around the two girls. "Then I'll place 3 card facedowns and I summon Harpie Queen in ATK mode and end my turn!"**

**Harpie Queen LV (ATK 1900)**

"**Fine my move! I draw I place 1 monster facedown defense mode and 2 cards facedowns and call it a turn!" The girl said.**

"**I draw I play my spell card Enchanting Fitting Room and pay 800 life points and draw 4 cards and if there's monster with ATK of 500 or less I summon the 3 Ojama Brothers, now next up I play Ojama Delta Hurricane so say goodbye to your cards!"**

**Ojama Delta Hurricane actives as a whirlwind blows from the card lifting all cards on the girl's field and destroying them.**

"**Then I play Polymerization fusing together my three Ojamas to become Ojama King then I play Shield Attack! Ojama King ATK is his defense 3000 so both my monsters attack!"Tatyana exclaimed to the girl.**

**Ojama King jumps in the air a flops on top of the girl as Harpie Queen slashes the girl as fall to her knees.**

**The Girl LP 2900**

**Tatyana LP 7200**

**Ojama Black LV3 (ATK 0)**

**Ojama Green LV3 (ATK 0)**

**Ojama Yellow LV3 (ATK 0)**

**Ojama King LV8 (ATK 0)**

"**Lucky shot you tramp! I'm going to win and show you!" The girl sworn to Tatyana.**

"**What! A Duel why nobody didn't tell me?" Danielle exclaimed. "Come let's go!"**

"**W...W...wait for meeeeee!" Julie screamed after Danielle.**

"**Ericko try to stay out of trouble okay?" Shanoske told him, "Can't you just stay out of trouble gosh I can't take care of you all the time you got it!"**

"**Yes," Ericko sighed.**

"**Good I'm glad we had this talk see ya around!" Shanoske told Ericko as he walks away.**

"**Did we miss the Duel!" Danielle asked Tatyana.**

"**Yup! I just won that girl won't try me again." Tatyana said.**

**The day of the exams**

"**Remember students these exams determined your level and your skills also your dorm switch!" Chancellor announced.**

"**Alright I'm the first one up!" Shanoske exclaimed walking towards the field waiting for his opponent.**

"**Aw man my first duel is against Shanoske huff," Ericko thinking as he sees Shanoske waiting for him.**

"**LET"S DUEL!" Both of the yelled as they active there duel disks.**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Ericko LP 8000**

"**I'll go first!" Ericko said**

"**Fine by me!" Shanoske said.**

"**I summon Chainsaw Insect in ATK Mode and end my turn!"**

**Chainsaw Insect LV4 (ATK 2400)**

"**I'm up I play Polymerization, fusing together Wildheart and Necroshade to create Elemental Hero Necro Shaman!" Shanoske said as Wildheart and Necroshade fuse into Necro Shaman with its staff in his hand holding it with both hands, "Shaman's Special Effect to destroy Chainsaw Insect then I'll bring it back in DEF Mode! Now due to Necroshade special ability to summon an Elemental Hero without sacrifice...Now I summon Elemental Hero Neos! I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards, next is my Common Soul Spell I give the of my Neo-Spacian Black Panther (ATK 1000) to Necro Shaman's ATK 2900. Now I place Neo-Space Field Spell Neos ATK 3000 and Black goes to ATK 1500 Panther attack Chainsaw Black Slash!"**

**Elemental Hero Necro Shaman LV6 (ATK 1900)**

**Elemental Hero Neos LV7 (ATK 2500)**

**Neo-Spacian Black Panther LV4 (ATK 1000)**

**Neo-Spacian Black Panther slashes Chainsaw Insect as Shanoske draws a card then Neos and Shaman shoots beams at Ericko directly.**

**Ericko LP 2100**

"**Thus I place a facedown and end my turn!" Shanoske said as he places a facedown card waiting for Ericko to go.**

"**The Winner of this Duel is Danielle!" Dr Smith announced.**

**As Danielle stands there quiet while Tyreek drops to the ground.**

"**O my gosh what a deck I lost!" Tyreek sighed in amazed.**

"**Alright I won my duel!" Tatyana exclaimed as she runs toward the outcome of Shanoske's Duel.**

"**Ericko I'm bored now I still have all my life points but you have neither facedown nor monster to defend you. So I'll finish you off with my Dark Magician Girl remember Ericko when Dark Magician is in my graveyard Dark Magician Girl gets a power boost so Attack with Dark Burning ATTACK! It over!" Shanoske told Ericko.**

**Dark Magician LV6 (ATK 2000)**

**Ericko LP 0**

"**Yeah I won! How about you T!" Shanoske explained.**

"**Yup I sure did!" Tatyana answered.**

**Later after the exams**

"**Whoa the grounds shakes it only means one thing!" Shanoske exclaimed.**

"**Please God NO!" Tatyana screamed.**

"**That means only one thing it...its" Shanoske screamed.**

"**PATRICIA!" Both of the screamed.**

"**Wait shouldn't we wait for her?" Danielle asked.**

**But without no time to spare Shanoske grabs Danielle and runs and Tatyana picking up Julie and running too.**

"**Nope!" Shanoske yelled.**

"**Yeah rides!" Danielle giggled.**

**Tatyana yelled, "Run!"**

"**Wait Guys!" Patricia yelled.**

"**Whew that was close!" Tatyana sighed. Closing the door to the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.**

"**What is it?" Ms Maloney said.**

"**Nothing now," Tatyana tolded her.**

"**Well I have something to tell you!" Ms. Maloney said.**

"**NO...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**To be Continued.**

**Tatyana: Next Time on Generation Duelist I thought life here would be perfect, but I was wrong with Pat here I can't handle it and then on top of that she's my roommate well not for long I won't let her mess up my life here at Duel Academy!**

**Next Time: Meet the Pat**

**Tatyana: Pat you'll pay for ruining my life!**


	3. Meet the Pat

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.

"Hey Kitty!" a girl screamed in excitment.

"God, Nooooooooooooooooo!" as Tatyana runs throught the girls' dorm.

Later at the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm Tatyana rushes towards Shanoske's rooms.

"What is it!?" Shanoske exclaimes as he walks towards his door."Hold on!"

Shanoske opens the door to find Tatyana gasping for air."What is it?!"

"Gue..ss...Guess...what...I...I..find out!?" Tatyana told him as she gasps for air.

"No! You got to be kidding me! No!" Shanoske excalimed.

"God yes!" Tatyana replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shanoske screamed. "She's enrolling in here!?"

"Yeah and on top of that she's my roommate for the time being!" Tatyana cried.

"Man that's rough well see ya! Bye!" Shanoske tolded Tatyana as he close the door.

"Y...o...u Jerk!" as Tatyana walks away angrily.

Next Day

Shanoske walks Danielle to as while he was thinking 'What are we going to about Pat it's already bad enough that Ericko that idiot is here now she's here.'

"Shanoske stop day dreaming."as the a professor walks pass Shanoske.

"What!" Shanoske exclaimed as visions flew through Shanoske's mind.

In Shanoske's vision he lost a duel a person asking him to join the light he refused and Danielle joining the light as he heard a evil laugh.

"Shanoske!" Danielle screamed as Shanoske snap out of his vision "Come we gotta go to class."

"O... yeah you're right wait for me." Shanoske repiled.

Later in class

"See when you add your chemicals..." Professor Stake explained to the class.

While Ericko and Omari sleeping, and Danielle and Shanoske chanting in class while Jake looks over towards them.

"Look at them over there I'll take down Shanoske and show him who's number#1." Jake mumbled.

"Whoa! It's an Earthquake! Everyone! Emerency Exit!" Professor Stake exclaimed.

"No (huff) Professor Stake that's our big ass friend...aw man here it comes."Shanoske sighed, as Patricia runs towards him slamming him into the wall,"SHANOSKE!!"

"Buddies!!" Patricia exclaimed as she squeaks both Tatyana and Shanoske.

"Your...choking...us...let..." Shanoske said struggling to run.

"Go...Guys...Guys?!" Tatyana said as she questioned for help,but everyone was already gone.

Prof. Stake, Danielle, Julie, Jake and Danielle dragging Ericko and Omari while their still sleeping was running out of the school.

"Why are we running!?"Danielle questioned.

"We're running from that thing!" Prof Stake explained.

"You mean Pat!?" Julie exclaimed.

"Yes that girl that's a monster now keep running!" Prof. Stake exclaimed.

Later that Day

"We're going to kill them." Shanoske scoled.

"Right you are." Tatyana agreeded.

Next Day

"Fat ass... I... mean...Pat you need to take your exams so head to the Duel Field." Dr. Smith tolded Pat.

"So you want to go to Pat's Duel?" Shanoske asked Danielle and Tatyana.

As Danielle was about ti response back Tatyana interupts her.

"Wait! Let me answer that for you...Hellllll Naw." Tatyana said,"Hey let's get some lunch?"

"Yeah! Great idea!" Danielle yelled in excitment.

Later at the Duel Field

"Mystic Swordsman Lv 6 and Silent Swordsman Lv 5 attack Pat's life points directly!" the boy yelled. Both Swordsmans slices Pat.

Pat's Life points 1600 (6200-2300-23001600)

"Thus I end my turn your move!" the boy said.

At the Cafe

"I wonder how's she doing?" Danielle questioned while drinking her drink.

"Who cares." Tatyana answered.

Back at the Duel Field

"I play the facedown trap card Ragkei Break! I discard 1 card from my hand and destroy your Silent Swordsman and then next up is my Dark Core remove Mystic Swordsman!" Pat said as both monster was shattered. "Then I summon Sangan! (ATK 1000) Now Attack!"

Boy's Life points hit 6000.

"My turn you got lucky I'll finish this off now I play Hamburger Recipe to ritual summon Hungry Burger (ATK 2000) Now Chop his Sangan!" the boy said as Hungry Burger ate Sangan bringing Pat's life points to 600. "That's all with a facedown your turn move."

"I add Marshmellon to my hand then I draw!" Pat tolded him.

Back at the Cafe

"Who's knows how'll she'll surive she really don't belong here." Shanoske was telling Tatyana and Danielle.

"You know she's not that bad." Danielle told them.

"Yeah whatever so is a gorilla well let's go and see her..." Tatyana said.

Back at the Duel Field

"Now Attackkkkkkkk! Wipe her out!" the Boy said. Just as Shanoske, Danielle, and Tatyana walks in and see Pat's Life points hits 0.

"See I told you!" Shanoske said to Danielle.

"Patricia you didnot pass so you'll will be demoted next exams so enjoy your stay here." Dr. Smith told her as he walks away.

"YES!" Tatyana cheered.

Later that night at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm

"Waaaaaahahh!! Waaaaahh!!" Pat cried.

"Shut Up Pat!!" Tatyana scoled her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! Waaaaaaaaahhh!!" Pat cried louder.

"Pat! Shut the Fuck up you fat ass mother fucker!!" Tatyana scoled at her.

Pat still contiuned to cried while explaining to Tatyana, "But...but...but...I'm leaving the girls dorms if I lose...lose...again..."

"Shut the...FUCK UP!" Tatyana screamed.

Later that night at 3:00 am in the morning Pat finally cried herself to sleep, but snoring loudly while Tatyana tried to get some sleep. The next day as everyone settle in class as Tatyana barely making it before the class began. As Tatyana walks towards the gang.

All of them,"DAMN!!"

"God Damn what the hell happened to you!?" Shanoske questioned. "Let me guess..."

"Yes Pat." Tatyana tolded them. "I'll tell you what happened first..." As Tatyana explained what happened last night.

"Hi guys!!" Pat said with excitment.

"You.." Tatyana said with an angry voice. As Tatyana jumps towards Pat and starts beating her like crazy as Pat screams for help until Dr. Smith walks in.

"Good morning class...What?!" Dr. Smith said as he spits he's coffee out.

"Um...hi...Dr. Smith," Tatyana said in shocked confusment.

"Taty let go..." Pat struggled to break free from Tatyana.

"What going on in here?!" Dr. Smith questioned Tatyana. "Whatever the problem is you know fighting is probhited unless you duel it out!! So fix yourself up and you 2 go to the Duel Field and Duel it out."

"Me vs. Tatyana? O boy." Pat said.

At the Duel Field where both Pat and Tatyana get ready to duel.

"So who do ya think will win?" Shanoske asked Danielle.

"Probaly Tatyana." Danielle respond.

"Pat it's on so let's Duel!" Tatyana told her as she actives her duel disk.

"DUEL!"

To be Contiuned


	4. Battling Sisters! Pat vs Tatyana

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.

"Let's Duel!" Both Tatyana and Pat actives their duel disks.

"I'll make the first move!" Tatyana tolded Pat. "I draw! I summon Ruby Dragon! (ATK 1600) As a Dragon looking just like Luster Dragon but colored red rise for the card at it roars towards Pat." Next I place one card facedown your move!"

"Fine I will!" Pat respond backs at Tatyana as she's draws. I play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 and discard 2 cards next up I play my Koala March! Since I have a Des Koala in my graveyard I can special summon 1 from my hand! Rise Des Koala (ATK 1100) then I play Silent Doom! I special summon Big Koala in Defense mode (DEF 2000) I play Polymerzation! Fusing together Big Koala and Des Kangroo to become... Master of Oz! (ATK 4200) Ok now attack Taty's Ruby Dragon!"

Master Oz tighted his fist and uppercuts Ruby Dragon as Tatyana covers from the impact as Tatyana's life points drops to 5400. (4200-16002600-80005400)

"Taty I'm not done attack! Des Koala slash her!" Pat commanded, as Des Koala runs towards Tatyana and slashes her. Tatyana's life points drops to 4300. (5400-11004300)

"How's that? I'll end my turn.

"I have facedown card I reveal Solemn Wishes! Now It's my move! I draw!" Tatyana said as she draws. "Now my trap actives I gain 500 life points!" As Solemn Wishes actives shinning sparkling dust on Tatyana's duel disk (4300+ 500 4800) "Next I play the spell Graceful Charity I draw 3 and discard 2 cards! Next up I play Tributed to the Doomed I discard card and destroy your Master of Oz!" Wrappings from the shot up a engulf Master of Oz and send it to the graveyard. "Now that's done I active the ritual spell Luminous Cloud!"

"Luminous...what?!" Pat questioned. As Tatyana's spell card active a cloud appears on the field.

"I tribute Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee to ritual summon...Dragon Lady! (ATK 2500) As Kumg-Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyonshee was absorb by Luminous Cloud as their become Dragon Lady. " Now I active the equip spell Lighting Saber to my Dragon Lady (ATK 2800) Next is my spell card Flying Dragon Whirl! I send 4 dragon cards from my deck to my graveyard and Dragon Lady get 300 points for each Dragon discard by this spell card! Dragon Lady's ATK increases to 4000 points now slice that Des Koala!"

Dragon Lady jumps in the air and flips and slashes Des Koala in half as Pat's life points drops to 5100 (8000-29005100)

"Next I place 2 cards facedowns and end my turn." Tatyana as 2 card appear facedown on her field.

"Wow! That was impressive!" Danielle tolded Shanoske.

"Yea, but Tatyana is still losing." Shanoske noted to Dainelle,"Yawn I'm going to get me something to eat.

As Shanoske walks out of the Duel Field to the School Store. He sees some other kids dueling and other trading cards. A boy walks to Shanoske asking him to duel.

"(Sigh) Sure I'll duel you and get something teat and be back to see Tatyana's duel so let's Duel!" Shanoske told the boy.

As Shanoske and the boy duels summoning varitions of monsters. Shanoske's life points 4200 the boy's life points 5100. "I active the trap Mirror Force!" the boy said. Destroying all of Shanoske's monsters.

"No bad, but Wildheart cant be destroyed by traps I have a facedown to Call of the Haunted return Elemental Hero Bladedge! (ATK 2600) Shanoske tolded the boy.

"No way! I'm wide open!" the boy told him.

"Now attack my heroes!" Shanoske command his monsters as Bladedge glides across the ground as slashes the boy then Wildheart comes from the air and slicethe boy in half dropping his life points to 1000." But I'm not done I play a trap!" As Shanoske walks towards the School Store!

"Wait why are you walking away!?" the boy yelled.

"I play Hero Blast! It's a little trap that inflicts 500 points of damage for each Hero on my field."

"NOOO!" the boy yelled as his' life point hit 0.

As Shanoske went to the store and brought a sandwich and return to Tatyana's duel.

"So...how...yum...is ...she doing?" Shanoske said to Danielle while eating his sandwich.

"Well Tatyana's in lead, she has no monsters and it's Pat turn." Danielle tolded him.

"My move I tribute my Koala tokens to summon Big Koala! (ATK 2700) Now Strike Taty's life points!" Pat screamed as Big Koala jumps and slams towards Tatyana and send her flying of the Duel Field.

Tatyana's life points 100

"TATYANA!" Both Danielle and Shanoske said.

"I'm gonna win! Your move Taty!" Pat said with excitement.

"You wish...my...Move" Tatyana said while struggling to get up. " I draw I active the spell card Monster Reborn! Come on back Luster Dragon 2!(ATK 2400) Next up is my equip spell Dragon Wings! This card increase my dragon's attack by 1500! Luster Dragon's attack rise to 3900 next is my spell card Adamantine Sword Revival now I give up :uster Dragon 2 and special summon this dragon...Diamond Head Dragon!" (ATK ?)

As a dragon in diamond green with diamonds on his head, back, and tail and roared when it was summoned.

"Stare into the face of defeat." Tatyana tolded Pat.

"Yeah right how are you gonna win with a monster with no attack poin..." Pat tolded Tatyana as she was interupted by Shanoske.

"Hurry up and beat her NOW! I mean duh don't be stupid when Tatyana sacfirced her her Dragon all of it's attack points goes toward her new Dragon increasing Diamond Head Dragon to 4900 thanks to Diamond Head Dragon it gets a 1000 point boost Now Diamond Head Dragon attack Big Koala and end this duel!" Shanoske yelled at the both of them as Diamond Head Dragon attack Big Koala and ended the duel.

"Now leave the dorm now and leave this school." Tatyana said to Pat as she got up and ran crying out the duel field.

"Jake!" Dr. Smith said.

"Yes?" Jake answered.

"I heard you dueled Shanoske and lost now you will duel him now." Dr. Smith said.

"What?! Are you serious? Duel Shanoske?! Fine!" Jake scoled.

"Shanoske vs Jake let the duel begin!" Dr. Smith announced.

"LET"S DUEL!"

To be Contiuned


	5. Rematch Battle and Fear to Sing

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**"The Duel between Shanoske and Jake will now...Begin!" Dr. Smith announced.**

**"Let's DUEL!"**

**"I'm gonna win this time Shanoske I made a new deck!" Jake told Shanoske.**

**"Just go." Shanoske said in annoyed.**

**"I'll begin!" Jake said a his drew, he examied his' hand Beta the Magnet Warrior, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, Queen's Knight and Pot of Greed. " I active Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards! Next I'll sent 3 Magnet Warriors to my graveyard and special summon Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior(ATK 3500) then I summon Queen's Knight (ATK 1500) and then i place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**"(Sigh) Whatever I draw!" Shanoske said annoyed. 'Winged Kuriboh perfect I'll finish him now!' "Winged Kuriboh, rise in defense mode and next I place 2 cards facedown! Turn End." Winged Kuriboh winks when it was summoned and 2 card appear behind it.**

**'Dammit! Winged Kuriboh I won't be able to hit him until next turn so I'll destroy him next turn!' Jake thought to himself. " I summon King's Knight (ATK 1600) which automattically allows me to summon Jack's Knight! (ATK 1900) Now Shanoske with all my monsters I can wipe you out right now!" Jake said without thinking about Shanoske's facedowns. " Now I'll destroy that Winged Kuriboh now and finish you next turn! HA HA HA HA HA! Attack Queen's Knight!"**

**As Queen's Knight pluges towards WInged Kuriboh, but Shanoske was ready.**

**"I revail my facedown I active Transcendent Wings!" Shanoske said as he actives his facedown. "See when Winged Kuriboh is attack I have my Transcendent Wings is on the field Winged Kuriboh evovles into Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" (ATK 300)**

**As Transcendent Wings actives and blast Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh glows evolving into Winged Kuriboh as a shinning light beams in the air and huge wings spreads for the light becoming Winged Kuriboh LV 10.**

**"Now Winged Kuriboh LV 10! Sacrifice yourself and destroy all monsters on Jake's side of the field!"**

**Winged Kuriboh engulfs himself into light and shines the whole field shattering all monsters on Jake's field.**

**"NOOOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed as his life points hit 0.**

**"It looks like I won!" Shanoske as he walks away as Tatyana and Danielle followed.**

**Friday in class**

**"We what!?" Shanoske questioned.**

**"Yeap." Danielle said.**

**"You sign us up for ****Karaoke**** Friday!?" Shanoske yelled.**

**"Y..e..s.." Danielle respond in fright.**

**"She sure did." Tatyana said.**

**"Youuuuuu." Shanoske growled at Tatyana. "You sign us up didn't you?"**

**"Maybeeee... maybee not." Tatyana said giggling.**

**"Fine it's a good thing I signed you up." Shanoske told her.**

**"You what?!" Tatyana screamed.**

**"Yeap just in case." Shanoske told her.**

**"Me...singing?" Tatyana questioned herself. " O nooooooooo!"**

**As class goes on like regular Tatyana was so nervous about singing she had a panic attack and ran out of the classroom. Shanoske and Danielle chase her. She was scared that she was wheezing hard.**

**"T what the matter you just freak out in class?" Shanoske questioned her.**

**"It's singing I have stage fright you know?" Tatyana start explaining the situation about singing and why she scared.**

**"Wow well you'll get over it so go out there and sing!" Shanoske told her.**

**Later that night as Karaoke Friday began Tatyana was first.**

**"Ladies and Gents...Miss Tatyana" one of the student announced.**

**As Tatyana swollow her throat and opens the curtains.**

**To be Continued  
**


	6. Singing Duelist?

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**"Ladies and Gents...Miss Tatyana" one of the student announced.**

**As the audeince clapped and cheered her on she swallow her throat and opens the curtains. She saw everyone cheering her on as she started to sing.**

**I still hear your voice,**

**When you sleep next to me.**

**I still feel your touch,**

**In my dreams.**

**Forgive me my weakness,**

**But I don't know why.**

**Without you it's hard to survive...**

**'Cuz every time we touch,**

**I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss,**

**I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,**

**I want this to last.**

**I need you by my side.**

**'Cuz every time we touch,**

**I feel the static.**

**And every time we kiss,**

**I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so,**

**I can't let you go.**

**I want you in my life.**

**Your arms are my castle,**

**Your heart is my sky.**

**They wpe away tears,**

**That I cry.**

**The good and the bad times,**

**We've been through them all.**

**You make me rise,**

**When I fall!**

**'Cuz every time we touch,**

**I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss,**

**I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,**

**I want this to last.**

**I need you by my side.**

**'Cuz every time we touch,**

**I feel the static.**

**And every time we kiss,**

**I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so,**

**I can't let you go.**

**I want you in my life.**

**'Cuz every time we touch,**

**I get this feeling.**

**And every time we kiss,**

**I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,**

**I want this to last.**

**I need you by my side.**

**As the audeinece cheered her yelling and screaming.**

**"Whoo-hooo!" Shanoske screamed.**

**"Yeah good job!" a girl said.**

**"Thank-you!" Tatyana said as she walks in to the backstage.**

**"Now Ladies and Gents our next contestant is...Miss Danielle!" the boy student announced.**

**"Good luck Danielle!" Shanoske said as they high five.**

**"Hello everybody!" Danielle said as she turns her back towards the audecince and the techo music starts and she starts dancing and she turns around and starts to singing**

**Oh boy... Yeah... oh boy...**

**Your giving me too many things**

**Lately your all I need**

**You smiled at me and said**

**Dont get me wrong I love you but does that mean I have to meet your father**

**When we are older you'll under stand what I ment when I said**

**No I dont think life is quite that simple**

**When you walk away you dont here me say**

**Please oh baby dont go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight**

**Its hard to let it go**

**Hold me what ever lies beyond this morning**

**Is a little later on**

**Regardless of warning the future dosent scare me at all**

**Nothings like before...yeah...oh..boy...echoes oh boy**

**And the whole crowd goes crazy cheering and screaming.**

**"It's looks like it's my turn." Shanoske said as he walks out towards the stage as Omari and Ericko were playing the drums and guitar.**

**(music intro)**

**Huh!**

**Not so fast!**

**You think you've won?**

**I'm here to say**

**we're far from done.**

**Just you wait,**

**then you'll see.**

**The game's not over,**

**it's up to me.**

**'Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**Huh!**

**I create the games we play,**

**every detail is mine to say.**

**You might have luck,**

**you might have skill,**

**but when you lose,**

**you'll say that I have the will.**

**'Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**All my technology,**

**all my smarts,**

**my creativity**

**will rip you apart!**

**My liquidity,**

**Giant fell and chic.**

**All my secrets,**

**hey, I'll even cheat.**

**'Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**(when we're standing face to face)**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**(When I put you in your place)**

**'Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**(Every detail on my mind)**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**(If you lay it on the line)**

**Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**(Oh, when I put you in your place)**

**Cause I am ahead of the game,**

**and nothing will be the same!**

**Cause I am ahead of the game...**

**(fade out)**

**Whoo-hoo! the crowd was going crazy cheering Shanoske and them on.**

**"Danielle you ready for the final song?" Shanoske asked her.**

**"You betcha I am!" Danielle said running towards the stage draging Tatyana with her.**

**"Ready?!" Shanoske asked everyone.**

**"Ready!" Everyone said.**

**"Ok!" Danielle said.**

**(Shanoske)**

**Yeah! Ooo yeah yeah!**

**(Danielle)**

**Never know,**

**What's 'round the bend.**

**We go up the hill,**

**And down again.**

**(Shanoske)**

**Huh huh**

**(Danielle)**

**And when there's trouble,**

**We'll get through.**

**We always have,**

**And we always do!**

**(Both)**

**Nothing in the world can bring us down.**

**No, not us.**

**Tatyana**

**(Not us.)**

**(Both)**

**Spread a little sunshine all around,**

**There's never enough!**

**(Everyone)**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is have a good time!**

**(Shanoske)**

**(Have a good time)**

**(Everyone)**

**Having lots of fun!**

**With all these friends of mine!**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is celebrate!**

**(Shanoske)**

**Celebrate!**

**(Everyone)**

**Everytime we've been together!**

**It's been great!**

**Looking for adventure!**

**Big and small!**

**Just being with our friends like you is all, We wanna do!**

**(Shanoske)**

**All my friends are here with me,**

**And things are good,**

**As they can be.**

**Danielle**

**(Ooh, yeah)**

**Travel places near and far,**

**But home is always where we are.**

**(Everyone)**

**Traveling the world is what we do,**

**Because,**

**Danielle**

**(Because)**

**(Everyone)**

**Everywhere we go there's something new,**

**For us...**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is have a good time!**

**Shanoske**

**(Have a good time)**

**(Everyone)**

**Having lots of fun!**

**With all these friends of mine!**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is celebrate!**

**(Shanoske)**

**Celebrate**

**(Everyone)**

**Everytime we've been together!**

**It's been great!**

**Looking for adventure!**

**Big and small!**

**(Shanoske)**

**Big or small**

**(Everyone)**

**Just being with our friends like you is all, We wanna do!**

**(Danielle)**

**Do you come along?**

**Just be prepared for anything!**

**(Shanoske)**

**Get into the flow!**

**Get ready to go!**

**Get ready to spread your wings!**

**(Danielle)**

**Your Wingsss**

**(Shanoske)**

**Oooooooooooooooooo**

**(Danielle)**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is have a good time!**

**Having lots of fun!**

**With all these friends of mine!**

**(Shanoske)**

**All these friends of mine!**

**(Everyone)**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is celebrate!**

**Everytime we've been together!**

**It's been great!**

**Looking for adventure!**

**Big and small!**

**(Shanoske)**

**Big or Small!**

**(Everyone)**

**Just being with our friends like you is all,**

**(Danielle)**

**We wanna do!**

**(Everyone)**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is have a good time!**

**Having lots of fun!**

**With all these friends of mine!**

**(Danielle)**

**Oooooh yeeeah!**

**(Everyone)**

**All we wanna do!**

**Is celebrate!**

**(Danielle)**

**Ooooh yeeeahhh**

**(Everyone)**

**Everytime we've been together!**

**It's been great!**

**Looking for adventure!**

**Big and small!**

**Shanoske**

**(Big or small)**

**(Danielle and everyone)**

**Just being with our friends like you!**

**Is all we wanna do!**

**(Shanoske)**

**All we wanna do**

**song fades**

**"Thank you!" Shanoske said.**

**Crowd cheering louder then before.**

**Now that the gang finally had their fun back to work tomorrow,but for right now they enjoy themselves back to dueling tomorrow.**

**Songs today from Pokemon, Yugi-oh!, and Cascada**

**To be Contuined.**


	7. Demoted! Jake vs Julie Madien Princess

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Next day after class**

**"Jake! Come here!" Dr. Smith scolded.**

**"Yes what is it?" Jake answered with a cold look at Dr. Smith.**

**"You lost twice against Shanoske I can't have that so you will will do Julie and if you lose you be demoted to Ra Yellow." Dr. Smith explained to him.**

**"WHAT?!" Jake yelled in shocked.**

**Later in the Girls' Lounge Shanoske, Danielle, Julie and Tatyana seating and talking about stuff.**

**"...yeah so I wanted peanut butter and he gave me a peanut and butter." Julie said to them.**

**"Wow!" Everyone said.**

**"Yeah that's what I said..." Julie said before she was interrupt by a girl running towards them.**

**"JULIE!!" the girl screamed.**

**"What is it?" Julie asked.**

**"You gotta go to to the Duel Field now!" the girl told her.**

**"What for?" Shanoske asked.**

**"She has to duel Jake!" the girl told them as everyone ran pass her towards the Duel Field.**

**"Julie I hope your'e ready for this?" Shanoske warned her.**

**"Yeah Jake is a tough one!" Danielle said.**

**"I'm ready I'm sure of it." Julie told them.**

**Julie walks into the duel field looking at Jake and giggling.**

**"What's so funny?" Jake asked her.**

**"Nothing let's duel!" Julie giggled.**

**As both duelist actives their duel disks and life points meter goes to 8000**

**"I'll begin first!" Julie said. " I'll start with my Shining Friendship! (ATK 1300) That's it for me!" Shining Friendship flies from it's card flying around Julie and Jake and pose in attack mode smiling.**

**"It's going down!" Jake told Julie. " I summon Mystic Swordsman LV2! (ATK 900) Next up is my spell card Level Up!" As Mystic Swordsman LV2 jumps into the air by activing Level Up! as Mystic Swordsman's body evolved becoming taller and one sword becoming a sword sided blade. "Now become Mystic Swordsman LV4! (ATK 1900) Strike out her Shining Friendship!"**

**Mystic Swordsman LV4 jumps in the air spining his sword and slashes Shining Friendship in half as he pose and Shining Friendship looked and it's body sliced in half and shattered as Julie braced herself as Julie's life points drops to 7400.**

**"I place 1 card facedown and call it a turn!" Jake told her. As Mystic Swordsman glowed and became even taller becoming Mystic Swordsman LV6 (ATK 2300). "O yea I forgot to tell you Mystic Swordsman become Mystic Swordsman LV6 when it destroys a monster.**

**" My move! I summon Maiden in Love! (ATK 400) Now I give up Maiden in Love to summon Maiden Princess in Love! (ATK 1200) Now attack Maiden Princess! Love Staff!"**

**As Maiden in Love disappear becoming Maiden Princess in Love a taller Maiden with a princess crowd and a staff with a heart on top and launches it's attack towards Mystic Swordsman LV6 shooting heart rays, but since Mystic Swordsman LV6 was more powerful it spud around sending the heart right back at Maiden Princess she cover herself and she wasn't destroyed, but Julie took the damage dropping her life points to 6300.**

**"I'm not done I active Cupid Kiss so now come to me Mystic Swordsman!" Julie command as a heart shoots from the card hitting Mystic Swordsman LV6 and wrapping him to Julie's side of the field. " I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns!"**

**"Whoo-hoo! Go Julie!" Danielle said jumping up and down.**

**"Danielle! Seat down!" Tatyana said as she pulled Danielle down.**

**"Go get'em Julie! Take him down!" Shanoske told Julie as she nodded looking over at Jake.**

**"My move!" Jake said as he drew a card thinking about what to do next. 'I have Silent Swordsman LV7 in my hand, but I can't summon it I also have Silent Swordsman LV3 in my hand,but against Julie's monsters it wouldn't stand against none of them, Wait! I have Level Modulation that can work to my advantage' "Julie I'm taking you now I play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 and discard 2 cards next I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode! (ATK 2000)**

**As the warwolf rises from the card and roars, but Julie was ready.**

**"I active Bottomless Trap Hole!" Julie said as she reveal the card as a hole surrounds Gene-Warped Warwolf as it fell into hole it's card on Jake's Duel Disk it disappear letting Jake know that it was remove from play.**

**"No you'll pay for that!" Jake snarled. "I swear you'll pay for that! I active a spell card!"**

**As Jake actives the spell it shine so bright that it was blinding light.**

**"Now I'll show you power! HA HA HA HA!" Jake laughed crazy.**

**"Ju..li..e" Shanoske said struggling to see! 'Hang in there Julie!'**

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Jake laughed louder and crazier. "I'll defeat you!"**

**To be Contiuned**


	8. So close! Yet so Far! Jake's Comeback

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**"I active me a spell card!" Jake said as the spell shines a bright blinding light over the field no could see when it was Julie's spell cards were gone and Mystic Swordsman LV6 was back on Jake's field.**

**"How? It's impossible!" Julie told Jake in disguse.**

**"I actived my spell card Cleansing Water!"Jake told her.**

**"Explain!?" Julie told him.**

**"I'll explain I Select 1 face-up monster on the field. All increases and decreases to the ATK and DEF of the selected monster are negated. In addition, I can destroy any Equip Card that is equipped to the selected monster for as long as it remains face-up on the field. So that's how I got my Mystic Swordsman back but now it's still my turn! I active my spell card Level Midulation Now first you draw 2 cards so draw!" Jake told h Julie**

**"Don't yell at me I'll draw when I'm ready!" Julie yelled at as Jake as she draws. "So go!"**

**"I will!"Jake responed back to Julie. " Now come on back Silent Swordsman LV7(ATK 2800)**

**Julie's field a facedown and Maiden Princess in Love**

**Jake's field Silent Swordsman LV7 Mystic Swordsman LV6**

**"Now my two Swordsman! Attack!"**

**"Julie!" Everyone said as the swordsmen launches towards Julie'd Maiden Princess in Love.**

**Both monsters slices Maiden Princess in Love.**

**"Julie!" Danielle yelled waiting to the results.**

**Julie's life points were still 6300**

**"What how?!" Jake asked in shocked.**

**"I actived my trap just in time Waboku! It cancels out to zero so I save myself." Julie explain to him.**

**"Find then! I end my turn!" Jake snarled at her.**

**"My move! I draw I switch my monster to defense mode and a monster facedown and end my turn!" Julie said as Maiden Princess in Love switches into Defense mode kneeling down as it put it staff in guard and a facedown card image appears by Maiden Princess in Love.**

**"I active the spell card Stop Defense! So come on in back in Attack mode Maiden Princess in Love!" Jake told Julie as she looked in shocked. Maiden Princees in Love stood up ready for combat. " So now both my Swordsman let's try this again attack as both Swordsman slash Maiden Princess in Love dropping Julie's life points to 1200. (6300-51001200)**

**"No!" Julie said as she braced for impact.**

**"I'll end my turn!" Jake said with a smirk on his face.**

**"I draw! I place 1 card facedown and summon a monster facedown and end my turn!" Julie told Jake she end her turn in depair.**

**"My move! I draw! I summon Queen's Knight! (ATK 1500)" Jake annouced to Julie. " Now 3 my three beast target her Maiden Princess in Love!"**

**As all 3 monsters pluges towards Maiden Princess in Love but Julie had a smirk on her face waiting for Jake to make that move.**

**"I active...Mirror Force!" Julie yelled as the trap active sending a Mirror protective shield covering Julie's whole field as all 3 monsters shattered into bits.**

**"No! I'll end my turn!" Jake said in shocked .**

**"My move! I draw!" Julie told him as she examies her hand.'Peferct I can use this card' "Ready Jake?! I summon Mystic Baby Dragon! (ATK 1200)**

**A cute baby dragon in a egg with stars designs pops out and giggles.**

**"Now! I active my spell Mystic Revolution! This little spell card allows my baby dragon to evolve into Mystic Dragon!" (ATK 3500)**

**As the cute dragon wraps into a huge dragon growling at Jake as he looks in total shock.**

**"O you thought I had nothing powerful in my deck! Well you thought wrong! Mystic Dragon! Attack with Mystic Fire Blast!" Julie said as her dragon rooars and fires it's blast towards Jake.**

**Jake braces for impact as his life points drops to 4500**

**"Then I place a card facedown your move."**

**"Fine I'll go!" Jake replied to Julie as he stands up and draw. "I summon Mystic Swordsman Lv 3 in defense mode. and call it quits!"**

**"I draw! I summon Fairy's Gift (ATK 1400) and now Fairy's Gift strike his Swordsman and Mystic Dragon blast 'em!" Julie said giggling at Jake.**

**Fairy's Gift shoot a shining arrow as the arrow shatter Silent Swordsman and Mystic Dragon shot steam from it's nose at Jake directly as he brace for the attack.**

**Jake's life points hit 1000.**

**"Your move Jake!" Julie told him as she she laughed.**

**"It looks like the tide change Julie in charge!" Shjanoske told the girls.**

**"Yeap!" Danielle replied.**

**"Let's see if she can keep that way." Tatyana noted.**

**"Yeah let's hope so." Shanoske agreeded.**

**"I draw! Come on out Valkyrion the Magna Warrior! (ATK 3500) Now! Attack her Fairy's Gift!" As the Manga Warrior slashes away at Fairy's Gift dropping Julie's life points drops to 2200."And I end my turn!"**

**"I draw I summon another Mystic Baby Dragon! (ATK 1200) I win! Mystic Dragon destroy that Manga Warrior!"**

**As the Dragon and Manga Warrior rushes towards each other and slashes each other destroying each as Mystic Baby Dragon shoots a fireball at Jake dropping his life points to 0.**

**"I win!" Julie yelled. As Shanoske and the girls runs towards her.**

**'No! Not agian I can't stay here I'm leaving here.' Jake thought to himself as he runs out of the Duel Field.**

**"Jake! Wait!" Tatyana yelled after him as Shanoske stop her and nodded no.**

**"Let him go." Shanoske told her. " He'll come back when his ready."**

**"Ok your right!" Tatyana said.**

**"Now let's go celebrate Julie's victory." Shanoske said as they walk towards Julie congrating her.**

**To be Contuined**


	9. Farewell Pat! Grandma vs Grandchild

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**The next morning in Tatyana's Dorm as the the phone rings**

**"H..ell..o?" Tatyana said tired and exhausted. It was the chancellor of the school telling Tatyana to bring tell Pat to come to his office. "o...kay... I'll...tell...her." as Tatyana hangs up the phone and throws a pillow at Pat that starlings her.**

**"What..What..I'm up..I'm up!?" Pat said as she fall put of the bed. "What is it?"**

**"Go to the chancellor office." Tatyana told her as she goes back to sleep.**

**As Pat gets ready to go to the chancellor's office as she walks into the office rubbing her eyes and yawning.**

**"I'm here...(yawn)...chancellor...so is it you want to see me for sir." Pat said while yawning as rubbing her eyes.**

**"Yes the reason why you're here is your leaving Duel Academy pack your bags and leave." the chancellor told her while looking out the window.**

**"BUT! WHY!?" Pat questioned.**

**"Your grandmother called and want you home." He explained to Pat.**

**"No! I won't go home!" Pat told him.**

**"(Sigh) I knew you felt that way.." He told her."That why I set you a special opponent...Come on in!"**

**As the door opens revealing Pat's opponent as Pat turns around in shock as her eyes widen to see it was her...**

**"GRANDMA!?" Pat exclaimed in shocked.**

**"Pat I want you home now!" Pat's grandma told her.**

**"NO! You'll have to duel me!" Pat told her.**

**"That why I'm here to duel you." She announced.**

**"Then let's duel now!" Pat said as she pulls out her disk.**

**"Ready we you are!" Pat's grandma said as she already had her disk, but different from most duel disk it was attach to her scooter that she rides.**

**"Since I'm old than you I'll go first, but we'll start with 4000 life points!" She told Pat.**

**"Fine! Let's go!" Pat told her.**

**"I draw! I summon Old Blue-Eyes! (ATK 1300) and 1 card facedown your move!" She said a Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises, but looking old and whore out.**

**"Wow! My move! I summon Card Trooper!" (ATK 400) A red little robot with flashing light was summon beeping. " Now I discard 3 card from the top of my deck adn now blast that Old Blue-Eyes!" As the little red robot shoots 3 bullet at Old Blue-Eyes.**

**"I knew I should have stayed in bed todayyyyy!" Old Blue-Eyes said as it was destroyed.**

**Pat's Grandma life points to 3600**

**"I have a facedown!" Pat's grandma said as she reveal her trap card. " I active the trap card Wisdom Help! See it actives when you destroy any monster with old in it's name I can special that monster from my deck Now come on back Old Blue-Eyes! Now I play my spell card... Monster Reborn come on back Old Blue-Eyes!"**

**As two old dragons rises from the Earth!**

**"Next I play Polymerization! Fusing together all 3 Old Blue-Eyes to form Old Ultimate Blue-Eyes!"(ATK 2500)**

**As the 3 dragon circling into each other forming a new Dragon,but grayish-blue with 3 heads. As it roars while coughing.**

**"Now! Attack!" Pat's grandma told her monster as it destroys card Trooper.**

**As Pat braced for impact as Card Trooper evaportes from the field dropping Pat's life points to 1900.**

**"You actived my Card Trooper's special ability I draw 1 card!" Pat told as she draws. " But now It's my move I draw! I place a monster facedown and call it a turn!"**

**"You think your safe well your not I play De-Fusion! Split my dragon now I sacrifice 2 of them to summon Grandma! (ATK 3200) So strike her facedown! O did I tell you the difference between it's attack and your monster defense is deduct from your life points!"**

**"NOOOO!" Pat screamed as her life points hit 0 falling to the ground crying.**

**"So your'e finally leaving huh?" Shanoske said.**

**"Shansoke!?" Pat said as she get wiping her tears.**

**"Good Thing, it's about time you're leaving you suck anyway so good-bye have a nice time." Shanoske said as he walks away towards the door leaving the office.**

**Back in Tatyana's dorm as she gets a text from Shanoske.**

**"Yes!" Tatyana screamed in excitement as she jumps up and down. "Yes she's leaving let me pack her stuff up! Oh happy day!"**

**While Tatyana was packing her stuff Pat walks slowly to the dorm before Pat got a chance to knock on the dorm Tatyana opened the door and gave her bags to her and close the door in her face.**

**"Pat! Come on!" Her grandma told while she waiting for by the ferry.**

**'Well... I guess...this is it goodbye Duel Academy' "I'm Coming!" Pat said as she walks to the ferry.**

**'How could they do that to her?' Danielle thought to herself.**

**As the ferry set sailed as Pat looked at Duel Academy for the last time.**

**To Be Contuined**

**Today's card for today**

**Grandma**

**ATK 3200 DEF 2000**

**8 stars**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**When this card destroyed your opponent's monster in Defense deal damage equal the differnce between this card attack your opponent's monster defense is dealt to your opponent as damage.**


	10. 5 on 1 Shanoske vs Obelisk Blue

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Later that night at Tatyana's dorm the girls had a party for Pat's leaving until Danielle walks in.**

**"Whoo-hoo!" one of the girls yelled.**

**"Nice party!" the other girl told Tatyana.**

**"YEAH! Pat's gone! Whoo-hoo! Party over here!" Tatyana yelled in excitements.**

**"Tatyana!? How could you!?" Danielle scowled to Tatyana.**

**"What?!" Tatyana said looking in a daze.**

**"She's suppose to be your friend and you throw a party after she's gone!?" Danielle explained.**

**"So what I never wanted her here!" Tatyana yelled at her.**

**"Well fine! If that's how you treat friends I don't even want to your friend!...ANYMORE!" Danielle screamed as she stormed out.**

**"Fine!" Tatyana shouted after her.**

**Later at the Silfer Red Dorm Julie stuck out to see Omari.**

**(Knock, Knock) The boys hear a knock at their dorm.**

**"Who is it!?" Tyreek respond.**

**"It's me Julie! Open up!?" Julie answered.**

**"Ericko open the door quick! Hurry!" Omari told him.**

**"I'm going! I'm going!" Ericko runs to the door. "Come on in!"**

**"Thanks!" Julie said as she takes off her cape. "Hi! Omari!**

**"Sup! Julie." Tyreek said.**

**"Hi!...Tyreek." Julie scuff at him.**

**"You still can't forgive me?" Tyreek said while rubbing his hand.**

**"Nope!" Julie said as she turns to Omari as they kiss.**

**"You we can't keep doing this we do have rules here, too you know?" Ericko reminded her.**

**"Nobody asked you shorty-me-doofus!" Julie tease.**

**"Whatever! You never grow smuf!" Ericko answered back.**

**As both Julie and Ericko both gets in each other face arguing back and forth.**

**At the Obelisk Blue Dorm in the boy's lounge Shanoske walks-by and over hear some of the guys from Obelisk Blue disscusing.**

**"...so we agreed to get rid of this Shanoske character before he runs every best Obelisk Blue student in here." the boy was telling the others.**

**"So you want me gone!? Huh!?" Shanoske announced to the guys.**

**"Yeah we want you out!" one of the guys yelled to Shanoske as he walks down the stairs.**

**"Well then you'll have to duel me!" Shanoske told them as he walks down the stairs straping his Duel Disk to his arm!**

**"Well fine we'll duel you 5-on-1!" the leading boy told him.**

**"Yeah! You can't take us all on!" one of the boys said.**

**"Then shut-up and let's..." Shanoske announced.**

**"DUEL!" they all said.**

**"I'll let you guys go first!" the leading boy said. " I summon Marauding Captain! (ATK 1200)**

**As a Captain in scared armor with two sword and a scared eyes staring into Shanoske. "Next, is he's special ability I can automatically summon another monster as long as that monsteris level 4 or lower so I summon Command Knight in Defense mode! (DEF 1900)**

**As a warrior woman rise by Marauding Captain place it's shield guarding itself. "Did I mention her special ability? All warrior-type monster attack rises by 400m points. Both monsters engulf with arua that increases their attack. Marauding Captain's ATK 1600 and Command Knight's ATK 1600. "I call it a turn."**

**"Wow! Go you guys!" Shanoske laughed.**

**"I summon the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" (ATK 1100) As a warrior lady with a green kind-of cowboy hat striking her sword ready for battle. " I called it a turn!" the second boy said.**

**"My go! I draw! I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!" (ATK 1800) the boy said as a blue flame shoots from the ground become a flame swordsman, but instead blue coloring. "I end my turn!"**

**"My go!" The fourth shouted as he draw. "I summon Marauding Captain! (ATK 1200) As well" As a Captain in scared armor with two sword and a scared eyes also staring into Shanoske. "Then I also summon Command Knight in Defense mode!" (DEF 1900)**

**As a warrior woman rise by Marauding Captain place it's shield guarding itself. "That'll do it for me!"**

**"Finally I can go!" the fifth boy yelled as he draw. "I summon Marauding Captain! (ATK 1200) As well" As a Captain in scared armor with two sword and a scared eyes also staring into Shanoske as well as the others. "Next I special summon Swordsman of the United Landstars! (ATK 500) I end my turn!"**

**"Finally yall took to long I can go now!" Shanoske said as he yawn. "I play the spell card Graceful Charity! I draw 3 and send 2 card to my graveyard! Next I play Double Fusion! I pay 500 life point to fuse twice!" Shanoske pick 3 card from his hand as his life points drop to 7500. " I fusing together Elemental Hero Avain and Burstinatrix to form... Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (ATK 2100) But I'm not done I mix Sparkman and create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" (ATK 2500)**

**As Avain and Burstinatrix fuse into Elemental Hero Flame Wingman a Wingman with color of Avain and Burstinatrix and a dragon's mouth on it's right hand. Then Sparkman and Flame Wingman flies into the dark cloud as a shining light flashes the whole field forming a shining wingman.**

**"Now Shining Flare Wingman has a special ability it gains 300 for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard! I have 5 heroes in my graveyard! Shining Flare Wingman ATk increase to 4000! Now I play the spell card Hero's Bond I special summon Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK 1800) also Elemental Hero Heat! Thanks to Stratos I add Elemental Hero Bubbleman to my hand! Now Attack his Swordsman of the United Landstars!"**

**Shining Flare Wingman flies in the air and shoot a emerald orb destroying the Swordsman as it's tries to block it but was shattered.**

**the fifth boy's life points drop from 4000 to 500.**

**"Remember Flare Wingman's special effect you lose your monster attack from your life points!" Shining Flare Wingman shoots a orb blast at the fifth boy as he falls to the ground as he life points hit 0.**

**"Yeah that's 1 down!" Shanoske exclaimed "I'll place two card facedown and call it a turn!"**

**"My move then you'll lose ha!" the leading boy said to Shanoske said as he draws.**

**"We'll see!" Shanoske smirked.**

**To be Contiuned**

**Today's card for today**

**Double Spell**

**Spell**

**Pay 500 Life Points. You can use the effect of this card twice during the turn that this card is activated. Send Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.**


	11. Darkness Friends at War Phoenix vs Kitty

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm as a loud blast flies through the sky as 2 boys screamed.**

**"Well it's looks like it your move?" Shanoske told the lead boy as he looked in shock.**

**Shanoske's life points 750 as he has 2 cards facedown and Elemental Hero Clayman stood in defense and Elemental Hero Electrum wait to strike.**

**The lead boy's life points 2300 and Command Knight in Defense.**

**"So your move but if I were you..._I'll make it quick _." Shanoske said in a demonic voice.**

**"Fin...Fine! My move!" The boy said stuttering as he draws. "I play Lighting Vortex! By discarding 1 card I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" The boy shouted to Shanoske with a snirk.**

**Shanoske snirked as he actived his facedown card " I active a trap! Ring of Destruction! I'm attaching it to Elemental Hero to Electrum!"**

**"But why?! We'll both lose?!" the lead boy said.**

**"I know, so let's both lose!" Shanoske told him as he grinned why his opponent was unaware that Shanoske active Ring of Defense.**

**As Electrum screamed in pain as the ring destroyed him inflict damage to just the boy.**

**"Noooooo!" the boy shouted as his life points drops to 0. As the boy falls down Shanoske walks over to him. "Why?! How!?"**

**"I'll tell you how..." Shanoske told the boy as he throws his' Obelisk Blue Blazer in the boy's face. " I active Ring of Defense!"**

**"So why take off your Obelisk Blue Blazer?!" the boy shouted to Shanoske.**

**"Why? You ask." Shanoske turn around and respond "_You want me gone I'm leaving ,but be warned I will return."_**

**As the boy was frightened by Shanoske as he walked away to his room for one last night in the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.**

**The next at the girls' dorm Danielle walks out to her porch. As Tatyana do the same looking over at Danielle and scuffed at her as she flies off her porch. Danielle looked as that was an insult and her angry enrage her to the power of the Phoenix and zoom straight after her.**

**"So you think you can escape me?" Danielle told her.**

**"I'm not trying to blppp!" Tatyana said with a face.**

**"Well then fine! Take this!" Danielle as she was surrounded by the firey force of the Phoenix shooting flames at Tatyana. Tatyana shoots a light energy blast at the flames countering them. Both Danielle and Tatyana zooms towards each other as the became energy zip lines clashing each others into they fly back from each other.**

**"I've defeated you before I can do it again!" Tatyana shouted to Danielle.**

**_"Child you mortal fool you did not defeat me yoou could never beat me!"_ Possessed Danielle by the Phoenix said to Tatyana."_You fool taste the power of the sun!" _As the Phoenix absorb energy blasting the power she gained from the sun at Tatyana counter with a Water Pulse blast, but it was no match for the Phoenix's blast as it streamed Tatyana's blast as she protects herself with a Water Shield.**

**"While walking to the Slifer Red Dorm to get fitted in he looked above and saw Danielle and Tatyana fighting.**

**'Dammit you guys!' Shanoske thought as he also zooms into the air toward the girl. "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power it 's burning grip tells me to grasp victory... Erupting Burning...Skyuppercut!" Shanoske hand glowed burnnig red as he uppercuts Tatyana knocking her out of the sky. "Now! Take this! My Love! My Angry! And all of my Sorrow! Shinger Finger Sword!!" This time Shanoske's hands both glowed green forming a sword and slashing Danielle returning her to normal. "Now let's get out of here!"**

**Shanoske lead Tatyana and Danielle into an empty Slifer Red room**

**"Now you too know the special powers we got are a secert dumbells so you guys make-up and be friends again okay? We're all sorry that Pat left, but we got to squash it okay?!" Shanoske told them.**

**"Fine..." Both of them said as they looked over at each other and got up and ran to each other hugging each other."Aw I'm sorry..Me too...no you... Friends...friends."**

**"Good you know we got to focus on the school duel you know?" Shanoske reminded them.**

**"Yeah too bad Jake not here maybe he could've been in the school duel?" Danielle noted.**

**"Yeah your right... I wonder what he's up to?" Tatyana wondered.**

**North Academy the rival school of Duel Academy**

**"Jake?!" one of the students announced,"You ready to take Duel Academy?"**

**"Y..es!" Jake said as he walks to the ship that will take them to Duel Academy. 'With my new deck I'll take Shanoske down and regain my honor! So bring it! Shanoske.'**

**"It looks like the match is on I'll defeat whoever they bring so bring it on!" Shanoske said as he get's ready for the School Duel.**

**"So let's DUEL!" the both of them said.**

**To be Contiuned**

**Elemental Hero to Electrum**

**ATK 2900 DEF2600**

**10 stars**

**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

**"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" + "Elemental Hero Clayman" + "Elemental Hero Bubbleman"**

**This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH. When this card is Fusion Summoned, return all removed from play cards to the owners' Deck(s), then shuffle the Deck(s). Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field that shares an Attribute with this card.**


	12. My opponent is Jake!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.

At the Slifer Red Dorm where Shanoske planning his duel deck

"So Shanoske you came up with a wining strategy?" Danielle asked Shanoske while picking up diffferent cards from Shanoske deck.

"I don't know yet who knows who my opponent is." Shanoske respond as he looked at his other cards on his hand looking for combnation.

"You should be concerned if you asked me?" Tatyana told him.

"Sure, whatever." Shanoske response in annoyed.

"Well, Fine!" Tatyana shouted as she left the dorm. "Well then you deal with him I'm going to the Duel Field to see who his opponent is!"

"Bye." Shanoske waved at her at she slams the door.

"That no gooded little know it all!" Tatyana snarled.

"So Shanoske?" Danielle asked oddly. "Ummmm...so nice day huh?"

"Yeah." Shanoske said.

"Well ummm...bye!" Danielle said as she ran out of the dorm.

"Slow" Shanoske said as he still looks at what card he wants in his deck!

Later at the Duel Arena Tatyana investigates who Shanoske's opponent is.

"So... they said..."

"I wonder who?..."

"You got me..."

"I think it's so to be..."

"I overheard from the chancellor it's suppose to be Jake Sullivan"

As Tatyana walks toward the boy to get more information.

"So tell me more about Jake Sullivan?" Tatyana looked at the boy with a grimed look.

Back at Shanoske's Dorm

"SHANOSKE!" Tatyana shouted as she slams the door in his face as he falls down on the floor.

"I'm...right...h...er...e?" Shanoske said in dazed.

"Shanoske!? Shanoske!? Wake up! Snap out of IT!" Tatyana shouted as she shook him as he looked in confusion. " Come on! I'm trying to tell you that Jake Sullivan is your opponent in the school duel!"

"What?!" Shanoske said as he snapped out of his confusion."Really how?! WHY!?"

"When he left he enrolled into North Academyso he can the School Duel!" Tatyana explained.

"That Bastard!" Shanoske shouted as he jumped back up. "He did all of that just to duel me again!"

"Excatly! What I said!?" Tatyana said.

"I can't beileve this well I'm gonna show him!" Shanoske told Tatyana as he finish put his duel disk on his arm and picking his deck up and straping into his duel disk.

Over at the ship where Jake prepares for his duel aganist Shanoske

"This new deck will blow Shanoske away and I'll win and prove that I'm the strongest!" Jake shouted to everyone on the ship.

Back at Shanoske's Dorm

"I cant believe this!?" Shanoske screamed.

"Yeah so just let's go to the duel field and wait for him" Tatyana explained.

"No Way!" Shanoske screamed as Tatyana pull him by his belt bucklet as she lead him out of the dorm and to the pier while his still protest about the duel between him and Jake. "Ok were here now"

"O we are?" Shansoke said in a loop.

"Yeap and it looks like he's arrive now!" Tatyana announced.

"Hello, Shanoske long time no see!"Jake told him.

"Well if it isn't the drop out boy what are you doing back here?" Shanoske asked.

"I'm here to duel you!" Jake protest as he jumps off of the ship and walks towards the Shanoske and the rest of the students .

"Then bring it!" Shanoske said with firely passion in his eyes.

As the two duelist face-off look at each other with the desire to win and defeat each other.

To be Contuined


	13. Quick! School Duel in History!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Later at the Duel Field as Shanoske and Jake gets ready for there duel all the students from North Academy and Duel Academy takes their seat for the duel**

**"Now our annual School Duel will now begin!" Dr. Smith announced. " Between our very own Shanoske and Jake from North Academy let the duel Begin!"**

**"DUEL!" the both shouted as they actives their duel disk.**

**"I'll start off!" Jake told Shanoske as he draws.**

**"Fine! Be my guess!" Shanoske response.**

**"I summon Armed Dragon LV3!(ATK 1200) And place 1 card facedown your move!" Jake snikered as the Armed Dragon posed for battle and a facedown card near it.**

**"I will!" Shanoske said as he drew "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"(ATK 800)**

**"What that puny bubble gonna do? O yeah that's right get bop that what!" Jake teased.**

**"I'll show what this bubble can do it can sure burst that Armed Dragon! Anyway due to it's effect I draw 2 cards!" Shanoske said as he looked at the cards he drew."Power in strength isn't everything I play Bubble Blaster increases Bubbleman's attack by 800!" Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK 1600)"And to make it interesting I'll equip Bubble Rod another 800 point boost bring Bubbbleman's ATK to 2400 now blast that Dragon!"**

**As Bubbleman aimed his blaster at the armed dragon firing the rod of bubble straight at the dragon as it shatttered while bubbles were shot at Jake's feet as he covers himself from impact.**

**Jake's Life Points 6800**

**"Nice move,but not good enough! I reveal trap Call of the Haunted to bring back Armed Dragon LV3!" Jake shouted as he reveal his trap bringing the dragon card back on his duel disk slot**

**"Fine I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Shanoske grind as he set the card facedown.**

**"My go! I draw!" Jake said as he smiled at Shanoske.**

**"What are you smiling at?" Shanoske asked and then he thought and realized. "O I get it!"**

**"You do!" Jake said in confuse.**

**"Yeah I know about your "Armed Dragons" when it's your standby phase and you draw you have the choice of leveling up Armed Dragon LV3 to LV5 also if LV5 attack and destroy my monster you can level him up once more to armed Dragon LV7 and there special abilities LV5 you discard a monster with the and atk that you choose and one of my face-up monster is destroyed if the attack is equal or less than then we have LV7 same as LV5 but destroys all monsters with attacks equal to or less than the discarded monster you toss out right I knew it!" Shanoske told Jake as he looked in amazed on how he knew that.**

**"Man this is gonna be boring." Shanoske yawned.**

**"Why youuuuu!" Jake steamed as his Armed Dragon LV3 leveled up to Armed Dragon LV5 ATK 2400." Well fine Armed Dragon destroy Bubbleman! Wait before I do that I play Stamping Destruction! As long as theirs a dragon on the field I can destroy 1 spell or trap card on your field!"As the newly evolve formed dragon runs towards Shanoske's field and stomps his trap as Shanoske bear himself from the impact as his lost life points bringing him to 7500.**

**"Cheap move" Shanoske told Jake.**

**"And this is the cheapest one yet! Armed Dragon strike out that Bubbleman!" Jake respond as the dragon slashes at Bubbleman.**

**"Oops! You forgot Bubble Blaster I take no damage!" Shanoske reminded Jake. "No leveling up for LV5 today!"**

**"Whatever!" Jake replied.**

**"OK! I draw I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"(ATK 1800) Shanoske said as a newly hero with a air mask on and metal chested armor and fan blade wings appears from the card.**

**"This hero give me another to my hand Elemental Hero Ocean! Now I play Polymerzation! I'm calling out Terra Firma! (ATK 2500) Next up is Pot of Greed! 2 cards and here's one Hero's Bond! I get 2 more heroes to my field, Heat (ATK 1600) and Lady of Heat (ATK 1300) How's that for a finisher?" Shanoske told Jake.**

**"All those heroes in one turn?" Jake question as he stared in amazed.**

**"Yeap! I play the final card in my hand Fusion Revial! I return 1 fusion material monster on my field for 1 turn and that's all I need I tribute the Heat, Lady Heat, Ocean, Stratos and Bubbleman to increase the attack of Terra Firma!"**

**As all heroes turn nto shimmering golden dust that was absorb into Terra Firma bringing his attack to 9800.**

**"Now, Attack with Manga Slash!" Shanoske shouted.**

**As Terra Firma body glowed and forming two swords in his hand and jumps into the sky slashing away at Armed Dragon bringing Jake to 0.**

**"NOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed to the floor.**

**"That's game Jake I won!" Shanoske said as he walked over to Jake.**

**"Man I lost again." Jake cried as Shanoske knelled now with a hand.**

**"Come on." Shanoske said as he pulled Jake up. "Good job maybe next itme I'll see at the next school duel."**

**"You won't" Jake replied.**

**"Why not?" Shanoske question him.**

**"Cuz I'm staying here." Jake said.**

**"Well you'll have to start at Slifer Red don't worry I'm in Slifer Red now so it'll be okay." Shanoske told him.**

**"How?" Jake asked.**

**"It's a long story how bout I'll tell you over lunch" Shanoske told Jake.**

**"Sure!" Jake smiled as he got up.**

**From a distance a senor student looks at Shanoske**

**"It's time I deal with this boy now." the boy said with a devilish smile as he walk away into the crowd.**

**To be Contiuned.**


	14. Top Duelist Get's a Wake Up Call!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Later at the Harbor where Danielle and Shanoske as a senior duelist looks over at the two of them as Danielle and Shanoske was about to leave the harbor the senior duelist walks over to Shanoske.**

**"Shanoske?" the senior boy asked.**

**"Yes?" Shanoske respond "Do you need something?"**

**"Yes there's something you can do for me" the senior duelist said as he actived his duel disk."You can duel me and see what your made of!"**

**"What?! Why?! Who are you!?" Danielle asked in shocked.**

**"My name is Chris Kaiser and I'm the best duelist in Duel Academy and this is my last year and I'm want to challenge you to a duel!" Chris answered.**

**"Fine! Let's Duel!" Shanoske said as he pulled out his duel disk out and strap in a new deck in his duel disk. "I'll start things off I place a monster facedown and then lay down 2 facedowns and active Mirage of Nightmare and My Dark Room of Nightmare back to you let's see what you got!?"**

**"Fine I draw!"Chris said as he check his cards " Perfect!..."**

**"Sorry to interupt I active the effect of Mirage of Nightmare! I draw four cards and now you can go!" Shanoske said as he cut off Chris.**

**"Well fine! I active the spell card Power Bond!" Chris announced as the a dark cloud appear over head with lighting and thunder roars above creating a tein dragon." I summon Cyber Twin Dragon(ATK 2800) thanks to Power Bond it's attack increases to 5600 and now attack Shanoske and his facedown due to it's effect it can attack twice!"**

**As the Cyber Twin shot to flashing beams at Shanoske's monster and one at Shanoske dropping his life points to 2400.**

**"That was my Poison Draw frog I draw 1 card and then I active my facedown Jar of Greed I draw 1 more card but as so I reveal another facedown card I active Time Zero Magic Crusher! Also dont forget due to Power Bond loose Cyber Twin original attack points so now your at 5200." Shanoske told him.**

**Who cares your about to loose next turn your move and don't forget about Mirage of Nightmare you discard 4 cards when you draw so go!" Chris said with a smug on his face.**

**"I know I discard four spell cards and with it I active Time Zero Magic Crusher and you take 2000 points of damage bringing you down to 3200 and lets get rid of that Cyber Twin Dragon I play Special Hurricane!" Shanoske told Chris as a Hurricane engulfs Chris' field destroying his Cyber Twin as it shattered."Not only that you take 300 points of damage thanks to Dark Room of Nightmare which bring you down to 2000 points of damage! I'll end with a facedown your move!"**

**'This kid is good man, he really got me' Chris thought to himself as he was thinking of a comeback. He draws and snickered to himself."I will win! I play Power Bond!"**

**"Impossible?!" Shanoske shouted.**

**"It is with this card Cyber Support Platform! I fusion summon Cyber End Dragon without the fusion materials come on out Cyber End Dragon (ATK 4000) thanks to Power Bond it's attack rises to 8000 so destroy Shanoske!" Chris exclaimed as the dragon charged it 3 beams out of its mouth to fire at Shanoske.**

**'Let's finish this' Shanoske thought to himself as he actives his facedown card." I active Final Fusion! You see we take damage to both our monsters well in this case your and it's attack is deduct from our life points!"**

**Chris and shanoske's life points 0.**

**"NOOOOOO! I never lost or tied before!" Chris screamed in shocked.**

**"You just did it's a draw!" Shanoske replied.**

**"You'll pay for this!" Chris said as he walked away.**

**'And I didn't even use my real deck!' Shanoske thought to himself.**

**"Yeah you did it!" Danielle said as she screamed up and down in joy.**

**"Yeah I guess I did!" Shanoske turned to her as they ran towards each and make a passionate kiss.**

**To be contuined**


	15. Duels and Pokemon?

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.**

**Hey Everyone that read my story sorry for not writing my friends told me until I get a review from someone else then I should write so here I am heres a re cap of the story.**

**Now Shanoske and his friends are now at Duel Academy and boy it's been wild there Shanoske and his friends meets a stuck up student Jake Sullivan who became Shanoske's rival.**

**Next Danielle and Tatyana fitting in there new dorms while Tatyana's old friend Pat comes to Duel Academy, Shanoske had problems with the Obelisk Blue's students and left to be in Slifer Red.**

**Meanwhile Jake loses to Shanoske and Julie and leaves Duel Academy for North Academy and became the best there so he can enter the School Duel against Shanoske, but loses now Shanoske caught the attention of the a Senior student, Chris who he challenged and ended in a tide now our stories continues...**

**"Shanoske?! Where are you!?" Danielle asked as she look for him around the island.**

**She runs to the far edge of the island to find Shanoske."O! There you are your not leaving the island?!"**

**Shanoske stands on a rock as Tatyana sits on a rock looking at the boats of students leaving the island for a holiday.**

**"No, I'm not it's no point I'll see ma and granny during Christmas and beside if I go back i have to run the company for awhile and I wouldn't return to Duel Academy for awhile." Shanoske told her.**

**"O!" Danielle sighed " WAIT!! Your the CEO of the Maddox Corporation!?"**

**"Yeah, I am I don't tell nobody so I asked ma could she put someone else in charge for me." Shanoske explained in embarrassment.**

**"You could of told me you little..." Danielle screamed as she stormed off.**

**"Whoa look at her she is streamed." Tatyana laughed at Shanoske as he push her in the water.**

**"HA!" Shanoske laughed." Now laugh at that!"**

**"You'll pay for... what that?!" Tatyana pointed to flowing eggs.**

**"I don't know, you grab one of them." Shanoske said as he grabbed one of the eggs with a red glowing circle in the middle a yellow mini circles surrounding the big red circle.**

**"Hey! There Pokemon eggs let's tell everybody!" Tatyana said as she picked up the another egg, and runs towards the Slifer Red Dorm.**

**In the Cafeteria of the Slifer Red the other recives Shanoske's and Tatyana's Messages as they wait on them to arrive.**

**"I wonder why Shanoske wanted us to meet him here?" Omari asked.**

**"You got me." Danielle said cluess as every.**

**"Wait where Julie at?" Omari asked in a panic.**

**"Yeah she been acting werid all day maybe somethin happend." Danielle respond.**

**"What happened!?" Omari screamed.**

**"She had a dreamed and woke up talking to somebody and said '_It's Time'_ and that all I heard." Danielle explained to Omari.**

**Julie finally walks in and right behind her Shanoske and Tatyana walks behind her.**

**"Good you guys are all here me and Tatyana found something interesting." Shanoske told them what they found.**

**Over at Kaiba Corp**

**"Mr. Kaiba, we found the eggs its at Duel Academy!" Roland said as he ran in to report to Seto Kabia.**

**"Then I know who have them! Roland, I need you to pick up something for me." Seto Kabia said as he turns his turn around in his chair and get up a looks at the papers that Roland gave him.**

**"WHOA!" Everyone said after they heard what Shanoske told them.**

**"So does this mean we can eat them?" Danielle asked as Tatyana clucks her upside her head., "IDIOT! YOU CAN"T EAT THEM THERE EGGS!"**

**As the gang decided on what to do with the eggs over head a plane was eavesdropping on them and crash into Slifer Red for the eggs.**

**"Now!" A man said.**

**"What's this?!' Shanoske asked to the men as they did not response to his question as they jump towards Shanoske and the gang for the eggs,"Tatyana! Danielle! Grab the eggs and run!"**

**As they both nod and grab the eggs and runs out the door as the rest follows while Shanoske stays for questions.**

**"What are you doing here and why do you want the eggs?! Answers me!" Shanoske exclaimed, no one answered but threw poke'balls at him as Beedrills appears and just as they were about to attack an Thunderbolt strike between Shanoske and the Beedrills.**

**"No way! Pikachu!?" Shanoske turns around and Pikachu is staying there. "PIKA!"**

**"Shanoske! Come On!" Seto Kaiba said as Shanoske runa and grabs Pikachu and Jumps on the plane.**

**"Who or what are they!?" Danielle asked.**

**"There Pirates who steals rare values and Pokemon and what you guys have are rare Pokemon that they want." Seto Kaiba told them.**

**"What Pokemon are in those eggs?" Omari asked.**

**"Manphany and Phonie." Julie said.**

**"What!?" Everyone said in shocked.**

**"I'll Explain everything." Julie said.**

**To be Contuined**

**This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story**


	16. Story of Water Pirates Revealed

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.

Previous on Generation Duelist, Shanoske and some of his friends decide to stay at Duel Academy during there week off where Shanoske and Tatyana found 2 Pokemon eggs and Seto Kaiba discovered that Pirates were after them and brought Pikachu along to Shanoske and the gang and Julie just told them the gang what's going on now our story contuines...

"I'm part of the people of the water." Julie said.

"That's explains it from what happen last night." Danielle said.

"Yeah I was talking to my Grandpa he'll meet us in Domino City, so we'll go on from there." Julie told them.

"Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said to warned Shanoske to look out of the window.

"If we make that far they after us!" Shanoske pointed.

"O man! We're in trouble!" Omari said as the three planes flies towards the KaibaCorp's Plane and fires lasers at the plane.

"Sir! We can't take more hits or the plane going to explode" Roland report to Seto Kaiba.

"We're almost close to Domino City we'll jump for it." Seto said with confesince.

"Okay! Let's jump!' Shanoske said as the leading plane loads a missle to fire."On your command Sir!" One of the Henchmen said.

"Fire!" the Man said, as one of the henchmen fires the missleat the plane.

"It's coming!" Danielle said as she looks towards the missle," Then go don't look at it!" Tatyana said as she pushed her out of the plane and she jumped afterwards the Omari holdin Julie and Seto and Roland jumps afterwards and the crew, but before Shanoske and Pikachu jumped from the plane the missle hit the plane and blows up.

"SHANOSKE!!" Danielle screamed in terror.

"It's a confirmed hit sir!" the Hechmen told the man.

"Good that'll teach those kids not to mess with the Pirate Lord now lets get my eggs in that rumble." the Pirate Lord said.

"SIR!" the henchmens responded.

"NOOOOO!" Danielle screamed in terror again.

"Danielle! come on! We gotta go!" Tatyana said as they swimmed to Domino Harbor.

"Julie! Julie!" Julie's grandpa shouted to them to let them konw where he was.

"Come on guys! Grandpa waitings for us!" Julie said.

"But what about Shanoske he blew up in the plane!" Tatyana asked.

"He would've wanted us to contuine the mission so lets go!" Kaiba said as they swimmed to the harbor.

Over at the plane site the pirates search for the eggs."Have you found my eggs?" the Pirate Lord asked his henchmens.

"No Sir!" the henchmen respond.

"Well keep searching!" the Pirate Lord yelled.

"Yes Sir!" the henchmen answered as they shut off the communcation.

The gang reached Domino City Harbor where Julie's Grandpa was waiting for them.

"You guys alright?" Grandpa asked.

"Not really Grandpa, Shanoske died in a plane explodes and it's very bad for us."

"Well I'm sorry, but you got the eggs so we can go?" Grandpa asked them.

"Yeah here they... are?" Tatyana said as she only pulled out 1 egg." Where's the other one?!"

"Shanoske have it!" Omari exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Everyone gasped.

"If thats true could Shanoske still be alive and if so where is he?" Danielle wondered, as she looked out towards the ocean, but what the gang don't know is Shanoske and Pikachu surived the explodes in an anti bubble shield.

'Huh?! Where...Where am I?' Shanoske questioned as he thought to himself.'Someone! Anyone!? Guys, where are you!'

To be Contuined

This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story


	17. Hurry to your friends! The time is now!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story.

'Hello? Anyone where are you guys?' Shanoske thought to himself as he woke up to find him and Pikachu on shore off of the Domino Coast.

"Hello?" A little girl said as she saw Shanoske and his Pikachu on the coast," What are you doing laying there come with me and is that an egg your Pikachu has in its hands?"

"What!?" Shanoske said in shocked to awoke on the shore line of the Domino City, "O man wheres my friends at?"

"O you mean the group of kids that sailed west?" The little girls said as Shanoske wakes up his Pikachu and runs toward the girl asking information.

"What! Do you know what boat they got on!?" Shanoske screamed at the girl as he shook her til she hurled.

"okay...okay...okay...I'll...tell youuuuuuuuu!" The girl said in an daze."They went...on a yak with a water crestan shape on the ship!"the girl told Shanoske as he drops her running toward a small speed boat with Pikachu.

"Pikachu you still got the egg?" Shanoske asked Pikachu as he turns on the boat on prepare it to go.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as Shanoske shift his foot on the peddle as the boat launches off the port as skipping a couple of time across the wateras it splashes the young girl in water.

Overat the yak where the gang was at Julie and her grandfather futher explained the situation about what going on.

"So let me get this straight Julie you and your family are a few descednats left of the people of the water?" Seto Kaiba said in a corrcetion to clear up his question.

"Bascily." Grandpa said.

"Yeepee! Another Adventure!" Danielle said in excitement until Tatyana clucked her upside her head to bring her back to reality.

"O joy another adventure." Omari said satcasically.

"But Shanoske what about him, Pikachu, and the another Pokemon egg?" Tatyana asked.

"Shanoske is dead get over it!" Seto Kaiba tolded them. As a fist came out of nowhere and punches Kaiba right in the face seeing him flying across the ship. As everybody looked at Tatyana.

"What?! It wasn't me it was her!" Tatyana said as she pointed to...

"DANIELLE!?" Everyone shouted in disbeilf.

"What? He shouldve never said that. Hehehhe" Danielle tolded with a giggle. Omari walked over to Kaiba as Kaiba was planted in the wall.

"Man you got knocked the fucked out!" Omari said as he laughed.

"Man this is gonna be a long trip."Grandpa said as he contunied driving his yak. Over at the wreakage of the plane that exploded the Pirate Lord and his henchmens

"Sir no body or eggs to be found."

"Fine set west that were they'll head." The Pirate Lord Command as his henchmen set corse to the west. Shanoske now heads towards the west to catch his friends with Pikachu.

'Hold on guys I'm coming to find you guys just wait for me!' Shanoske thought to himself as he accerlated the gas on the speed boat.

To Be Contiuned

This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story


	18. Water Carnvial We're Back Together Again

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Previously on Generation Duelist Shanoske and Pikachu awoke of the coast of the shore to find that the gang went west to find location of the Temple of the Sea.

On the Pirate Lord's Ship

"Sir we located the ship with the egg" one of his henchmen said to him."Excellent to contiune to follow I kno they'll lead us to what I seek." The Pirate Lord replied with a smirk.

"So where are we heading to then if we're not straight to the the Temple of the Sea?" Danielle asked Grandpa.

"We're not heading to the temple until the egg hatch anyway and beside we have to get the Pirate Lord of our trail we're going to Water Carnvial to find more People of the Water."Grandpa told them as he trail his map compass. Shanoske and Pikachu still looking for the gang and the water crest symbol on the yak the little told him.

"Man Pikachu this is hopeless we're never gonna find them!" He told Pikachu as Pikachu tried to encourage him not to give up, little did Shanoske know he was ahead of them as he saw a town where a water carnvial was."Hey, Pikachu let's stop there maybe we can find some information."Shanoske told Pikachu as they dock Shanoske put the egg in a sheet and wrap it up and put it in his bookbag.

"Look there we're almost there" Grandpa told them.

"Good we can finally get off this boat and get some fresh air." Kaiba said with a smug attitude."Seto, lightin up will yall?" Tatyana said.

Shanoske and Pikachu walked around the carnvial to see what was going on he saw a group of people with there water pokemon doing a show so he watched until the show was done he walked up to them to ask them questions.

"Excuse me?" Shanoske said as he tug the man. "Yes? What can I do for u?"the man responed, as Shanoske took his bookbag off his back and pull out the egg out and unwraped it,"Do you know anything about this egg?" Shanoske showed him as the man looked in shocked,"Come with me." he said.

"Aaahhhhh! fresh air!" Danielle exclaimed as they walked off the yak,"Follow me" Grandpa said as they walked toward a young woman,"Hey there Marie you still aint to good foran old friend?"

"Grandpa! It's good to see again! You no I'm never too good for an old friend." Marie said as she greeted him. "Who's that?" Tatyana asked Julie. "O that's grandpa's old time friend he knew her since she was a little girl she one of the descednats of the People of the Water."

"...so this egg is one of the prince of the Temple of Sea?" "Yes" the man said to Shanoske as he pour some water in his cup." that means my friends should be here then Gorge cna you take me to the ruins where the location of the temple will be?"

"Sure" Gorge said,"Just let me get a few things ready, do you have any water Pokemon with you?"Gorge asked Shanoske."O no, but I can call my mom to send me my water pokemon."Shanoske tolded him." Excellent you go call and I'll get things ready."

"Hey Ma!" Shanoske exclaimed when he saw his ma."Ma can you send me some of my water pokemon?....Thanks ma see you later....you too ma bye"

"You ready?"Gorge asked Shanoske. "Yup, let's go!"

"So Grandpa what brings you here?" Marie asked "Well we're here because of the Temple of Sea you see the kids found the egg that can lead us to the Temple of the Sea and I'm here to see Gorge about the ruins."

"Well let's get going then ready?" Gorge asked Shanoske as they headed out to the trailer car,"Yes I was borned ready." Shanoske tolded him.

"O there he is GORGE!!!" Marie shouted to him. " Who's that?" Shanoske asked Gorge,"O that's my wife Marie itlooks like she got company with her."

"Look he must be going somewhere with that boy" Marie tolded Grandpa."Hmmm that's strange who's the young lad with him I wonder?" "A BOY!?" Danielle exclaimed,"It's Shanoske!" As Danielle ran towards him shouting his name,"SHANOSKE!!!!! Your Alive It's really you!"

"Dani..........oof" Shanoske turned around as Danielle tackled him down."It's really you" She sobbed, "Yup, it really me" he said as he hug her."Looks like we're ready to go to the temple" Gorge laughed at them.

To be Contiuned


	19. O No! The Eggs are hatching!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Now the gang is finally back they headed off to the ruins to found the location of the Temple of the Sea, but little did they know they were being followed by the Pirate Lord.

"Sir, We've location the kids and there with Gorge" One of the henchmen told the Pirate Lord.

"Gorge?...Him again!? He's always in my way since we were kids well not this time!"As the Pirate Lord grabbed a statue as crush it with his hands. "Contunie on he will not stop me."

"SIR!" His henchmen exclaimed as he walked out.

Meanwhile on Trailer car the gang was tolded the story of the Temple of the Sea and headed to the ruins.

"...so Julie when was you gonna tell us your little sercet about being a People of the Water?" Seto questioned with a cold stare.

"I didn't think it was any of your busy to know." Julie responed back as she took a sip of her cup.

"Watever" Seto said as he went to the back as Tatyana shook her head.

"Is he always like this?" Marie asked with a giggle.

"Sadly yes he is?" Shanoske said,"Anyway so these ruins we're going to should take us to the Temple?"

"Yes that's correct" Grandpa told them.

"But we have the Pirate Lord on are tails so what are we gonna do?" Omari pondered the question.

In the back where Kabia and Roland and two of his pilots Seto pulls out his briefcase and calls Mokbua.

"Seto? There you are we've lost location and I fear the worst!" Mokbua told him.

"Mokbua do you have our location on satelite?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, why you asked?" Mokbua wondered to Seto's question

"Tell Kabiacorp to track if we're being followed and tell me and I'll go with them as for Roland and them they'll meet you at the ruins and contact the authorties on my singal understand?" Seto told Mokbua.

"Gotcha I'll meet you there!" Mokbua said as he signed off and Seto closed your briefcase.

"We're here let be hase hurry let's go!" Grandpa told them.

"Right!" They all said together as they walked off the trailer as shot was shot at the trailer car sending everyone flying as Shanoske's bag opened and the egg fell out as Pikachu tried to grabbed it but missed.

"The egg!" Shanoske screamed,"It's glowing red!"

"I got it!" Danielle said as it hatched into Manphany.

"Aah my egg hatching too?" Julie said, but before it hatched the Pirate Lord grabbed it from her,but before he could turn around Kabia tackled him and Shanoske jumped and grabbed the egg as it hatched into Phoine.

"Now everyone run into the forest and follow me and stay close!" Gorge said as he grabbed Marie's hand and everyone followed.

"Dang! They got away!" Pirate Lord.

"O man this is not good we gotta hurry to the ruins now!" Shanoske said while holding Phoine and Pikachu running behind.

"Ok here it is we'll have to slide thru here its a back entrance to the temple! Go!" Gorge said as Marie and Grandpa jumped in and so did everyone else except for Roland and the crew stayed there and singal Mokbua to come and went to hide in the woods.

'I just hope these two Pokemon will help us found the temple or all is lost for the People of the Water' Shanoske though to himself as they fell down a dark hole.

To be Contiuned


	20. Temple of the Sea:Were Finally Here!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"Shanoske?! Shanoske?!" As Shanoske awoke to Tatyana shaking him.

"I'm up where are we?" Shanoske got up rubbing his head."O no the eggs!?" Shanoske screamed as he searched for the two Pokemon.

"Stop blabbing you idiot there right here." Kabia tolded him as he walked over to the girls."You ok?"As Kabia grabbed Danielle's hand liftin her up.

"Yea,but where are we?" Danielle said with a headache.

"Follow me and release any water Pokemon you have with you" Grandpa told the gang.

Shanoske threw two pokeballs in the air as the white light from the pokeball formed the two pokemon Blastoise and Swampert.

"Whoa when did you get those two Pokemon?" Omari asked.

"O I got them on my time away from yall I had nothing better to do." Shanoske explained.

"Move it! I'll show you a Pokemon !" Seto Kabia pushed Shanoske out of the way and opened his ball and and giant blue glide Pokemon came out it was a Kyogre.

"Damnnnnnnnnnnn!" Everyone said in shock.

"You didn't think you was the only one with a Pokemon up his sleeves I fished him out of the sea because it got injured and nursed it back to health and it trusted me so I capture it." Seto protested.

"Ok let's go! Dive now!" Gorge said as they all jumped in the water and swam to a entry showing carvings of Temple of the Sea, Manphany and Phoine.

"Ok we're here." Gorge told them.

"Ok here the story of the Temple of the Sea Manphany and Phoine can sense the Temple of Sea, but it only showned during the third full moon night there's a ship that'll take us to the area with the help of the two Pokemon."Julie explained.

"Wow." Danielle said with a confusing look.

As Shanoske and the gang head out the ruins to Grandpa's Ship the Pirate Lord plotted there location while Mokuba picked up Roland and the crew.

"Roland?! There you are where's Seto did he go with them?" Mokbua asked while opening the door

"Yes Sir!" Roland said as he climbed on the ship.

"Sir we detacted Mr. Kabia's location should we follow him.

"No not until Seto's order!" Mokuba told them.

Meanwhile Shanoske and the gang reached Grandpa's ship they all climbed on and set sail towards the Temple of the Sea while the Pirate Lord's ship was not far behind them. As the two days passed the gang enjoyed they time with there Pokemon and the coral reef later that night Danielle, Tatyana, Shanoske, and Kabia set down and talked about what's going on.

"...this is the last night tomorrow the two Pokemon should lead us to the temple, Kabia did you call Mokuba yet?" Shanoske asked Kabia

"Yes he alerted the authorities and told them they'll come when signal." Seto responded.

"So how are we gonna lead the Pirate Lord into a trap then?" Danielle asked.

"Simple we'll need Julie I think the People of the Water knows something about the Temple and that Pirate Lord knows something more than he's leading on too." Tatyana stated.

"Anyway we'll see tomorrow for now we need to all go to sleep and discuss this tomorrow." Shanoske as he left out.

Next day Julie along with Shanoske, Pikachu, Danielle, Kabia, Tatyana, Phoine and Manphany took the submarine and dive down to the Temple.

"So that's the Temple of the Sea looks amazing!"Danielle said with her face against the window.

Little did they know Pirate Lord was write behingd them as he followed behind them.

Shanoske and the gang followed Julie as she took them deep in the temple as they followed her where the gang saw a giant door as Julie twisted a secert knob unlocking the door behind its was a waterpassion where a the crystals where place inside.

"Thank you for leading me here!" Pirate Lord said as he grabbed a crystal where the water started to pour into the temple where water gushed out Julie, Seto, and Tatyana ran towards the ship and Shanoske and Danielle was far behind,but didn't make it where Phoine and Manphany swimmed further into the temple zas they found one the crystals and Shanoske strapped it on his back and found a case where he put Pikachu, Danielle, Manphany, and Phoine.

Shanoske rushed towards the temple door where the Sea Crown was located and the water started to rushedtowards Shanoske.

'O man If I don't hurry and take this crystal back Danielle along with me we'll drown!'

To be Contiuned


	21. The Temple of Sea! Amazing!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

'O Man! This is bad I got hurry up or we'll drown!' Shanoske thought as he runs towards the entrance where the sea crown is as he close the door behind him, but a someone was waiting for him it was the Pirate Lord waiting for him but the Sea Crown was drowned deep into the water.

"Heh heh!" Pirate chuckled as he removed his jacket before zooming towards Shanoske and punchs him hard into his stomach making him cough up blood.

"Argh! (Cough)" Shanoske sent flying into the door trying to get up holding his side."Why?! Why are you doing this cant you see that this temple is about sink?!" Shanoske exclaimed to him.

"Why you asked? Cuz I'm a pirate that's why I did it!" Pirate Lord said to Shanoske as Shanoske jumped and slammed the Pirate Lord's face into the ground and dive into the water.

Meanwhile above surface Julie, Seto, and Tatyana reached Grandpa's ship.

"Where's Shanoske and Danielle?" Grandpa asked Julie.

"There still down there!" Julie told them.

"WAT?!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Meanwhile down in the Temple of the Sea Danielle, Pikachu, Manphany and Phoine waits for Shanoske as Shanoske rushes toward the Sea Crown,but just before he got there the Pirate Lord rushes towards Shanoske and chokes him as the crystal drops further into the water.

Shanoske was losing consciousness as Shanoske's split personality awakes to take control of him.

"DARK ANGEL IS BACKKKKK!" Dark Angel screamed as he swam towards the Pirate Lord zig-zanging up and down side to side slashing the Pirate Lord over and over knocking him out as Dark Angel grabs the crystal reverring back to Shanoske as he shove the crystal into the last slot.

"Whoa what's this light beam that's lifting us up?" Danielle pondered as the the beam of light put the on the docks as Danielle and the pokemons got out and the light beam dive back into the water and the Temple Rises from the sea, but in the shallow part of the water the Pirate Lord jumped out and tried to attack the Pokemons, but Shanoske burst from the water and tackle Pirate Lord into the sea pushing him further and further down letting go of him and swimming back to the surface as Shanoske landed on the docks and the Pirate Lord swam up to the surface as the cops was waiting for the pirate and arrested him.

"See that's the true power of the Temple of the Sea that's why the People of the Water were close to the water pokemon."Grandpa explained to the gang.

"Well you guys it's time to let you guys go we had fun over the time yall was with us you reunited us with old friends and took us on another grand adventure we'll miss you guys so go on and go see ya later." Danielle told Manphany and Phoine as they jumped into the water towards the temple.

"...He..y." Shanoske said to Danielle as he fell into her arms as she sat him down.

"Guys!" Tatyana exclaimed to get Danielle and Shanoske's attention.

"Come on! We gotta get back to school it's almost time for school to start back so let's go!" Omari told them.

As everyone started laughing.

Next time on Generation Duelist!

Shanoske: "It's time for the last duel of the year and I've been chosen, but with a catch I have to duel four my friends as if that adventure with the Temple of Sea was bad enough if I don't win I'll get expelled we'll be able to crush my friends and take down Chris"

Next Time: Hard Choice Last Duel of the Year"Let's hope I can defeat them."


	22. Hard Choice Last Duel of the Year

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"Shanoske!"

"Yes Dr. Smith what is it?" Shanoske responded.

"You have been chosen to participate in the Last Duel of the year againist Chris Kaiser our top duelist." Dr. Smith explained to him.

"Ok fine I'll duel him then." Shanoske said.

"Not so fast there's a catch to this. You have to duel four duelist these four!" Dr. Smith told Shanoske as the screen showed Omari, Julie, Tatyana, and Jake as his opponents.

"What! I'm not dueling my friends." Shanoske said to Dr. Smith.

"Well if you don't you'll be expelled so tomorrow report to the Duel Field where Omari we'll wait for you." Dr. Smith said with a evil smirk on his face.

"What you...(bastard)" Shanoske said with a angry look on his face,"Fine I'll duel them just get Chris ready to lose."

That night in the Slifer Red Cafeteria Shanoske told the gang about what Dr. Smith plan.

"So he wants us to duel each other then?" Omari asked for reassurances

"Hey why he didn't ask me to be to duel Shanoske?" Ericko asked as everyone looked at him stupid and laughing.

"Yea rite! LOL!" Danielle said," So just duel them and take down Chris afterwards."

"Yea I am, Omari you ready for tomorrow?" Shanoske said looking seriously at Omari,"You know I won't take it easy on you right!"

"Yea I'll take you down!" Omari replied to Shanoske.

Next Day

"You ready ?" Shanoske asked Omari as he takes his deck out of his deck case pouch and slide into his duel disk as Omari did the same.

"You know I am!" Omari said,"Get ready, here I come!"

DUEL!

Shanoske LP 8000

Omari LP 8000

"I'll start things off!" Omari said as he draw a card from his duel disk," I summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" (ATK 3500) As a Warrior made out of magnet pieces left by Beta, Gamma, and Alpha as Omari discarded all 3 Magnet Warriors"Then I place one card facedown your move!" As card image placed by his right leg.

"Fine my turn! I draw!" Shanoske draws a card from his duel disk," I active the spell card Life's That's Cherish!" As spell card rose from the ground with an image of a woman holding cards in her hands."Thanks to this spell I draw 4 cards and then I discard 3 cards from the top of my deck and add one spell card from my deck to my hand I choose Pot of Greed and active it now! So now I draw two cards then I active the ritual spell Dark Magician Girl Let Loose!" As a Curtain and Dark Magician Girl's wand appear behind Shanoske as Dark Magician Girl appears and grabs her wands and the curtain engulfs her.

"What's that and what are you planning?" Omari asked him

"I'll tell by sacfircing my Dark Magician Girl I can ritual summon...Ultimate Dark Magician Girl!"(ATK 3000) As Dark Magician Girl appear but staller and elegant cape with a star on her chest with a long staff and no hat.

"But that's not all I play Graceful Charity I draw three and discard two cards! Then I play Polymerzation!" Shanoske hold up two cards King of the Swamp and Sparkman as the fused together to become Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman(ATK 2500)

"This duel is not gonna be easy so brace yourself Shinnig Flare Wingman has 3700 Attack points so before I attack I play Monster Reborn come on back Dark Magician Girl(ATK 2000) so Flare Wingman light up his world destroy Valkyrion!"

Shinning Flare Wingman flies towards Valkyrion slamming into him destroying him as Omari cover himself for the attack

Omari's LP 7800

"Not so fast remember Shinning Flare's special ability you damage equal to your monsters attack Shinning Orb Flare!" Shanoske excalimed as Shinning Flare Wingman shoots a green flare orb at Omari.

"AAHHHH!" Omari screamed getting pushed back from the blast

Omari's LP 4300

"See you'll have to bring your A game if you wanna beat me!" Shanoske said with a smirk.

Next Time on Generation Duelist

Omari: "Man this duel is getting harder than I thought I mean I knew Shanoske was a tough duelist, but I gotta defeat him even if it means Shanoske might get expelled."

Next Time: Time too get Serious Special Card


	23. Time too get Serious Special Card

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"If that's all you got then you won't be able to beat me!" Shanoske told him,"Now my Magician Girl attack with Ultimate Dark Buring Attack!" As Ultimate Magician Girl swung her wand around and fire a blast directly at Omari.

"Not so fast I have my facedown Drainng Shield!"Omari exclaimed as the trap card formed a green shield arond Omari raising his life points from 4300 to 8800."See I gotcha ya!"

Omari's life points 6200, "What how did my life points drop?"

"Hello! You forgot Dark Magician Girl dummy." Shanoske told him "To end my turn I place one card facedown your move!"

"My go, I draw! Next up I play Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" Omari said as a white hole appears from the ground as Valkyrion rises from the hole in attack mode. "Then next I play Nightmare Steelcage and a facedown and active the spell Cold Wave!" As the spell card blows a blizzard cool front freezing both players facedowns."your move!"

"My move I'll go!" Shanoske said as he draws,"Then next up is Magician's Valkyria!"(ATK 1600)"And with that I'll end my turn!"

"My go!" Omari said with a smirk.

"I wondered if we missed there duel yet?"Tatyana said as her, Julie, Danielle, and Ericko running towards the entrance of the school heading off to the duel field.

"I don't think we did and besides it's yall's fault you girls take forever getting ready!" Ericko said.

"O SHUT UP ERICKO!" the girls yelled at him.

"My go! I draw and after this turn Nightmare Steelcage will be over!"Shanoske as he place one card facedown on the field and ended his turn.

"Yes! We just made it!" Tatyana said as they sat down.

"Aah You guys made it! Julie I hope your ready because your next then you Tatyana!" Dr. Smith told them.

"...I end my turn!" Omari said as the Steelcage dissvoled from the field.

"Good my move! Now my monsters attack!!" Shanoske shouted as his monster aimed for Omari.

"Not so fast! I revealed my trap card It's my sercet card...Go Valkyrion Blast Force!" Omari said.

"Explained yourself!" Shanoske told him.

"This trap card destroys all cards on the field and every monster each player has the player loses half of there monsters attack and 300 points for each spell and trap card, but in order to do it I have to remove from play all 3 manget warriors along with Valkyrion to active this trap so said goodbye to your monster and most of your life points!" Omari explained to him as the trap card actived.

Shanoske's life points 900

Omari's life points 4450

"No way!" Danielle said.

"Impossible!"Ericko said.

"Unbelieveable! There's no way!" Julie looked in shocked.

"I never seen Shanoske take a blow like that before!" Tatyana said looked in amazed.

'Now I got you Shanoske one more attack and you'll be explelled'

Dr. Smith thought to himself.

"Now Shanoske one more attack and you'll lose sorry you tried,but I win!" Omari told him.

Shanoske told there silencely looking at his duel disk thinking,'He's right he got me in a box it doesn't look like I'm gonna be able to counter,but I gotta win or this will be it for me.'

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Shanoske: "Whoa I would've never thought Omari would make a comeback, but he did and now I'm paying for it! No I can't lose control he can't come back now I gotta to win and I know what card to use."

Next Time: I put my trust in you!


	24. I put my trust in you!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"HA! HA! HA! Shanoske your about lose and get explelled from this school! Now make your finally move!!" Dr. Smith said with excitment and joy.

"Come on Shanoske it's still your turn." Omari told Shanoske as he stood there quiet and place one card facedown and endeed his turn.

"It looks like Shanoske lost his will to contuine." Ericko said to the girls.

"You think so?" Julie asked Danielle.

"No he's not done this is just begin, I worry about HIM." Danielle replied to Julie and Ericko as they looked confuse.

"You think he'll appear in this duel it's not all that serious." Tatyana said as they look at Shanoske"Yea I think he'll appear because Shanoske's angry is forming."

"Ok my move!" As Omari draws a card from hid deck and look at the card and looks at the girls and Ericko and looks down,"Sorry Shanoske it's over....I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight! (ATK 2300)Now attack Shanoske's life points now!"

"O no!" Julie exclaimed

"YES!" Dr. Smith screamed with joy.

"OMG!" Tatyana gasps.

"I can't watch." Ericko saids as he cover his eyes.

"SHANOSKEEEEE!!!!" Danielle yelled.

As Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight rushes towards Shanoske using the sphere to hit Shanoske as an explosion covered the Duel Field.

"I cant see anything!" Omari screamed.

As the smokes dissappears from the field showing Shanoske standing there with zero life points.

"Oh No! Shanoske lost!" Danielle exclaimed.

"No look!" Tatyana pointed to Shanoske's trap card.

"RELAY SOUL!? IT CAN"T BE!?" Danielle cried in shocked.

"O no Relay Soul!" Dr. Smith said as his ripped the paper he had in his hand.

"Relay Soul? What's that?!" Omari asked.

"_Relay Soul allows me to special summon a monster I chose Winged Dark Magician Girl _(ATK 2000) _this card also gets 500 points for each Dark Magician , Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaosso destroy Swift Gaia !" _

As Winged Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand toward Swift Gaia and blast Gaia as the Fierce Knight yells in pain as it shatters in front of Shanoske as he grins with a smug look.

"Wait your not Shanoske!" Omari exclaimed.

_"O you think well your not a complete dumbass now are you Shanoske has left the buliding I'm here now ..."_

"O no! He's back!" Tatyana said.

"WHO?!" Julie asked.

"Dark...Angel!" Danielle said seriously.

_"Now I'm back! It's time to destroy you and Winged Dark Magician Girl has 3500 ATK points now I will destroy you! then I'll take down You Smith Shanoske should've got rid of you long ago !" _Dark Angel said with a evil smirk looking at Smith.

'O no he wants me I hope Omari beat him or I'll be next on his hit list!' Dr. smith thought with a scared look.

_"Now I draw!" _Dark Angel said as he pulls a card from his deck as a big gush of dark wind blew over the duel field pushing Omari and Dr. Smith back slamming Dr. Smith into a wall._" I play the spell card Engulf ...." _Dark Angel said but was stop. _"Wha...t's....What's going on I can't move!" 'Of course you can't it's my body I'm back in control ' _Shanoske told Dark Angel,_"But you need me to win!" "No I dont! And now I'm bout to finish this duel' "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _As a dark fog covers Shanoske as everyone looks at him wondering who they looking at."I'm back and now it's time to end this duel Omari ready?" Shanoske said with excitment.

"You know I am!" Omari said," Bring it on!"

"Good I play the spell card Magician's Wings! It allows me to to level up Winged Dark Magician Girl to Winged Dark Magician Girl LV 12(ATK 2700) by discard a card and a spell card to do so!" Shanoske saod as he looked down at the spell card that Dark Angel was about to use._'No Shanoske we can win with this card don't toss it we need it to summon THAT DRAGON!'_ 'No you need it I don't' "NOW LEVEL UP WINGED DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

As Winged Dark Magician Girl's wings extended further transforming complete as a Winged Dark Magician Girl Lv 12 stood in glory with a heart pedant on her chest and wings on the end of her head band with giant shimmering wings coming from her back.

"My Magician get 500 points for each Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Winged Dark Magician Girl or Dark Magician of Chaos in my graveyard I have 4 magicians in my grave which raise her attack to 4700 now my magician Feather Heaven Attack!" Shanoske told Omari as Winged Dark Magician Girl flew high above the duel field as a cloud appear and she waved her wand shooting it at Omari as feathers surrounds the holy light and blast Omari as he fell down as his life points drops to zero.

"NOOOOOO! He lost!" Dr. Smith said as he cried.

"Yes! You did it!" Danielle said as she runs to hug him.

"Thanks! But Julie your next you know?"Shanoske said as he looks at Julie and she back at him.

"Ok get ready cuz it's time to duel!" Julie told him as she straps on her duel disk.

"Good hold on first I got to change my cards in my deck." Shanoske told Julie as the gang runs off the duel field to the stands.

"READY!" Julie exclaimed as she draws.

"You know I am!" Shanoske said.

"LET"S DUEL!!" They shouted.

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Julie: "No I won't be defeated I'll show everyone my true strength Shanoske your the first to see my true self and I'll defeat you!"

Next Time: True Strength! Julie's True Self!


	25. True Strength! Julie

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Last Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske was in a bind and almost lost control of himself and nearly summoned an all powerful darkness dragon now that he defeated Omari Julie is up next we'll see if Shanoske can defeat Julie or will she suprise everyone.

Julie's Life Points 5500

Shanoske's Life Points 6800

Julie's field Madien in Love Princess 1 card facedown

Shanoske's field Des Koala Wave Motion Cannon Dark Room of Nightmare and 2 cards facedown.

"Julie it's your turn!" Shanoske told her.

"Good! I'll show you how I do Shanoske!"Julie told him as she draws,"I active a spell card Fairy's Offer! This spell card makes us both discard up to 5 Fairy-Type cards from our decks so choose your five!"

"Sorry only one." Shanoske told her.

"FINE! I discard these five to the grave!" Julie said with a determined look on her face "I'll show you my true strength!!" As a flash of light glimmers from Julie's Duel Disk.

"What's this light!?" Tatyana questioned as everyone covered themselves from the blinding light.

"I summon Archlord Christia (ATK 2800) In ATK Mode!"Julie exclaimed As Redish Orange wings emerge from the light show a man wrap in white armor and a orange cloth wrap over him."See I'm not holding back see I can only summon Christia if there are exactly 4 Fairy-Type monsters in my graveyard so now feel it's wrath attack!" Christia spread it's wings and flew straight into Des Koala then Madien in Love Princess attack Shanoske with her heart wand.

Shanoske's life points drops to 5600.

"Your move, but I better tell you no monsters can be special summon at all." Julie warned him as he draws.

"What no special summons!" Danielle said with shock as she covers her mouth.

'Yes she just might destroy Shanoske this is too good to be true!' Dr. Smith though as he watches in excitment.

"Well it's my go! I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have 6 cards!" Shanoske told her as he drew 5 cards and she drew 3" Now that we cleared that up I active my spell card Damage Force = Dealt Damage! This spell allows me to to choose five spell cards I choose Hinotama time 3, Meteor of Destruction and Ookazi I discard them and you lose the damage from your life points and I take 400 points of damage for each spell card"

Julie's Life Points 2200

Shanoske's Life Points 4800

"And don't forget I have Dark Room of Nightmare and Wave Motion Cannon which been on the for 3 turns I bout to active both of them now FIREEEEE!" As the two white blast shoot straight for Julie as she looks with a hard stare.

Julie's Life Points 700

"O man it looks like Julie about to lose!" Ericko said

"No look Julie has a facedown she's about to active it watch her." Omari told him.

"I active my facedown trap card Fallen Angel's Light!" Julie as the trap card rised and shot a white black light at the Wave Motion Light and destroying the cannon and hits Shanoske as he fell down.

Shanoske's Life Points 1800

"How...How it's impossible?!" Shanoske said as he got up wondering how Julie wasn't affected by the blast and he was.

"This trap requires me to send a Fallen Angel in my hand to my graveyardand it reflects the effect or the attack back at you!" Julie told him.

"Dammit! I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode and place two card facedown, your move!" Shanoske told her as he struggles to stand up straight.

"Wow! Julie really got him now!" Ericko told them.

"I doubt it Shanoske always has a way to comeback just watch." Omari replied back.

"Yea! Omari's right Shanoske will comeback!" Tatyana agreed.

"I know what your trying to do lead me into an attack well I dont think so!" Julie told Shanoske,"I active Heaven's Charm! This allows my monsters to attack you directly! So attack my monsters!"

Both her creatures aim there attacks at the heaven's cloud as the cloud shoots a ray towards Shanoske.

Julie's Life Points 0

Shanoske's Life Points 400

"What how did Julie lose?" Ericko asked.

"Shanoske facedown down!"Danielle pointed.

"I knew if I played my Winged Kuriboh you wouldn't want to attack it instead you would try to finish me off with a direct attack, so I actived my spell Contagion of Madness it takes half of your monster attack and deduces it from both our life points so it looks like I won!" Shanoske told her with a smile.

'O joy she lost too' Dr. Smith though as he walked out the field look sad and depress.

"Well looks like our turn Shanoske!" Tatyana told him.

"Yea, but not now tomorrow I need a rest now I'm tired if you what I mean." Shanoske replied rubbing his head.

Everyone Laughs

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Shanoske: Man where are my friend getting this power from there playing powerful cards and pushing me to my limits I can't believe them, but no matter how much they try I will defeat them and Chris hopefully I stop Tatyana and Jake this time around.

Next Time

Worried Duel: Shanoske vs Tatyana

Shanoske: I knew this would happened one day just not soon enough.


	26. Worried Duel: Shanoske vs Tatyana

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"Man Shanoske been inside his dorm for awhile when do you think he'll come out?"Ericko said to Omari lending on the rails over the dorm.

"I don't know I think he's worried." Omari replied back.

"Yea I guess your right, the question is why?" Ericko said as he look towards Shanoske's dorm door.

Inside Shanoske's Dorm

"...So what do you think?"Shanoske said to his duel spirit.

'Good question, but I don't think you should worry to much just go out there and try your best that's all you can do right now.' His spirit replied.

"I guess your right Dark Magician Girl, I don't want to,but I gotta thanks."

"Your welcome now let's duel your friend um....Tisyana...um O I know Tatyana right!?" Dark Magician Girl said to Shanoske as he looks at her with a crazy face.

"Well let's go!" Shanoske told her as she dissappears back into him while he opens the door.

"You ready?" Omari said to Shanoske as he walks pass him and Ericko.

"Yea yall coming?" Shanoskr asked him as he tood there waiting for there responds.

Ericko jumps on Shanoske's back as he trys to push him off his back and Omari follows behind.

At the Duel Field Tatyana, Danielle, Julie, and Dr. Smith waits for Shanoske as he and the boys walks in.

"I was worried you wasn't gonna show up!" Tatyana told him as he walks up to the arena stairs.

"You was worried for me yeah right that's a laugh so if your ready I'll like to get this over with so if you don't mind shut up and DUEL!" Shanoske replied to Tatyana as they both slide there cards into there duel disk slots.

"DUEL!"

"I'll start things off with my Ruby Dragon (ATK 1600) and end my turn."Tatyana said as she looks at Shanoske with a firm look.

"My go and I'll show your Ruby whose boss and I'll start with this card!" Shanoske respond as he looks at the card he drew,"before I play this card I play Graceful Charity! This goddness give me the ability to draw 3 but she takes two away!"

As the Angel flew from the card shinning a light letting Shanoske draw 3 as he picks the 2 cards to sent to the graveyard as she took the two and flew into Shanoske's graveyard.

"Now I active the spell card Monster Reborn this card allows me to bring back my ultimate dragon slayer: Buster Blader! (ATK 2600)" Shanoske yelled as the spell card rise from the ground shooting out a golden beam forming into a knight with a giant blade.

"Then next up is my Elemental Hero Stratos (ATK 1800) Now my two warriors attack! First Stratos destroy her Ruby Dragon!" Shanoske commanded them as his Stratos lauched two whirlwinds from it's wings destroying Tatyana's Ruby Dragon.

Tatyana's Life Points 7800

"Then Buster Blader's attack points increase by 500 points for each dragon in either graveyard which boost Buster Blader to 3100 now slash her now my blader with Dragon Saber!"

As Buster Blader jumps in the air and flips and slash Tatyana straight through.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Tatyana screams as she falls to the ground.

Tatyana's Life Points 4700

"Whoa! Hardcore!" said Ericko as he looks on with excitment.

"Now I place 2 cards facedown your move!" Shanoske told her as he slams 2 cards in his duel slots.

"Shanoske I see your not playing around it's time for me to get serious too then!" Tatyana said as she stand up with a smile," My go! First I place one card facedown, then I active the spell card Double Summon! You know what this spell card does! I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (ATK 1700) and Master Kyonshee (ATK 1750) You know what's up next dont you!"

"O no not that spell card!" Shanoske replied with a scared looked.

"That's right...."

"Luminous Cloud!" They both said as the cloud appear above the duel field as both of her warriors flew into the cloud as a warrior lady with two blades jumped from the clouds and lands on Tatyana's side of the field.

"I summon Dragon Lady!(ATK 2500) Then I active the equip spell Lightning Saber! This card gives my Dragon Lady 300 point boost increasing her attack to 2800 points! Now slash his Stratos Lighting Slash Sabor!"

Dragon Lady pointed her Lighting Sabor at Stratos and shoots a blue stream at Shanoske's Stratos shattering it into pices as Shanoske cover from the blow.

"STRATOSSSSS!!!"Shanoske screamed as he covers from the blow.

Shanoske's Life Points 7000

"I'll end my turn your move!" Tatyana told Shanoske as he draws a card.

"Now Buster Blader Attack! Wipe out her Dragon Lady!" Shanoske commanded his Buster Blader as his Bladerjumps in the air but was stopped.

"Wait! Why did my blader stop!" Shanoske questioned Tatyana as she laughed.

"Ha! You fool you forgot my trap card I actived my Compulsory Evacuation Device it returns Buster Blader to your hand. So now Buster Blader returns to your hand!" Tatyana explained as the trap card sent Buster Blader back into it's card and shoots back into Shanoske's hand.

"O no not my Buster Blader!" Shanoske yelled looking at his Dragon Slayer returning to his hand.

"Now It's my go! Dragon Lady Attack Shanoske's Life Points Directly!"As Sragon Lady runs towards Shanoske to slash him as he removes a card from his graveyard jump before the attack.

"I got him!" Tatyana said with excitement.

"That's what you think I won't let you beat me that easily!" Shanoske told her as the saw his image through the smoke.

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Danielle: I can't believe this Tatyana took Shanoske' Buster Blader out of the game and she also increased her Dragon Lady's Attack I don't know if Shanoske can comeback the sercet lies in his Magician let's just hope he can surive until he get the right card.

Next Time Warriors, Magicians, and Dragons.


	27. Warriors, Magicians, and Dragons

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"No way you should've lost points explain yourself!?" Tatyana demanded to Shanoske.

"I'll tell you, I active the special ability of my..." Shanoske responed as he hold up his card to show,"...Necro Gardna!"

"What's that card?!" Ericko wondered.

"It's Necro Gardna it's a useful monster if its in your graveyard and you take a direct attack you can block it using Necro Gardna the price is removing it from play."Omari told him.

"So you block my attack I have more where that came from so make your move!" Tatyana told Shanoske with frustration.

"Fine! I will!"He replied as he looked at his hand 'All I got is my Buster Blader in my hand the rest of these cards won't help aganist her Dragon Lady I'll just play defense right now!' he thought to himself as he set a monster facedown,"That's it I'm done!"

"Seriously?! That's it!? Well Ok your lost I draw!" Tatyana said with a loud laugher and dissapointment in her voice,"I summon Fire Princess!(ATK1300) Now I active Flying Dragon Whirl! This spell card allows me to choose 4 dragon-type monsters in my deck and for each of them Dragon Lady gain 300 points!"

Dragon Lady's Attack Points increase from 2800 to 4000

"Now Dragon Lady attack Shanoske's facedown monster with your Lighting Saber!" Tatyana commanded as Dragon Lady pointed her sword once and fired a blast at Shanoske's monster,but this time instead of a blast four phantom dragons shots out of her sword slashing Shanoske's monster which was the Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF 2000) as Clayman was slashed into four as it shattered.

"Now my Princess of Fire, Attack with Fire Wand!" As Fire Princess jumped in the air and lands in front of Shanoske and fires in his face as Shanoske covers from the blast, but was sent flying off the field.

Shanoske's Life Points 5700

"Well too bad you wasited your Lady's Attacks Point boost now she can't attack with all that now what was the point?"Shanoske told her as he got up and walked towards the field.

"Wrong!"

"What?!" Shanoske said as his eyes widen to what Tatyana is talking about.

"You forgot my Lighting Saber if I half my Dragon Lady's Attack she can attack again! So go Dragon Lady slash him again!" Tatyana explained to Shanoske who stood there in shocked.

Dragon Lady attack 4000/2 brings Dragon Lady down to 2000

Shanoske's Life Points 3700

'Damn!' Shanoske thought to himself,'How did I not see that coming?!'

"Whoa! Tatyana put him in a bind!"Ericko said once agian lost and amazing as usual.

'I got to tell Shanoske before he lose this duel!' Danielle thought as she holded her chin,"SHANOSKE!?"she yelled as he turned around and looked at her,"Remember the sercet lies in your Buster Blader and a Magician you can turn this around believe it draw the right card I know you have IT!!!!"

'She's right!' He thought as he looked in his hand as he saw Buster Blader, Polymerzation, Diffusion Wave-Motion and Elemental Hero Avian,'Ok I got some of the puzzle together I just need HIM! Come on deck don't fail me now!' Shanoske looks at his deck as it glows with an arua he sees,"My Move Tatyana! I active Pot of Greed! With it I can draw 2 cards!"

'Come on Shanoske! You can do it!' Danielle thinking to herself holding her hands to her chest.

'Got IT!'

"I active Polymerzation! With it I call forth the Ultimate Dragon Slayer! I fuse together Dark Magician and Buster Blader to form....Dark Paldian!" As Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped into the blue rotation circling into Dark Paldian as Magician with Dark Magician's face and Buster Blader's armor and sword mergeribg with Dark Magician's wand as it prepared to attack.

Dark Paldian(ATK 2900)

"Woooooowwwwwwwwwwwww 2900 that so much man I gonna lose yea right!" Tatyana said with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be so smug with Dark Paldian on the field!" Shanoske told her,"It has the ability of Buster Bladerthis time by 500 points for each dragon-type in either players graveyard remember you put 5 in your graveyard which increases Paldian's attack to 4900!" As a blue aura forms arounds Dark Paldian bringing it's attack to 4900.

"O no Fire Princess is in danger!" Tatyana shouted in shocked.

"It's over I active the spell card Mage Power increases Paldian to 5400! Also I give up 1000 life points to active Diffusion Wave-Motion! As long as I have a level 7 or higher Spellcaster and I can attack all your monsters at once!" Shanoske told Tatyana as he slip the spell card in his duel slot.

Shanoske's Life Points 2700

"O NOOOO!!"

"O YES! Dark Paldian lift your staff in the air and rid Tatyana's field with Diffusion Wave-Motion! Wipe her out!" As Dark Paldian rose in the air lifting his staff in the air as a orb appeared on it's staff flashing Waves Slashes at Dragon Lady and Fire Princess as they shattered in front of Tatyana as she fell down.

Tatyana's Life Points 0

"I won!" Shanoske told her as he walked over to her.

"Man I came so close!" she said as Shanoske clucked her on her head.

"Yeah Right! Dummy!" he said.

"Who you calling dummy!?"

"I'm talking to you moron!"

"O so now I'm a moron now!"

"O man not this again here they go again!" Danielle said shaking her head.

"Yea they always get like this." Julie giggled.

"Yea I agree! They need to grow up!" Ericko said.

"LOOKS WHO'S TALKING!?" They yell at Ericko.

As Shanoske and Tatyana contuined to argue as everyone watched.

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Shanoske: just one more Jake he should be easy to take down,but man where is he we haven't seen him around he knows about the duel man I don't have time to waist on this! Wait is that him!?

Danielle: Come on Jake I know your here so come on and duel Shanoske he's waiting.

Next Time Jake Come ON!


	28. Jake Come ON!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Shanoske have defeated his friends one by one now to duel Chris he must defeat one more of his friends his rival Jake,but Shanoske and the gang are waiting for Jake and they can't find him.

At the Duel Field Shanoske waits in frustration to Jake's absence during there duel.

'Dammit Jake where are you?!'

"O man Jake is still not here it's been over an hour!" Ericko said rubbing his hands thru his head.

"Yea I think we should look for him," Omari replied,"We should look for him what do you think girls?"

"I don't know is it are busy to find him?" Julie responded.

"Yes I think we should let's spilit up!" Tatyana told her,"Okay Danielle Julie yall look in the school, Omari, Ericko you two search the island I'll search the dorms okay? Good let's go!" As each team when to there searches.

"Hurry up guys!" Shanoske told them.

Julie and Danielle checked door by door as Ericko and Omari ran through the island shouting Jake's name while Tatyana search the Girls' Dorm and then the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.

"Julie did you found him?" Danielle asked as she and Julie met each other in the middle of the hallway.

"Nope you?" She replied as Danielle shook her head,"Well got to find him I'll check this way."

"Okay I'll go this way!" Danielle told her as she ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

Ericko and Omari had no luck finding him at all they ran to the Slifer Red Dorm where they ran into Tatyana.

"You founded him?" Omari asked her.

"No," She replied,"Looks like yall had no luck either.

"Man we got to found him!" Omari told them,"Come on Ericko!" As he ran pass Ericko as Ericko was regaining air.

"I'm...I'm coming... Wait for...me!" Ericko told him as Tatyana grabbed him by his collar draggging him along.

Back at the school Danielle walks up the stairs to the roof of the academy as she looks around she saw no one she did noticed the view of the island she saw a well she thought maybe Jake might be there so she went to investigate the well she realized it was the abandoned well where duelist throw away there cards, noticed someone search around for cards and buliding a deck with the cards when she flashed the light on the stranger and realized it was Jake.

"Jake there you are!"She said as she walked over to him,"Why are you down here we been looking for you," As she grabbed him by his collar,"Now you know you and Shanoske have a duel why would you stand him up?"

"I was looking for some cards to strengthed my deck!" Jake responed as he pushed her off him.

Back at the Duel Field Shanoske waits for them playing goldfish with Dr. Smith.

"You got any 3's" Shanoske asked.

"No goldfish," Smith replied looking dead as a ghost.

'Man where are they! I can't take this I'm stuck with moron!' Shanoske though as he looked away from Smith.

"Guys there you are!" Julie exclaimed as she ran towards them.

"Julie there you are! Where's Danielle?" Omari asked as he and Julie ran into each other hugging each other.

"I don't know I can't find her!" Julie replied.

"Um hellooooo were still here!" Tatyana said annoyed," Let's go and tell Shanoske and you two love birds come on!" As the two pushed each other off as they pretend like they don't like each other.

Inside of the well Danielle and Jake contuined there conversation as Jake finished his deck.

"So are you ready now?!" She questioned him.

"Yeah I am let's go and thanks!" Jake replied as he walked passed her.

"Well your welcome...I think." She replied in a confused looked on her face.

Back the Duel Field Shanoske has had it he's tired of waiting for Jake as the gang runs in to tell him the news.

"Sorry we couldn't find him anywhere nor Danielle!" Julie explianed to Shanoske.

"It's Okay I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow," He told her as he put his hand on her shoulder as he sighed.

As Shanoske and the gang turns to the exit of the Duel Field they saw two shadowly figure walks in a stops in front of them it was Danielle and Jake as everyone stares at them, Shanoske walks towards Jake and punches him in the face sending him flying outside of the Duel Field's entrance.

"So now you decided to come after all this time you......!" Shanoske said with anger in his voice as he walks towards Jake and picks him,by his jackets and slams him into a nearby wall as they watched from a far.

"Shanoske what are you doing?!" Tatyana asked him as she runs towards him, but was stop by Danielle,"Why are you stopping me?!"

"Watch him, let him handle this it's there battle." She explained.

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat you through this wall?" Shanoske asked Jake as Jake looked at him with a cold stare.

"Why not? I was preparing for our duel so if your ready let's duel!" Jake replied as Shanoske dropped him and loaded his deck into his' duel disk.

"LET"S DUEL!" Both said.

"I'll go first and I play Bokoichi the Freightening Car (DEF 500) in defense mode your move!" Jake said as the train car ran around the field and shifted itself sideways as it surrounds Jake.

"I go I summon Bubbleman (ATK 800) and equip him with Bubble Blaster!" Shanoske said," Then I set 2 cards facedown! Now Bubbleman Attack with Bubble Streaming Blast!"

Bubbleman aimed the Bubble Blaster at the Freightening Car as a large Bubble shatters the car as Jake covers from the blast.

"Your move!"

"I draw I play the spell card The Dark Door!" Jake replied as the spell card appeared as a yellow stream appeared in front of Jake,"then I summon Soul Tiger (2100) in defense mode! So make your move!"

"I will!" he respones to Jake," I active the spell card Polymerzation! I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Necroshade to form Elemental Hero Great Tornado(ATK 2800) Now feel the Tornado!" As Avain and Necroshade becomes a brand-new Elemental Hero as it slashes a gust of wind across the field hitting Bubbleman and Soul Tiger.

"Explained yourself!" Jake exclaimed over the wind whistling over the field.

"My Great Tornado cuts monsters attack and defense over the whole field!" Shanoske went on," So now that he's on the field get ready for a Storm Forecast with a your name on it!"

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Shanoske: You know I'm really getting tired of this bump this I'm gonna finish this now!

Next Time: Rivals of A Great Storm!


	29. Rivals of A Great Storm!

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

"Jake it's time to finish this duel and I play the spell card Polymerzation! With this card i fuse Avain and Necroshade together to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado(ATK 2800) Now feel the Tornado!" Shanoske told Jake.

"Explained yourself!" Jake exclaimed over the wind whistling over the field.

"My Great Tornado cuts monsters attack and defense over the whole field!" Shanoske went on," So now that he's on the field get ready for a Storm Forecast with a your name on it!"

"Now Great Tornado slash Soul Tiger with your Forecast Blade!" As Great Tornado's right arm began to form a blade out of wind as a gush of wind surrounded the blade as Great Tornado slice across the field hitting Soul Tiger.

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"My go I summon Royal Magical Library in Def mode (DEF 2000) and I place one card facedown your move!" Jake said as he ended his turn.

"My go! And I reveal my facedown card Mystical Space Typhoon!" Shanoske told Jake as he drew a card from his deck as the card flip up shooting a water typhoon blast at the door destroying it." Now due to the special ability of Necroshade in my graveyard I can summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrfice so come on out.... Elemental Hero Bladedge in ATK Mode! (ATK2600)" As a golden stream shoots out as it formed into a Golden Hero."Now my Heroes attack Jake now!"

"Not so fast I play the trap Mirror Force!" Jake respond as a mirror appears reflecting Shanoske's monsters attack and destroying them.

"Fine go!" Shanoske told him.

"Good! My go!" Jake replied with a draw," I active the spell card Pot of Greed with it I can draw two cards and next up is the spell Painful Choice! I choose five cards and you pick which card to choose so choose!"

"Fine! I choose Enchanting Fitting Room!" Shanoske replied.

"Excellent! First I active my Magicial Library's special ability mt remove 3 spell counter I draw one card next up I active Enchanting Fitting Room by giving up 800 life points and I pick up 4 cards now I summon Ojama Green, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Black in Def mode! (DEF 1000) Now i play the spell card Ojama Delta Hurricane!" Jake said as the three Ojamas flew in the air swirling into a hurricane destroying everything on Shanoske's field.

"I'm not done there I play the spell Thunder Crash! By destroying all my monster i inflict 300 points of damage to you for each monster!"

Thunder came from the sky shooting Shanoske as Jake's monsters shattered.

Jake's life points 7200

Shanoske's life points 6800

"Ouch man that hurt!" Shanoske yelled at him.

"Now I summon Chaos Necromancer(ATK 0) It's special ability allows it to increase it's attack by 300 points for each monster card in my graveyard now it's attack is increase to 1800 plus the equip spell Axe of Despair which give it a thousand additional attack points now it's attack is 2800!"

"O man Shanoske is wide open for an attack!" Ericko said as Tatyana cluck him up side his head with a replied "Naw shit dummy!"

"Now Chaos Necromancer attack Shanoske directly!" Jake command him.

Shanoske's life points 4000

"Now I end my turn!"

"Good now I can make a comeback!" Shanoske replied,"Once again I active Polymerzation to form Elemental Hero Wildheat!(ATK 2400) Thanks to the special ability of Wildheat he can destroy all cards on the field that's not a fire-type which mean your field have done so Wildheat Wildheat Slash!"

Wildheat swung his sword around as fire slashes all cards on the field

"Now Wildheat attack him directly!" Shanoske said as Wildheat slashes Jake across his chest as he fell to the ground.

Jake's Life Points 4800

"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn your turn!"

"Now it's time to pull out the big guns!"Jake told him," I play the spell card Graceful Charity! Now I play the spell card Level Modulation you draw 2 cards and I summon a LV Monster with it's effect I can special summon Armed Dragon LV 5!(ATK 2400)Then with it I play the spell Level Up! So now Level Up Armed Dragon LV7!!!!!"(ATK 2800)

The newly ssummon LV dragon came it was soon replaced with a bigger dragon with razor sharp claws and what seemed like razor disk into it's stomach with it's face and wings made out of sharp blades.

"Now I active Armed Dragon's special ability by sending a card to my graveyard if the attack is equal or greater than the monster on my oppenent side of the field is destroyed so I sent Silent Swordsman LV7 to the graveyard and I destroy your Wildheat!"

Armed Dragon's raises it's arm as a purple blueish ball of energy forms as the dragon throws it at Wildheat as Wildheat screamed in pain.

"Now Armed Dragon attack Shanoske directly with Razor Disk!"

Shanoske covers from the the impact of the disks as they flew pass him but slicing him at the same time.

Shanoske's Life Points 1200

"I'm still not done!"Jake told Shanoske,"I still have one card left to play I active the spell card Dragon's Gunfire! With it as long as I have a dragon on my field I inflict 800 points of direct damage to you! Now Fire Armed Dragon with Dragon's Gunfire!"

"Ooh Man!"Shanoske said with a sigh as he stood there as the fireball hit his feet.

Shanoske's Life Points 400

"Your Move!"

'This is great Shanoske is about to lose goodie!' Dr. Smith thought to himself with a evil grin.

"This doesn't look for Shanoske,"Tatyana said to the others.

"Who you tellin I can't believe it Shanoske is down to his last 400 point with nothin on the field!" Omari respond.

"Yea I mean I don't think he can make a comeback what do you think Danielle?"Julie asked.

Danielle just looked and watched without responding.

"My....go!" Shanoske struggled to get up,"I play the spell...Pot of Greed! I draw two cards...next I play the spell Hero for Spellcaster! This spell card card allows me to remove a Elemental Hero to special summon an Spellcaster I remove Elemental Hero Great Tornado to special summon Dark Magician(ATK 2500) now I active the spell card Fusion Offer! I remove Elemental Hero Chaos Neos and now the remove fusion cards attack is equip to my monsters attack I choose which brings my magicians attack to 5500 now I a have two cards left I active Mage Power and Axe of Despair now my...mage attack is increse to 7500...Now attack his Armed Dragon Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician flys into the air shooting its famous attack shattering Armed Dragon right in front of Jake as Jake in shock of his dragon last remaining monster.

Jake's Life Points 100

"It looks like you've won I can't make a comeback the last draw of this duel I summon Queen's Knight(DEF 1600) I'm not gonna give up without a fight so make your final move!" Jake told Shanoske as he looked down.

"Fine I draw! And with my draw I play my last card it's call Black Spear you know the difference between my magician's attack and your monsterdefense is deduct from your life points so now the end!" Shanoske told him as Dark Magician threw his spear at Queen's Knight chest shattering her as Jake fell down to his knees hitting the floor.

Jake's Life Points 0

"Smith looks like I duel Chris heh," Shanoske turned to Smith and looked at the others and passed out on the floor.

"SHANOSKE!"

As everyone jumped over the seats and run over to Shanoske as they all look over.

"Aww man he's just tired and exhausted from his duels,"Tatyana said to the others.

"Well let's get him over to the nurse's office!" Danielle said to the others,but Danielle felt a arm on her shoulder it was Shanoske.

"....No I'm...fine....just take me... my room...plea......ugh." Shanoske told Danielle as he fell asleep from exhausting.

"Well..Ok,"

As the gang carried Shanoske and Jake to the dorms.

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Danielle: This isn't good Shanoske is days away from his duel and he still hasn't woken from his sleep and if this isn't bad enough Smith wants him to once more this time aganist the twins boys; Jon & James,but we're gonna filling in Omari and Jake gonna tag duel them let's just hope they don't lose!

Next Time: Tag Trouble


	30. Tag Trouble

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Previously on Generation Duelist! Shanoske has duel his friends in a trail to see if he was worth dueling Chris Kaiser the top duelist at Duel Academy thanks to Dr. Smith Shanoske duel and won every challenge,but in doing so he's worn out and fainted after his last duel now Danielle waiting for the result of Shanoske condition.

"So what's his' condition, Ms. Maloney?" Danielle asked her as Ms. Maloney look at her charts to see what going on.

"Well it looks like he's just passed out from exhaust,has he been pushed lately?" she asked Danielle.

"....Yes he has the duels he's been in." Danielle replied to her as Ms. Maloney looks at her notes,"So do you know what's cause of his exhaustment?"

"Well hellloooo! Ladies! I'm here to check up on the patience!" Dr. Smith entered dramatically.

"HIM!"Danielle pointed to him as he looked stupid.

"What I do?!" Dr. Smith screamed at them as Ms. Maloney walks over to him and slaps him in the face.

"I though I told you about pushing the students to they limit?" She scolded him as she contiuned to scold him as she drag him out of Shanoske's dorm.

"Well what was that all about?" Omari asked as he walked in.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth all I know is that Shanoske needs to rest and no dueling for awhile."She replied as she covers Shanoske up.

"Well we'll keep him from dueling then and beside the Grad Duel between Shanoske and Chris isn't until This Monday so he has 4 days left we can do that." Omari told her.

"Yea let's just hope nothing happens til then."She told him.

Friday after class

"So how's he doing?"Jake asked Danielle

"He's doing fine just ask him yourself." She replied.

"Sup Shanoske your up and doing fine I see?" Jake respond.

"Yea I'm doing good I'm still tired, but I'm ready to duel," Shanoske told them as he streches.

"Good I'm glad to here that!"

Everyone turns arounds to see who said that it's no other than Dr. Smith with a evil smirk on his face.

"Smith what do you want here?" Danielle questioned him.

"I'm here to tell Shanoske he's not done one more duel!" He told them.

"Well Smith Ms. Maloney said that he can't duel until Monday! And You know that!" Danielle yelled at him.

"Well then I guess he'll be expelled So..."

"O shut up your annoying you know that? I'll duel then!" Shanoske interupted him as he struggled to get up from the bed.

"No! Shanoske! Your not dueling I won't let I'll duel for him Smith do you understand me?!" Jake told him.

"Fine if so it'll be a tag duel so that means Shanoske still needs to duel so ha!" Smith replied to Jake.

"Not so fast! Smith Me and Jake will be tag parnters so whoever you get bring them on got that!" Omari told him.

"Well if you inisit then the same rules will apply tomorrow you two will duel Jon & James so get ready until then boys." Smith walks out and leaves them.

"Guys you shouldn't have did that now if you guys lose we'll get explelled." Shanoske told them.

"Well I'm not letting you lose to anyone, but me got Shanoske so I'll see you later." Jake told him as he left and push Ericko out of the way.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ericko yelled at him,"So guys what's the news for today?"

"I gotta go Jon & James are some powerful Obelisk Blue seniors I gotta make a new deck."Omari told them.

"Whoa! Jon & James those guys are the best tag duelist at Duel Academy and what a powerful deck!"Ericko told them.

"That bad?" Shanoske replied.

"YESSSSS THAT BAD WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU DON"T YOU KEEP UP!?" Ericko jumped in Shanoske faces yelling at him.

"Get out of my face you stink go take a shower," Shanoske told Ericko as he punched him in the face.

"Ouch man that hurt!" Ericko told him.

"Move out of my way!" Tatyana told him as she runs all over him,"Now what do you mean?"

"Just like I told you!" Shanoske yelled back at her.

"Don't start with me!" Tatyana replied as Shanoske and Tatyana once agian started to agrue again.

"Omari?"

"O hey Julie what's up?" He asked as Julie runs up to hug him," o don't worry I'll be fine just watch me kay?"

She nods

"Helloooo Guys?!" Danielle screamed to get there attention,"Not to be rude,but we need to leave Shanoske still needs rest and Omari needs to get ready for his duel and Tatyana you know what you need to do."

"Awww man why can't you or Julie do it?" Tatyana questioned as Danielle eyes began to glow firely red,"Okay I'll do it again."

"Thank you!" Danielle said in a cute voice.

"Yea Yea whatever," Tatyana said as she pulls Ericko away mumbling,"You kno I'm really tired of bathing him!" As she slams the door.

"I guess we'll leave too see ya!" Omari told them.

"You go too," Shanoske told Danielle as she looked at him.

"You sure?!" She questioned as he nods yes to her," Okay if you say so bye." Danielle walks out and leaves Shanoske in his dorm as she sees Tatyana being frustrated by having to bathed Ericko again with bleach.

The Next Day

"Looks like you two are ready to duel!" Jon said to them.

"Yea! So get your decks ready to lose aganist us!" JAke replied back as the all started there duel disk

"LET"S DUEL!"

"I'll start things off! My draw I summon Hedge Guard in DEF Mode (DEF 2100) and place one card facedown your move!" James said,"Seems like we waisting our time with freshmeats!"

"Who you calling Freshmeats?!" Jake yelled at James.

"My move! I draw!" Omari replied,"I summon Masked Knight LV3! (ATK 1500) Now I active Masked Knight LV3 special ability inflicts 400 points of damage to your life points!"

Masked Knight LV3 jumps in the air and shoots a beam from it's sword hitting James.

Jon & James LP 7800

"Then next up is Level Up! I level up Masked Knight LV3 to Masked Knight LV5 (ATK 2300)now Masked Knight LV5 inflict 1000 points of damage to you two so suck this!" Omari replied.

Jon & James LP 6800

"Whoa you saw that? Shanoske you saw?" Danielle asked.

"Yea if Omari keeps this up they'll win for sure," Shanoske replied.

"I end my turn your move!"

"Fine! I will I summon Gladiator Beast Andal (ATK 1900) And one card facedown and end my turn!"Jon said as a brown grizzly bear with armor.

"My go Finally!" Jake said annoyed,"I place two cards facedown and summon Armed Dragon LV3(ATK 1200) Then I play my Level Up! Spell card and now I summon Amred Dragon LV5 (ATK 2400) I active Armed Dragon LV5 ability by discarding one card if the monster is higher or the same of the monster I choose I can destroy it! I choose to destroy Hedge Guard!"

Armed Dragon LV5 open it's mouth and shoots a fire bullet at Hedge Guard shattering it.

"Now I'm bout to show you what Armed Dragon LV5 can do now attack his Gladiator Beast Andal!" Armed Dragon LV5 rasied it's arm in the air and slashes Andal into as it shatters.

Jon & James LP 6800

"Now I'm gonna show you what us freshmen can do!" Jake told them with a smirk on his face.

To Be Contuined

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Jake: You know now it's time to get serious these Seniors thinks they can do whatever they want O man what's this I feel something strange from those two guys whatever is lerking in there decks can be good.

Next Time: Tag Gladiator's Assualt


	31. Tag Gladiator's Assualt

Generation Duelist!

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.

Jon & James LP 6800

Omari& Jake LP 8000

Last Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske and friends finds out that Shanoske is not done with his trail he has two more students to duel the top Obelisk Blue Tag Senior Students Jon & James,but due to Ms. Maloney's warning for Shanoske not to duel until Monday so Jake & Omari decided to take Shanoske place so far Omari & Jake are lead with there combo effects.

"Now it's my move!" James told them as drew a card and looked at Jon as they both nod.

"I reveal my facedown! Ultimate Offering!" Jon replied to his partner,"Now we can summon as many monsters as long as we offer 500 points for each!"

Jon & James LP 5800

"That's right! I pay 1000 points to summon Gladiator Beast Laquari (ATK 1800) and Gladiator Beast Retiari (ATK 1200) Also with them Test Tiger!(ATK 600)" James told them as a pink stream surrouned him as he sacfirced his life points to summon the 2 Gladiator Beast one of them looks likes a a tiger with armor with a horn as a circle of fire surrounds the beast as there was another one just a regular tiger with a strange garnmont one also the other beast it looks like a Lizard with a trident.

"Now I active the spell Pot of Greed! I draw 2 cards then I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite! (ATK 1600) I active the effect of Test Tiger's ability by returning a Gladiator Beast I can special summon one in it's place by returning Gladiator Beast Retiari I can special summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo! (ATK 800)"

Once more another Gladiator Beast once again was summon the beast looking like a White Sabertooth with a head armor with a shield and blade in hand as it roars when it was summon along side Test Tiger roared as a purple energy beam surrounded Gladiator Beast Retiari becoming a flash of light bringing the newly summon Gladiator Beast looking like a strange merfish with spike shells cannon.

"Now due to it's special ability I can destroy one monster and I choose to destroy Armed Dragon LV7! (ATK 2800) Sorry Jake say goodbye to your Dragon!"

"No not my dragon!" Jake shouted as the merfish opened it's shell cannons and fires at Jake shattering his dragon,"I reveal a facedown card Den of Dragons! Thanks to this card I can summon a dragon-type you destroyed with same level I summon Hurricane Dragon!"

Jake's trap actived forming a blue beam around the trap forming into Jake's new dragon it was red spike dragon with a fan in it's chest roaring a gush of wind across the field.

"Whoa when did Jake get cards like that?"Danielle said to Shanoske as he was seating down.

"I don't know he did say he had to rebuild his deck man I can't beileve it." Shanoske replied to her.

"Beileve what?!" She asked him.

"That he didn't use cards like that against me MAN!" Shanoske said to her as she looked stupid and fell over.

"Now I'm going fusion summon Gladiator Beast Heraklinos! (ATK 3000)" James shouted as all 3 of his Gladiator Beast became beams of light forming into a giant Gladiator Beast mixed with different parts of animals with the face of a tiger with a shield and and axe blade in it's hand.

"Hold on you can't not without Polymerzation!" Omari told them,"Without Polymerzation you can't fusion summon and you know that!"

"Yea he's right!" Jake agreed with him.

"What do you think Shanoske?" Danielle asked him.

"Not true Gladiator Beast don't need Polymerzation and that's the genius part of Gladiator Beasts all they need is the monsters on the field and then they can make the fusion that's what's called the Gladiator Assualt." Shanoske answered to her as he looked on.

"Now I equip the spell card Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius which increase it's attack by 300 points now attack his Masked Knight LV5!" James told it's fusion monster as it threw it's axe blade at Masked Knight LV5 as it shattered in front of Omari.

Omari & Jake LP 7000

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" James said as two card images was appeared by his left leg.

"My go! I play Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and discard 2 then I play Premature Burial by paying 800 points I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300) then I sacfirce my Gaia to summon Plasma Warrior Eitom (ATK 3000) now by cutting half of it's attack i can attack you directly!" Omari said as his Knight became a shining light becoming a Purple robotic warrior.

Omari & Jake LP 6200

Omari command his new creature as it's chest place began to glow shooting a blue beam at Jon srending him flying of the field hitting the floor.

Jon & James LP 4300

"With that I end my turn!" He said with a firm look.

"So much for the Gladiator Assualt," Danielle said sarcastilly.

'I wouldn't said that just watch!' Dr. Smith thought to himself from the another side of the field.

"MY MOVE!" Jon exclaimed as he walked back to the field and drew from his deck,"I active De-Fusion! Now I split my fusion beast to summon back the 3 Gladitor Beast I re-summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo! (ATK 800) Gladiator Beast Laquari! (ATK 1800) and Gladiator Beast Retiari! (ATK 1200) On the field and then I active Murmillo to destroy Plasma Warrior Eiton!"

Murmillo shot two shells at Plasma Warrior as it shattered in pain.

"Now I'm gonna active the trap card Double Tag Team! It's special ability allows me to special summon Gladiator Beast Equeste! (ATK 1600) Then I'm gonna give up Murmillo to summon Gladiator Beast Spartacus! (ATK 2200)" Jon said while a his trap card glows summon a man with wings and shield with a horse bottom body and a new beast taking the place of Murmillo a Gladiator Beast looking like a T-Rex with armor and and a battle axe roars as it was summon.

"Now I'm gonna fusion summon Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (ATK 2600) by returning Gladiator Beast Retiari and Gladiator Beast Equeste to my deck!"

The new fusion Gladiator Beast looks likes Spartacus but taller with armor all over even it's tail with armor wings and a giant battle axe.

"Now I reveal my facedown card it's called Indomitable Gladiator Beast it gives it 500 points extra then I'll active my Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius giving it 300 points more!"

Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (ATK 3400)

"O man! My dragon is in danger!" Jake said with a shock as he braced himself from the axe slash.

Jake & Omari LP 5000

"Remember my monster special ability actives you lose damage equal to your destoyed monster's defense,"Jon reminded Jake as his beast swung his axe towards Jake hitting him of the field.

Jake & Omari LP 3200

"Whoa I see what you mean Shanoske!" Danielle looked on amazed and surpise.

"Yea now you see never judge a duel by it's life points." Shanoske repond to Danielle,"Let's just hope Jake and Omari don't take more hits like that or else they'll lose!"

'And then you boys we'll be out of this school! HA! HA!' Dr. Smith laughed as he looked on the duel.

To be Contuined

Next Time on Generation Duelist!

Omari: Jake Come on I need your help to defeat them and you have the card.

Jake: Why should I? We're losing and what could we show them?

Omari: Jake! Let's show them what Dragons and Warriors can do it! Let's show them Unity!

Jake: Right! We can do it!

Next Time: Unity of Dragons and Warriors

Jake & Omari: The Power of Dragon and Warrior Unite!


	32. Unity of Dragons and Warriors

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.**

**Jake & Omari LP 3200**

**Jon & James LP 4300**

**Jon & James Field Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz (ATK 3400) and Gladiator Beast Spartacus (ATK 2200)**

**Jake & Omari Field empty**

**"Now Gladiator Beast Spartacus attack Jake's Life Points Directly!" Jon command his beast as the Gladiator Beast whips it's whip slapping Jake in his face.**

**Jake & Omari LP 1000**

**"Ouch what the hell was that?!" Jake yelled with a vein popping out the top of his head holding his right cheek.**

**"Jake we need to work together in order to win!" Omari told him.**

**"I know,but our decks don't go together at all!" Jake replied.**

**"Trust me! I'll bring out the power of warriors and dragons together there's cards that will bring them together and I'm gonna show you!"**

**"Well okay if you say so make your move and show me this so called power!"**

**Omari nodded as he draws.**

**'Okay so now I done said this power of unity stuff and now I gotta back it up' He thought to himself looking around the duel field.**

**"Omari! I have a card in my graveyard use it to win!" Jake reminded Omari as he looks at Jake's graveyard.**

**'Could he mean that Dragon?! Okay I know what to do!'**

**"Okay I active the spell card Arduous Decision! I draw 2 card and you pick one if it's a monster I can summon it and if it's a spell or trap I send them all to the graveyard so pick wisely James!" Omari told them picking up two card there were both monsters in his left hand it's was Blue Flame Swordsman and the other Mystic Swordsman LV2.**

**"Okay I choose the left side!" James pointed to the monster in his left hand.**

**"Good I summon Blue Flame Swordsman!"(ATK 1800)**

**A blue flame appears on field forming into a blue verison of the original Flame Swordsman appears in attack position.**

**"Okay I active the spell card Grave Caller of Faith! This card allows me to special summon a monster from the graveyard regarding it's special ability or summoning conditions for one turn as long as I pay half my life points!"**

**Omari & Jake LP 500**

**"So come on out...Felgrand Dragon!"**

**A gush of wind shoots out of Jake's graveyard as a golden beam shoots straight out transforming into a golden dragon as it roars.**

**Felgrand Dragon ATK 2800**

**"Omari use it's special ability I have another dragon you can use so use it!" Jake said giving him a thumbs up.**

**"Shanoske you know what Omari and Jake is talking about?" Danielle asked Shanoske turning to Shanoske for a answer.**

**"O yea with Jake's Felgrand Dragon when it's summon from the graveyard you can select a monster from your graveyard and it's level gives Felgrand Dragon increase attack points just watch," he replied.**

**"Okay I gotcha ya I select Armed Dragon LV10 in Jake's graveyard to increase Felgrand Dragon's attack points by 200 points which brings it's attack to 4800! Then next up I transfer all of Blue Flame Swordsman's attack points to Felgrand Dragon to 6600 so let them have it!" Omari commanded the dragon as it flies up in the air leaving golden shimmers.**

**"Show them the power of Warriors!" Omari said.**

**"And the power of Dragons!" Jake added on.**

**"ATTACK!" They both said as Ferland swoops down on the field shooting a golden shimmering beams that hits the field in the middle making a way towards the Gladiator Beasts shattering both of them and sending Jon & James flying of the field.**

**Jon & James LP 0**

**"Yes they won!" Danielle screams with excitement hugging Shanoske tight.**

**"Ooof Let...go....please!" Shanoske struggles to get Danielle off.**

**"NOOOOOOO!!"Dr. Smith screamed in angered as he trys to walk out of the field,but Jake and Omari stop him.**

**"Where do you think your going?!" Jake said.**

**"Smith we won,"Omari said as Smith tried to turn around,but Shanoske and Danielle stand there looking at him.**

**"They won and I get to duel Chris so no backing out," Shanoske told Smith with a deadly gaze.**

**"Okay fine you duel Chris Monday it's his last day so we'll begin there," Dr. Smith said sighing.**

**"Good and just to make sure we ask the principal to show up just so you can keep your word," Danielle said pointing to a man in the shadows.**

**"O Chancellor?! Hello!..." Dr. Smith turns see the man as he raises his hand in the air.**

**"Smith you made a promise and your gonna keep it that is all I have to say!" The Chancellor said as he left.**

**"Yes Sir," Dr. Smith replied humping back over walking out of the arena.**

**Chris over head looking at Shanoske and his friends as he walks out.**

**"Now Chris better get ready for you Shanoske," Danielle said.**

**"That's right because now I'm ready so Chris get ready to duel and lose!" Shanoske cheered with his friends as they walk out the arena together.**

**Back at the dorm Chris prepares his deck from the Graduation Duel.**

**"I'm gonna have to pull out all the stops if I'm gonna beat Shanoske these Cyber Dragons aren't gonna cut it," Chris said looking at his 3 Cyber Dragons.**

**"Well if Shanoske wants a duel he'll get it and this time no draw I will destroy you,"**

**Chris begins to laughs as a shadows of a three headed dragon form around him.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist the last duel of the year is about to begin with Shanoske and Chris as everyone gather to see which one of these two can come out on top will it be Chris Kaiser and his Cyber Dragons or Shanoske Mykel with his Spellcasters and Heroes?! This is the season finale that you don't want to miss.**

**Next Time Grad Duel Shanoske vs Chris**

**Shanoske and Chris: Let's Duel!**


	33. Grad Duel Shanoske vs Chris

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.**

**"Look's like the day has finally arrive I'm gonna take Chris down hard," Shanokse said grabbing his jacket.**

**"Look's like your ready to duel him you seem very sure of yourself that you'll win?" Danielle said leaning on the door entrance.**

**"Yea I'm gonna show him he thinks he's better then everybody,but when I'm done with him he'll be the one with his tail between his legs," Shanoske told Danielle strapping his duel disk on his arm,"So you ready?"**

**"Yup let's go!" She replied.**

**As she turns around and runs out the door and running down the stairs.**

**"Shanoske come on!" She yells back at him.**

**"I'm coming! Slow down!" He said grabbing his deck and sliding it in his deck case walking out the door.**

**At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm Dr. Smith walks towards Chris Kaiser's room knocking on his door as the door opens by itself.**

**"O Chris you ready? Of course you are!" Dr. Smith asked him.**

**"I'm ready to duel," Chris replied getting up from his couch,"well let's go I have a duel to win.**

**"Yes sir!" Dr. Smith replied as Chris walks pass him and out of his room into the hallway,"Hey! Wait for me!" Smith close the door running behind Chris falling on the floor and getting back up.**

**At the Duel Arena all the students await for Shanoske and Chris to arrive as the teacher along with the Chancellor awaits there arrival seating in the front row.**

**"Man look at this turn out I can't believe this!" Tatyana said looking around.**

**"Yea it is the last duel of the year of course they would," Omari replied.**

**"Well Shanoske and Chris need to hurry I getting tired of waiting," Jake said folding his arms and scuffing.**

**"Look there Shanoske is!" Julie pointed to the entrance as Shanoske and Danielle walks in.**

**They here cheering and talking as Shanoske keeps his focus walking up the stairs on the arena waiting for Chris.**

**"Okay Shanoske you got this and remember I'm right here," Danielle told him giving him a thumb up.**

**"Right," Shanoske nodded at her returning back to his focus.**

**Chris finally walks in as everyone begins to cheer for him he gives a cold look at both Danielle and Shanoske as Dr. Smith grabs a mic.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Students and Teachers of all ages! Let us begin our finally duel of the year our Graduation Duel between Fourth Year Obelisk Blue Chris Kaiser!" Dr. Smith said pointing to Chris as everyone cheers while Chris looks down,"And First Year Shanoske Mykel! Now let our Grad Duel begin!"**

**Both duelist slides there decks into there duel disk and activing it.**

**"Let's DUEL!" They both said.**

**"I'll go first!" Chris said,"I active Polymerzation! Fusing together my 3 Cyber Dragons!"**

**Chris pulls 3 cards from his hand holding them up in the air as a blue fusion vortex appears sucking in the 3 Cyber Dragons as it form into a 3 different headed metal dragon with a blue orb in the middle of it chest and wings.**

**"...To form the Cyber End Dragon!" Chris said as the newly fusion dragon appears roaring a gush of wind across the field as Shanoske covers from the wind.**

**Cyber End Dragon ATK 4000**

**"My go!" Shanoske replied,'Man he pulled out a powerful monster in the first turn' He draws and looks at his hand,"I active the spell card Cost Down! I discard one card and I can summon a monster who's stars is decrease by 2 and now I summon Winged Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000) and place two cards facedown end my turn!"**

**A Dark Magician Girl with pretty angel wings arose from the field holding her hands together and two cards appears behind her.**

**"What was Shanoske thinking putting a monster with half the attack points on the field in attack mode that was a dumb move!" Ericko said to the others.**

**"U dummy it's not about attack points fool look at his field Shanoske have two facedown cards," Jake told him.**

**"My go! I summon Armored Cybern! (ATK 0) And I equip it to Cyber End Dragon!" Chris said a machine with cannons equip itself to Cyber End Dragon's chest,"Now that it's equip with Armored Cybern I can decrease Cyber End Dragon's attack by 1000 to destroy one monster and the target is your Winged Dark Magician Girl!"**

**A red aura surround Cyber End Dragon decreasing it's attack points and firing the red beam at Winged Dark Magician Girl as she looks in fear from the blast.**

**"Not so fast I active a fast down card Magician Wings!" Shanoske stopped Chris attack reveal the spell card," When my Winged Magician is in danger I can active this spell card to evolve by discarding 1 spell card and a card from the top of my deck! So come on out Winged Dark Magician Girl LV12!"**

**Winged Dark Magician Girl flies up in the air dodging the blast and began glowing as her wings grows longer over the entire field as a new magician flies down with a long staff preparing for battle.**

**Winged Dark Magician Girl LV12 ATK 2700**

**"So what Cyber End Dragon can still attack!" Chris replied as Cyber End Dragon opens it's mouth and shoots a tri blast at Winged Dark Magician LV12 as she looks firm and holds up her staff blocking the attack.**

**"How can she do that?!" He asked.**

**"I'll tell you how I active her special ability by sending her to my graveyard she destroys all monsters on the field and for each monster on the field you lose 1500 points of damage!" Shanoske told him as she she flies in the air turning into a shining orb blinding the whole field destroying everything.**

**Chris LP 5000**

**Everyone in the audience looked shocked and amazed by how much life points Chris lost.**

**"Man your not playing around," Chris told Shanoske.**

**"That's right and it's time for me to defeat you!" Shanoske replied.**

**"I know,but you forgot Armored Cybern special ability it's a union monster if the monster that would've been destroyed the union monster take it's place," Chris reminded him,"Come on back Cyber End Dragon!"**

**Cyber End Dragon appears from the gush of smoke and roars.**

**"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**"My go I active Pot of Greed I draw two cards and I active my Polymerzation I fuse together Elemental Hero Avain and Elemental Hero Necroshade to form..." Shanoske said holding up his Polymerzation card as Avain and Necroshade spun around into the fusion vortex.**

**"...Elemental Hero Great Tornado! (ATK 2800) Feel the storm front!" The Elemental Hero flies down from the vortex using the wind surrounding it,"You don't know about this Elemental Hero when it's summon it cuts everyone attack points by half!"**

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado hold up his arm forming a small tornado vortex releasing it as it got bigger slamming Cyber End Dragon decreasing it's attack by half.**

**"Now Great Tornado attack with Tornado Spin Blast!" Shanoske commanded his monster as Great Tornado hold up his right hand 3 green tornado shoots straight out aiming at Cyber End Dragon.**

**"Not so fast I reveal my facedown card De-Fusion splitting my Cyber End Dragon into 3 Cyber Dragons!" Chris told Shanoske stopping his attack as Cyber End Dragon split into the 3 Cyber Dragons.**

**"I can still attack one of them!" Shanoske told him.**

**"No you can't I active my last two facedown cards! I active Attack Reflector Unit and Photon Generator Unit!" Chris replied as the 3 Cyber Dragons shimmers into golden dust turning into 2 new Cyber Dragons,"Come on out Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK 2400) and Cyber Barrier Dragon! (ATK 800)"**

**Two Cyber Dragons appear one looking just like Cyber Dragon,but with more tech and a laser as it's tail and the other one is Cyber Dragon with a kind of shield for it's head.**

**"Cyber Barrier Dragon's special ability allows him to cancel your attack as well as Cyber Laser Dragon allows me to destroy one monster if it's attack points are higher or the same so say goodbye to your Great Tornado!"**

**Cyber Barrier blocks Tornado's attack as Cyber Laser shoots it with it's laser as it shatters in front of Shanoske.**

**"It's still my go I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode (DEF 2000) and I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Shanoske said.**

**'Man he turn the duel around and put me on defense he's good,but I can't let him win not today.' Shanoske thought to himself looking at Danielle as she smiles.**

**"Well I don't know how Shanoske gonna win maybe he can,but I don't know how,"Jake told them.**

**"O shut up!" Tatyana said slapping him upside his head.**

**"Ouch bitch that hurt!" Jake screamed at her.**

**"It's suppose to!" She replied.**

**"Hey ya'll chill out and let's watch the duel!" Omari told as they both sat down.**

**"Yes Chris gonna take that Shanoske down!" Smith said with a evil smirk.**

**'With 2 Cyber Dragons on Chris and Shanoske on the defense with Clayman it's gonna be hard to make a comeback,but I believe in you Shanoske you still have all your life points use that to your advantage' Danielle thought to herself looking on.**

**"My go now prepare to lose!" Chris said as he draws a card from his deck and begins to laughs,"Prepare for my ultimate card!"**

**Danielle: Next Time on Generation Duelist! The duel between Shanoske and Chris heats up and now Chris talking about this ultimate card that is yet to be reveal let's hope Shanoske can defeat Chris once and for all.**

**Next Time: Ultimate Cyber Shadow of Eltanin**

**Danielle: What could this card be?**


	34. Ultimate Cyber Shadow of Eltanin

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! The duel between Shanoske and Chris heats up with Shanoske taking a major lead in the duel,but even with the lead Chris manages to put Shanoske in a corner on the defense.**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Chris LP 5000**

**Shanoske's field has Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and 2 cards facedown.**

**Chris' field Cyber Laser Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon.**

**Now it's Chris turn.**

**"My draw I'm activing Polymerization fusing together my 2 Cyber Orge's to form Cyber Orge 2!" Chris said as another fusion vortex appears and two metal orge figures forming into one giant metal cyber who's bottom was a giant tail.**

**"Now Cyber Laser Dragon attack Elemental Hero Clayman! With Laser Tail Fire!"**

**Cyber laser Dragon's tail opened up aiming at Clayman shooting the beam straight through Clayman shattering him.**

**"I active the trap card Hero Signal! When a Elemental Hero is destroyed by battle I can summon a Elemental Hero!" Shanoske told him revealing his trap card as a signal with a H on it appears in the sky of the field.**

**"Come on out Elemental Hero Stratos (DEF 300) in defense mode!" A Hero with a wing blades on both side guarding itself,"I active the special ability of Stratos I add Elemental Hero Ocean to my hand."**

**"Cyber Barrier Dragon attack his Stratos!"**

**Cyber Barrier Dragon opens it's head up and screeches shattering Stratos in pieces.**

**"Now Cyber Orge 2 attack Shanoske's Life Points!" Cyber Orge 2 opens it back up shooting two missiles at Shanoske.**

**"I active the trap card Draining Shield!" Shanoske replied to the attack hit him a green shield surrounds Shanoske.**

**Shanoske's LP 10600**

**Chris LP 5000**

**"De-Fusion! Come on back Cyber Orge #1 and Cyber Orge #2!"Chris quickly replied active the card splitting Cyber Orge 2 back into two Orges with legs,"Now attack my 2 Orges!"**

**Both Orges shoots a blue beam at Shanoske as Shanoske falls on his knees.**

**Shanoske LP 6800**

**"Is that all you got?" Shanoske asked as the smoke clears to see Cyber Orge 2 back on the field,"What how in the world?! Explain yourself?!"**

**"Instant Fusion!" Chris told him showing him the card,"You know what that means I can pull a fusion monster out during battle phase Cyber Orge 2 attack Shanoske again!"**

**Shanoske LP 4200**

**"Now I'll end my turn with 3 cards facedown!"**

**"Did you see that Shanoske lost more than half of his life points!" Julie told Omari.**

**"Yeah that Chris is something he turn the duel over in one move!" Omari replied,"Let's see what Shanoske can do I know he can turn this duel around."**

**"My go I draw! And with it I active the spell card Lighting Vortex by discard one card from my hand I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Shanoske said activating the spell card instantly from his hand.**

**3 jolt of lighting fires from the sky hitting Chris' monsters and shattering them as they scream in terror.**

**"I active the spell card Polymerization fusing together Elemental Hero Ocean and Elemental Hero Woodsman!"**

**A cloud forming above the Duel Field as the two heroes jumps into the cloud forming into a new fusion monster.**

**"Come on out Elemental Hero Terra Firma (ATk 2800) Or Earth some people would say any way payback attack Terra Firma Magma Crusher!" Shanoske said as a Elemental Hero looking like a man made out of the Earth itself slamming his fist into the ground splitting the ground as magma flows out going towards Chris' leg.**

**"Not so fast I active the trap Half Guard of the Tribe!" Chris said as the trap actives,"This card allows me to to discard a random fusion monster and sent it to the graveyard in order to half the attack damage of your monster's attack points!"**

**Chris LP 3600**

**"It doesn't matter I'm play 3 cards facedown I think this will end this duel your move!" Shanoske told Chris.**

**"If you say so I active the spell card Force of a Cyber Cyber Dragon! With this card I discard 5 monsters with Cyber in there name to my graveyard to bring a monster with Cyber in it's name on the field so come on out Proto Cyber Dragon (ATK 1100) Proto Cyber Dragon name is treated as Cyber Dragon!" Chris explained to Shanoske.**

**"Am I suppose to be impress or something?" Shanoske asked.**

**"You will be when I summon Cyber Phoenix (ATK 1200) Now that he's here I summon this dragon more powerful then my Cyber End Dragon! So here feel the power of Cyber Eltanin! (ATK ?)" Chris shouts as a blue beam shoots from behind him as a new Cyber Dragon appear the entire dragon was his head on top of giant Cyber Dragon head and six small Cyber Dragon head flying around.**

**"What the hell is that?!" Jake exclaimed getting up out of his seat.**

**"Shanoske what is that thing?!" Danielle asked him.**

**"To tell you the truth....I have no idea," Shanoske replied in a shock.**

**"Cyber Eltanin gain 500 attack points for each Cyber and machine type monster I remove from my graveyard which give Cyber Eltanin 10,000 and I active the spell Cyber Roar which give 300 extra points! Now to make sure you won't win I active 1 other spell card that will blow you away!"**

**"Chris I knew you would play big I active the trap card Ability Limitation! It cancel special abilities nice try put you need to pay for your special ability!" Shanoske explained activing his trap card.**

**"I active Trap Jammer so nice try Shanoske! I'm gonna continue with Limiter Removal! Time to end this duel once and for all!" Chris interrupted Shanoske activating his spell card.**

**"O my god his attack is 20300!" Danielle looked in amazed cover her mouth.**

**"Now attack Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"Chris said. As his new Cyber Dragon Eltanin opens all 8 of it's mouth firing a blue beam aiming at Terra Firma.**

**"Shanoske I don't know how your gonna be able to to win!" Danielle told Shanoske.**

**"Hold on I got it!" Shanoske told her,"I reveal my facedown card Swamp of the Fallen! It half your attack,but I know it's not enough I reveal Battle Fusion so the 20300 attack points of Cyber Eltanin is added to Terra Firma bringing his attack points to 23100 and halving your Cyber Eltanin! Now Terra Firma attack with Raging Fist of the Earth!"**

**Elemental Hero flies toward the large blue beam slamming into Eltanin and flying right out of it's back as it shatters right in front of Chris.**

**Chris LP 0**

**Chris face look in distraught and terror as he fell to his knees.**

**"That'll teach you Chris you can leave this school in shame and show everyone you can't be stuck up and think your all that cuz your not I hope you learned your lesson," Shanoske told him turning around as Danielle runs up to him and hugs him.**

**"You won!" She said to him kissing him.**

**"Thanks I did my best!" Shanoske told her.**

**"He's right that's what I get for being over confidence,but I guess if I'm leaving this school I'm glad he's the best duelist in the school," Chris said secretly walking out of the Duel Field.**

**The others runs down to see Shanoske and Danielle.**

**"I hate to say this,but the winner is Shanoske Mykel!"Dr. Smith said rudely as he walks of the stage and sighs.**

**"Well this is it man you won it's over!" Omari said congratulating him.**

**"I know thanks man!" Shanoske replied.**

**"So what now?!" Julie asked him.**

**"Only two words come to mind," Shanoske said.**

**"What could it be?" Ericko asked him.**

**"LET'S DUEL!" He said raising his duel disk in the air.**

**Well this is it the duel of the year and the final episode of the season. Next season of Generation Duelist! will have new students new duels new card and the intrdouction to Synchro and Turner monsters with new changes on the horzion at Duel Academy this year will be Shanoske's most challenging year yet.**

**Next Time Big Changes New Year of Semester!**


	35. Big Changes New Year of Semester!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.**

**With the 1st year of Duel Academy ending and the 2nd year begining new students arrives and along with new trouble Some students move in and out to dorms with their duel disks tellin them what dorm there in.**

**At the Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske leaning on the rails of the dorm looking afar as he looks at the students getting off the boats and planes while some Slifer Red students runs out of there dorms to see the new students, Shanoske smiles and turn around to walk into his dorm.**

**"Hey your Shanoske right?!" A strange boy with a blue suit and red tie asked Shanoske.**

**"Yes who's asking?" He replied.**

**The holds his left arm up with his duel disk and says,"The boy who challenges you to a duel!" He smiles with a determine look.**

**"Bring it on!" Shanoske said to the boy grabbing his duel disk.**

**Shanoske and the boy stood opposite of each other in front of the Slifer Red Dorm activating their duel disk.**

**"DUEL!"**

**"Since I'm the challenger I'll go first!" The boy said drawing a card,"Aah just what I need I summon Royal Kinght in ATK Mode your move!" A Fairy Knight raise it's sword up in battle position ready for battle.**

**Royal Kinght - LV 3 Light Fairy (ATK 1300)**

**"My move!" Shanoske draws a card a snuffed,"Hmmm time to start big I play Cost Down! I discard one card from my hand to summon a monster whose level is higher than 4 Now come on out Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Dark Magician Girl flies from her card being surrounded by hearts posing in a cute pose and winks.**

**Dark Magician Girl- LV 6 Dark Spellcaster (ATK 2000)**

**"Dark Magician Girl attack Royal Knight with Dark Burning Attack!"**

**Dark Magician Girl smiles and flies in the air waves her wand in the air and fires her attack at Royal Knight while Royal Knight tries to hold out but was shattered from the blast.**

**The Boy- LP 7000**

**"Now I play Quick Summon! I can summon a monster during battle! Come on out Magician's Valkyria!"**

**Magician's Valkyria appears on the with a smile in a elegant pose looking like her Dark Magician Girl's counterpart as they both smile at each other.**

**Magician's Valkyria- LV 4 Light Spellcaster (ATK 1600)**

**"Now attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" **

**Magician's Valkyria flies in the air just like the Dark Magician Girl once again shooting her attack directly as the green orb blast hits the boy as he covers from the blast.**

**The Boy- LP 5400**

**"Okay let's cut this mess out now I know it's you Jason why are you using this crap deck where's your Destiny Heroes?!" Shanoske said to Jason as he got up fix his tie and smiles.**

**"I knew the Great Shanoske wasn't a fool I'm here to test you," Jason said smiling.**

**"Well I don't know what game your playing,but if you want to duel with that mess up deck of cards you got instead of your true deck be my guess, I place one card facedown and end my turn,"**

**A card image appears facedown on the right side of Shanoske's leg.**

**"My go! I summon The Agent of Creation-Venus! Now she's on the field I pay 500 life points to special summon Mystical Shine Ball!" Jason smiles with a grind.**

**A women with a angel wings holding her chest with her hands and her eyes and three orbs surrounding her along with a ball with shining light inside of it appears next to her.**

**Jason LP- 4900**

**The Agent of Creation-Venus LV 3 Light Fairy (ATK 1600)**

**Mystical Shine Ball LV 2 Light Fairy (ATK 500)**

**"Okay that's your big plan? Well you got to do better than that!" Shanoske told Jason in disappointment.**

**"O my friend you underestimate me I'll show you why Double Summon! I bring out Warrior of Zera!" Jason replied fixing his tie once again.**

**A warrior with a blade preparing for battle along side the other two monsters.**

**Warrior of Zera- LV 4 Earth Warrior (ATK 1600)**

**"Now I active the field spell The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The field turned into a field where both duelist stand on what looks like the sky itself and a Sanctuary stands behind Jason.**

**"Now what were you saying doing better I think I have and now come on out Archlord Zerato! The Protecter of the Skies!"**

**Warrior of Zera turns into a light ball and flies into the Sanctuary as it began to glow bringing forth a ray of light that covered the whole field a man with gorgeous white angel wings with a sword appears with his face covered suddenly appear ready for battle.**

**Archlord Zerato- LV 8 Light Fairy (ATK 2800)**

**"Now Archlord Zerato's effect actives I discard another Mystical Shine Ball from my hand to the graveyard to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Jason said discard the card and raisng his right hand in the sky as Zerato flies above him and raises his blade and shoots a white beam that destroys both of Shanoske's magicians while Shanoske's looks on horror to see his precious magicians destroyed right in front of him.**

**"Haha now that there gone attack Zerato!"**

**Zerato slice his blade in the air sending a blue beam slash hitting Shanoske.**

**"I don't think so I active Draining Shield!" Shanoske respond," Now I gain your monsters attack to my life points!"**

**Shanoske LP-10800**

**"Mystical Shine and Agent of Venus Attack him directly! Mystic Blast and Orb of Planets!"**

**Mystical Shine Ball turns itself into a blast hitting Shanoske just as Venus fires her orbs at Shanoske slamming him 3 times.**

**Shanoske LP- 8700**

**"Now to end things I active Zerato's Blast! I destroy all monsters on my field and you lose damage for each monsters on my field and then I can special summon 1 monsters in defense mode!"**

**Zerato, Venus and Shine Ball become three beams of light flying into the sky what seems to look like they disappeared,but then this great beam of light suddely fires down from the sky and hitting Shanoske.**

**Shanoske LP- 3800**

**"Now I'm gonna summon The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury!"**

**The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury LV 4 Light Fairy (DEF 1700)**

**This time a man with blue wings holding a book defending himself from an attack.**

**"Another Agent okay I'll bite hurry up and end your turn!" Shanoske said with annoyance.**

**"Now that's I'm done I can draw one card due to Mercury's special ability your move!"**

**At the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm Danielle was looking out her windows to see new students arriving she decides to go the Slifer Red Dorm.**

**"Hey Danielle there you are girl we've been looking for you all over," Tatyana said walking up to Danielle along with Julie.**

**"Girls! Hey!" Danielle turned and hugs them,"How was your summer?"**

**"You know same old same old,"Julie told her.**

**"And you know how Seto Kaiba is," Tatyana replied.**

**"As usual, well I'm off to see Shanoske you guys wanna come?"**

**"Sorry I'm meeting Omari at the dock I'll catch you guys later kay?" Julie said running past them.**

**"Sure let's see how Shanoske doing," Tatyana told her as they continue to talk about there summer.**

**At the dock Omari waits for Julie to come waiting impatiently for her.**

**"Hey Omari!" He turns around to see Julie running towards the dock,"There you are long time no see I miss you?"**

**"Yeah you know I missed you too well I got this for you," Omari said pull a box from his pocket revealing it to be a diamond necklace.**

**"Aww Omari that so sweet!" Julie teared up and jumps in his arms kissing him with so much passion,"I love you!"**

**Further away up in the office of the new Chancellor Kai Riku is his name he watches over the island from his office mainly shanoske and Jason duel he sees.**

**"So that's Duel Academy's Top Duelist Shanoske ah he seems like he gonna be a handful can't wait!" he said with a smile.**

**Over at the Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske and Jason Duel hits up with Shanoske up.**

**"I draw! I'm activing the Spellbook Inside of the Pot! We both draw 3 cards, so draw 3 cards now!" **

**Both player draw 3 cards and add them to there hand.**

**"Next up I summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge!" Shanoske said slamming the card on the duel disk.**

**A rotation of snow flakes flew around becoming the new tiny Elemental Hero where ice as armor posing for an attack.**

**Elemental Hero Ice Edge (ATK 800)**

**"I active the Spell card Polymerization fusing together Bubbleman and Wildheart to create...." Shanoske said raising his right arm in the air as the two heroes jumps into the the black vortex becoming a new Elemental Hero.**

**"Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!Bring the Cold Front to this duel and freeze the field!"**

**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (ATK 2500)**

**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero came forth bring a storm of ice and snow to the field as it lands on Shanoske's field bringing ice to the field.**

**"Now with Elemental Hero Ice Edge on the field Absolute Zero gain 500 points to his attack points! Ice Edge Attack with Ice Shard Bits!"**

**Elemental Hero Absolute Zero (ATK 3000)**

**Ice Edge aimed it's right arm at Jason firing it's attack of ice shards at Jason while he blocks the shards.**

**Jason LP 4100**

**Meanwhile the girls just arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm to see Elemental Hero Ice Edge attack Jason who they don't know.**

**Shanoske LP 3800**

**"Hey look Shanoske dueling!" Danielle exclaimed.**

**"Already the school year haven't even started yet," Tatyana sighed shaking her head.**

**"Absolute Zero attack Jason directly! With Ice Fist!" He commanded his monster Elemental Hero Absolute Zero jumps in the air slamming it's fist into the ground ice shards began popping out of the ground heagding towards Jason hitting him on the side.**

**Jason LP 1100**

**"I end my turn!"**

**"Hey girls!" Ericko screamed in there ear,"Why ya'll didn't tell me Shanoske was dueling?!"**

**Both girls jumped in scare and punch Ericko in his face.**

**"OUCH! What was that for?!" He exclaimed rubbing his face.**

**"Sorry you scared us!" Danielle explained to him.**

**"That's what yo ass get nobody told you to come from behind us!" Tatyana said furiously turning back around towards the duel.**

**"My go I play Heaven's Revenge this card allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field and summon 2 Shine Ball tokens and inflict 500 points of damage for each monster on the field that was destroyed by this effect!" **

**A beam of light from the towers of The Sanctuary in the Sky shattered both Shanoske's monsters while he covering up his eyes from the blinding light.**

**Shanoske LP 2800**

**"Now I summoning The Agent of Judgement - Saturn by tributing both my tokens!"**

**The 2 Shine tokens shined a bright light appear in there a place a priestess with black wings**

**The Agent of Judgement - Saturn (ATK 2400)**

**"Now attack Shanoske directly with Gravity Saturn Destruction!" Jason commanded as the woman rotated her hands making a black gravity hole slamming Shanoske pushing him into the ground.**

**"AAHHHHH!" Shanoske screams as his life points drops.**

**Shanoske LP 400**

**"SHANOSKE!!" Everyone screamed in concern for Shanoske.**

**Shanoske struggles to get up Danielle runs towards Shanoske to help him up.**

**"You okay?!" She asked him.**

**"Yeah I got this it's time to finish Jason off once and for all!" He replied to her,"My go Jason!" Shanoske looks down at his deck and turns around and look at Danielle as she looks worry 'Okay one turn left one chance to defeat chance it all comes down to this draw!' **

**Shanoske closed his eyes a pulls his card from his deck and open his eyes to see what card it was.**

**"I'm activating this card Gift of the Weak! I remove Card Trooper from my hand from play to draw 2 cards! I remove from play Dark Magician Girl to summon Different Dimension Girl!" **

**Different Dimension Girl (ATK 2200)**

**Card Trooper and Dark Magician Girl both flew out of Shanoske's Graveyard removing from the game as a new magician girl appear with a mask covering her face holding a bladed sword sideways **

**"When Different Dimension Girl is on the field she is treated as Dark Magician Girl now I can finally active this card Dark Burning Attack! I destroys all monsters on your field!"**

**Different Dimension Girl turn her sword right sided up a pink aura started to appear on her sword she raise her sword up in the air shooting the pink blast into the sky.**

**"Okay that was it?" Jason asked,"You asked for this attack Saturn!"**

**Saturn opened her hands shooting black beams, but she was interrupted by by the pink blast hitting Saturn shimmering it off the field.**

**"Now Different Dimension Girl wipe out the rest of Jason's Life Points!"**

**Differnet Dimension Girl ran in a super sonic speed and slice Jason as he falls to the ground.**

**Jason LP 0**

**"Looks like you lose!" Shanoske smiled,"Now Jason why are you here?"**

**Jason gets up and dust himself off and fix his tie.**

**"I decided to enroll here, that's why I dueled you," Jason explained to everyone,"I'm starting fresh, but don't worry I'm still gonna be Pro Dueling well anyway I gotta see later Shanoske we'll catch up!"**

**He walks away while everyone watches him walk away.**

**"Shanoske who is he?" Danielle asked.**

**"Believe it or not he's my younger brother on my dad's side," Shanoske answered.**

**"He's your WHAT?!" Everyone screamed in shocked.**

**"Well come on guys let's go back to the dorm I gotta things to explain don't I?" Shanoske laughed and turned around walking towards the dorm as everyone asked him questions.**

**Danielle: Heyy It's Danielle here and Next Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske explains to us about his brother Jason and after Shanoske duels a new student who claims to be his roommate I hope this drama with his brother doesn't distract him from winning.**

**Next Time Past Reveal Crystal Jay**


	36. Past Reveal Crystal Jay

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all pokemon characters in this story.**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! The Second Year of Duel Academy began and with it the first duel of the semester between Shanoske and Pro Duelist Jason who is later found out to be Shanoske's half brother. Now everyone wants to know about Jason and Shanoske's connection with each other.**

**At Shanoske's room Shanoske sits down with the others and explains to them about Jason.**

**"Okay here it is yes I am a only child on my mom side, but on my dad side I have 2 sisters and a brother which you saw him,"He explained.**

**"Which is Jason, but how the hell is Jason a Pro Duelist and your not?" Danielle asked.**

**"Yea I can't believe you didn't tell me when we were young," Tatyana said with a frown.**

**"Well Tatyana I did tell you about him you just don't remember," He explained to her,"You don't remember that little kid that came over that summer before I went off on my journey."**

**"O that little boy, but it still doesn't explained how he became a Pro Duelist if anything else you should be one maybe one of the legendary duelist I don't know why your not?" She replied rubbing her chin.**

**"Well remember that I went on to Pokemon than dueling," Shanoske said as a flashback began.**

**Shanoske: Now Tatyana you called that summer when he came over?**

**Tatyana: Of course I do.**

**Shanoske: Okay when he came to stay I was telling him about how interested I was in Pokemon....**

**"Okay Jason so I heard that when I become 10 I can be qualified to be a Pokemon Trainer that's what I wanna do how about you?" Shanoske explained to Jason walking up the stairs to his room.**

**"O I want to be a Pro Duelist and maybe even a Legendary Duelist one day!" Jason smiled with excitement.**

**"What's a Duelist?" Shanoske asked him.**

**"What?! You don't know about Duel Monsters?!" Jason asked in shocked.**

**"Nope sorry,"**

**"Okay I'm about to show you what it is get ready!"**

**In Shanoske's room Jason explains everything about Duel Monsters and gives Shanoske a duel disk and a deck to use.**

**"So you ready?" Jason asked Shanoske.**

**"Yes I'm ready let's do this!"**

**"LET"S DUEL!" They both said activating their duel disk.**

**"I'll start off since I'm teaching you about dueling," Jason tells him pulling a card from his deck,"I summon Oscillo Hero and place one card facedown your move!"**

**A yellow alien like hero was summoned making a buzzing noise **

**Oscillo Hero (ATK 1250 DEF 700)**

**"Okay my move let's see what I got...um...I summon this card....uh The Six Samurai-Yariza!"Shanoske replied in a confuse look.**

**A samurai with blue armor and a blue beam spear appears on the field posing for an attack.**

**Six Samurai Yariza (ATK 1000 DEF 500)**

**"I guess this card I can use Six Samurai United and this card says I can Normal Summon again Double Summon is the card so I guess I can play another one of these Six Samurai :The Six Samurai-Nisashi!"**

**A samurai in green armor with two green beam bladed swords appears next to Yariza.**

**Six Samurai Nisashi (ATK 1400 DEF 700)**

**"It's says that this Six Samurai United put a counter for each time I summon a Six Samurai and it also said I can attack directly with Yariza as long as there another Six Samurai on the field! That's mean I attack directly right?" Shanoske asked Jason finishing reading the effects of his cards Jason nods yes and Yariza slashes Jason.**

**Jason LP 7000**

**"Your doing good for a beignner!"**

**"Thanks I guess I attack you again with Nasashi it's Specail Ability allows it to attack twice! Um...Attack Twin Green Slash!"**

**Nisashi swiftly ran pass Oscillo Hero slashing it with ease and then he throws his sword pass Jason falling to the floor.**

**"Next I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Jason LP 5450 ( 7000-150-1400)**

**"Good job my move!" Jason said smiling getting up from the floor,"Now I'm getting serious I active Graceful Charity I draw 3 card and discard 2 cards then I remove 2 cards from play Batteryman C and Batteryman Micro-Cell to Special Summon Batteryman Industrial Strength from my hand!"**

**A mechincal machine with jump cables and wheels for feet rides around the field onto Jason's side of the field.**

**Batteryman Industrial Strength (ATK 2600 DEF 0)**

**"Now I'm gonna summon Thunder King Rai-Oh and active the trap Judgement of Thunder when I Normal Summon a monster I can destroy one monster!"**

**Thunder King Rai-Oh (ATK 1900 DEF 800)**

**Clouds surrounds the field bringing 5 lighting bolts forming into a metal armored body with lighting for arms and legs with rods jolting a circuit through it's body.**

**The trap actives sending lighting from the sky hitting Thunder King Rai-Oh sending the circiut through it's body firing it at Six Samurai-Nisashi.**

**"Not so fast I reveal my facedown card Six Scrolls of the Samurai!" Shanoske said revealing his facedown as the lighting disappears along with both samurais along with it as a cyclone of wind emerges on Shanoske's field,"Now rise to the field Great Shogun Shien!"**

**The cyclone disappears revealing a Shogun in red and orange armor holding a sword posing for a bow before getting up for an attack**

**Great Shogun Shein (ATK 2500 DEF 2400)**

**"Batteryman Industrial Strength attack his Great Shogun Shein!" **

**Batteryman swung both it's jump cord and threw them at Great Shogun Shein, but Shanoske was ready with his facedown card.**

**"I reveal my facedown trap card Double-Edged Sword Technique I can Special Summon 2 Six Samurais and more counters on my Spell Card then I sacrifice my Six Samurai-Yariza to prevent the destruction of Great Shogun Shein!"**

**Shanoske LP 7900**

**"Now attack Rai-Oh! Destroy his Nisashi!"**

**Shanoske LP 7400**

**"Next I place 2 card facedown and end my turn! Bro you doing well, but your gonna lose!" Jason told him laughing.**

**"If you say so little brother, but your gonna lose and here's why I can draw 4 cards with Six Samurai United and plus 1 card I have 5 cards back in my hand with that I can play Pot of Greed 2 more additional cards let's here it for Monster Reborn come on back Six Samurai-Nisashi back on the field and bring forth Grandmaster of the Six Samurai and I play the Spell The A. Forces!" Shanoske replied with army of forces surrounding his field.**

**Great Shogun Shein (ATK 3100)**

**Six Samurai-Nisashi (ATK 2000)**

**Grandmaster of the Six Samurai (ATK 2700)**

**"I reveal my facedown card Solar Ray! You take 600 points of damage for each light type on the field which is both my monsters say goodbye to 1200 Life Points!"**

**A blinding shinning light flashes over the field.**

**Shanoske LP 6200**

**"Nisashi attack his Rai-Oh King!"**

**Nisashi slashs Thunder King Rai-Oh shattering quickly and returns back Shanoske's field **

**"My 2 warriors attack Jason directly!"**

**Both the warriors run towards Jason's field preparing to attack him.**

**"Not so fast I active a trap it's call Battery Play Guard! If I have 2 Batterymen or more remove from play I can bring back 2 monsters and remove 2 monsters from the field and that would be your Grandmaster and Nisashi and my monsters can't be destroyed!"**

**2 of Shanoske's monsters disappears in a shimmering light, but his Shogun Shein attack one of his Batterymen.**

**Jason LP 2350**

**"I'll end my turn!"**

**"Yes my go! I active Short Circuit! I have 3 Batterymen on the field and I can destroy all cards on your side of the field!" Jason explained giggling.**

**"O no that means..."**

**"Yup your wide open for a direct attack, but first I gonna send all 3 of my monsters to my gravyard in order to summon the powerful Emperor of Lightning!"**

**All 3 Batterymen became a ball of lighting flying into the sky become a single jolt of lighting on the field forming into a machine armor holding a ball of lighting .**

**Emperor of Lighting (ATK 2600 DEF 2600)**

**"I got this card for winning that championship, but I'm never allow to use it for official duels, but this is not one so with all introductions done with let's finish this duel once and for all attack Emperor of Lighting Lighting Ball of Destruction!" Jason told Shanoske while Jason's monsters attack him directly.**

**The lighting ball hits Shanoske and he sent back to the wall as his life points hit 0.**

**"Why this Duel Monsters stuff is cool," Shanoske said laughing.**

**Shanoske: ....and that's how I got started Dueling, but enough of all that I gotta get some sleep so if you guys don't mind leave.**

**"Well okay then I'll be in room if you need me," Danielle said walking out the room closing the behind her.**

**Danielle went to the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm and Tatyana with Ericko went to the School Store.**

**At the Dock where the new students enrolling into there dorms.**

**"Excuse me where is the Slifer Red Dorm?" the boy asked one of the instructor.**

**"It pass the bridge to your right,"The instructor replied.**

**"Okay thank you," The boy said nodding his head walking towards Slifer Red Dorm.**

**He finally shows up at the Slifer Red Dorm walking up the stairs to Shanoske's Dorm Room and walks in.**

**"Who's there?" Shanoske asked getting up from his bed.**

**"Your the famous Shanoske I've heard about," The boy said to Shanoske.**

**"Yeah so who want to know?" He asked.**

**"Your next opponent that's who so let's duel!" The boy said strapping his duel disk on his arm and loading his deck.**

**Shanoske and the boy walks outside and walk on the opposite side of Slifer Red Dorm.**

**DUEL!**

**"I'll start things off and I summon Rainbow Bird in ATK Mode and end my turn!" **

**A colorful bird fly high up in the air and sparkles with the radiant of the sun.**

**Rainbow Bird (ATK 900)**

**"My go and your bird is going down I place 2 cards facedown and play Cost Down by discarding a card from my hand to the grave I summon a monster without sacrifice I'm gonna summon Dark Magician Girl 2!" **

**Shanoske explains discarding a card from his hand placing his Dark Magician Girl 2 on the duel slot.**

**Dark Magician Girl 2 (ATK 2200 + 500 = 2700)**

**"How did her attack points rise it's impossible?!" The boy asked Shanoske.**

**"O I discarded Dark Magician from my hand which gave her a 500 point boost! Now attack with Dark Burning Attack 2!"**

**Dark Magician Girl 2 wave her wand high in the sky as the pink energy began to form and charge as she releases it growing into a big pink energy engulfing Rainbow Bird and destroying it.**

**The Boy LP 6200**

**"You may have destroyed my Rainbow Bird, but not without activating it's Special Ability I can Special Summon 3 Crystal Beasts either on the field or Spell/Trap Zone and I choose to place them in Spell/Trap Zone!" The boy explained.**

**3 Crystal Beasts jewels form in the boy's Spell/Trap slots.**

**"I choose Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, and Amber Mammoth! Next up I summon Crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus and active it's Special Ability and add a Crystal Beast to my Spell/Trap Zone! Come on out Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!"**

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800)**

**A Pegasus with a Sapphire jewel as it's horn neighs for attack.**

**"Now I'm gonna active Crystal Abundance!" he said.**

**"Explain Yourself?! What do that card do?!" Shanoske asked the boy as he laughs.**

**"Okay since I have 4 Crystal Beast in my Spell/Trap zone I can active this card and destroy all cards on the field and Special Summon Crystal Beasts to the number of cards you hand on your side of the field I count 3 so come on back Amber Mammoth, Sapphire Pegasus, and Topaz Tiger!" The boy explains to Shanoske.**

**3 creatures stand before Shanoske a Mammoth with a Amber Jewel on it's forehead next was the Pegasus with a Sapphire Jewel for it's horn and last a Tiger with a blade horn on it forehead and Topaz on both it's paws.**

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (ATK 1700)**

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK 1800)**

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (ATK 1600)**

**"Now attack!"**

**Amber Mammoths runs towards Shanoske and stomps him next Sapphire Pegasus flys in the air and shoots a blue beam from it's horn hitting Shanoske in his chest and lastly Topaz Tiger slashes Shanoske as he falls to the ground.**

**Shanoske LP 2900**

**"Looks like there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He said smiling.**

**To be Continued  
**

**Ericko: Hey Ericko here finally I get to do one preview okay Shanoske dueling this boy and looks like Shanoske gonna have to pull out all the stop to defeat this guy then he finds out that he got to duel Danielle, but this time it's no walk in the park let's hope he can beat both.**

**Next Time Crystals and Phoenix Plot**


	37. Crystals and Phoenix Plot

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokemon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokemon characters in this story.**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! The 2****nd**** year of Duel Academy begins with new students arriving. Shanoske preparing from the year is soon challenged by the Pro Duelist Jason Blakemore, who is in fact his half brother who decided to enroll into Duel Academy.**

**He then duels him and win where Jason Blakemore stated he'll see him later where he's friends wondered who Jason was Shanoske explained that Jason is the reason why he duels after everyone got settled in there dorms a new student walks over to Shanoske and duels he uses a Crystal Beast Deck and right now he's in the lead.**

**The Boy LP 6200**

**Shanoske LP 2900**

**"****You though that was enough to stop me not with this Trap in my graveyard I active Spellcaster's Spirit this card can only be active when it's in my graveyard by removing it from play I gain 500 points for each Spellcaster in my graveyard which mean I gain 2000 points to my current life points!" Shanoske explained to him holding the trap card in his hand.**

**Shanoske LP 4900**

**"****If that's all you got you'll have to do better then that matter of fact where is this Rainbow Dragon card that goes with this deck do you not have it?" He asked.**

**"****No, but I'll still defeat you without it!" The boy replied. **

**"We'll see," Shanoske smirked looking at the card he pulled from his deck," I active the Spell Card Hero Spell I can remove 2 Spellcasters from play to special 2 Elemental Heroes!"**

**A giant H appears on the field as two ritual poles surround the H evaptoring into two Elemental Heroes.**

**"Come on out Elemental Hero Avain and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"**

**A man with bird talons and feather wings appears next to a woman of red holding two flames **

**Elemental Hero Avain (ATK 1000)**

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK 1200)**

**"With those two on the field I can active Double Fusion I give 500 points to fuse twice with one card! Elemental Hero Avain and Burstinatrix combine to form.... Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"**

**Shanoske LP 4400**

**The 2 heroes jump into the blue vortex becoming a new creature with a one sided wing and a dragon for a mouth on it's right hand.**

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK 2100)**

**"But it won't stay long I fusing together Flame Wingman and Sparkman from my hand to form...Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!"**

**Once again Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and a hero with lighting pattern jumps in the blue vortex forming a hero in white shinning armor and wings.**

**"Bring forth the light of justice! Come on out Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman!"**

**Elemental Hero Flare Wingman (ATK 2500)**

**"This will be my finally move my last card I play Miracle Hero Spell I'm fusing together Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard with Shinning Flare Wingman in order to summon Hero Girl Shinning Magical Wings!"**

**A magical woman with shinning armor and staff armed for an attack**

**Hero Girl Shinning Magical Wings (ATK 2900)**

**"Now attack Amber Mammoth did I mention she recieves 600 point boost that's not all for each Elemental Hero and Spellcaster in my graveyard!"**

**Hero Girl Shinning Magicial Wings (ATK 6900)**

**The Boy LP 1200**

**"Now so fast Amber Mammoth is in my spell and trap zone!" The boy told him as a shard of amber appears on his spell zone,"And Emerald Tortoise in Defense Mode!"**

**"Wait how?! Explain yourself!?" Shanoske asked him.**

**"I active my Trigged Summomed Trap! Now appear Ruby!" The boy explained smiling," I actived my other facedown card Cry out for a Crystal!"**

**"It's doesn't matter if your Amber Mammoth wasn't sent to your graveyard it was still destroyed by battle which mean it's attack comes directly from your life points!" Shanoske explained to him as his life points drops.**

**The Boy LP 0**

**"****Aw man I lost good game through no wonder you're the best at Duel Academy," He said rubbing the back of his head laughing.**

**"****No worry about you almost had me with the that Crystal Abundance that's a sweet Spell card it'll get you out of a lot of jams and trust me I know,"**

**Both of the boys went upstairs to Shanoske's dorm to talk and chill before the school year official started.**

**"…****It seems like being the top duelist at Duel Academy isn't easy is it? From what you're telling me it looks like you had to fight your way for that title,"**

**"****Yup that's right by the way I didn't quite catch your name?" Shanoske asked him.**

**"****My name is Javier Reid," He replied with a handshake.**

**"****Well hi, I'm Shanoske which you already know, but Javier I'm gonna call you Jay that's your nickname it's shorter kay?"**

**"****Sure nobody ever called me Jay or given me a nickname at that," Jay told him laughing.**

**As they continued to talk Ericko walks towards the Slifer Red Dorm to talk to Shanoske.**

**"****Knock, knock it's me Ericko Shanoske I can't believe you missed the duel," Ericko tells him.**

**"****What duel fool?"**

**"****Jake's Duel the first official duel of the year and the top duelist missed it what kind of…" **

**Ericko was interrupted by Shanoske punching him in his face.**

**"****Shut up!" Shanoske told him, "Now seat down and explain everything let's see if Jake won.**

**"****Okay I'll tell you, but after you gotta get ready for your duel with Danielle," Ericko explained, "So Jake was chosen by Dr. Smith to duel a Obelisk Blue Freshman if he lost or refused he was gonna expelled him from school so Jake accepted…. **

**"****Now the duel between Jake Sullivan and Sokai Makura will now begin!" Dr. Smith said, "So let the duel begin!"**

**"****LET'S DUEL!"**

**"****I start things off I draw I summon X-Head Cannon and place one card facedown and end my turn!" Jake said started off with his machine twin headed cannon.**

**X-Head Cannon (ATK 1800)**

**"****I'll go loser so much for the Sullivan Name I see that now I'm about to show you I summon Marauding Captain and active it's special ability I can summon another monster I call another Marauding Captain and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Sokai said.**

**Marauding Captain x2 (ATK 1200)**

**"****My move I summon Beetron-1 Beetletop and Ojama Ride I send all 3 Ojamas to the graveyard to special ability I special summon Beetron-2 Beetleturbo****, ****Y-Dragon Head, and Beetron-3 Spider Base," Jake said summoning all 5 of his Machine Union monsters. ****Beetron-1 Beetletop (ATK 1700) ****Beetron-2 Beetleturbo**** (ATK 1500) ****Beetron-3 Spider Base (ATK 1000)****X-Head Cannon (ATK 1800) Y-Dragon Head (ATK 1500) ** "**Now that there all on the field I can unite I return all 3 Beetron to Special Summon Assault Cannon Beetle!"**

**Assault Cannon Beetle (ATK 2400)**

**The three machine incest flew into a beam of white light becoming a new fusion monster with Beetron-1 as the body with the back and front face of Beetron-2 Beetleturbo and parts of Beetron-3 Spider Base for the bottom and the top of the body.**

**"****Don't forget it's still my turn and I still have Z-Metal Tank in my hand and I hope you haven't forgot my facedown Union Call if I have a Union monster in my hand and the monster that's on my side of the field I can call it to my field from my hand come on out Z-Metal Tank!"**

**"****Now to show you another Union Fusion I remove all 3 X…Y…and Z from the field in order to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!"**

**XYZ Dragon Cannon (ATK 2800)**

**The last 3 became a tri cannon machine union with the body of X-head Cannon on top Y-Dragon Head holding up X-Head Cannon and Z Metal Tank becoming the tank that's holding both X and Y in appears next to Assault Cannon Beetle.**

**The crowd is in amazed how Jake summons 2 of the most powerful Machine Union monsters in Duel Monsters.**

**"****Let's see what you got?" Jake said ready for battle with both of his Union Monsters on the field.**

**To be Continued**

**Ericko: Hey it's me again I here to tell you the next episode of the show…**

**Shanoske: Just get on with it, this is why I don't let you do the previews your so annoying anyway folks Jake have both of his Union Monsters out there, but he's still not done with the progress of show off his full potential and believe me when Jake tried to win a duel he goes all out **

**Next Time Assault Beetle Dragon Catapult Cannon!**

**Shanoske: Ready…FIRE!**

**Ericko: HEY! **


	38. Assault Beetle Dragon Catapult Cannon!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Ericko tells Shanoske and Jay that Jake was selected to participate in the first official duel of the school semester where Jake is challenged by Sokai a stuck up Obelisk Blue Freshman who thinks the Sullivan's Corporations sucks. Sokai makes the first move showing his warriors abilities and now Jake takes over showing off his Union Machines creatures making two powerful Union Fusions and now it's back to Jake.**

**Sokai LP 8000**

**Jake LP 8000**

**Sokai's Field: 2 Marauding Captain and 2 facedown.**

**Jake's Field: Assault Cannon Beetle and XYZ Dragon Cannon**

"**My go I play the Spell Card known as Card of Sanctity we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands and now with our hands filled it's time to go on the offense, but I'm not stupid I discard 2 cards from hand and destroy both your facedown using XYZ Dragon Cannon's Special Ability!" **

**Jake activates his monster's Special Ability as XYZ Dragon Cannon aimed both cannon at Sokai's 2 facedown cards. **

"**With your 2 facedown gone, I have a good chance for a direct attack!" Jake told him.**

"**You dummy!" Sokai exclaimed as Jake looked on confused by Sokai's outburst, "You moron you must kidding can't yo dumbass read?"**

"**Who, you calling a dumbass you jackass?" Jake responds to Sokai's responds towards him.**

"**How idiotic can you get remember my Marauding Captains are on the field which both of them makes you stop your attacks where you can't attack me and surprise to see that you could've got me if you discards the cards from your hand, but by the looks of it you need them," Sokai pointed out.**

"**Damn he's right sometimes you can't just be going into battle being brainless these cards are what I need the problem is I have to remove my Union Fusions in order to keep them safe," Jake thought to himself.**

"**Okay ready or not here I come after I active these two cards in my hand Union Removal first up I have to remove any Union cards in my deck or graveyard and along with Special Summon 1 Union Fusion monster on my side of the field I choose VW Tiger Catapult, but will get back to that later in addition to that I have two remove these cards for three turns so that's why I have this card on hand Ojamandala I give up 1000 life points and here goes my three weirdoes!"**

**Jake LP 7000**

"**Ojama Yellow!"**

**Ojama Yellow (DEF 1000)**

"**Ojama Green!"**

**Ojama Green (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Black!"**

**Ojama Black (DEF 1000)**

"**And with that I end my turn!"**

"**Finally my move you need some serious help to bring those fools back to life no matter I have this card…O joy I just pulled what another Marauding Captain with that here's Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!"**

**A woman appears on the field wearing a brown cowboy hat on top of her blond hair wearing a turquoise outfit and a brown cape that holds her blade on her back.**

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (ATK 1100)**

"**Looks like your Ojama's are done for; my 3 creatures land your blades toward his dumb things!" Sokai commanded.**

**The 3 warriors pulls there blades out running towards Jake's Ojamas slashing them in half as Jake brace from the blow giving a grin at Sokai.**

"**I place 2 cards facedown and call it a turn!"**

"**My move I draw!" Jake replied drawing a card from his deck, "Dang I had to remove my best cards from play I know how this guy works he uses those two legendary warriors in his deck by summoning my 3 powerful Unions I gave him a cocky boost and I know it's already a risk by having my Union Removal on the field and I already know that his gonna destroy it way before 3 turns are over I'll just wing it for now."**

"**Well Jake are you gonna just think about it are just do it come on so I can destroy you," Sokai told Jake waiting impatiently.**

"**Fine let's see what I have this card I activate this card Cards of Consonance I discard a Dragon tuner from my hand and draw 2 cards from my deck! Now that I have that let see what can I do yes! I discard another card from hand to summon my Hardened Armed Dragon!"**

**Hardened Armed Dragon (ATK 1500)**

**A tan dragon with spider like claws and harden body appears on the field ready for battle snarling at Sokai.**

"**Now you must've forgot that your Captain can be destroyed by cards effect so I play Tribute to the Doomed once again I discard a card from my graveyard to destroy your captain!"**

**Jake's Spell Card began to glow as bandages shoot out from the ground surrounding Marauding Captain x1 wrapping him inside dragging the monster into the ground while on Jake's side the card do the same.**

"**Now I'll summon one more dragon known as Armed Dragon in ATK Mode!"**

**Armed Dragon (ATK 1900)**

**A dragon with armed chest plates surrounding certain part of the dragon body appears next to Hardened Armed Dragon.**

"**Now my 2 dragons destroy both of his warriors!"**

"**I reveal facedown card Marty's Flag a trap that let's me send a monster to my graveyard to double all of my warriors on my field so now let's show those dragons a true battle!" Sokai replied to Jake's attack.**

**Marauding Captain (ATK 1200 + 1200 = 2400)**

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (ATK 1100 + 1100 = 2200)**

**Both warriors jump out of the way from both dragons blast slashing both dragons by there necks as there shatter so after the warriors jump back on Sokai's field.**

**Jake LP 5800**

"**I place 2 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Aww man Jake how stupid can you get you've should've known about my facedown card you have some dragons in your deck and that's the best you got man I thought I seen everything!" Sokai said mocking Jake as he stares him down. **

"**Just go!" He said as everyone in the audience begins to boo Jake saying things he doesn't want to here.**

"**Fine your choice ok let's see Gauntlet Warrior with 3 warriors on the field I'm bout to take some more chucks of life points from you, but not without these 3 equip spells I have in my hand Divine Sword Phoenix Blade, Jewel Sword, and Lighting Blade to all my warriors!" **

**Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (ATK 1100 + 300 = 1300)**

**Marauding Captain (ATK 1200 + 300 = 1700)**

**Gauntlet Warrior (ATK 400 + 800 =1200)**

"**Here I go slash him my warriors!" **

**Just as the warriors prepared to attack Jake directly a blue beam of light a green cute dragon appeared in front of Jake.**

**Wish Dragon (DEF 100)**

"**Explain yourself!" Sokai asked Jake, but before he could Sokai saw Jake's facedown card, "It's Dragon's Descent it let's you Special Summon a dragon from your hand, but it's still a trap you wasted a turn attack!"**

"**I don't think so cry for me Wish Dragon cuz I have a trap called Dragon's Cry your battle phase is over!"**

**Wish Dragon cry loudly hurting as everyone covers there ears on Sokai's side of the field and audience too. **

"**Sorry my turn and with it I have Wish Dragon's Special Ability I tribute him for two wish tokens now with that let's play the Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards from deck and discard 2 hand and send them to my graveyard, I'm activating Dragonic Tactics I give up these two tokens since there both dragons tokens I can Special Summon a dragon known as Felgrand Dragon this is one of my newest monsters and now it'll be your end!"**

**Felgrand Dragon (ATK 2800)**

"**Now I activate it's Special Ability by selecting a monster in my graveyard like Montage Dragon this card gains 200 points for each of it's level stars!"**

**Felgrand Dragon (ATK 2800 + 1600 = 4400)**

"**That's an extra 1600 point boost let his Marauding Captain Golden Burst Stream!"**

"**I activate Gauntlet Warrior's Special Ability I give him to increase Marauding Captain's ATK Points!"**

**Marauding Captain (ATK 1700 + 500 = 2200)**

**Sokai LP 5800**

"**You activated my trap card Reinforce Truth! I special summon Fortress Warrior in DEF Mode!"**

**Fortress Warrior (DEF 1200)**

"**I'll end my turn your move!"**

"**My move I activate my Advancing March I summon Shield Warrior in DEF Mode! Now with him on the field I finally can summon this card rein from the heaven above Gilford the Lighting!"**

**Gilford the Lighting (ATK 2800)**

"**With his Special Ability I destroy all of your monsters on the field and now slash Jake directly and take his life points with you!"**

**Jake LP 3000**

"**Now show me what you got Jake which isn't much by the way if you think your Union Removal card is gonna save you got another thing coming Mystical Space Typhoon!"**

**As Jake activates a typhoon stream from the card shattering Jake's card as he brace from the impact of the card.**

"**My go I draw and with it I summon Golem Dragon in Defense Mode and place 3 cards facedown! Make your move!"**

**  
Golem Dragon (DEF 2000)**

**A dragon make out of golem rocks appears in front of Jake holding up in defense as it's big claws guard Jake next to him 3 other cards appear behind the dragon.**

"**My move!" Sokai said pulling a card from his deck.**

"**Not so fast! I active Ojama Trio with this card is activated it brings 3 of my Ojamas token on your side of the field and it's blocks your side of the field for 3 monsters zones!"**

**Ojama Yellow Token (ATK 0 DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Black Token (ATK 0 DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Green Token (ATK 0 DEF 1000)**

"**Damn I gotta think of summon something I got something Max Warrior attack his Golem Dragon!"**

**Max Warrior (ATK 1800)**

"**How your Max Warrior will lose this battle counter defense Golem Dragon!"**

**Max Warrior spins his staff slamming into Golem Dragon's claws as Max Warrior flips back over to Sokai's side of the field.**

**Max Warrior (ATK 900)**

"**Ha see!"**

"**No you see your dragon is cracking and your open for Gilford's attack," Sokai replied as Jake watch his dragon crack in half and shatters.**

"**I reveal my facedown cards Den of Dragons and Bonds of Dragons! It only works when a level 4 of mine dragons are destroyed by battle I can Special Summon two dragons and both level 4's Red Wyrm and Guivre both in Defense position!" Jake counters before Gilford attack.**

**Red Wyrm (DEF 1600)**

**Guivre (DEF 400)**

"**Gilford destroy his Guivre with Lighting Blade!"**

**Gilford raises his sword in the sky as lighting roars hitting Gilford's blade as he run towards toward the dragon slashing it all over as jumps back while the dragon explodes.**

"**My move I activate Dragon's Olfaction see you control 2 dragons and with that I can Special Summon a dragon I summoning Genesis Dragon and summon Lance Lindwurm in Attack Mode!"**

**Genesis Dragon (ATK 2200)**

**Lance Lindwurm (ATK 1800)**

**Red Wyrm (ATK 1700)**

**With 3 powerful dragons on Jake's field there ready for battle snarling at Sokai's monsters.**

"**Now to finish this off with Dragon's Unite! I equip to Genesis Dragon he gains a 400 point boost for each dragons on the field!"**

**Genesis Dragon (ATK 2200 + 400 + 400 + 400 = 3400)**

"**Now destroy that Gilford with Genesis Flame! Then Red Wyrm destroy Max Warrior and Lance Lindwurm slash him directly," Jake commanded his other creatures.**

**Sokai LP 2600**

"**With one card facedown your move!"**

"**With pleasure I summon Axe Raider then I tribute Axe Raider for a Special Summon known as Turret Warrior!"**

**Axe Raider (ATK 1700)**

**Turret Warrior (ATK 1200)**

"**Jake I should tell you when Turret Warrior is summon by offering a warrior monster it gains there attack points!"**

**Turret Warrior (ATK 1200 + 1700 = 2900)**

"**Now I activate this equip spell I Rusted Blade-Rust Edge! This card gives a 800 point boost to Turret Warrior destroy his Red Wyrm!"**

**Turret Warrior (ATK 2900 + 800 = 3700)**

**Turret Warrior aims it's double twin cannons a fire at Red Wyrm as it screams in pains before shattering into pieces.**

**Jake LP 1000**

"**Ha so much for the Sullivan ha yeah your just a joke I'm glad to finish you off in my next move I will I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Jake said nothing his pulls a card from his deck and switch both of his dragons in defense mode and end his turns.**

"**That's it your funeral I active my spell card Grade Sword to my Turret Warrior and tribute Turret Warrior to summon my ultimate warrior Gilford the Legend!"**

**A white light flash behind Sokai as Turret Warrior disappears becoming a warrior with a brown mask and orange flowing hair holding a massive black blade ready for battle.**

**Gilford the Legend (ATK 2800)**

"**Gilford the Legend have a special ability when his summon I active as many equip spells in my graveyard and equip them as many warriors on my side of the field since I only have Gilford the Legend I'll equip all of them to him," Sokai explained to Jake as his Gilford gain the power boost from all of the equip spells in Sokai's graveyard.**

**Gilford the Legend (ATK 2800 + 800 + 300 + 300 + 300 + 800 + 300 = 5600)**

"**Now I got one more thing I have another Advancing March come on out Dark Blade and destroy Lance Lindwurn and Gilford the Legend slice his Genesis Dragon!"**

**Dark Blade (ATK 1800)**

**Both warriors slash the dragons in half without any hesitation.**

"**I activate Genesis Dragon's Special Ability I return all dragons from my graveyard to my deck and shuffle," Jake explained as every dragon card shoots from his graveyard as his grabs the stack and put them on top and shuffle his deck.**

"**I end my turn,"**

"**My move I draw I summon Ojama Blue in defense mode and 2 cards facedown it looks like it's your move."**

**Ojama Blue (DEF 1000)**

**A blue version of the Ojamas appeared on the field with a long face a widen eyes with big violet lips.**

"**Ha what the hell is that? Look at that ugly blue creature that's what your putting your finally hopes in a Ojama? Man you kill me Jake!" Sokai laughed making fun of Jake as he just looks at him.**

"**Will you just go so I can win this duel!"**

"**What yeah right if you say so I draw Dark Blade attack Ojama Blue!"**

**Ojama Blue gets up from his card and runs around the duel field as Dark Blade chase after him put then just throws his blade shattering Ojama Blue.**

"**I activate Ojama Blue's Special Ability I add two cards with Ojama in it's name to my hand from my deck. Now that I activate Ojamarking I remove this card from play and summon Ojama Yellow in Defense Mode so your Gilford the Legend will have to destroy my Ojama Yellow!"**

**Ojama Yellow (DEF 1000)**

**Gilford slices Ojama Yellow as it screams before Gilford's blades slash Ojama Yellow.**

"**Your final move Jake!"**

"**Yes this is I draw and with it my facedown card I activate this trap card Return from a Different Dimension this trap card requires me to give up half of my life points to brig forth all of my monsters that were removed from play!"**

**Jake LP 500**

"**Oh no not those 3 monsters I thought I got rid of those when I destroyed your Union Removal Spell Card?"**

"**I knew you would've destroyed my card I did that on purpose to avoid your Gilford the Lighting and this Gilford the Legend that right in front of me so now return XYZ-Dragon Cannon, VW-Tiger Catapult, and Assault Cannon Beetle!"**

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK 2800)**

**VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK 2000)**

**Assault Cannon Beetle (ATK 2400)**

"**Now I remove from XYZ and VW to create VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"**

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK 3000)**

"**Now remove from play Gilford the Legend!"**

**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon aim it's cannon and fires them at Gilford as he shatters out of play.**

"**Not that out of the way VWXYZ and Assault Beetle combines to create Assault Beetle Dragon Catapult Cannon!" **

**Assault Beetle Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK 4500)**

"**Special Ability I tribute your Dark Blade and inflict 800 point to your life points!"**

**Sokai LP 1800**

"**Now end this duel once and for all Twin Beetle Cannon Assault!"**

**Assault Beetle Dragon Catapult Cannon blast Sokai directly as he scream in vain for losing to Jake.**

**Sokai LP 0**

"**Ha who's the loser now?" Jake as he turns away walking down from the platform Duel Arena as Danielle, Ericko, and Julie run towards him.**

"**Jake you finally won man I though you was gonna lose this one," Ericko said to him as he knocks him away. **

"**Man I wish I was dueling I would've shown you two guys something ha ha!" Danielle joked to Jake.**

"**Well I can make that happen matter of fact Danielle how would you like to duel your boyfriend in a expulsion duel for him cuz if he refuse he'll be expelled and if you refuse so will you get ready you have a hour to get ready," Dr. Smith told them as he walks away reminding Danielle of the time.**

"…**.And that's what happen you have less than an hour to get ready for a duel with Danielle," Ericko finishes explaining everything to Shanoske and Jay.**

"**Damn him I'll play Dr. Smith game I better get ready for this duel Danielle won't go easy on me," Shanoske said start working on his deck.**

**Jay: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske just found he has to duel Danielle or get expelled, but even though he shows up for his duel Danielle doesn't pull back anything as she shows her deck for the first time in front of the whole school can Shanoske defeat Danielle and her new cards?**

**Next Time: And Danielle's Deck is… **


	39. And Danielle's Deck is

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 39 And Danielle's Deck is…**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! The new semester of Duel Academy begins with Shanoske already dueling against two students who arrives one being his half brother and a new roommate and comes to find out that he's put against Danielle in an expulsion duel.**

**In the Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske, Ericko, and Jay are sitting in the dorm making preparations for Shanoske's duel against Danielle on the other side of the island at the Duel Arena Danielle and Julie are preparing for Shanoske's arrival.**

"**So what plan are you gonna use against Shanoske I know he doesn't know about your real deck?" Julie asked looking and sorting some of Danielle's cards.**

"**Well I can use the plan to sike him out, cuz he won't except that plan with my real deck making it's first appearance," Danielle replied sorting a monster card with a spell card.**

"**Let's just hope he's ready to take you on," Julie told her as she nods back.**

**Back at Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske finally completes his deck and slides his deck into his duel disk slot.**

"**So you think you can beat Danielle?" Jay asked him.**

"**I don't know the fact of the matter is I never seen Danielle's real deck and I don't know what to except from her or what strategy to use either," he replied.**

"**So you just gonna go out and duel without thinking of what Danielle might do to you or what kind of strategy she have for you, man you bold or crazy," Jay told him laying down on the top bunk.**

"**Yea, he's right you should think about what she might have in her deck," Ericko agreed with Jay.**

**While the 3 boys were talking in the dorm Tatyana walks from the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm towards the Slifer Red Dorm she runs into Jake who was on the same path.**

"**Jake what are you doing out here didn't you already duel?" She asked him.**

"**O it's your ugly ass what do you want?" He replied rudely to her question.**

"**WHAT?! How dare you talk to me like that I just asked you a question and you always starting stuff why don't you grow the hell up and stop starting shit it's always the same with you!" She told him angrily as they both walk towards the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**Please when you get your face fix and body we can talk other than that I don't want to hear it from you okay?"**

"**You wanna do something about it then we can duel this out if want?" Tatyana said activating her duel disk. **

**Jake walks pass her snuffing at her.**

"**Please you're not even worth it I'll duel you when you have the skill cuz right now I'll crush you so just deal with it and go on somewhere."**

**While Tatyana and Jake continues to argue Shanoske, Jay, and Ericko walks outside of the dorm room heading downstairs walking from the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**What kind of noise is that it's so annoying?" Jay asked covering his ears.**

"**O that's Tatyana and Jake stupid asses mostly Tatyana she probably came to see me off she like a little sister I never wanted," Shanoske explained.**

"**Why would anyone want her for a sister, she ugly as hell looking like a gorilla pig!" Jay told him as the boys begin to laugh at what Jay said.**

**The boys walk up to Jake and Tatyana to try to get them to stop arguing.**

"**Tatyana! Jake! Both of you guys shut the hell up!" Shanoske told them as they both stop and turn from each other, "Guys would you guys stop arguing for a day please?"**

"**I would if she wasn't so ugly," Jake replied.**

"**If wasn't such an ass and who the hell you calling ugly loser!" Tatyana scolded back.**

"**Please I have the money to fix your face for you if you want me to,"**

**Tatyana glared at him in an uproar.**

"**Guys shut up damn acting like freaking 3 years olds gosh anyway this is Javier Reid, but people call him Jay." Shanoske interrupts them.**

"**Hey Jay I'm Jake Sullivan and that beast right that is Tatyana Parham,"**

"**I can introduce myself I'm Tatyana like that ass over there said you can call me Kitty for short if you want,"**

"**I prefer not to, but nice to meet you guys um Shanoske shouldn't you get down to the Duel Arena Danielle's there waiting for you," He reminded Shanoske as he zooms pass all of them while the others run after behind them.**

**Shanoske finally walks in trying to cover the fact he's out of breath and walks toward the Duel Arena where Danielle is waiting for him.**

"**Shanoske I thought you wasn't going to show up I thought I was gonna have to expel you from school," Dr. Smith smirked.**

"**Yeah right you wish I was gonna show and beside getting the first to duel Danielle's deck and nobody knows what it is being the first to challenge it and defeat it will be a honor if I have a hunch on what Danielle's deck is I won't be surprise," Shanoske replied walking up the stairs of the arena standing face to face with Danielle.**

**The others walks in as Shanoske and Danielle prepares to duel they walk over to where Julie was sitting and sat in the same row as Jay and Tatyana sit above them.**

"**You ready Shanoske?" Danielle asked loading her deck in her duel disk deck slot.**

"**Ready!" Shanoske told her doing the same thing.**

"**Then…"**

"**LET'S DUEL!" They both said in union.**

**Shanoske LP 8000 Danielle LP 8000**

"**I'll make the first move Shanoske I summon Phoenix Chick in Defense Mode and end my turn your move!" Danielle said.**

**A small fiery bird appears on the field covering it's wings over itself.**

**Phoenix Chick LV3 (DEF 1400) **

"**Wow Phoenix Chick it's amazing I should've known you would've have a deck combine with your Phoenix spirit amazing I would love to defeat it!" Shanoske said in excitement.**

"**My go I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! When Bubbleman is summoned I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" **

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman LV4 (ATK 800)**

"**Next up I place one card facedown and activate Bubble Blaster when Bubbleman is one the field I add 800 extra points to my hero! Now Bubbleman show her you're Bubble Barrage Blast!"**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK 800 + 800 =1600)**

**The hero aimed his blaster at Phoenix Chick shooting a large bubble stream that shatters her creature.**

"**Yes Shanoske have the first move!" Ericko told the others in excitement.**

"**You think so well sorry to tell you this, but Danielle's Phoenix Chick has a special ability when Phoenix Chick is destroyed it's summons a new monster in it's place," Julie told them.**

"**What monster?" Tatyana asked.**

"…**This monster!" Danielle said cutting Julie off before she got to respond, "Now Shanoske since you dearly destroyed my Phoenix Chick I can Special Summon Phoenix Princess!"**

**Phoenix Princess LV6 (ATK 2200)**

"**When Phoenix Princess is summoned your Spells and Traps are useless against so no card can destroy her just only by battle your Bubbleman can't stop her so what are you gonna do?"**

"**I'm gonna end my turn your move," Shanoske replied.**

"**Well your funeral my draw Phoenix Princess attack Bubbleman Calming Flames!"**

**The creature raised both hands up in the air creating foggy flames that zoom towards Bubbleman making a big steamy explosion.**

"**O did I forget to tell you when Bubble Blaster is on the field Bubble Blaster is the one that takes the damage not Bubbleman so nice try!" Shanoske explained.**

"**Well you think your Bubbleman will survive the next round I think not I end my turn your move!" Danielle replied.**

"**My go I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and next up is Spark Blaster!"**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Danielle if you didn't know that when Spark Blaster is equipped to Sparkman I can switch your monsters battle position Sparkman switches Phoenix Princess to defense mode!"**

**Phoenix Princess LV6 (DEF 1200)**

"**Now Sparkman Static Wave!" Shanoske commands his hero as Sparkman jumps in the air shooting electrical stream of static shattering Phoenix Princess.**

"**Yes Shanoske did in your face Julie!" Ericko shouted jumping up and down in her face as Tatyana punches him in the face.**

"**Sit down and grown the hell up!"**

"**Not really actually when Phoenix Princess is destroyed it summons Phoenix Girl see Danielle's deck is all about rebirth and evolution that's what Danielle's real power comes from!" Julie explains. **

**Phoenix Girl LV10 (ATK 3500)**

"**Now when Phoenix Girl is summoned on the field it destroys 1 card one the field and if I know Danielle she's gonna destroy Shanoske's Elemental Hero Sparkman which leaves Bubbleman as his only hero left!" **

**As the battle continues just like Julie predicts Danielle destroys Elemental Hero Sparkman with Phoenix Girl's Special Ability leaving Shanoske open for an attack.**

"**I place one card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**My turn and with it I summon Phoenix Warrior! Get ready to battle!" Danielle said with her two Phoenix creatures preparing for battle.**

**Phoenix Warrior LV4 (ATK 1700)**

"**Now destroy him my beasts!"**

**Both creatures fly towards Shanoske side of the field preparing to slash Shanoske and Bubbleman!**

"**Not so fast I have a facedown card it's called Draining Shield and it's blocks one of your monsters attacks!"**

"**Not really Phoenix Warrior have a Special Ability if you have a facedown card it can destroy it and I choose your Draining Shield with your Draining Shield gone your life points are wide open!" Danielle replied deflecting his trap.**

**Phoenix Warrior spun his staff in the air slamming Bubbleman in half from the flames that came from his staff.**

**Shanoske LP 7500**

"**Julie how did Shanoske lose life points Bubbleman was in defense mode?" Tatyana asked.**

"**That's Phoenix Warrior's another Special Ability when Phoenix Warrior attack the difference between it's attack is deducted from Shanoske's life points because her warrior's attack is higher than Bubbleman's defense it came out of Shanoske's life points," She replied.**

"**Yea you dummy why asked that dumbass question," Jake told Tatyana.**

"**You know what I'm bout tired of you and yo smart ass mouth!"**

"**You guys shut up for once we trying to watch the duel," Julie replied. **

"**I have Hero Signal when you destroy an Elemental Hero I can Special Summon a hero its place I choose Elemental Hero Clayman!"**

**Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (DEF 2000)**

**Phoenix Girl threw her firebird at Clayman as Clayman screams in pain before shattering into pieces.**

"**Your go Shanoske, but without anything to play I don't know how your defeat me!" Danielle said boasting at him.**

"**My go!" Shanoske said getting up off the floor drawing a card from his deck, "I play the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light it stops you from attack from 3 turns and activate the Spell Pot of Greederosity I reveal 3 cards on the top of my deck!" He pulls 3 cards from the stop of his deck and reveals them to Danielle, "O what do know I have 3 spells in my hand let's see Awakening from Beyond, Gift of the Weak, and Legacy of a Hero I think I'll choose the Legacy of a Hero and add it to my hand and shuffle the other two in my deck!"**

"**Wait he could've used Awakening from Beyond to summon a monster!" Tatyana said to the others.**

"**No he have Legacy of Hero with that Spell card in his hand and plus all he needs is in his graveyard," Jake explained.**

"**What do you mean?" Julie responds.**

"**Simple remember he used Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Clayman in his graveyard with Legacy of a Hero it'll let him draw 3 cards from his deck which gives him a better chance…"**

"…**To draw a monster!" They all replied to him as he nods back.**

"**I activate Legacy of a Hero and sent I have Clayman, Bubbleman, and Sparkman I can draw 3 cards from my deck let's see what my deck gives me!" Shanoske said as he looks down at his deck and thought to himself, "Come on deck give me something good I need to defeat Danielle I know you can come through now here I go!" A white glow from his ran through his deck as he pulls 3 cards from his deck. **

"**I summon Silent Magician LV0 in attack mode and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Silent Magician LV0 (ATK 1000)**

"**It's a cute little magician I can't wait to destroy it!" Danielle said smiling in excitement as she draws a card from her deck and suddenly Silent Magician LV0 grew one level.**

**Silent Magician LV1 (ATK 1500)**

"**How, did he jump a level?!" Danielle asked Shanoske.**

"**When you draw a card from yo deck Silent Magician jumps up one more level with 500 points all the way to LV12 and your fault this will happen!" Shanoske explained to her.**

"**Damn! I summon Phoenix Stallion and end my turn!"**

**Phoenix Stallion LV4 (ATK 1500)**

"**My go I place one card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**It looks like the duel is at a standstill with Shanoske holding his own against Danielle, but Danielle in the lead with 3 monsters to his one monster," Ericko said.**

"**You think look again," Jake told him as Ericko listens in, "Ok look at the field Shanoske has 3 cards facedown and Silent Magician on the field with Silent Magician on the field it levels up each time she draws a card which means Silent Magician is the most powerful monster on the field and with Swords of Revealing Light on the field she stop for 2 more turns."**

"**O I see what your saying, but his life points are lower than hers." Ericko noted.**

"**Ericko are you listening in a duel it's not about the life points it's about the cards you play in the duel," Omari jumped in.**

"**My go! I draw!" Danielle said in frustration.**

"**And with it another level for my Silent Magician LV1 and now Silent Magician LV2 takes his place!"**

**Silent Magician LV2 (ATK 2000)**

"**I switch my Phoenix Warrior and Stallion in defense mode and call it a turn!"**

**Phoenix Warrior (DEF 1900) Phoenix Stallion (DEF 1000)**

"**My go Silent Magician attack destroy his Phoenix Warrior!" Shanoske commanded his magician spinning his staff towards Danielle's warrior, "O wait I have a trap card Magician's Circle we both can summon Spellcasters if there attack points are 2000 points or lowers and I play Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Shanoske's deck glowed as Dark Magician Girl appears on the field as hearts flies out behind her posing beautifully with a smile.**

**Dark Magician LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"**I choose a Spellcaster known as Phoenix of the Harp when she's on the field you draw 2 cards and I draw 1 card so draw and let's this battle continue," She replied.**

**Phoenix of the Harp (DEF 2800)**

"**Destroy her warrior and stallion with Magical Blast and Dark Burning Attack!"**

**As both magicians shoots there magical attacks at Danielle's monsters while she blocks from impact. **

"**Now I'll end turn!" **

"**It's time we take this duel to another level and I'll start with this Spell card!" Danielle replied making a swift fiery draw from her deck. **

"**What this?! I since something powerful with that Spell card in her hand I felt no don't tell me," Shanoske thought to himself from the gush of fiery wind in the atmosphere, "I think it was….Phoenix!"**

**Shanoske looks up and see the Phoenix spirit that lives inside of Danielle surrounding her.**

"**It's time to show our powers…" Danielle and the Phoenix said together as once, "We activate Phoenix Fusion!"**

**Just as she activates her Spell card a blinding light covers the whole Duel Field.**

**To be Continued**

**Jake: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Danielle and the Phoenix unites to take Shanoske down and get him expelled from the school, but Shanoske have a few plans and is Danielle and the Phoenix gonna pull off a win? Find out on the Next episode.**

**Next Time Phoenix Fusion!**

"**This is it!" **


	40. Phoenix Fusion!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 40 Phoenix Fusion **

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! After Ericko explains to Shanoske that he and Danielle is suppose to duel if not that Shanoske was in jeopardy of getting expelled meanwhile Julie and Danielle are waiting for Shanoske to arrive at the Duel Arena showing Julie the first glimpse of her new Phoenix deck that she use to counter all of Shanoske's attacks and now she uses her new Spell called Phoenix Fusion what creature can come from this card and can Shanoske beat her?**

"**I knew it I sense her and the Phoenix becoming one and the same!" Shanoske thought to himself, "And what is this Phoenix Fusion she played?"**

"**Get ready Shanoske here we come we activate Phoenix Fusion! And with this Spell card we summon Phoenix Queen in attack mode!" Danielle and the Phoenix said together. **

**Phoenix Queen LV8 (ATK 2700)**

"**But how in the world it's no fusion materials on the field for you to fusion summon so how could it be possible for this to happen?" Shanoske questioned her.**

"**Because with Phoenix Fusion on the field it allows us to fusion summon without the materials on the field the Spell card itself is the fusion materials itself the 3 Phoenix birds create the new being which makes a Phoenix Fusion monster!" She explained.**

"**What how is that possible that mean she can Fusion Summon anytime she wants without the means of any fusion materials!?" Jay said in complete shocked.**

"**Yes interesting, Julie you knew didn't you?" Omari asked her. **

**She nods her head with a serious look on her face.**

"**Now that Phoenix Fusion is in my graveyard I activate the Spell Phoenix Retrieval! It allows me to take a card with Phoenix in it's name and I choose Phoenix Fusion and activate it all over again!"**

"**No not Phoenix Fusion again what are you summoning now?" Shanoske said.**

"**Come on out Phoenix Fox!"**

**Phoenix Fox LV6 (ATK 2450)**

"**Shanoske meet your doom as your friend and girlfriend I want you to win with all my heart, but as a duelist I cannot let you win and I won't this is the end for you next turn!" Danielle exclaimed to him as Phoenix spirit inside of her rages around her.**

"**What?! Girlfriend?" Jay exclaimed, "Shanoske and Danielle are boyfriend and girlfriend?"**

"**Yes they are that's why Dr. Smith set this duel up to test Shanoske and Danielle relationship with each other and see if Shanoske will let Danielle win and visa versa," Tatyana explained.**

"**Man that Dr. Smith is terrible we should do something about him," He replied.**

"**We can't he's in the highest rank Obelisk Blue and the boys on top of that he's close to Principal level in this school."**

"**My draw!" Shanoske pulls a card from his deck and begins to think to himself, "Now that I halted Danielle she has 3 monsters on the field her Phoenix Girl with the attack of 3500 then is her Phoenix Queen with 2700 point and last is Phoenix Fox 2450 points and who knows what there Special Ability is I have to put a stop to it before she have a chance to counter."**

"**I see Shanoske sweating due to both my monsters I see that I'm gonna enjoy this duel by showing him my true power," Danielle thought smiling at Shanoske.**

"**Ok for this turn I summon Magician's Valkyria! And with her I have 3 magicians on the field!"**

**Silent Magician LV3 (ATK 2500) Dark Magician Girl (ATK 2000) Magician's Valkyria (ATK 1600)**

"**Now I activate the magic of Mage Power with it my monster gain 500 points for each Spell card and Trap card on the field like these 2 a two thousand additional attack points makes her more than enough to stop your Phoenix Girl!"**

**Magician's Valkyria (ATK 1600 + 500 + 2000 = 4100)**

"**Now attack Mystic Scepter Blast!"**

**Magician's Valkyria holds her staffs in the air spinning it high in the air as the green magic loads around her top part of her staff letting it go shattering Phoenix Girl into pieces.**

**Danielle LP 7400 **

"**Silent Magician destroy her Phoenix Fox and with that and facedown card your move!"**

"**Good that you did end your turn," Danielle replied with a fake smile.**

"**What do you mean? It's good I just destroyed two of your monsters," Shanoske asked her.**

"**You destroyed my Phoenix Fox it's Special Ability activates by inflict 500 points for each Phoenix on the field and I have Phoenix Queen and Phoenix of the Harp left now take the pain."**

**Shanoske LP 6500**

"**Now it's my move I draw 2 cards from my deck thanks to Phoenix Harp's Special Ability and you draw 2 cards from your deck."**

**Both players draws 2 cards from there decks**

"**Ok now Shanoske has a major advantage against me it's Magician's Valkyria that's my problem with that monster his field is full proof from my attacks amazing how he first played Elemental Hero and then switched to Spellcasters," Danielle thought to herself, " I see it I got it!"**

"**Here I come Shanoske are you ready?"**

"**Yeah bring it on Danielle give me your best shot!" He replied with determination.**

"**Alright I remove Phoenix Fox and Phoenix Fusion from play in order to Fusion Summon…Phoenix Wolf!"**

**Phoenix Wolf LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**Now with 3 monsters on the field I can summon this GRAND SKY FIRE PHOENIX!"**

**Grand Sky Fire Phoenix LV12 (ATK ?)**

**Just as she slams the card on her duel disk slot the ground around her began to interrupts with lava fueled flames becoming a giant pool of fiery Phoenix bird arose as Shanoske along with all the students begins to stare in amaze all except for Shanoske.**

"**You got to be kidding me! Danielle had that inside her deck this whole time?" Ericko said to Julie as she looks up with him nodding.**

"**Aw man how can I defeat that card?"**

"**You can't it only stays on the field this 1 turn, but that all I need because of its Special Ability it can destroy all cards on the field including itself and you lose 400 points for each card destroyed," She explained.**

**Shanoske was shocked by the explanation of Grand Sky Fire Phoenix Special Ability.**

"**Wait that means your Grand Sky Phoenix, my 3 monsters and my 4 Spells and Traps on the field is 3200 points of direct damage!" Shanoske told Danielle as she nods.**

"**Exactly take it away Phoenix!" **

**Grand Sky Fire Phoenix flew high above the Duel Field and engulfs Shanoske along with his side of the field into its lava's flume flames.**

"**Shanoske!?" The others jump from their seats to see if Shanoske survived the attack of Danielle's attack.**

**With the Sky Fire Phoenix ability completed it flies into the air screams and slips into Danielle's graveyard.**

**Everyone waits for the flames to clear the field to look for Shanoske.**

**For the flames Shanoske gets up from the blast badly damaged with most of his duel jacket gone and his bandana completely destroyed, but Shanoske is ready to make his move.**

"**Aah I see you still stand I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Whoa look at that Shanoske got up from that?" Jay asked Tatyana.**

"**Yea that's Shanoske for you I was shock with Danielle though," She replied.**

"**Whatya mean by that?"**

"**Well Danielle really doesn't duel like never really duels, but she has the title of top Obelisk Blue Girl and I can see why she took this duel to another level and all I can say about Shanoske is his will to win and not give up even if it's a friend and that's what's make him the top duelist in the school."**

"**I guess your right never thought about it that way."**

**In the entrance of the Duel Field Shanoske's younger brother, Jason Blakemore is watching their duel.**

"**Come on bro you gotta beat your girlfriend or this could be it for you remember she's not your girlfriend anymore she your opponent remember that," Jason said to himself.**

"**My move Danielle I summon Elemental Hero Heat! Attack her directly!"**

**Shanoske LP 3300**

**Elemental Hero Heat LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**With Elemental Hero Heat's Special Ability it gains 200 points for each Elemental Hero including itself, but hey no point in telling you I'm stopping this now!"**

**Without wasting anytime Elemental Hero Heat went straight for the kill, but Danielle activated a trap.**

"**Mirror Force!" **

**Elemental Hero Heat slammed his fist into the glass shield, but was bounced back and shattered from the trap card.**

"**You really thought I was gonna let you attack me ha!"**

"**Really now? Look at those life points again!"**

**What?! Impossible!"**

**Danielle LP 6100**

"**You want me to tell you when Mirror Force destroyed Elemental Hero Heat I activated my Quick-Play Spell Quick Summon I can Normal Summoned one more time and it was still my battle phase so I summoned Elemental Hero Lady Heat a LV4 monster with 1300 Attack Points!" Shanoske explained to her.**

"**Well before I end my turn I still have more cards and I place 3 facedown and end my turn and Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of damage to you directly."**

**Danielle LP 5800 Shanoske LP 3300**

"**This duel isn't over yet Shanoske and I'll show you right now what I made of Shanoske and this card will finish what you had left in life points!" She told him.**

"**Really well let's see what you got then!"**

"**Okay you asked for it I activate Symbol of the Phoenix! When it's activated I summon 4 Phoenix token on your side of the field and I can tribute them to summon PHOENIX!"**

"**Now here is the true power of our deck meet myself Phoenix!" Danielle and Phoenix became one once again to confront Shanoske, " When I used those tokens to summon Phoenix you gain 700 points for each token that was used and there were 4 so 2100 additional life points.**

**Shanoske LP 6100 **

**Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5500)**

"**Phoenix let's destroy Shanoske together! Phoenix Flight!"**

**Phoenix flies towards Shanoske, but before she hits Shanoske directly she flies above him zooming into the deep cosmic space charge her attack and slam towards Shanoske enough him into her flames more powerful than Grand Sky Fire Phoenix.**

"**AAHHHHHH!!!!" At this moment Shanoske is taking the full blast of the Phoenix attack screaming in agony and terror just as Phoenix attack was over Shanoske hits the floor real hard.**

**Shanoske LP 600**

"**This time Tatyana I don't know about Shanoske will to fight it'll be impossible to come back from that attack."Jay told her as she nods in suspense.**

"**I think your right."**

"…**.Argh…ha…ha…Danielle what…was that? I mean…serious you put…force, angry, and hatred in that attack…" Shanoske told her barely begin able to get up.**

"**Yes Shanoske it was as you say," She replied.**

"**But why?!"**

"**Because I'm tired of taking a backseat to everyone never being able to save anyone now it's my turn to show that I can stand on my own. Do you recall when I dueled for the first time against my will?"**

"**Yes I do I was too late to save you didn't know about dueling at all and I tried to stop Raphael and then you were captured and your soul was corrupted why do you ask?"**

"**Well when I was captured I saw another side of me a non relying version where no was there to protect me and I could stand own my two feet and that's what I'm being to the table in this duel to prove I don't have to corrupt or angry to defeat anyone understand?"**

"**I understand Danielle and now it's time to finish this." Shanoske draws a card from his deck slowly as if it hurt to draw.**

**Shanoske LP 600 Danielle LP 5800**

"**Are you kidding me ha you can try."**

"**Ok let's see this card I just I need I only have two Spells cards in my hand and no monsters ok I got it," Shanoske thought to himself, "From my hand I play Graceful Charity and draw 3 and discard cards to my graveyard."**

"**Danielle I don't know what's your problem and why you're hurting someone who cares about you dearly and with all my heart I'll show you by using your card itself against you to show that you can stand against yourself, but first I activate Hope of a Magician which allows me to re summon Dark Magician Girl!"**

"**So what is she gonna do to end this duel?" Danielle asked.**

"**You'll see with this card Double Spell I discard 1 Spell card from my hand to activate this…I am truly sorry for this Danielle…Phoenix Fusion!"**

"**No not that anything, but that!"**

"**Yes Danielle I'm Phoenixization your Phoenix with my Dark Magician Girl in order to create Phoenix Magician Girl!"**

**Phoenix Magician Girl LV10 (ATK 4800)**

"**Phoenix Magician Girl has both me and you inside of her you will defeat yourself today for every Spellcaster and Winged-Beast in either players graveyard she gain 800 points!" Shanoske explained to her.**

**Phoenix Magician Girl (ATK 4800 + 3200 + 2400 =10400)**

"**Now Danielle, finish yourself off with Prayer Flames!" Shanoske told his magician.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**Danielle LP 0**

**Danielle falls to the floor crying as Shanoske walks towards and lift her up by her head.**

"**Danielle that was the greatest duel ever I'm glad we had our duel."**

"**Yeah…but if don't…mind I think I'll…." Danielle falls asleep in Shanoske's arms he picks her up and walks out of the duel arena as the nods and smiles at Jason while the rest of the gang runs down the stairs after them.**

**Tatyana: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Danielle is recovering from her duel with Shanoske and now after leaving Danielle Shanoske and Jay returns the dorm to find a new roommate in their dorm and Danielle is greeted by a young lady.**

**Next Time The 2 Girls of Slifer Red **


	41. The 2 Girls of Slifer Red

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 41 The 2 Girls of Slifer Red**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Dr. Smith put Shanoske and Danielle in a exhibition match where if Shanoske doesn't win he'll be expelled as the battle between Danielle and Shanoske heats up Danielle summons her ultimate monster Phoenix to take on Shanoske, but counter by using his Double Spell card and use Danielle's Phoenix Fusion fusing together Dark Magician Girl and Phoenix to become Phoenix Magician Girl which he used to defeat Danielle.**

**Shanoske took Danielle to the infirmary to recover from the duel the two of them just had now he's sitting by her bedside with Tatyana, Julie and Omari waiting for the result from Ms. Maloney have.**

**Ms. Maloney walks into the room holding the chart in her hands and talking at the same time.**

"**So how is she?" Shanoske gets and ask her.**

"**She's doing fine just a little bit of rest it's you I'm worried about you shouldn't even be moving at a time like this," Ms Maloney replied.**

"**What do you mean?" Tatyana asked.**

"**Well I did run some test on him and when he brought Danielle in he was the one in bad shape by the looks of it he was burned and badly injured what were you two doing I wondered?" She asked rubbing her chins.**

"**Dueling," Shanoske replied.**

**When Ms. Maloney hears this she dropped her charts and gasp to the reply of Shanoske responds.**

"**You two were what?! Dueling you shouldn't be injured from that what kind of dueling is this that would put the two of you in such pretty bad shape?" She asked.**

**Shanoske gets up and walks out of the infirmary without replying.**

"**Hey gets back here I was talking to you!"**

"**Dang Danielle what was that I can't believe that you push the duel this far how come I wasn't paying more attention to you or your feelings." He thought to himself.**

**Back at the infirmary Tatyana, Omari, and Julie were still listening to what Ms. Maloney was telling them.**

"**What was that about?" Ms Maloney asked the others.**

"**I don't know," Omari replied looking at Julie she nods no as well.**

"**Well Danielle and Shanoske have certain qualities about them that is well hard to explain," Tatyana told Ms. Maloney.**

"**Well I'm all ears…" She said, but before Tatyana could answer Danielle gets up and stretch and walk over to her Obelisk Blue Outfit.**

"**Dan…Danielle!" They all said shocked in amazed.**

"**What I'm not gonna just sit here I'm fine I'll be in my dorm if you need me," Danielle replied walking pass the others.**

"**Wait a minute please," Ms. Maloney tried to stop Danielle, but couldn't as Omari and Julie runs pass her following behind Danielle.**

"**I'm sorry about this we'll explain later bye," Tatyana said going after them.**

**While Shanoske was walking towards the exit of the school Jay was standing there waiting for him.**

"**So how is she?"**

"**She's fine just a little bit of rest," Shanoske replied.**

"**That's good, but what about you I mean Tatyana explained everything to me about that Danielle has the spirit of the Phoenix inside of her and the attacks she delivered to you were real all those flame attacks I mean you should be badly wounded," Jay told him.**

"**Yeah I should, but I can recover quickly it's more of the fact that I didn't know how she was feeling deep down inside about our relationship even her faults."**

"**Yeah I can see what you mean by that so what are you gonna do about it?"**

"**I don't know for now I'll give her some space."**

**At the harbor there were more students arriving on the island getting settle at the school at the dorm offices there many students awaiting their dorm colors.**

"**Next!" The Dorm advisor said calling for the next student as she walks in the door and sits down, "Aah yes Porscha Reed yes I see your scores not that great, but your dueling skills are good, but if you were a boy Slifer Red is where you'll be, but the policy for girls always goes to Obelisk Blue."**

"**No."**

"**What ?"**

"**No I don't want to go to Obelisk Blue I want to be in Slifer Red put me there," She told the advisor.**

"**Well ok only if you're sure Slifer Red it is," The advisor said writing down her dorm room.**

"**Yes I'll be rooming with him!"**

**Back at the Duel Academy Entrance Danielle and the others are outside talking while more students come and go.**

"**Danielle, where are you going?" Tatyana asked her.**

"**I'm going to my dorm room you know get freshen up for the new students we don't need to worry about what just happened between me and Shanoske let's just relax and chill," She replied to them.**

"**Danielle you some kind of weird I tell you," Tatyana laughed.**

"**Well ok then come on Omari me and you got some things to do if you know what I mean," Julie giggled to him.**

"**No no I don't know what you mean," He replied as the girls sighed at him.**

"**Omari just go with her," Danielle told him as Julie and him runs off together.**

"**Well I'll go and mess with Shanoske sees ya later Danielle."**

**Tatyana walks towards the Slifer Red Dorms and bumps into a young girl the girl turns around pulling back her long black lust hair wearing a Slifer Red blazer with a yellow tee and wearing blue apple bottoms jeans with purple heels.**

**She dusts herself off while Tatyana do the same before saying something to her.**

"**Oops! Sorry my bad, hey you look very familiar have I seen it you before you look just like Danielle and Shanoske I think, o man I just remember that's who I was gonna see sorry having friends on the brain sorry bout that see ya!" Tatyana tells the girl running pass her, "Maybe I'll see you around later."**

"**O ok then see ya," The girl said turn towards the direction of where Danielle went, "So that's Tatyana I see maybe she's here I have to tell her before I tell him.**

"**Cool I'm in Slifer Red I can't believe it here I come!" Porscha ran out the room zooming towards the Slifer Red Dorm. **

**The girl head to the Slifer Red Dorm at the same time Jay and Shanoske arrives at the Slifer Red Dorm's Cafeteria to get a snack when the two boys walks into the cafeteria, but was stopped by a young lady drinking a sip of tea.**

**A girl wearing glasses and a academy issued outfit with blue boots seats down by the entrance of the Slifer Red Dorm's Cafeteria.**

"**Hello I've been waiting for you…. (Sip from her cup)…Shanoske," The girl said to the both of the boys.**

"**Who are you?" Shanoske asked her while she sips from her cup.**

"**I'm Latisha…Latisha Palmer."**

"**Why are you here? What do you want from ne?"**

"**Just to talk and to tell you to stay out of my way if not me and my Dinos will crush you," She told him getting up from her seat.**

"**O yeah that's what you think?" He replied.**

"**Be warned I will crush you and show everyone that Shanoske is loser who can't duel his way out of a paper bag I'm done with you until then Shanoske," Latisha told him walking out of the door waving bye.**

"**That bitch, who does she thinks she is?" Shanoske said heated like hell.**

"**Come on let's go to the dorm and chill come on," Jay told him as both boys walk towards their dorm room.**

"**Yeah you right I don't need any of this stress anyway," Shanoske replied opening the door to see a girl standing there unpacking, "What in the world is this?!"**

**At the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm Danielle was inside of her room getting freshen up from the new students to arrive she hears a knock at the door.**

"**O it must be Shanoske he's here early did I excepted," Danielle said to herself putting her brush down on the table, "I'm coming!"**

**Danielle opens the door to see the girl that Tatyana bumps into early that day.**

"**Who are you? You're not Shanoske!"**

"**Hi are you Danielle Lashay right?" The girl asked her.**

"**Yes what is it?"**

**At the Slifer Red Dorm Shanoske and Jay was shock to see a girl unpacking in their dorm.**

"**Um excuse me who are you? And shouldn't you be at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**O LOL No I'm Porscha I'm your new roommate!" Porscha told the both of them.**

**When Jay saw the big chocolate woman he couldn't help, but become so caught up with her beauty he barely could talk.**

"**Um…Um hey…I'm Jay and this is Shanoske…" Jay said nervously to Porscha," Shanoske can I see you outside for something?"**

"**Um it's was nice meeting youuuuuuu!" Shanoske tried to greet her, but Jay pulled him outside before he could finish his introduction.**

"**Well…o..kay…" Porscha said standing there looking stupid by herself.**

**Outside of their rooms Jay tells Shanoske what's going on.**

"**What is it boy!?" **

"**She our roommate, our roommate!" Jay told him.**

"**Okay and?" Shanoske said looking retarded at him, "O I see you like her don't you?"**

"**Shhh keep it down man!"**

"**Ok what are you gonna do about this because I got the top bunk Lol!" Shanoske told as he walks in the room where Porscha was still unpacking.**

"**Porscha just to tell you I got the first bunk you can have the bottom or top whichever one okay," Shanoske laughed to her.**

"**Well then welcome to Duel Academy then I hope you enjoy yourself here."**

"**Thank you, but why is Jay hiding behind the door?"**

"**Cuz he likes you duh!" Shanoske replied sitting in a chair in front of her.**

"**Well come on in Jay!" Porscha asked him with a giggle.**

**Shanoske gets up from his chair and push Jay close to Porscha.**

"**Ha Ha you two keep yourself busy I'm going to visit Danielle see you two later all right bye!" Shanoske told the two of them as he runs out of the room and head towards the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.**

**At the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm Danielle was talking to the strange child that came to her dorm looking for her.**

"**Yes what is it?" Danielle asked her.**

"**Well I'm your….how shall I put this I'm your daughter," The girl told Danielle with a nervous face.**

**Danielle just stood there in shock as if she was about to have a heart attack right then and there.**

"**No impossible my daughter is 4 years old you can't be her there's no way in the world this could happen." Danielle replied.**

"**No it's really me believe mom it's me Natasha Lashay I'm telling the truth honest," Natasha told Danielle trying to calm her mother down.**

"**Fine come on in you have some explaining to do like how the hell you know my daughter's real name is one of them."**

**Natasha walks in the room and sits down in a chair while Danielle sits in front of her.**

"**Okay talk now!" Danielle exclaimed.**

"**Like I told you I'm Natasha Cassandra Lashay Maddox!" Natasha told her, "It's true I was 4-years old that's true, but…"**

**Shanoske walks in while there talking about who she was.**

"**Hey Danielle, who's your friend?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Daddy!"**

"**Daddy?!" Shanoske said looking around to see if any other guy was standing there waiting with him he point to himself as both girls nod their heads yes.**

"**Impossible our daughter is 4!" Shanoske replied to them.**

"**Yeah she just said that she's our daughter," Danielle giggled.**

"**Well we'll just see about that let's see how she'll do in a duel!" Shanoske replied grabbing his deck from his duel box and pointing at her, "Our you up for the challenge my daughter?"**

"**Yes I…" But Natasha was interrupt by Danielle who was silenced.**

"**No Shanoske I will duel her after all she is my daughter and like they say like mother like daughter so Natasha get ready your mother has some skills to show you follow me to the Duel Arena," Danielle said strapping her duel disk on.**

**Danielle and Natasha face each other on the opposite side of each other while Shanoske stood on the side of the arena.**

"**You guys ready for this the duel between Danielle and Natasha will begin now!" Shanoske announces as both ladies activate there duel disks.**

"**Let's Duel!"**

**Shanoske: Next Time on Generation Duelist! The battle between mother and daughter is about to begin and if Danielle wins we'll find out everything we need to know about the girl who claims to be are daughter we'll just see who's telling the truth one truth always prevails.**

**Next Time Mother, Daughter…Me?!**

**Shanoske: I don't think I can take this! **


	42. Mother, Daughter…Me!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 42 Mother, Daughter….Me? **

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske and Danielle's duel was concluded with Shanoske's victory while everyone was out doing their thing new students arrive going off to their respected dorms a new girl arrives on the scene stated she wants to be a Slifer Red while that's going on Shanoske and Jay runs into a Obelisk Blue Student named Latisha Palmer who wanted to see who Shanoske and warn him to stay out of her way meanwhile Danielle is at her dorm waiting for Shanoske until a mysterious girl in Slifer Red states that she's Shanoske's and Danielle's daughter.**

"**Ok ready my daughter I'll make the first move!" Danielle replied with a smiled, "Aah let's see I'll start off big let's see if you can defeat my powerful card I activate Symbol of the Phoenix!"**

"**Noooo Not that card!" Shanoske looks on at the duel field as fire began to rise around the field as both Natasha and Shanoske looks around.**

"**When I activate Symbol of the Phoenix it gives you 5 Phoenix tokens on your side of the field and guess what I can use it for a tribute meet Phoenix! When I summon Phoenix it destroys every card on the field and you gain 700 extra life points for each token since I used 4 you gain 2800 points!"**

**Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5500) **

**Natasha LP 10800**

"**Then I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn it's your move my daughter!"**

**Natasha stares down Phoenix and looks back at Danielle and smiles at her.**

"**Wow mom that's a impressive card, but I'm going take it down now right now with this Field Spell Ritual Sanctuary! Let the wedding begin now!"**

**A Wedding Chapel appeared surrounding both girls on the field as a wedding bell chimed in the background.**

"**Now with the toll of the bell I can add one Machine Angel Ritual and I'll active it now I can take my Cosmos Queen and switch her for Cyber Angel Dakini with her special ability she forces you to choose a monster on side of the field to sent it to the graveyard I see that Phoenix is the only thing on your side of the field you have to destroy it!"**

**Cyber Angel Dakini LV8 (ATK 2700)**

"**No Phoenix!"**

**Phoenix cries out as the flames engulf Phoenix turning it into ashes before shattering in front of Danielle.**

"**I will avenge my Phoenix with this trap card Phoenix claw since you destroyed my Phoenix I destroy your Cyber Angel and the battle phase is skipped!"**

"**Fine then I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode and place 3 cards facedown your move ma!" **

**Cyber Gymnast LV4 (DEF 1800)**

"**My go let's see what I got to take you down?" Danielle said looking at her hand.**

"**Danielle go easy on her I think Phoenix was a little bit too much first go around just start slow and work your way up if you know what I mean!" Shanoske told Danielle as she nods and smile back.**

"**Ok I'll give it a shot well today is your lucky day cuz Shanoske want me to go easy on you so I'll play this Phoenix Fusion…"**

"**Damn Danielle you don't listen," Shanoske said to himself.**

"…**the Phoenix Fusion Spell is the fusion material itself now I can summon my Phoenix Queen…"**

**Phoenix Queen LV7 (ATK 2700)**

"…**Then I play Spell Card that'll give Phoenix Queen the ability to attack now Phoenix Command give a monster that was fused by Phoenix Fusion can attack now attack Phoenix Queen with majesties flames!"**

**Phoenix Queen gathered the flames surrounding her into a gorgeous ball of flame and aims it at Cyber Gymnast as she braces herself for the attack Natasha counters.**

"**Not so fast Ma I have Wakbou it cancels everything and I take no damage for this turn and my Cyber Gymnast!"**

"**Dang Danielle she counter you what now?"**

"**Nothing but end my turn!" Danielle responds.**

"**My move it look likes I stopped yo Phoenix Queen is stopped my move first I active a Spell Card, Card of Sanctity we both draw until we have up to 6 cards in our hands. Then I active my Gymnast's ability I discard a card from my hand and it destroys a monsters like yo Phoenix Queen so say goodbye!"**

**Danielle smiles at her while Cyber Gymnast destroys Phoenix Queen.**

"**While are you smiling I just destroyed your Phoenix Queen there's no way you could or should be smiling at about this!"**

**While Natasha was talking and explaining a burst of flames erupted on Danielle's side of the field forming into a flaming bird.**

"…**What in the world is that?"**

"**Meet Holy Phoenix!"**

**Holy Phoenix LV8 (ATK 3100)**

"**When Phoenix Queen is destroyed I can Special Summon Holy Phoenix from my hand or deck so when you destroyed her you unleashed Holy Phoenix!"**

"**It's still my go I have my Fulfillment of the Contract! Now by giving up 800 points of life I can Special Summon a Ritual Monster from my graveyard and you know which one it is…Cyber Angel Dakini!"**

**Cyber Angel Dakini appears from Natasha's Graveyard and destroys Holy Phoenix due its Special Ability and attack Danielle directly. **

**Danielle LP 5300**

"**Now I'll end my turn with 2 cards facedowns!"**

**Shanoske looks on with the two girls duel revving up all he could was just stand there and watch in amazes while Shanoske was watching Danielle and Natasha's Duel back at the Slifer Red Dorm Jay and Porscha was getting to know each other.**

"**Look you whore!" Porscha called Jay as he responds back. "You fat beast!" "Who you calling a fat beast?" "The red fat ham that's standing in front of me!" "You skinny fat ass I'm bout tired of you!" "You shinny big red light fire truck!" "I know you ain't talking with yo big bright fruity rainbow lucky charm ass!"**

**Back at the Duel Field Natasha and Danielle battle continues it now Danielle turn.**

"**It's my move your good for a newbie, but it's time to get serious and with that I play the Spell Card Rise of the Phoenix! It lets me bring back my Phoenix!"**

**Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5000)**

"**With her return your end because I activate my Wrath of the Phoenix I lose 1000 and you take 900 points of damage for each card in your hand!"**

**Danielle LP 4300 Natasha LP 5400**

"**Now I play Phoenix Fusion once more and Fusion Summon Phoenix Dragon and get rid of Phoenix Dragon for Phoenix Brother attack Natasha directly!"**

**Phoenix Dragon LV5 (ATK 2000) Phoenix Brother LV 6 (ATK 2600) **

**Natasha LP 2800**

"**My move ma it's over now for you anyway I active Advanced Ritual Art I send Cyber Angel Swordsman from my deck to my graveyard to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress!"**

**Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress LV8 (ATK 2950)**

"**Now attack!"**

**Danielle LP 3950**

"**But this duel is about to end now I have a plan!" Danielle thought to herself.**

"**This turn if Danielle don't come up with a plan she's gonna lose hope she got something to counter her with Cyber Twin Swordmistress she can attack twice so I don't know if Danielle can stop her," Shanoske thought to himself.**

"**Cyber Twin Swordmistress attack ma directly!"**

**Back at the Slifer Red Dorm Tatyana was walking towards the Slifer Red Dorm and heard Jay scream as she run towards he's room.**

"**That's Jay I wonder what's happening to him I hope Shanoske is being friendly I better see what they up to," Tatyana wondered to herself racing towards the room where she heard Jay scream.**

**Tatyana finally gets to the room and bust in without thinking and saw a strange girl on top of Jay without thinking she pushes the girl off of him.**

"**Let go of Jay I don't know who you are, but I won't let you hurt our friend," Tatyana said to the girl.**

**The girl gets up and uppercut Tatyana in the face.**

"**Look girl I don't know who the hell you and I don't care, but you need to mine yo own business you fat ugly monkey!"**

"**O Tatyana you don't understand this is Porscha and…" Jay tried to explained, but the girls were so heated they didn't even bother to listen to him.**

**Tatyana gets up wiping the blood from her mouth and kick her in the stomach.**

"**I make it my busy you fat cow!"**

**Porscha gets up and sucker punch Tatyana in face slamming her into a wall.**

"**You whore!"**

**Jay stood there watching the two girls fight it out with one another smiling and laughing all together, "I love when fat bitches fight each other!"**

**The two girls overheard Jay and picked up a small desk and threw it at Jay slamming him down in his face as he fell unconscious from the blow.**

**Back at the Duel Field Shanoske, Danielle, and Natasha were standing talking to each other.**

"**That was a nice duel ma I thought I had you," Natasha said rubbing her head.**

"**Yeah that was a nice using Ring of Destruction at the last minute!" Shanoske added in.**

"**Yup I knew what I had to do so I did it, but enough of that I want to know about how you think your our daughter how could it be possible for a 4 year old to turn into a 12 year old?"**

"**Well it's hard to explain."**

"**Well we're all ears explain now!"**

"**Well it all started when I was as you say when I was 4 years old the day you left to go off to Duel Academy…" Natasha explained to them in a flashback where Natasha was a 4 year old girl seeing Danielle go off to Duel Academy, "Well when my fifth birthday came around I had a dream."**

"**What was the dream about?" Danielle asked her.**

"**It was the Phoenix Force the cosmic bird!"**

**Both Danielle and Shanoske was shock to heard of what she said.**

"**I don't know how or why, but when that bird showed up I wished to be with you guys."**

"**So you want to be with your parents? I will grant you your wish!" The Phoenix Force said transforming Natasha into a preteen.**

"**Since the Phoenix Force transformed me I thought why not join my parent," Natasha told them as Shanoske phone rings.**

"**O its Jay I wonder what he want?" Shanoske said answering his phone, "Hey buddy what's going on?"**

"**Um yea we have a probably those bitches are fighting and I need your help so can you help please like right…NOWWWW!" Jay tells Shanoske as he rushes towards the Slifer red Dorm.**

"**Shanoske, where are you going?" Danielle asked him.**

"**To the dorm Jay needs my help I have to hurry! So we'll catch up later see ya!" He tells them running out of the Duel Arena towards the dorm.**

"**Well Dad sure can run fast!"**

"**Yup that your father come on I'll tell you some more stories about your father," Danielle said laughing with her walking towards the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.**

**Shanoske finally walks into his dorm room and see the two girls fighting he noticed it was Porscha and Tatyana fighting.**

"**Porscha! Tatyana? What the hell is yall's problem?" Shanoske asked them.**

"**Ummmm…nothing?" The two girls said in respond.**

"**Porscha put her down!"**

"**But..."**

"**Now Porscha!"**

"**Fine," Porscha said dropping Tatyana and walking away.**

"**Now what in the world is you girls' problem I leave for a sec and now this," Shanoske told them as the girls look down in shame.**

"**You lucky Shanoske came when he did cuz I was about to bust yo fat ass," Porscha told Tatyana.**

"**O please you wish! Anyway I saw this fat gorilla bitch attacking Jay," Tatyana explained to Shanoske.**

"**Look I don't have time to deal with you two I have something else to deal with I just found out that I have a 12 year old daughter to deal with at a time like this!" Shanoske explained to everyone.**

"**What?" They all yelled backed.**

"**Yea so if you don't mind deal with this in a duel!" Shanoske told them.**

"**Yea he's right lets settle this in a duel right now meet me in front of the Slifer Red Dorm!" Tatyana said to Porscha walking outside towards the duel field in front of the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**Good I'm there!"**

"**O joy just what we need let's see what these tow can do!" Jay said running behind the girls as Shanoske follows.**

"**Ready Let's Duel!"**

**Porscha LP 8000 Tatyana LP 8000**

**To be continued**

**Jay: Next Time on Generation Duelist the two bitches decide to duel each other to see which bitch is better than the other I could care less, but I have my money on Porscha let's see what the two of them can do.**

**Next Time Bitches of Duelist!**

**Jay: Okay I'm ready I had to get some popcorn! **


	43. Bitches of Duelist!

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 43 Bitches of Duelist!**

"**What is going on I don't have time to deal with this?" Shanoske said to the two girls as they break up their fight.**

"**What do you mean what problem could be worst than 2 bitches fighting?" Jay asked.**

"**Well I have a 12 year old daughter to deal with at a time like this is one thing matter of fact a major thing to deal with!" Shanoske told them.**

"**What?" **

"**Yea, but anyway you know the rules of Duel Academy no fighting everything must be settle in a duel so in front of the Slifer Red Dorm that's where you two duel."**

**The girls nod and grab their respected duel disk and walk towards the Slifer Red's Duel Field.**

"**Ready?" Shanoske asked them as they nod back.**

"**Let's Duel!"**

"**I'll go first I summon Ruby Dragon and end my turn yo move fatty!" Tatyana said to her starting a argument already before the duel. **

**Ruby Dragon LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Look you fish skunk your dragon can't stand up to my deck and I'm bout to show you right now!" Porscha replied drawing a card from her deck, "I summon Jenis, Lightsworn Mender in Defense Mode and I place a card facedown your move!"**

**Jenis, Lightsworn Mender LV4 (DEF 2100)**

"**Shanoske have you see those kinds of cards before?" Jay asked Shanoske standing alongside of him in front of their dorm room.**

"**No I think I heard of them though I think there those Lightsworns cards I heard they have tricky Special Ability."**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I mean the Lightsworns are good cards, but with their abilities it's hard to say you see Lightsworns forces you to discard cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard."**

"**What! Then why would anyone play a deck like that then?"**

"**It's clueless to me, but if she has the ultimate card in her deck then she has nothing to worry about."**

"**Wow I'm so scared by your Mender please try at least, but you know lazy fat people are so I activate Garma Sword Oath I give Rose Fairy and Regulus to Ritual Summon Garma Sword!"**

**Garma Sword LV7 (ATK 2550)**

"**Your Mender won't survive after this attack! Attack her now!"**

"**I won't let you destroy her I active the trap Lightsworn Barrier! Now I send 2 cards from the top of my deck and negate your attack and inflict 1000 points of damage to you!"**

**Tatyana LP 7000 Porscha LP 9000 **

"**How did you gain life points and I lost life points?" Tatyana questioned her.**

"**Lightsworn Mender Special Ability when cards from my deck are sent to the graveyard by card effect you lose 500 while I gain 500 points!"**

"**That mean she can do this each turn without even attacking!" Jay said in amazed.**

"**Correct Porscha can just chill and let that Lightsworn do all the work."**

"**Well you skunk look like you'll have to wait next turn my go!" Porscha said mocking Tatyana, "O well would you look at that I have a Golden Ladybug in my hand and I gain 500 points to my life points!"**

**Porscha LP 9500**

"**I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin, but first up is my Solar Recharge I discard a Lightsworn from my hand and draw 2 cards and 2 cards from my deck to my graveyard and you know what happen you take 1000 points of damage thanks to Jenis you take 500 points for each card that's sent to the graveyard!"**

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin LV4 (ATK 1800) Tatyana LP 6000**

"**Now Jain destroy her Ruby Dragon, Light Slash!"**

**Tatyana LP 5500**

"**O man Tatyana can't do anything with Porscha's Jenis on the field if she don't get rid of that Tatyana we'll lose before Porscha deck out," Shanoske explained to Jay.**

"**Yea, but if she don't hurry it'll be over before she can attack then,"**

"**Now I'll end my turn and with it Jain's Special Ability I send 2 cards from my deck to my graveyard and guess what you lose a 1000 more your move what's left anyway."**

**Tatyana LP 4500**

**Shanoske could not take seeing Tatyana losing like that, so he tried to cheer her up, "Tatyana come on you can't let her defeat you I seen you get out of tougher situations so come on and show her what your made off!"**

"**If that's your of a "pep talk" it needs work!" Tatyana replied in a smug attitude.**

"**Please stop acting like a bitch and just listen your only losing life points because of Jenis first you have to get rid of her Lightsworn Barrier then she'll be open for an attack so stop being stubborn and listen to what I'm saying to you!"**

**Tatyana looking at her deck and then the field and thought to herself, "Shanoske is right Jenis is a problem I have to think of something because each turn I lose 500 points of damage for each card she send to the graveyard I think I can defeat her it all depends on what I draw."**

"**Okay Shanoske your on I'll show you I can stop her Jenis right…Now!" Tatyana said to Shanoske while he gives her a thumb up.**

"**Good now show me!"**

"**I draw and let's see excellent I play Pot of Greed let's see…ahh I got it I play Card of Sanctity we each draw until we have 6 cards now here's a Lighting Vortex! I discard one card from my hand and destroy all of your face up monsters!"**

"**That means Porscha is wide open for a direct attack that means fat ass gonna take a huge chuck out of her life points!" Jay said to Shanoske as he nods back and looks onward.**

"**Check this out I activate Doriado's Blessing and give up my Trust Guardian to summon Elemental Mistress Doriado! And next is my Fairy Archer!"**

**Elemental Mistress Doriado LV3 (ATK 1200) Garma Sword LV7 (ATK 2550) Fairy Archer LV4 (ATK 1400)**

"**Now she has 3 monsters!" **

"**Correct and Porscha is wide open for direct attack, but that Fairy Archer I wonder…?" Shanoske pondered to himself.**

"**What about what?"**

"**Nothin, Let's get back to the duel!"**

"**I'm not done yet I activate Doriado's Transfer of Power I can a face-up monster on my side of the field to become any attribute and I choose to make Garma Sword a light-type…"**

"**I knew she's gonna use Fairy Archer's special ability!"**

"…**Now I'm using Fairy Archer's Ability you see you lose 400 points for each monster I control with a Light Attribute and I have 3 so you lose 1200!"**

**Porscha LP 9500-1200=8300**

"**Now my 3 creatures attack her now!" Garma Sword rush towards Porscha slicing 7 different times after Elemental Mistress Doriado shot a blast of elements, but was destroyed by a cloudian fog breath blast.**

**Porscha LP 5750 Tatyana LP 3400**

"**What? Impossible!" Tatyana, Jay, and Shanoske all looked in amaze to see Tatyana losing life points.**

**Tatyana and the boys waited for the smoke to clear to see Porscha life points untouched and a phantom creature appear before them.**

"**What is that card?" Tatyana asked Porscha.**

"**It's my monster known as Phantom Dragon you see when you Special Summon your Elemental Mistress Doriado was Summoned it was a Special Summoned and thanks to that card I was able to summon my Phantom Dragon from my hand you end your turn yet?" Porscha explained and then asked Tatyana.**

**Well find since it like that I'll end the battle phase, but not before I play Healing Wind you see I gain 2000 life points for each monster on the field and I see I have 2 and you 1 I gain 6000 life points!"**

**Tatyana LP 9400**

"**O my God she gained all of her life points plus more!" Shanoske exclaimed as Jay looked crazy to hear what Shanoske just said.**

"**My go I see I have to get serious and this card will give me what I need here I go when I have four or more Lightsworns I can summon…"**

**Porscha's auras became light as the back of the field begins to glow with bright shiny light as white wings swoops from the light forming into a dragon of pure light itself.**

"…**Judgment Dragon!"**

"**She summoned it I heard stories of this card, but never would've thought she would have this card in her deck let alone summon it!" Shanoske exclaimed in amazed along with Jay and Tatyana.**

**Judgment Dragon LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**Whoa would you look at that dragon it's amazing, but I wouldn't worry Tatyana have 2 monsters to protect her this turn," Jay said.**

"**You think so huh?" Shanoske asked him as he looked at him in a confused state, "Well if I'm correct about Judgment Dragon's Special Ability Porscha won't have to worry about Tatyana's monsters."**

"**Like Shanoske said Judgment Dragon's Special Ability destroys all cards on the field and all I have to do is give up 1000 points from my life points! Go Judgment Dragon Sacred Light!" Porscha commanded her dragon as it begins to shine pure light destroying everything on the field excluding itself.**

**Porscha LP 4750**

"**Now Tatyana wipe open!"**

"**Now Judgment Dragon serve its purpose I sacrifice my dragon to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!"**

"**She….what?" Both boys exclaimed in shocked to see what Porscha did.**

**A smaller dragon with white armor with white angels and a horn on top of the dragon's head appears roaring at Tatyana.**

**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"**You all are probably wondering why? I'll tell this dragon gain 300 points for each Lightsworn in my graveyard and I have 10 Lightsworns in my graveyard!"**

"**Which means 3000 extra points?" Tatyana said.**

"**5000 ATK to boot, but before I attack I give up 800 points to play Premature Burial and I bring back Phantom Dragon back to the field with 7300 points all together now this is the end of you Tatyana!"**

"**But Tatyana has 9400 life points without another monster she'll never be able to finish her off this turn!" Jay said to Shanoske.**

"**You're right let's see what Porscha have under her sleeves."**

"**You are aware that my creatures are light types and when I have 2 or more Light creatures on my side of the field I can Special Summon this last card in my hand…Guardian of Order!"**

**Porscha LP 3950 Guardian of Order LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**This is it Shinning Absolute Light!" **

**Tatyana LP 0**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"**That'll teach you not to mess with me hmph!" Porscha coldly said as she walks away towards the stairs to see Jay and Shanoske.**

"**So guys whatcha think?" **

**Both Jay and Shanoske answered her at the same time, but she couldn't understand what they was saying and just smiled and nod at the both of them.**

**Ericko walks towards the Slifer Red Dorm yelling something at them.**

"**What is it?" Tatyana asked him.**

"**The Chancellor said all student report to the auditorium right now!" Ericko told them as they all ran pass him while Tatyana throws him out of the way.**

"**I wonder what the chancellor wants to see the students for?" Shanoske asked the others.**

'"**I don't know, but whatever it is we better get down there!" Jay responded running by his side.**

**The gang arrives to in the auditorium and sits in the back while the chancellor and the dorm instructors' walks in behind him.**

"**Whoa who is that he's a young one!" Julie said to the other girls.**

**A young man in his mid 20s wearing a green colored uniform looking like the students with white silverfish hair and blue eyes walked towards the middle of the auditorium. **

"**I don't know, but he is fine," Porscha replied as the girls squeak with each others.**

"**My students I am your new chancellor my name is Riku Kai and I was appointed by Seto Kaiba himself so I hope to get know all of you especially you Miss Parham," Chancellor Kai said looking at Tatyana.**

"**Who me? What I do?" Tatyana asked pointed at herself.**

"**Mr. Kaiba ask me to keep a eye on you and your group of friends he said if anything goes wrong or any danger happens at this school call you and your friends and I'm gonna do that," He smiles at them.**

**As everyone else laugh at them as they feel stupid for being pointed out.**

"**Ok as you all know you all are ranked in your dorms so Mr. Kaiba decided we are gonna rank you by your duel disk whatever dorm you in that's your duel disk except for summon of the students who have exceptions so all students collect your dorm duel disk."**

**As the students line up for their dorm ranked duel disk Shanoske and the gang stands in the back and wait.**

"**I can't believe this wait until I get my hands on Seto!" Tatyana said furiously.**

"**Well he just worries about you I guess," Julie tells her.**

**Two hours later after everyone gets there duel disk Danielle and Natasha are outside waiting for the others to come out.**

"**Finally you guys are out so what duel disk did you get?" Danielle asked.**

**Shanoske Mykel – Obelisk Blue Duel Disk Javier Reid – Slifer Red Duel Disk Tatyana Parham – Obelisk Blue Girls Duel Disk Porscha Reed – Slifer Red Duel Disk Omari Birdsong - Slifer Red Duel Disk Julie Hok - Obelisk Blue Girls Duel Disk Jake Sullivan-Slifer Red Duel Disk Natasha Lashay-Slifer Red Duel Disk Danielle Lashay-Obelisk Blue Girls Duel Disk Ericko-Slifer Red Duel Disk **

"**Cool so now we have are duel disk it's time to hit the hay so I'll see you guys later Natasha you stay with me until they get you a dorm room," Danielle said walking towards the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.**

"**Well I'm going to come on Julie wait up Danielle!" Tatyana said as they run behind Danielle and Natasha.**

"**Well come guys we'll head on to the dorms!" Omari said as he turns around walking with Ericko and Jake behind him.**

"**Yea we off too Shanoske come on!" Jay said waiting with Porscha.**

"**O I'm going to get some food I'll catch you guys later you want anything?" Shanoske asked them.**

"**O just bring us some food and drink and we'll be fine," Porscha said as they turn towards the Slifer Red Dorm waving at Shanoske.**

"**Okay we're finally by ourselves you know what that mean!" Jay said smiling at Porscha.**

"**Yea I know come on let's hurry and get to the dorm before Shanoske comes back!" Porscha said running holding Jay's hand.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske leaves Porscha and Jay by themselves to who knows what when he comes back he in for a surprise and if that's not bad enough Dr. Smith plans involves a student using science to give this student power to take down Shanoske and his friends.**

**Next Time Surprise, Surprise and Dino DNA!**


	44. Surprise Surprise and Dino DNA

**Generation Duelist!**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 44 Surprise Surprise and Dino DNA **

**On last episode of Generation Duelist! Shanoske and his friends are beginning there second semester of Duel Academy with drama first it was Jason, Shanoske's half brother then if that wasn't more Danielle and Shanoske had to duel each other. Next Jay and Porscha becomes Shanoske's new roommate while Danielle and Shanoske is confronted by a young girl called Natasha who claimed to be there real daughter which turns out to be true. Now with that settle a new chancellor named Riku Kai who is assigned by Seto Kaiba to watch Shanoske and the gang. Now what more drama could possibly happen at Duel Academy you'll be surprise.**

"**So, Shanoske are you coming to the dorm with us?" Porscha asked Shanoske.**

"**Naw not right now I'm going to the cafeteria for some food and then I'll hit up with Danielle and Natasha," Shanoske answered her.**

"**Okay cool then," Porscha replied back walking towards Jay.**

"**Okay then you two plays nice by the way you guys want anything while I'm gone?" He asked them.**

"**O it doesn't matter just bring anything to eat," Porscha said while she and Jay run towards the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**Good Shanoske gonna be busy you know what that means?" She asked Jay.**

"**O I know what mean come on hurry to the dorm!" Jay said grabbing her hand running towards the dorm.**

**Meanwhile while Porscha and Jay are heading towards the dorm Omari and Ericko were standing outside while Porscha and Jay was heading to the dorm room there were standing looking lost like hell.**

**While that was going on Shanoske visited Danielle, Natasha, and Tatyana to see walk they were doing.**

"**Hey, girls what are you up too?" Shanoske asked the girls who were sitting in the lobby of the Duel Academy.**

"**Nothing just talking to your daughter," Kitty said giggling at Shanoske, "You have a daughter whose old, man I feel sorry for you man like…"  
**

"**O shut up Taty and worry about your child and your husband!" Shanoske said defensibly, "By the way don't you have to talk to him about something anyway?"**

"**O yea you right Seto is about to get a mouthful!" Kitty said running towards video phones.**

"**Shanoske where your new friends at?" Danielle asked him.**

"**You mean Porscha and Jay they went to the dorm you know to hang out I wonder what there doing at this moment I hope they get along," Shanoske said to the girls wondering.**

"**So do you want to come in until Shanoske comes back with the food?" Jay asked opening the door for Porsha, so that she could sit down on the bed.**

"**Thanks… So what do you want to do until he gets back?" She asked looking up at Jay who was standing in front of her looking down at her. **

"**Well we could do this." Lifting her chin up so that he could kiss her passionately on the lips, **

"**I like that." She said pulling him onto the bed with him on top of her, they kissed passionately. As there lips over lapped each other, as there tongues fought each other the both knew sooner or later that they would have to stop and breathe, but neither one of them wanted to stop, but it was Porsha who pushed Jay away so that they could breathe; both looking into each others eyes panting heavily.**

"**Damn I think that I like this… so Jay I got a game that we can play where is your music?" She asked getting off the bed leaving Jay wondering why she was asking him where his music was.**

**Before Jay could tell her where it was, he saw her bending over playing with his iPod. **

"**Um what are you doing?" **

"**You'll see." Hitting the play button on his iPod in the back round playing "Let me lick you up & down"**

"**What-" not getting a chance to finish his sentence Porsha was slowly taking her clothes off to the beat of the music while dancing too. Jay watch in interest, as his jaw hanging down and drool coming down from his mouth. **

"**Jay… do you want me to show you what a good time with me can do?" She asked in a low and sexy voice that sent chills up his spine. Slowly she made her way down his shirt and stopped mid way on his shirt, and went up his shirt again. **

"**I don't think that you'll be needing this now do you?" She asked looking at Jay who could just nod his head. Moving her hands down to his shirt removing his shirt, Jay looked up to see that Porsha also took off her shirt.**

"**What I still think that you have on to much clothes on why don't we take off those pants, but close your eyes." Falling back onto the bed Jay was having some trouble removing his pants, but Porsha already have removed her pants. Looking over at Jay who was still trying to get his pants off, finding this a bit funny Porsha walked over to Jay to help him.**

"**Do you need help trying to get your pants off?" She asked walking over to him in nothing on but her bra and underwear. **

"**Uh sure…" Blushing as she slowly removed his pants, when she finally removed his pants she was on his knees looking up at him with a smile. **

"**I think you have a playmate that wants to come out and play." She said giggling at Jay who was blushing a crazy red. **

"**Don't worry I think that I can help your… friend." She said giggling as she took away his boxers, to see his penis straight up as if it was looking up at her.**

**She placed her mouth on top oh his penis and started sucking on, with one of her hands on the back of his cock and the mouth pumping it back and forth, in her mouth. Jay gasp each time he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. Taking his hand he placed it on the back of her head making her go faster and faster. With her other hand it traveled down her stomach to her underwear and into her vagina starting to finger her self. **

**As each second passed more and more pressure built up inside of them, Jay removed his hand from her head but that didn't stop her from going faster and pulling his penis into her mouth deep throating him. **

"**AHHH more, more that's it right there. AHHHH!" He screamed allowing his self to cum in her mouth, also allowing her self to cum too. **

"**You know you're good at that… but why don't I play my game now that your turn is up." Jay said looking down at Porsha whose face was some what covered in some of his cum. **

"**Um ok I'd like to see what you could do for me." Porsha said moving to the bed while Jay stood up and still looked at Porsha who was still in her bra and underwear.**

"**Now that's not going to work I'm going to need to remove both your bra and underwear… let me help you since you helped me." Jay walked in front of Porscha bending over to remove her bra with one hand while the other was making its way down her stomach and down to her vagina taking her underwear off. **

**She felt a chill run up her spine while Jay was still taking her bra off he chuckled at her before moving away with her bra and other in hand. **

"**You're cold now huh? But don't worry I can fix that lay back and close your eyes." Doing as she was told, her back was on the bed with her eyes closed, with Jay now moving her legs. With a small gasp she made she felt something going into her already hot and dripping core quickly she opened her eyes to see Jay on top of her leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.**

**Moving from her mouth to her neck his left hand moved to her left breast grabbing it and squeezing it. While his other hand was having its own fun figuring her in her pussy while his thumb was messing with her clit –making it swell-. **

"**Ahhhhh Jay please, ahhhhh please I need I need you inside me ahhhhh, I need to feel your big cock inside me. Make me scream your name make me want you and only you." She screamed louder and louder trying to get Jay to moved.**

"**Patience's dear I think that you need to be taught a lesson." He laughed to his self as he put two more figures inside her making her scream out more and more. Moving his mouth from her lips to her other breast. He placed his mouth on her nipple and bit it softly, and he did the same thing with his hand that was messing with her other breast.**

"**I think that my figures have had enough fun so it's my turn." He said slowly removing his three fingers from her pussy making her give out a small meow. Slowly Jay started going down her stomach and giving her butterfly kisses until he got to her swollen clit. He took into his mouth earning his self another gasp from her. **

**He smiled with pleasure as his mouth made his way to her pussy, with another gasp she felt something wet and rough inside of her. Moving one of her hands to his head she tried to push his head away from her, but he didn't he just kept his head there with his tongue inside her.**

**Licking her inside and sticking it inside and over and over, Porsha screamed louder and louder. Jay could feel her walls closing inside her and she knew that she was about to reach her climax.**

"**Please Jay I can't take it may more I need to cum…. Ahhhhh please!" With one more smiles on his face he replaced his mouth with his three fingers and complied with her wish and let her comes.**

"**Ahhhhh that was great….." She replied looking at Jay who was looking up at Jay.**

"**We're not through yet I still have a friend that still wants to play and she wants your friend to play with him." He laughed with his other hand that was still inside her, he removed his fingers from her and onto his penis so that he could guide it inside her.**

**With a small gasp she felt something larger than fingers inside her, looking down she saw him entering her. With another sharp breathe he slammed into her –also making Jay gasp as how tight she was.**

"**Ahhhhh yes, yes oh god please faster, faster!" She screamed out Jay speeded up the pace as both of there skins slapped each other so did there screams. With each breathe they took Jay moved faster and harder inside her making her scream louder and louder. **

"**Jay AHHHHHH!" while he was still inside her he moved her leg over her head and was now fucking her side ways. **

"**You like that don't you, yeah take that and that." Now switching passions with her now on her knees. **

"**Ahhhhh please yes, yes, that's it right there!" **

"**That's it baby take that and that! Oh yeah." He said slamming into her over and over again.**

"**Ah Jay I'm….. I'm cumming ahhhhh, ahhhhh."**

"**Ahhhhh Me…. Too." And with one more thrust both let out a loud scream, turning over onto there sides Jay and Porscha both soon fell asleep with the covers pulled over them. Until they heard the door open they both jumped up to see someone turning the door knob, to see Shanoske walk in.**

"**Hey Jay Porscha I got- What the hell are you two doing?" Shanoske yelled covering his eyes.**

"**Hey dude it's not what it looks like!" Jay yelled with his hands in the air with the covers still covering them.**

"**What the fuck! What do you mean it's doesn't look like what I think cuz clearly I see different!" Shanoske exclaimed dropping the food on his desk.**

**While Porscha tries to cover herself up Jay runs into Shanoske as they both run outside.**

"**Jay what was that? Matter of fact I know what it was I leave you guys for a few hours and you tell me what you guys decided to fuck damn what were you thinking?" Shanoske questioned him, but before he could respond Shanoske interrupted him, "No I'll tell you what you was thinking!"**

"**But Shanoske…"**

"**No, buts you were getting freaky you little nasty!"**

"**Yeah I guess you're right."**

"**O you bet and by the way put some clothes on!" Shanoske tells Jay as he blushes red and runs into the room.**

**While Shanoske confronts Jay and Porscha, Latisha was summoned by Dr. Smith to go to his office.**

"**You wanted to see me sir?" Latisha asked him.**

"**Yes will you please follow me I have a plan and I need your help with something now tell me Latisha do you hate Shanoske?" Dr. Smith asked her.**

"**Do you have to ask? Of course I do!" Latisha replied.**

"**Good you'll need power then come sit on this table this power amplifier I made will give you the power you desire and the skills to defeat Shanoske and his friends so are you ready?" Dr. Smith asked her.**

"**I'm ready so let's get it over with!" Latisha screams as Dr. Smith turns on the power zapping Latisha as she screams in pain from the beam.**

"**Excellent now Shanoske and his friends we be destroyed hahahahaha!" Dr. Smith said to himself while Latisha gaining power from the amplifier, "Aaah it's completed how do you feel?"**

**Latisha gets off the platform while her glasses falls off her face as she gets up only for her eyes to only be seen by Dr. Smith while she stands in the dark planning a scheme against Shanoske.**

**The next day some of the student are up and getting ready for the day as well Shanoske who goes for a shower after he changes his clothes and walks over the beds where Jay and Porscha were, but he arrived to wake them up he saw that no one was there.**

"**Jay, Porscha wake up it's almost time for class!" Shanoske said only to see the two were gone he walks outside to see Porscha and Jay making out once again.**

"**You such a bitch," Porscha said to him kissing him passionately.**

"**O shut up you whore and let me make you feel good," Jay replied as they both giggles and talk about each others.**

**Shanoske walks down and sees the two of them and breaks them up.**

"**That's it come on Porscha we got 1****st**** period Monster briefing class and we can't be late!" Shanoske said dragging Porscha by her collar as she screams for Jay.**

"**You keep this up I'm gonna switch your dorm room!" Shanoske explains to Porscha.**

"**No! I don't want to leave him yet!" Porscha screamed, but while they were talking a shocking spike was thrown in front of Shanoske's foot.**

"**What was that?" Shanoske asked Porscha as she looks around for who did it.**

"**Look it's her!" Porscha said pointing to a tree.**

"**Latisha!" Shanoske exclaimed, "Look bitch what do you want I'm tired of you so if you want to settle this then let's duel right here right now!"**

"**My thoughts exactly, but not here!" Latisha said.**

"**Why not?" He said.**

"**Cuz your friends don't want to miss your defeat!"**

**Can Shanoske and Porscha defeat Latisha and save their friends before it's too late found out next time on the Generation Duelist!**

**Dr. Smith: Next Time on Generation Duelist! My plans goes into action when Latisha kidnaps some of Shanoske's friends and force him into a corner of choice can Shanoske save his friends before time runs or will he lose and be expelled find next time.**

**Next Time Face off Dino Girl Part 1 **


	45. Face off Dino Girl Part 1

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 45 Face off Dino Girl Part 1**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Things heated up between Javier Reid and Porscha Reed as Shanoske leaves the two in the dorm while he went out to found out that Porscha and Jay got to friendly while that was going on Dr. Smith and Latisha put their plans into motion to destroy Shanoske and his friends.**

**Now Shanoske and Porscha are confronted by Latisha who tells them that his friends are in danger and if they don't stop in time…**

"**What do you mean my friends where are they tell me now Latisha?" Shanoske questioned her as she jumps from the tree landing in front of Porscha and Shanoske.**

"**Let's our friends go now you crazy bitch!" Porscha exclaimed.**

"**Wait where's Jay at?" Shanoske asked Porscha as she turns around to find Jay gone out of nowhere, Porscha became so mad in rage punching the ground with her fist as hard as she could send shattered boulders hitting Latisha on the side of the face making a deep slash on the side of her face.**

"**Is that all you got?" Latisha asked wiping the blood off the side of her face.**

"**Bitch I'll show you what I got!" Porscha said running towards Latisha in blinding rage.**

"**I should tell you that something is strange about that girl she been equipped with some kind of power I can sense it," Dark Angel told Shanoske why he tries to stop Porscha, but it was too late Porscha had already smack Latisha in the face.**

"**That's right get anger at me good that will make me happy when your friends blow up my base I set up just for you Shanoske follow me if you want to know!" Latisha tells them laughing loudly jumping into the shadow of the trees.**

"**You bitch!" Porscha tries go after, but was stopped by Shanoske stop before she runs after her, "Why you stopped me?"**

"**Wait we need to check on everybody else to see who she got!" Shanoske told her running towards the Slifer Red Dorm.**

**They run into the dorm of Ericko and Omari, to see if they were still there, but founded out that they weren't there.**

"**Now what Shanoske?" Porscha asked him as he tries to think before saying anything to see a student walk pass them, "Hey kid!" Shanoske grabbed the student by his collar, "You seen Omari and Ericko?"**

"**Yea they headed to class why?" The boy said scared out of his mind as Shanoske push him away from Porscha and himself, "Come on Porscha let's see if we can get to them before Latisha!"**

"**Right!" Porscha follows Shanoske into the forest path towards the Duel Academy, "Let's hope we can save them before Latisha gets her hands on them!"**

**In the forest towards Duel Academy Ericko and Omari are talking with each other.**

"…**So I know I need the Ritual Spell, but what kind of monster would I use then?" Ericko asked Omari.**

"**Okay so you use the monster that's listed on the card itself…" Omari explained to him.**

"**Excellent you two dorks will pass class for sure!" Latisha said walking out from the forest stopping the boys **

"**Where the hell did you come from? Omari asked looking at their surroundings in the woods.**

"**If I have on the same uniform like you but for girls then what do you think?" She said in a sarcastic tone.**

"**Shut up that's why nobody like you as it is." Ericko said walking up beside Omari.**

"**Look I don't like the way you're looking at me."**

"**Then stop looking at us then." Omari said with a sweat drop on the back of his head.**

"**Look if you two duel me now I'll tell you a secret at the school that nobody knows, but if I win you have to follow me around for a moth like dogs." Both nodding their heads agreeing to her terms.**

"**Let's duel." Meanwhile back with Shanoske and Porscha as they were walking into the woods.**

"**I think that this is the place ready to go in?" Shanoske asked standing in front of the woods about to walk in with Porscha standing behind him.**

"**Y… e… a… h!" **

"**Porscha as much as I care about you get the hell off me and start moving!" Shanoske yelled at her because she was so close to his back that he felt that she may crack it at any moment now.**

"**But do we really have to go I don't want to go into the scary place.' She wined slowly sinking down to the ground still holding onto the tail of his uniform.**

'**Look if you want to get your man and save the others then you better come on before thinks get bad." He yelled at her only making her cry out more.**

"**But I don't wanna!**

"**Well to damn bad you're going! Come on!" he yelled dragging Porscha into the woods while she kicked and screamed all the way through.**

**While Porscha and Shanoske continued onward into the forest Omari and Ericko are still dueling Latisha.**

**Latisha LP 900**

**Her Field Black Tyranno and Super Conductor Tyranno**

**Omari and Ericko LP 1000**

**Flying Fortress Sky Fire and Road Warrior**

"**Look Latisha I don't know what your problem is, but me and Ericko are gonna defeat you so I hope you have a plan because if you don't this is it!" Omari said to her as she smiles back.**

"**My move since we can't attack I can still active Flying Fortress Sky Fire Special Ability next turn I hope you like the end of this duel because with only 900 you'll lose when you end your turn you'll lose!" Ericko replied as she draws a card.**

"**I set one card facedown and then…."**

"**Not so fast how we easily forget when you set I discard 1 card from my hand and inflict 800 points of damage to your life points so take that!"**

**Latisha LP 100**

"**Hmmmm that doesn't scare me I active my monster special ability I give up my Black Tyranno to inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points!" She said in replied as they both fall to their knees.**

"**Stay back from us!" Ericko said as she walks closer and closer to the both of them all they saw were weird eyes as they screamed for help.**

"**What was that?" Porscha asked Shanoske squeezing his arm like crazy.**

"**Damn Porscha stop squeezing it sound like Ericko and Omari that means she got them come we have to found them.**

**On the other side of the forest Jake ran into the woods to found where Ericko and Omari went to he saw them lying on the ground unconscious.**

"**Ericko Omari what happened to you guys?" Jake said to the two boys, but they didn't answer.**

"**Aah you're the last puzzle I need for my plan to be complete," Latisha said walking out of the forest in front of Jake.**

"**So it was you what you do with my friends? I want them back even if we have duel!" He asked her activating his duel disk while she does the same.**

"**DUEL!"**

"**My move I play Fiend's Sanctuary with this I can Special Summon a Fiend Token now I give it up to summon Armed Dragon LV 5!"**

**Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK 2400) **

"**Then next up I play Level Up! By giving up my Armed Dragon LV5 I can LV Summon Armed Dragon LV7!"**

**Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK 2800)**

"**Now I place 2 cards facedown your move!"**

"**Hmmm Jake Sullivan you're the one with the variety deck I see well my first go I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 and with that I play Force Sent it's a Spell card that make you send a card from your deck when I call its name and I choose your Armed Dragon LV3!"**

"**What was that for?" Jake asked her sending Armed Dragon LV3 to the graveyard, "You're a weirdo you know that!"**

"**It's still my go don't worry about that I Special Summon 3 Gilasaurus, which you know what that means?" Latisha asked him. **

"**That means Armed Dragon LV3 and Armed Dragon LV5 return to me!"**

**Jake had 3 of his Armed Dragons on the field and two facedowns while Latisha had 3 of her Gilasaurus on her field.**

"**Ha Jake your too much that's why I play 3 down I can destroy all 3 of your Armed Dragon because they have Armed Dragon in their name that's why I wanted your Armed Dragons on the field next up is Dino Slave for one turn I can Special Summon one of your monster from your graveyard ignoring the summoning conditions!"**

"**No not my Armed Dragon LV7!" Jake said in shock as his Armed Dragon appeared on Latisha's side of the field.**

"**Good cuz now I give up 2 of my Gilasaurus to summon Super Conductor Tyranno now attack Jake directly my monsters!" All 3 monsters slammed Jake as he falls down to the ground, "I thought those 2 traps would've helped you I guess not?"**

**Jake LP 500 **

"**Not really I had to take 3 direct attacks to activate this…"Jake barely gets up before activating his trap card, "Ojama Wire! Its works when I took 3 attacks I can Summon 3 Ojamas from my deck.**

**Ojama Black LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Green LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Yellow LV3 (DEF 1000)**

"**Now all I have to is last this turn and one more turn and I'll…"**

"**You won't matter I have this card Dino Blast I choose my Super Conductor Tyranno you lose 2400 life points!" Latisha said stopping him from completing his thoughts. **

"**Noooo!" Jake yelled as his life points dropped to zero, he falls to his knees. Turning his head to look at his friends that were laying on the ground back to back unconsciousness.**

"**I'm sorry guys I couldn't beat her." He said before also falling unconscious.**

"**Ha-ha –ha I just got three more idiots to add to my collection. Meanwhile in the ware house.**

"**Um… where am I?" Jay asked waking up and started to walk around the warehouse.**

"**Jay!" Turning his head he being throughin' into a hug by Natasha who dragged Jay over to the others.**

"**We thought that we were the only ones here?"**

"**We?"**

"**Yeah me, Tatyana, Julie and well even mom." She said but spoke softly looking over to her mom who was in a glass tube.**

"**What the hell is that?"**

"**I think that it's a glass case, so that they could control her powers." Kitty said getting up and waking over to the tube that Danielle was in.**

"**Hey I brought some more friends for you to play with." Turning their head to see that was something coming down,**

"**Jake, Omari, Ericko!" Natasha and Jay yelled while Kitty stood by Danielle's tank to make sure Latisha wasn't going to try anything.**

"**What did you do to them?" Jay asked standing up and yelling up to Latisha who was laughing at them.**

**Oh don't worry about your little friends there just sleeping. The only person that I really want is Shanoske so if you want to live another day then pray that your friend gets here!' she said with droll coming down her lips while her eyes started to change colors. **

"**Why are we here you crazy skunk?" Natasha screamed banging on the glass cell they were trapped in.**

"**I want your father and I know how to get to him and when he comes he'll be destroyed and so will you guys you see he less than 2 hours before this place blows!" She explained.**

"**Then here I am you fat bitch now let my girlfriend, my daughter, and my friends go!" Shanoske said standing behind Porscha who was pissed!**

"**You bitch if you don't give me back my man then you'll be in a world of pain."**

"**And what if I don't want to what if I want to play with him?" Latasha asked glaring at Porscha.**

"**Look bitch if you don't give me what I want then you going to end up at the bottom of my foot!"**

"**Yeah right you would probably eat or even sit on me you fat bitch."**

"**Who you calling a fat bitch you deformed looking hippo that just ate an elephant."**

"**You look like you're the mother of a damn elephant and the daughter of an ugly gorilla."**

"**Why don't you go back into the whole that you came out of?" Porscha shouted back to Latisha, Shanoske and the others just stood there looking at the girls as they continued to trade insults back and forth.**

"**Jay don't you think that you should say that your standing right there?" Natasha asked looking at the two girls fight.**

"**I would but you know just the way that there fighting would be like me walking into the middle of a twister and plus were safe in this cell." He said with a sweat drop on the back of his head, laughing nervously.**

"**You worry me… Natasha can you please wake your those idiots up for me while I try to your mom out of here." Kitty said walking over the group and then back over to Danielle.**

"**Aww why do I have to do it?"**

"**Because you have to keep an eye on both your dad and the….. Well just your dad." Kitty said looking up to Porscha and Latisha who was still going at it.**

"**Fine but you owe me."**

"**Whatever." Meanwhile back to Shanoske **

"**Natasha dear I want you to learn from this and never get into a fight about a man especially when he's right there in front of you." He said leaning over the rail looking down at everyone.**

"**Yes daddy…. But how do I wake up Jake, Omari an Ericko?" **

"**Just say something that has to do with food, girls, and that has to do with free money."**

"**Jake they cook says that you can have as much free food as you want. Omari Courtney said that she thinks that you're the hottest guy on campus. Ericko you just won $200,000." Natasha yelled to the guys making them wake with a jolt.**

"**Where the hell are we?"**

"**Well your stuck in this glass cell by Latisha and it looks like she want to get her hands on Shanoske so she trapped us," Natasha explained to them.**

"**O is that all?" Omar rubbed his head.**

**Meanwhile Porscha and Latisha continue to argue while Shanoske stands there.**

"**Shanoske over here?" Tatyana call him over, "Try to open our locks."**

"**I wouldn't try that" Latisha tells Shanoske, "Because if you do the time bomb will activate."**

**Porscha once again blindly charge in rage at Latisha and tries to punch her, but she was repelled by some kind of force field.**

"**Look Latisha I don't know what your problem is, but let's duel so get your game on so I can save my friends," Shanoske said activating his duel disk.**

"**Good I'm ready so is the time clock you have an hour to defeat me our say goodbye to your friends," She replied activating her duel disk.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Latisha LP 8000**

"**I'll start things off with Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and place card face down and end my turn!"**

**Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (DEF 2000) **

"**Ha if that's all you got then your friends will be destroyed way before you win this duel!" Latisha snarled drawing a card from her deck, "I active Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and send 2 card two the graveyard, with those 2 useless card in my graveyard I active Ultimate Evolution, now all I have to do is ditch 2 dinos in my grave and summon…"**

**Latisha's Duel Disk began to glow as the two dinos were removed from her graveyard to summon her dino.**

"**Come on out Super Conductor Tyranno and I special summon Gilasaurus now I give up my Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops now my Driceratops will attack your Clayman!"**

**Super Conductor Tyranno LV8 (ATK 3300)**

**Dark Driceratops LV6 (ATK 2400)**

**Gilasaurus LV3 (ATK 1400)**

**Shanoske LP 7600**

**Dark Driceratops flies towards Elemental Hero Clayman and bites Clayman as he explodes right in front Shanoske as his covers from the impact.**

"**Reveal facedown card Hero Signal I Special Summon an Elemental Hero level 4 or lower and I Special Summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Defense Mode!"**

**Elemental Hero Stratos LV4 (DEF 300)**

"**So I'll destroy your Stratos too!" Latisha replied as Super Conductor Tyranno attack Stratos.**

"**It wasn't to stop your monster it was to add another Elemental Hero and I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" **

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**Alright Shanoske is doing good come on Shanoske defeat that bitch she crazy!" Jay said banging the glass prison.**

"**You idiot, Latisha is playing with him just like she played with me, Ericko and Omari she playing if she wanted to she could finish Shanoske off in one move!" Jake explained to them sitting in the corner.**

"**So what can he do then?" Natasha asked Jake as he nods in an, I don't know answer as she sighs and look on toward the duel.**

"**Porscha can you break this lock?" Tatyana asked her.**

"**No if I do you guys will exploded," She replied.**

"**Wait look over there?" Julie pointed to a computer system.**

"**Alright cool maybe these computer can help us if I can re-route the wire to destroy the warehouse instead of the prison it might work all we have to do is wait for the right time when Shanoske finish her off then we can break you guys out!" Porscha said to the girls.**

"**Damn you bitch I don't know what your problem is or who put you up to this, but it's gonna end right now!" Shanoske told her as he draws a card from his deck.**

"**Well if you want to know who doing this it's Dr. Smith who put me up to this and I was glad to help," She replied as everyone looked in shock to what she just said to them, "Shanoske bring it on so I can show everyone how weak you are hahahahahaha!"**

**To be Continued**

**Porscha: Next Time on Generation Duelist! The gang finds that Dr. Smith is behind all of this Shanoske told me he had problems with this guy, but never this far to expel someone is one thing, but to try and destroy them and their friends is another if there's a time we need a help this is that time I hope me and Shanoske can save our friends time ticking come Shanoske. **

**Next Time Face off Dino Girl Part 2**

**Come on Shanoske I'm counting on you let's GOOOOO! **


	46. Face off Dino Girl Part 2

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels  
**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 46 Face off Dino Girl Part 2**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Latisha commenced with the plans that Dr. Smith had told her she kidnapped Shanoske's friends leaving him and Porscha to try to stop her when they arrived they founded out they only have an hour to stop Latisha before their friends meet they in and if they try to save their friends it will only speed the time limit up so all they can do is wait for a chance to strike while Shanoske and Latisha duel can Shanoske defeat her?**

**The time bomb is 45:01:59**

"**Come Shanoske you gotta hurry the time is going!" Porscha screamed to him as he nods.**

"**The thing is Latisha your working for Smith I don't know what you and his problem are, but it ends now with Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman LV4 (ATK 800)**

"**When Bubbleman is summoned I can draw 2 cards from my deck! Next up is Polymerization I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Sparkman along with my Bubbleman to Fusion Summoned…Elemental Hero Tempest!"**

**Elemental Hero Tempest LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**The 3 heroes' jumps in the fusion circle creating the warrior fusion monster appearing for battle.**

"**Now let's change the scene and bring it to the heroes play field I activate the Field Spell Skyscraper!"**

**Time Bomb is 41:25:45**

**Shanoske slams the field spells in his duel disks' field zone the warehouse changed into a city of skyscrapers as Tempest stand stall on the highest peak of the Skyscraper.**

"**Elemental Hero Tempest you're target is that Super Conductor Tyranno!" Shanoske pointed to Latisha's Tyranno, "Now attack Streaming Ray! Remember Skyscraper gives my heroes 1000 attack boost when it attacks!" **

**Elemental Hero Tempest flies high in the sky aim his gun blast at Latisha's Tyranno shooting it at the Dinosaur as it screams in pain before it explodes in front of Latisha.**

**Latisha LP 7500**

"**Now I play De-Fusion! I split Tempest to bring back Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Sparkman, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"**

**Elemental Hero Avian LV3 (ATK 1000)**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman LV4 (ATK 800)**

"**Alright now Shanoske has 3 more attacks left!" Porscha said to the others.**

"**Now, Sparkman destroy her Dark Driceratops with Static Force!" **

**Time Bomb 38:28:04**

**Latisha LP 7300**

"**Now Bubbleman and Avian attack her Tailed Feathers and Bubble Stream!"**

**Latisha LP 5500**

"**Now I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!"**

**Everyone looks on while Julie hold Omari in her arms and Tatyana stands next to Porscha who notice that she getting impatient.**

"**Porscha calm down don't worry Shanoske will defeat her just wait." Tatyana said to Porscha as she glares at her as back from her and begins to think to herself, "I'm glad I'm in this cell then out there it looks like she'll rip me in half."**

"**Calm down you can calm down, but how can I calm down when I find out our own teacher is trying to destroy us?" Porscha replied, "I mean I knew this guy would try to expel us, but this is some bullshit if you don't know it!"**

"**Porscha I got this just stay cool and work on the plan I got this now Latisha make your move!" Shanoske replied giving her a thumb up.**

**Time Bomb 32:06:58**

"**I will I activate Spacetime Transcendency now I remove my Gilasaurus from my graveyard to Special Summon Gilasaurus with I active the Spell Card Big Evolution Pill now I give up Gilasaurus to summon any Dino I want without sacrifice and the last card I have in my hand Ultimate Tyranno!"**

**Time Bomb 28:50:01**

**Ultimate Tyranno LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**When Ultimate Tyranno is summon and attack is must attack all of Shanoske's monsters," Jake said in a warning.**

"**So Shanoske can't defend his self or cancel because Ultimate Tyranno Special Ability forces his monsters to battle," Jay said to Jake clearing the question up.**

"**Now, Tyranno destroy all of his monsters!" She commands her dino as it rampages towards Shanoske's Elemental Heroes.**

"**I active the trap it's called Alternate Fusion I can Fusion Summon a monster right now and I fuse together my 3 monster to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Tempest in Defense Mode!"**

**Elemental Hero Tempest LV8 (DEF 2800)**

"**But Tyranno can destroy it still!"**

**Time Bomb 22:49:46**

"**You must've forgotten about Tempest Special Ability all I have to do is give up my facedown card and Tempest stay to chill!"**

"**You think that Ultimate Tyranno attacks Tempest again and now that you got rid of your Skyscraper your Tempest is opened to another attack and now say goodbye to your Tempest!"**

"**Well I have Dummy Marker when it's send to the graveyard I can draw one card!" Shanoske said drawing a card from his deck.**

"**So that's why he place it facedown because he knew Tempest effect will force him to send a card to the graveyard so he used Dummy Marker to make up for Tempest lost brilliant!" Porscha said to herself.**

**Time Bomb 20:53:01**

"**Yea, but the problem is Shanoske and both Latisha have nothing in their hands or on the field except for Ultimate Tyranno if Shanoske can at least put up a defense maybe he can win," Jake noticed to the others.**

"**But he can turn this around right?" Jay asked him.**

"**Maybe, if he can draw the right card from his deck right here, right now!" Jake replied.**

"**Jake's right if I don't draw a usefully card who knows what Latisha will do to me next turn it all comes down to this draw right now come on deck don't fail me now let me save my friends!" Shanoske thought to himself looking down at his deck as he close his eyes and draws a card from his deck.**

"**Here we go Latisha your going down right here and now because I activate the Spell Legacy of a Hero I can draw 3 cards from my deck as long as I have 2 or more Heroes in my graveyard and I count 3 so let's see what my deck can come with!"**

"**Whoa, what a stroke of luck!" Natasha said in a maze.**

"**Okay here's 3 cards and one of them is another Spell called Gift of the Weak I remove Card Trooper from play and draw 2 cards and I know you'll love this I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 from my deck!"**

"**Cool Shanoske came back and was able to draw 4 cards!" Tatyana said to others.**

"**Now go Fusion Birth I send the top 5 cards on the top of my deck to the graveyard and if any of them are Fusion Material monsters I can summon the Fusion Monster!"**

"**Is that Fusion Birth Shanoske always had in his deck, but he never played it!" Ericko said to the others as they looked at in him in weird, "What, what I say?"**

"**So what does that card do then?" Jake asked him.**

"**Okay it's another way to Fusion Summon see depending on what 5 cards Shanoske draws he can fusion summon if the monsters can if not all the cards go to the graveyard and he would open for a direct attack against Latisha."**

"**So he is playing a heavy risk!"**

"**Okay I draw 5 cards and whatya you know I have 2 Heroes I can summon, but I only can Fusion Summon only 1 so I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Necroshade now I can Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!"**

**Elemental Hero Wildheart LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Elemental Hero Necroshade LV6 (ATK 1600)**

**Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman LV6 (ATK 1900)**

**Time Bomb 18:43:25**

"**When Necroid Shaman is Fusion Summoned I choose to destroy one monster on your side of the field to destroy and replace it with another monster from your graveyard so Necroid Shaman destroy her Ultimate Tyranno!"**

**Necroid Shaman jumps high in the sky swirling his staff as he slice Ultimate Tyranno in half shattering right in front of Latisha as she covers from the impact.**

"**Now, Necroid Shaman return Gilasaurus to the field in defense mode!" **

"**But why Shanoske it doesn't make since it would be better to summon it in attack mode?" Porscha asked Shanoske.**

**Gilasaurus LV3 (DEF 400)**

"**I know what you mean it don't make since if I didn't if I didn't have Elemental Hero Necroshade in my graveyard now I can Normal Summon an Elemental Hero without sacrifice like Elemental Hero Bladedge!"**

**Elemental Hero Bladedge LV7 (ATK 2600) **

**A golden hero arrives with twin blades on the side of its arms.**

"**Now Hero Bladedge attack with slice and dice slash!"**

**Bladedge activates his rockets on his back flying towards Gilasaurus slicing the dino into a stare off as it shatters in front of Latisha Bladedge jumps back on Shanoske's field. **

**Latisha LP 3300**

"**Now, Necroid Shaman attack her directly!"**

**Latisha LP 1400**

**16:47:25**

"**Porscha we have to act now!" Tatyana said to her as she nods she runs towards the computer and tries to active it.**

"**Damn I really don't know what I'm doing, but I have to save my friends," Porscha said trying to figure out what to do on the computer.**

**Meanwhile in class that Dr. Smith was teaching.**

"**Roll call, class!" Dr. Smith said as he begins to call the roll, "…Scott…Megan…Shanoske…" Dr. Smith looks up and smiles evilly to fact that Shanoske nor neither of his friends are in class as he begins to think to himself, "Excellent Latisha doing her part to keep those morons busy good Shanoske and his friends will be gone from this school!"**

**Jason Blakemore, Shanoske's half-brother noticed something wrong with Dr. Smith to he decides to follow Dr. Smith after class.**

"**Hmmmm, something's up going on it's not like Shanoske to miss class, but I feel like Dr. Smith is the reason why my bro and his friends are missing," Jason said to himself covering himself around the corner as Dr. Smith turns around to see who was there.**

**Dr. Smith walks towards his office and walks in walking towards his bookcase he pulls a book and the bookcase slides up and he walks in the bookcase closed behind him. When he left his office through the bookcase Jason walks into his office and begins to investigate.**

"**I don't know what you're up to Smith, but I'm gonna find out." Jason walks over to his desk to see what he could found all he saw was grade papers and records of his friends, "What's this is that…wait it's the files of my brother and his friends, but why?"**

**Dr. Smith arrives in a private lab where he his monitor show Shanoske's and Latisha's duel against each other.**

"**Excellent just a few more minutes and all of them will be gone!"**

**Meanwhile in his office Jason grabs the documents and files and runs out of his office and head towards the forest to find Shanoske.**

"**Damn what a monster who would do something like this messing with people especially my bro," Jason said running towards the Slifer Red Dorm he arrives there walking into Shanoske's room.**

**He walks out the room and saw a Slifer Red student he runs down to talk the student to ask him where Shanoske went to the boy pointed to the deep forest Jason runs into the forest.**

"**Hold on guys I'm coming to save you guys!" Jason thought to himself.**

**12:20:09**

"**My go! I activate Card of Reversal I draw cards for each cards you have on the field and you have 2 so I draw 2 cards and activate Card of Variation I draw 2 cards from my deck and what do you know I activate Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards!"**

"**You have to discard a card at the end of your turn or take 3000 points and I see you can't take that!" Shanoske said to her.**

"**I know I summon Dino Base when Dino Base is out I can automatically Summon a Dinosaur and here comes Frostosaurus when Frostosaurus is on the field I can sacrifice both of them to Fusion Summon so come on out…Dyna Tank!"**

**Dyna Tank LV7 (ATK ?)**

"**I place 1 card facedown and discard a card from my hand now Dyna Tank gains the attack of my Frostosaurus which means its 2600 now Dyna Tank destroy his Necroid Shaman!"**

**Dyna Tank (ATK 2600)**

**Shanoske LP 6900**

"**Now Shanoske is you're move, but think well because this will all end soon!"**

"**I draw and Silent Magician LV0, but first Elemental Hero Bladedge will destroy your Dyna Tank!"**

**Silent Magician LV0 (ATK 1000)**

"**Not so fast I activate Counterattack! It forces all monster to battle ignoring the battle so Silent Magician LV0 will attack my Dyna Tank!"**

**Silent Magician LV0 spins its staff in the air slamming the Dyna Tank, but was countered by the Dinosaur on the Tank shattering Silent Magician.**

**Shanoske LP 5300**

"**Now Bladedge will attack my Dyna Tank sorry there both destroyed so now what?"**

"**Damn I place a facedown and end my turn!"**

**10:00:00**

"**Look now we only have 10 minutes on the clock come on dad save us!"**

"**I know, but she keeps countering even with our life points at a difference she came back damn I could really use some help right now," Shanoske thinks to himself.**

"**My go I summon Black Tyranno now Tyranno attack Shanoske directly!"**

**Black Tyranno rampage towards Shanoske slamming him down to the ground as he falls downs from the impact.**

**Shanoske LP 2700 **

**Everyone waits for the smoke to clear to see if Shanoske was ok, he barely gets up and stand up revealing his facedown card.**

"…**I reveal…my facedown card…go Responsibility! You see it works when I take a direct attack it destroys your monster, so how that for payback!"**

"**But how you don't have any level 5 or higher monster in your graveyard?" Latisha stated.**

"**You dummy you forgot you sent them to the graveyard you forgot Elemental Hero Tempest, Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, and Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jake replied to her.**

**Jason continues walking in the forest until he finds a warehouse, "Hmmm I wonder let's see if Shanoske or any of my friends are in this place." He walks in to found everyone he was looking for.**

"**Guys! Bro! I founded you guys I knew it Dr. Smith is behind all of this and Latisha is a pawn in this!" Jason said bursting in.**

"**Jason we need help can you help Porscha unlock us and stop the Time Bomb?" Tatyana asked him as he rushes towards Shanoske, "What are you doing?"**

"**Shut up I got this?" He told her.**

**Back in the control room where Dr. Smith was at he founded out that Jason stole his documents from his desk.**

"**Damn that kid he stole my documents I should've deal with him too!" Dr. Smith said smashing the monitor keyboards. **

**Jason gives Shanoske the documents and files Dr. Smith had on them, "You mean he experimented on you that explain your eyes and why you act aggressively so he used you, it also said that he was planning to blow us up anyway! Jason!"**

**Jason nods and runs out of the warehouse and towards the Duel Academy to confront Dr. Smith.**

**Time Bomb 7:12:09**

"**Come on let's finish this duel right here and now!" Shanoske draws a card from his deck, "I gotta hurry with this draw now! I activate Hero's Guild we each draw 1 card from our deck and if it's not a warrior it goes to the graveyard I drew Elemental Hero Flash so I can have him my hand let's see your card.**

"**It's a dinosaur which goes to the graveyard and when Trap Dino is sent to the graveyard I can set a trap card facedown so now you have to deal with this!" Latisha replied.**

**Shanoske LP 2700**

**Latisha LP 1400**

"**This duel will end now I summon Magician's Valkyria!"**

**Magician Valkyria LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**In Dr. Smith underground control room he decides to explode the warehouse by entering the code, but before he do Jason arrives just in time.**

"**Smith I don't think so you won't stop succeed I'm gonna stop you right here and now and I don't mean dueling!" Jason told Smith as he tries to press the button Jason throws a card at his hand punching Smith in the face knocking him out.**

"**Okay Shanoske it's up to you!"**

"**Remember the face down card Jurassic Impact! It destroys all monsters on the field and you lose 1000 for each and we can't summon for the next go around!" Latisha said stopping Shanoske's Magician's Valkyria.**

**Shanoske LP 1700**

"**I my monster maybe destroyed but I'm countering with this Quick Summon I can Summon additional this turn so I'm gonna counter with Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Porscha get ready for this because I'm about to win!"**

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat LV4 (ATK 1300)**

"**Okay I got it just tell me when!" Porscha replied.**

"**Hero Lady Heat attack Latisha directly with twirling flame!" Elemental Hero Lady Heat twirled around sending fire blast at Latisha's feet.**

**Latisha LP 100**

"**I'm still in this and my next draw will do you end so end your turn!"**

"**I will I end my turn and at the end of my turn Elemental Hero Lady Heat Special Ability kicks off you lose 200 points for each Hero on my field and that means you lose!" Shanoske explained to Latisha, "Now Porscha do it now!"**

"**Right!" Porscha said responded punching the computer blowing it up releasing the others.**

**Time Bomb 2:59:59**

**They all run out running towards the door.**

"**Jake, Ericko! Get Latisha and don't argue with me so go!" Shanoske told them as they help her get out of the warehouse, "Porscha bust the tube that Danielle is in!"**

**Porscha shatters the tube, but just as she did the Phoenix Force within her was released sending Porscha back.**

"**O no she's awake everyone get out of her I'll handle her!" Shanoske said to them as they all left beside Natasha.**

"_**Fools I have returned as the Dark Phoenix!**_**" The Phoenix Force said shooting a blast aiming at Shanoske, but Natasha pushed him out the way taking the blast.**

"**NATASHAAA!" Shanoske screams for his daughter as she takes the blast.**

"**Dad…help me!"**

**Time Bomb 1:25:09**

**Jay: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Shanoske finally saved us from Latisha and Dr. Smith with the help of Jason, but a bigger problem arose when Danielle…um Phoenix Force power gets out of control and after we tried to report Dr. Smith, but the Chancellor was gone and meanwhile Chris is preparing to duel…what Shanoske's brother Jason.**

**Next Time Destiny Cyber**

**Let's see if top duelist of Duel Academy can defeat Shanoske's pro brother found next time. **


	47. Destiny Cyber

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 47 Destiny Cyber**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske and Latisha battles comes to a explosive end with Shanoske ending up as the victory thanks to the help of Jason who discovered that it was Dr. Smith who set the duel between Shanoske and Latisha with Jason stopping Dr. Smith Shanoske gave Porscha the okay to free their friends, but with the release of his friends so was the return of the Dark Phoenix leaving Natasha and Shanoske to try and stop her when the Dark Phoenix targeted Shanoske Natasha pushed him out of the way taking the hit.**

"**Dad! Look out!" Natasha runs and pushes Shanoske out of the way taking the blast from Phoenix, "Dad…please help…me."**

**Shanoske tamped in his dark powers transforming his body into Dark Angel, but before he could react another beam of fire exploded from the blast where Natasha was in turning into a Phoenix Force of her own.**

"_**I live!**_**" She stated in her own Phoenix form.**

"**What is this?"Shanoske asked being blinded by the light.**

"_**I am Phoenix Release my mother now begones from where you came!**_**" Natasha activated her powers creating a bright flashing light.**

**When they awoke the gang found themselves on the outside of the Slifer Red Dorm everyone was find, but Danielle and Latisha was still out of it.**

"**Jason thanks for helping us out bro," Shanoske thanking his brother, "Without you I don't know what we would've done I know you need to get back to face Chris I hope you do well."**

"**Yeah, no problem I can't let you go down like that so I'm see you guys later I'll show that Kaiser you guys so call the best duelist we'll see later and take care," Jason replied turning around walking towards the harbor waving back at them.**

"**Jake, Omari, can you take Latisha to my room and Jay and Ericko take Natasha and Danielle as well please."**

"**Why don't we take them to my sub base room?" Jake asked.**

**Everyone looked at him crazy as hell.**

"**Yeah I built a room until I tear this dorm down and make it better than what it looks like," Jake explained, "So come on and follow me."**

**Everyone walks in the sub room and everyone was shock to see the room with fancy gorgeous items the gang lays Danielle, Natasha, and Latisha onto the queen sizes beds.**

**Porscha and Shanoske walk over to a corner and begin to talk to each other about what happened.**

"**So basically it was Dr. Smith who was trying to destroy us, but the question is why would he what would he gain from doing this?" Porscha asked Shanoske.**

"**I don't know and this is the worst of time too he left already for a trip and Dr. Smith is the one in charge so he can keep doing this over and over again."**

"**And now he's using students as well."**

"**Like that Dino Bitch!" Jay jumped in as they both nod yes, "So why would, Smith want us out of this school what could he gain from doing this?"**

"**That's what I would like to know," Shanoske pondered to himself.**

**Later that night at the Duel Dome Stadium in the locker room Chris prepares for his duel against Jason.**

"**Alright it looks like I'll be going against Shanoske's younger brother let's see if I can show him a thing or two he'll probably be using some kind of hero deck so I'll be prepared," He thought to himself.**

"**All right ladies and gents today's match will begin with Jason Blakemore vs. Duel Academy's top student Chris Kaiser!" An Announcer introduces them as they both walk into the arena.**

"**It looks like you're a duelist worth fighting," Chris said pulling his deck from his deck box loading his deck into his duel disk.**

"**Hmmm yeah rite I know Shanoske beat you and you use the Cyber deck let's see if you can defeat my deck let's see of your Cyber Dragons can take me down so shut up and duel!" Jason replied activating his duel disk.**

**Chris LP 8000**

**Jason LP 8000**

"**I place 2 card facedown and summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and end my turn!"**

**Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (DEF 2000)**

**Back at the Academy Shanoske and his friends are watching the battle between Jason and Chris.**

"**What, was that he played Clayman!" Jake exclaimed screaming at the television.**

"**Isn't that your card dad?" Natasha asked him.**

"**Yes it is I thought Jason was using his real deck I guess not," He answered her in deep thought.**

"**Are you kidding me Clayman your using Shanoske's deck really I don't believe this I'll show you and I'll start with this Power Bond! I know you know what that means I my 2 dragons to summon Cyber Twin Dragon and I'll equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush!"**

**Cyber Twin Dragon LV8 (2800)**

"**And thanks to Power Bond it doubles to 5600 now destroy his Clayman!"**

"**Not so face I play Draining Shield I gain that the life points instead of taking the damage!"**

**Jason LP 8000 + 5600 = 13600**

"**But remember Cyber Twin Dragon can attack again!"**

**Cyber Dragon first blast was deflected by the Draining Shield, but the second shattered Clayman exploding in front of Jason as he covers from the impact.**

"**Is that all you got?"**

"**No actually it's not I play De-Fusion now I can split my Dragon up so Power Bond won't take effect!"**

"**Ladies and Gents Chris counters with his De-Fusion now he can summon 2 more monsters in one turn which Jason is left unprotected can Jason stop him?" **

"**Actually yes I can I'm sorry I activate Magic Jammer your De-Fusion is done!" Jason answered the announcer's question, "That means your De- Fusion is at a stop!"**

**Chris was shocked by the negation of his spell card.**

"**Now at the end phase you'll take 2800 right now because it's my turn!" Jason explains to him as Chris life points are brought down by Power Bond's ability.**

**Chris LP 5200**

"**My I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode with Bubbleman on the field I can draw 2 cards from my deck and activate Hero's Bond and Special Summon Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Woodsman both in defense mode and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman LV4 (ATK 800)**

**Elemental Hero Wildheart LV4 (DEF 1600)**

**Elemental Hero Woodsman LV4 (DEF 2000)**

"**My go!" Chris pulls a card from his deck, but Jason counters with a facedown.**

"**I activate this…Threatening Roar for this turn you cannot make a battle phase!"**

"**Fine I'll summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode and end my turn!"**

**Cyber Phoenix LV4 (DEF 1600)**

"**Jason has stop Chris dead cold with his countering of every card Chris plays I don't if he can win only time will tell, but something got to turn around or Chris will lose!"**

"**He's right Jason already used Power Bond on me and stop me from battle without even attacking and it's only the 2 turn of the duel I gotta find a weak points and to think he's using Heroes, but Shanoske combines them with Spellcasters he's not what else could he pulls off on me," Chris thought to himself.**

"**My turn I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 from my deck let's see I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**I reveal the facedown card Elemental Recharge since I have 4 heroes I gain a 1000 for each!"**

**Jason LP 17600**

"**Now I activate Woodsman's Special Ability I add Polymerization from my deck to my hand now I activate Polymerization fusing together Avian and Burstinatrix to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"**

**Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer LV6 (ATK 2100)**

"**Whoa he pulled out an Elemental Hero Fusion now let's see what Chris can do?"**

"**Now I place 3 cards facedown and my turn your turn Chris."**

"**Shanoske, Jason is completely playing with him man your brother is hardcore!" Jake said to him.**

"**I know Chris thought I was tough Jason's tougher than me and he's not even trying at all Chris is, but Jason could beat Chris in his sleep," Shanoske replied looking at the TV.**

"**Okay now it's time to get serious and step my game up! Cyber Twin Dragon destroys his Phoenix Enforcer!"**

**Jason LP 14600**

"**Take that…what?" Chris was shocked to see his Phoenix Enforcer was still there, "Explain he should've been destroyed by battle!"**

"**No, he's Special Ability prevent it from being destroyed by battle so it looks like you'll have found a different way to destroy my Enforcer," Jason explained laughing at Chris.**

"**Find attack again Cyber Twin!"**

"**Not so face I activate Defender Hero go Elemental Hero Bubbleman will take the attack instead!"**

"**I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**My draw I place 3 cards facedown and let my Enforcer finish off your Cyber Phoenix that'll end my turn!"**

"**My draw Cyber Twin will destroy both your Wildheart and Woodsman!"**

"**Okay my go I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Amazing folks Jason's not making any move at all! Could Chris possibly win this?"**

"**Okay Jason this time I'll finish you off with this I play Battle Fusion it gains the Fusion Monster attack points!"**

**Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK 5600 + 2100 = 7700)**

"**Now attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!"**

"**Not so fast I activate Alternate Fusion this allows me to Fusion Summon now so Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer combine to create…Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"**

**Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**I knew you would try that! That's why I have this Limiter Removal it will double his attack!"**

**Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK 15400)**

"**Wow your good, but I didn't tell you my fusion monster he gains 300 points extra for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard giving him a total of…4900 with that done I activate this Destruction of Destiny I send 3 cards from the stop of my deck what do you know 3 more heroes in my graveyard 5800 which it's time to play my 3 final cards Swamp of the Fallen times 2 and Soul Union!"**

**Cyber Twin Dragon (ATK 15400/2 = 7700/2= 3850)**

"**No I'll be open for a direct attack!"**

"**Yes, Phoenix Enforcer will gain the attack of Elemental Hero Bladedge which is 2600 extra attack points destroy his Twin Dragon!"**

**Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (ATK 8400)**

**Chris LP 650**

"**Now the last card is my Shield Strike you take damage equal to my monster's defense points you lose!"**

**Chris LP 0**

"**NOOOOOOOO!"**

"**Ladies and Gents everyone who watched Jason just won the duel he took Chris out in 3 turns without attacking extraordinary he's done it again, but what about Chris what we'll be of him?" **

**The audience began to turn with mix emotions of what just happened to at the Duel Dome whether to cheer or not except for Jason's fan who were all excited over his victory he walks out the stadium and grabs a water walks towards the entrance of the Duel Dome.**

"**Jason! Jason! Jason!" The reporters all gather around him where they began to ask him all kinds of questions, "Jason what was it like dueling Chris?" One asked the other asked, "What will you now?" Before he could answer his cell phone rings.**

"**Hello," He answers his phone, "…you want me to duel who? Are you sure his my…okay I understand," Jason hangs up his phone, "Sorry about that folks it was my manger Sartorius he just told me that a student from Duel Academy have my deck and he want me to duel him and his name is…Shanoske Mykel I will defeat you so get ready brother!"**

**Back at Duel Academy everyone was shock to hear what Jason just said more so than Shanoske who couldn't believe his brother just turned against him.**

"**Jason I don't believe this why?" Shanoske said to the television staring at Jason's smirk on the screen.**

**Somewhere at a airport the Chancellor Riku Kai walks off and runs into Seto Kaiba's right hand man Roland who welcomes him to Domino City and open the limo door as Chancellor Riku Kai enters Roland closes the door and get's into the right side of Limo in front as they drive towards KaibaCorp.**

**He finally arrives at KaibaCorp he walks into the building and goes to the Sky Duel Platform where Seto Kaiba is waiting for him.**

"**Ah Chancellor you don't disappoint I want to test you to see if your really worth being left in charge of my school I hope you brought your deck because your gonna need it," Seto Kaiba greets him with smug remark.**

"**Yes I have and when I win you won't ever doubt me just because I retired from the Pro doesn't mean I can't handle my own so if you don't mind let's…"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 8000**

**Riku Kai LP 8000**

"**I'll start thing off Mr. Kaiba and I'll begin with this…" Riku Kai draws and summon a monster, "With the Tricky I discard a card from my hand and he comes to my side, but that's not all the card I sent to the graveyard was Mist Valley Baby Roc!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Mist Valley Baby Roc LV2 (ATK 400)**

"**Oh, so you're gonna finish me off with a baby bird and a magician I'm so scared."**

"**You will be when I place 2 cards face down on my field your move Mr. Kaiba."**

**Back at Duel Academy in Jake's sub base room everyone sits in a silence cold mood.**

"**So Shanoske what are you gonna do?" Omari asked him.**

"**I don't know I believe Dr. Smith had something to do with this," He replied.**

"**You're probably right so what are you gonna do about Jason your actually gonna duel him?" Porscha asked him.**

"**I have to if I know Dr. Smith he'll force us to duel anyway or try to put you guys in harm's way."**

"**Yeah your right…dang Tatyana can't yo stupid ass pay attention you all on your PDA and were trying to come up with a plan!" **

"**O sorry you guys gotta look at this…" Tatyana answers hooking her PDA up to Jake's television, "See it's the Chancellor!"**

"**And he's facing Set Kaiba, but why?" Ericko asked the others.**

"**I don't know Tatyana do you know?" Shanoske asked.**

"**Nope, I have no idea, but knowing Seto he's probably testing him to see if he's fit enough to run this school."**

**Back at the Duel Sky Dome the battle between Chancellor Riku Kai and Seto Kaiba rages on and now its Kaiba's turn.**

"**Nice move, but it won't do you any good with this card Peten the Dark Clown in defense mode and place 2 cards facedown your move!"**

**Peten the Dark Clown LV3 (DEF 1200)**

"**My go look like I should pull out something major on you Mr. Kaiba like this I Synchro Summon…Mist Valley Thunder Lord by tuning my Baby Roc with my Tricky!"**

**Mist Valley Thunder Lord LV7 (ATK 2600)**

"**Now, Thunder Lord attack his Peten the Dark Clown with Lighting Wind!" **

**Mist Valley Thunder Lord sends a gush of wind with lightning bolts shattering Peten the Dark Clown.**

"**I knew you would attack that's why I played Deck Destruction Virus you have to toss 10 cards from your deck to the graveyard and when Peten is destroyed another one takes his place!"**

**Chancellor Riku Kai's Deck 22 cards are left.**

"**My go Chancellor you'll have to do better if you want to defeat me like this Lord of D. now I'll play The Melody of Awakening Dragon all I have to do is discard a monster card and I can add 2 dragons from my deck to my hand like these meet my Blue–Eyes White Dragons, next up I'll Polymerization fusing together the 3 in my hand to Fusion Summon Blue –Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"**

**Lord of D. LV4 (ATK 1200)**

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon LV12 (ATK 4500)**

"**Now my dragon Neutron Blast attack, and Lord of D. attack with Melody of the Dragons!"**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 4900**

"**Damn with his Lord of D. on the field I can't use my traps I'll have to destroy his Lord of D. first and I will in my next turn!"**

**Jason ends his conservation with the news reporters and walks into his private jet and he begins to think.**

"**Man what have you gotten me into Sartorius I bet Dr. Smith convince you really my brother I hope Shanoske don't blame me."**

**In other jet heading to Duel Academy Sartorius is sitting at a table looking at his tarot cards he picks up The Fool and The Prince.**

"**Ah Shanoske and Jason I knew they would affect my plans let's see what destiny call from these two."**

**Danielle: Next Time Generation Duelist! Trail Duels The Duel between Chancellor and Seto Kaiba rages on when the Chancellor thinks he pulls a lead Kaiba comes back with Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon in his ultimate test can Chancellor Riku defeat Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes. Meanwhile Jason and Sartorius arrives on the island to duel Shanoske can Shanoske and Jason leave their feelings out of the duel or will one of them feelings be the other's downfall.**

**Next Time Kaiba Wind Force **


	48. Kaiba Wind Force

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 48 Kaiba Wind Force**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels After saving his friends Jason had to leave Duel Academy to face an old top student Chris Kaiser in a Pro Duel where Jason easily defeated him no time with Chris defeat his manger Sartorius told him that he would face Shanoske in a duel using his real deck meanwhile Chancellor Riku Kai was sent a invite to KaibaCorp where he faced off against Seto Kaiba can the Chancellor defeat Kaiba or will his deck run out before he make a move.**

**Seto Kaiba LP 8000**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 4900**

**22 cards left in Chancellor's deck his field 2 facedown cards.**

**Seto Kaiba's field Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Lord of D., Peten the Dark Clown, Deck Destruction Virus and a card facedown.**

"**Well Mr. Kaiba I wasn't excepting your Ultimate Dragon this early I see I have to step this game up with this Tributed to the Doomed I send one card from my hand and say goodbye to your Lord of D.!" **

"**Very impressive you destroyed my Lord of D. I see how you were The Great Wind Force!" **

"**Yes I remember that title all too well…." Chancellor Riku begins to think back to his past, "…it was long time trying to get people to see my true potential back then people would walk right pass you without thinking or caring."**

"**Look it's that boy the one with the…" A woman whispered to her husband.**

"**Honey stay away I heard that he's the one who can control the wind itself."**

"**See I was born with some kind of power to enable me to control the wind itself whenever I was in danger or dueling growing up on the street you have to know when the help yourself so I used my power to survived."**

"**Hey get back here kid you didn't pay for it!" Guy yelled and chased after the young Riku after he stole from him.**

"**Then when I was 10 my life changed forever when a strange man walked up to me offering me a chance do something with my life…how could I say no I mean no one wanted me so I took his offer."**

"**Riku welcome to your new life and your new home now that you're here I will train you to teach you how to control your gifts and use them as your strength not your curse," The man said to the small Riku who was happy to have home.**

"**Over the years he taught me, he trained me and soon I found myself being approached by Pro Duelist who thinks that I would be a great as a Pro Duelist so I did and soon at the age 17 I known as The Great Wind Force I shown everyone what I was made of I was good that even you, Seto Kaiba chose me to be the Chancellor of Duel Academy the youngest Chancellor and now I'm facing you to show my skill to show what I'm made of and I will so bring it on Seto Kaiba show me why you're the 2****nd**** best duelist in the world."**

"**My go Mr. Kaiba I still have cards to play like my facedown meet Bird Feathers! Its work like this I remove from play a Winged Beast and summon to 2 Feather tokens that'll work when I give them up for this…" Wind starts to form around the Chancellor covering his body in a green aura as he summons a new monster from his hand, "…meet Mist Valley Return of the Wind!"**

**Mist Valley Return of the Wind LV8 (ATK ?) **

"**So you did all that to summon a giant bird with no attack points how will that take out my Ultimate Dragon?"**

"**Ah, I see you haven't heard of Special Ability when this card is summon it returns everything on the field back to the owner's deck and it gain 500 attack for each card that was returned which means five cards return to our deck and shuffle, but my Mist Valley don't leave the field now Mist Valley show him why they call me The Great Wind Force!"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 5500**

"**But the power doesn't come without sacrifice for my bird goes to the bottom of my deck and we both draw 2 cards and I place 1 card facedown your move!"**

"**Okay I see how this goes, but I have Graceful Charity this allows me to 3 and send 2 card next I play Spell Absorption I gain 500 for each Spell Card that's activate like this Premature Burial first I gain 500…"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 6000**

"…**then I give up 800 points to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon now I'mma show you what I mean when you cross me attack Neutron Blast!"**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 4900**

"**Explain why you lose life points!"**

"**Gladly I activated this Burst Synchro Summon I can Synchro Summon a monster when I take damage I negate it to 0 and summon Mist Valley Thunder Lord!"**

**Mist Valley Thunder Lord LV8 (ATK 2600)**

**Back in Jake's sub room the gang is sitting watching the match between Seto Kaiba and Chancellor Riku Kai.**

"**Whoa the Chancellor just came back out of nowhere and to think not many few people can stop Seto's Ultimate Dragon like the Chancellor just did," Tatyana said to the other in amaze.**

"**Yeah it's not over yet its Chancellor's turn who knows what he could do to stop Kaiba," Omari replied to her comment.**

"**What do you mean by that?" She turned glaring at him with a demonic look at him.**

"**O nothing I'm just saying that you know…um I mean…well it like this…" He tried to explain himself, but it didn't work.**

"**Just stop why you ahead," Jake told him as he sighs back.**

**While the rest of them where watching and arguing over the Chancellor and Kaiba Shanoske was standing outside looking at the view in the sky wondering about the duel between him and Jason.**

"**Dad?" Natasha walks outside where he was to see if he was alright, "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah it's just that I thought that we would be normal teenagers and even here trouble is going on I could understand being a trainer because when I was a trainer I was always in some kind of danger, but hey I excepted that your trying to capture or train Pokémon there always that still of danger, but dueling…I just don't know," He replied to her question.**

"**Come on dad you can't let that get you down and upset your skills are superb from what I saw the other day."**

"**But now it's getting real and dangerous and I don't want anyone hurt because of a stupid card game!" He pounds he fist into the rails.**

"**I know it's hard, but remember if we weren't your friends we wouldn't be here we know there's danger and risk to dueling that's why we're here that's why you're here never forget that."**

"**I know I thought we could just relax I guess Yugi's legacy of inheriting danger is what we got if Yugi can do we ca, but it's something else I consider about."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Jason's manger Sartorius something about him I just don't trust him I know Jason wouldn't just do something like this."**

"**Your right, but Dr. Smith also had something to do with this too."**

"**Yes, but Smith want us gone this Sartorius character tells me something different and I guess I'll have to defeat Jason in order to see what he's all about."**

**In a jet on its way to Duel Academy Sartorius is reading his tarot card to determine what destiny has in store for Shanoske and Jason.**

"**Shanoske you are the Fool that will be defeated by the Prince I have foreseen it you will not stop my plans to show the world the Power of the Light the world will see the light HAHAHAHA!"**

"**Sartorius what are you up to I can't duel my bro I won't and you can't make me," Jason thought to himself.**

"**Sir we will descent in Duel Academy momentarily."**

"**Thank you," Jason replied back to his security guard, "Okay Shanoske I hope you have a plan cuz I sure don't."**

**Meanwhile, Kaiba's and Riku's Duel rages on with one another as the Chancellor starts his turn.**

"**My turn I place 1 card facedown and Summon Mist Valley Falcon and activate me a little Field Spell Rising Air Current!"**

**Mist Valley Falcon (ATK 2000 + 500 = 2500)**

"**Now attack his Blue-Eyes, but first I return this card to my hand that I place on the field for this card to attack and it was Treasure Map I draw 2 cards and discard Treasure Map to the graveyard!"**

"**Clearly you're stupid because Blue-Eyes has more attack and also I gain 500 points from my Spell Absorption!"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 5200 + 500 = 5700**

"**So you think your Blue-Eyes has me beat I don't think so Rush Recklessly 700 extra points making its attack 3200!"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 6200 – 200 = 6000**

"**I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**My go you'll pay for what you just started like right now I play Heavy Storm! It'll destroy all cards on the field!"**

**The Chancellor was shocked by the card that Seto Kaiba just played on him destroying his facedowns.**

"**No not my facedowns I was so close to coming to victory!"**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 4900**

**Seto Kaiba LP 6000**

"**Yes I will show you my power with this Dragon's Beam I send up to 3 dragons from my deck to the graveyard to add a Dragon to my hand like this one, but before I show you this Cyber - Stein!"**

**Cyber - Stein LV2 (ATK 700)**

"**Oh, not that card!" Jake exclaimed into the screen.**

"**What's the big deal?" Ericko asked.**

"**All he has to do is give up 5000 life points and there goes his Ultimate Dragon without Fusing his Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"**

"**Now I give up 5000 life points to bring forth my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Meet his rebirth!"**

**Seto Kaiba LP 1000**

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon LV12 (ATK 4500)**

"**But he won't stay around long meet a better version known as…"**

"**What he gave up his Ultimate Dragon impossible!" The gang all looked in shocked to see that Kaiba gave up his dragon. **

"…**The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"**

**Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon LV10 (ATK 3000)**

"**This card gains 300 points for each dragon in my graveyard and I count 9 cards given him a gain total of…5700 now I play Megamorph which double my dragons' attack to 11400 now Shining Dragon show him true power Shining Neutron Blast!"**

**The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon flies in the air shooting a blast at Mist Valley Falcon as he tries his best to block the attack, but shattered under the incredible power of the Shining Dragon as the Chancellor close his eyes and accept the defeat.**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 0**

"**I win nice move it looks like I chose right when I assign you to Chancellor of my school now that all of that is done I will enroll into my school see how you doing first hand I accept when I arrive that I will a large room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm waiting for me," He said to him turning around leaving the Duel Dome, "Roland see our Chancellor makes a safe trip to my Duel Academy and see everything is prep for my stay on the island."**

"**Yes sir!" Roland said saluting him, "Mr. Kai sir, follow me to the jet where I will prep you for your return to the island.**

"**Thank you Roland."**

"**Whoa Kaiba won!" The boys were in shocked by what they just saw.**

"**I knew my Kaiba boo would win he always comes out on top!" Tatyana giggled and cheered around the guys, "Hey where's Shanoske?"**

"**I saw him and Natasha talking to one another," Porscha said to her as she walks outside to look for the two.**

"**Porscha you sure because neither one of them are outside I wonder where they went to?" Tatyana asked Porscha and then thought to herself, "Strange that Shanoske he always gone somewhere."**

**Meanwhile Jason's plane lands at the pier just as Natasha and Shanoske walks up to greet him.**

"**Shanoske…um you're here," Jason was shocked to see Shanoske standing there waiting for him, "What are you doing here our duel is not…"**

**Before Jason could finish Shanoske grabbed him by his collar, "Why Jason why would you do something like this to me?"**

"**I'm…so..rry…it was Sart…orius idea!" He struggled to say as Shanoske drops him to the ground, "You know I wouldn't but I have to he's my manger he thinks that since you're the best in Duel Academy and we run the same deck we have to duel all out."**

"**Can you get out of this duel?" Natasha asked him.**

"**No how would I?"**

"**He's right Natasha I have a feeling that it wasn't just Sartorius who claimed he needs to duel me he has something against me and probably you too Jason after stopping him from destroying us."**

"**So dad what are you and Jason gonna do?"**

"**I say we pay a visit to him."**

"**Jason I think you're right let's paid a visit to Dr. Smith and see what he scheming at this Academy."**

**The 3 run towards the Duel Academy entrance trying to find where Dr. Smith is located in the school.**

"**Dang where is he?" Shanoske asked running around the school.**

"**I don't know, but his office wait we didn't check there!" Jason reminded the 2 of them.**

"**Wait we did!" Natasha told him.**

"**No remember I told you there was a secret entrance in his office that's how I found out about Latisha and you guys being kidnapped."**

**The 3 of them walks in quietly sneaking over to the bookshelf where Jason moved a book opening up the secret entrance just as they walked in everything went dark and the next thing they knew Dr. Smith was standing in front of the 2 brothers holding a unconscious Natasha in his arms.**

"**Hey give back my daughter!"**

"**Your daughter you don't say that means this is your niece am I correct?" He said to them. **

"**Hey give her back you're being really low down for this please she my only niece give her back!" Jason begged him.**

"**No not until you duel each other like I planned if you lose you have to leave Duel academy if you win I will leave you alone deal or if not your daughter will be mine."**

"**Fine we'll do it your way just give her back," Shanoske agreed to Smith's demands.**

"**Follow me to the Duel Arena if you would gentlemen and remember if you don't try you both lose understood? Good that's my boys!"**

**They arrive at the Duel Arena facing each other while sitting in the front row with a tied Natasha still unconscious.**

"**Now the match between Shanoske and Jason will now begin let the duel began!"**

"**Let's Duel!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Jason LP 8000**

"**I'll start things off Jason and I'll play Elemental Hero Sparkman and end my turn!"**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**My turn!" Jason pulls a card from his deck and begins to think to himself, "Damn Smith so low down that he would bring my niece into this damn him damn you Sartorius!"**

**At the dorm the rest of the gang waited for Shanoske and Natasha to return, but nothing they couldn't find Shanoske or Natasha anywhere.**

"**Dang guys they been gone to long!" Jake told the others trying to think where Shanoske could be.**

"**Who's been gone to long?" Everyone turned around to see a weak Danielle walk out from the room.**

"**Well you see Shanoske and Natasha are missing and we think Dr. Smith has something to do with it he probably tricked Shanoske into dueling Jason," Jake explained to her.**

"**Well come on we can't just be standing there let's go we have to find them before Shanoske or Jason start their match," She runs outside right pass all of them leaving a trail of dust as they group look in shocked.**

"**Well come on we can't just stand around let's go with her," Julie told them running behind Danielle followed by the rest.**

"**What do you know Shanoske I picked the same thing I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip him with Spark Blaster and with Hero's Bond meet two more Heroes Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Clayman!"**

**Elemental Hero Sparkman LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Elemental Hero Wildheart LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (ATK 800)**

"**You know Sparkman has Spark Blaster I switch your Sparkman to defense mode which means Sparkman can destroy Sparkman and then my 2 heroes will attack you directly!"**

**Shanoske LP 5700**

"**Now I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"**

"**My turn it's time to destroy your heroes!" Shanoske pulls a card from his deck and was startled by the card, "I can't use this card it's too dangerous, but I…"**

**Narrator: Can Shanoske find another way to win without using that card he pulled from his deck or will the temptation be too great and can his friends stop Dr. Smith's plans before it's too late found out next time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels.**

**Natasha: Ugh my head hurt…wait what's going on is that dad and Uncle Jason…dueling each other? Wait it's smith's doing I can't believe it I hope ma and the others stop this before it's too late!**

**Next Time The Fool, The Prince **

**Natasha: Come on Dad I know you have a plan!**


	49. The Fool, The Prince

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 49 The Fool, The Prince**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Once Jason defeated Chris he announced that he will enroll into Duel Academy where he will duel a student who copied his deck, he founded out that Sartorius and Dr. Smith planned the match between Shanoske and his self little did the two of know it was trap. Meanwhile Seto Kaiba and the Chancellor continues to duel, but when it seems like Riku Kai was just showing his strive Kaiba blew him away with his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon afterwards Kaiba explained that he will enroll as a student. When Jason arrived he explained that Sartorius put him up to it and when Shanoske, Natasha, and Jason confronted Dr. Smith he captured Natasha and forced Shanoske and Jason to duel, but Jason took a major lead in the duel and leaving Shanoske to with one opinion.**

**Shanoske LP 5700**

**Jason LP 8000**

"**Come on Shanoske you have to duel your brother and not trying will make it worst!" Dr. Smith tortured him with.**

"**He's right don't do this at least try!"**

**Shanoske looks at both of them and then looks at Natasha who was still unconscious he stands up tall.**

"**Okay Jason I will stop this madness with this card it's called Graceful Charity I draw 3 and discard two cards from my hand and next up I'll remove Winged Kuriboh LV9 and Sorcerer of Dark Magic any order to Special Summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"**

**Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**Wait what Shanoske has that in his deck!" Dr. Smith exclaimed waking Natasha up.**

"**Ugh where am I?" She rubs her head, "O my head…wait is that Jason and…Dad?"**

"**Quiet child and watch as your father and your uncle destroy each other and there's nothing you can do to stop them!"**

"**Smith damn you!"**

"**Okay Jason sorry about this but I won't let you lose without a fight now my Emperor Dragon attack Elemental Hero Clayman!"**

"**I reveal the trap Elemental Recharger! I gain a 1000 for each Hero on the field!"**

**Jason LP 11000- 2200 = 8800**

"**I'm not done yet I'll give up 1000 of my life points to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End's Special Ability!" **

**Shanoske LP 4700**

"**And now we'll give up all cards from our hands and on the field and you'll take 300 points for each card that was destroyed by this effect! Which means you'll take the grand total of 5100!"**

**Jason LP 3700**

"**Look there almost at a tide good! If they both get a draw maybe…" Natasha thought to herself, but Dr. Smith cut her off.**

"**I know what you're thinking a tide will work on of them will lose and let's hope it's your father of yours!"**

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**Because if he doesn't then your friends including you will be expelled from this school so I think Shanoske will have to lose or else."**

**Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm Danielle and the others realized that Shanoske and Natasha went missing and now trying to figure out where they could have went.**

"**Now 2 people couldn't have just disappeared out of nowhere!" Danielle said to the others.**

"**Yeah, but I did hear that Dr. Smith set up a match between Jason and Shanoske so maybe they're there or something," Tatyana explained while Danielle finished putting on her clothes.**

"**Okay we'll go to the Duel Arena Ericko, Omari, and Julie you guys stay here with that girl Latisha we don't need that thing waiting up Tatyana, Jake you two come with me if anything happening to Shanoske, Natasha or Jason Smith will pay!"**

**The others nod while Jake and Tatyana running out with Danielle toward the Academy's Duel Arena.**

**In the plane heading towards the Academy Sartorius is mediating and reading over Tarot cards. He flips over the Fool and the Prince and wonder what the meaning of it means.**

"**Aah I see the Fool is Shanoske and the Prince is Jason, but the Fool is upside down while Jason is right side up I see Jason will claim victory over Shanoske, but wait I sense darkness from within growing inside….could it be yes Shanoske could this change the destiny I wonder?" Sartorius question himself reading his tarot cards.**

**Back on the shores of Duel Academy at the Slifer Red Dorm Julie and the boys were watching over Latisha while waiting while Jake and the girls went to the Duel Arena.**

**While waiting the boys begins to argue over the remote while Julie watches over Latisha placing a wet cloth on her forehead.**

"**Will guys calm down it's just a TV get over it!" Julie exclaimed stopping the boys in the mist of their fight over the TV.**

"**But…!" **

"**But nothing can't you see that our friends are in danger and you guys are thinking about some Hi Def Plasma TV get over it and just change it to a channel and settle it!" **

**But unknown to them due to their argument they didn't noticed that Latisha had awoken from her sleep and while Julie was talking to the boys she creped behind her, but the boys ran and intersect between the two girls Omari punches her in the face while Ericko grabs Julie just in time.**

"**What… the hell!" Julie got up from Ericko in shock to see Latisha attacking Omari, "That bitch transformed into like a human dinosaur damn where the hell is Porscha and Jay?"**

**Jay and Porscha took a romantic troll through the forest towards the pier.**

"**Isn't this wonderful even with all this trouble going on its still good to have some time to ourselves," Porscha said to Jay holding onto his arms.**

**Before he could reply a sudden explosion from the Slifer Red Dorm caught the attentions of the two and they race back towards the dorm.**

**At the Duel Arena Danielle, Tatyana, and Jake arrived just as Shanoske ending his turn and seeing Natasha tied up sitting next to Dr. Smith.**

"**NATASHA! SHANOSKE!" She yelled to get both of their attention along with everyone else.**

"**Mom! Over here help me!"**

"**Jake, go over there and get Natasha and Tatyana you go help!" She tells the both of them as the nod running towards Dr. Smith's location. **

**Danielle runs over to Shanoske and Jason.**

"**Guys what are you doing you have to stop this come on end this duel!"**

"**Your right Danielle we have to stop alright, but with one of us defeat," Shanoske tells Danielle, "Because if I win it will be the end of you guys, but I don't want to lose so if that means you guys will have to get expulsion then so be it I won't lose so Jason bring it on!"**

**Danielle was shock to hear the coldness from Shanoske, but she knew it was something more.**

"**Danielle I'm sorry he can't lose willingly nor surrendering, but I won't let Shanoske win!" Jason said to her while smiling kindly.**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**I taught him how to duel I've defeated him before and I will again I won't let Smith win, but I'll have to defeat him as a Pro Duelist so stand back this might get ugly!"**

"**Okay be careful!"**

"**I will!" He replied pointing to Shanoske, "I will defeat you Shanoske and remember I had a trap card last turn when you destroyed my Elemental Hero I activated as a chain to your monster it's called D – Time and it allows me to add a Destiny Hero to my hand!"**

"**A Destiny What?" Everyone except for Shanoske exclaimed trying to figure out what is Jason new card he just pulled from his deck.**

"**It's called Destiny Heroes their equivalent of Elemental Heroes some say their better, but their all effect monsters with low attack points and that's why their effects makes up their attack," Shanoske explained to them.**

"**So this is what you meant that day we you and Jason dueled and you said where's your real deck the Destiny Heroes is his real deck!" Danielle corrected him as he nods back yes.**

"**Smith you just the most if you weren't the Chancellor for the time being!" Jake said to Smith jacking him up, but was stop by Tatyana just as he was about to hit Dr. Smith.**

"**No Jake leave him alone he's not worth it come on let's go over to where Danielle at."**

"**Yes and the Destiny Hero I grabbed from my deck is the Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude when this card is summoned I grab a Spell card from the top of my deck and place in my graveyard and next turn I can activate it next turn so I will summon it now!"**

**Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude LV4 (ATK 1400) **

"**And now I'll activate his ability and look I drew Card of Sanctity next turn I can activate it from my graveyard, but meanwhile Diamond Dude Diamond Bits!"**

**Shanoske LP 3300**

"**And to end my turn I'll place a facedown your move!"**

**Back at the Dorm Porscha and Jay arrived on scene to see Latisha attacking Julie and the boys Porscha runs in the room jumping in the air sending a hard slamming fist into Latisha's face slamming her outside of the dorm.**

"**You guys are you okay?" Jay asked checking on his wounded friends they were all find except for Omari who took the most damage from Latisha.**

"**Jay…she woke up…and attack…us Omari…try to…but…." Julie struggled to explain before passing out.**

"**Jay if you have a plan I would like to hear it because I need some help!" Porscha asked him while dodging Latisha slashes, "This bitch is crazy I gotta find a weak point or something!" **

**Jay lays the guys down gently after treating Omari wounds he looks around for something to use to help capture Latisha while Porscha and Latisha continues to clash between each other.**

"**Okay I got it!" Jay thinks to himself grabbing some strings attaching them to the tree.**

"**Okay Latisha listen to me were trying to help yo ass, but you keep attacking us we won't be able to help remember Dr. Smith…."**

"**Porscha over here lead her over here I have a trap!"**

**Porscha runs towards the trap and just before Porscha walked in the trap she jumps onto a nearby tree while Latisha falls into the trap net.**

"**Yes we did it!"**

"**But Jay what can we do we need to found away to calm her rage!"**

"**Wait I think I can help?" Jay close his eyes and thinks to himself thinking about his Crystal Beasts, "Crystal Beasts can you help me calm her?" His deck glows in a bright rainbow light giving him the power to calm Latisha down and listen to the truth.**

**Back to the duel between Shanoske and Jason**

**Shanoske LP 3300**

**Jason LP 3700**

"**I'll show you something I summon Crusader of Endymion now attack his Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude with Magical Fist!"**

**Crusader of Endymion LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Jason LP 3200**

"**When you destroy my Destiny Hero I can activate Destiny Signal I can summon a Destiny Hero from my deck like Destiny Hero – Dunker in defense mode!"**

**Destiny Hero – Dunker LV4 (DEF 1700)**

"**My go and remember Card of Sanctity activates I draw 5 you draw 6 cards from your deck now that we have a hand to play with I'll activate Destiny Hero Dunker effect I send Destiny Hero – Disk Commander and Destiny Hero – Malicious from my hand to inflict a 1000 point of damage!"**

**Destiny Hero – Disk Commander LV1 (ATK 300)**

**Destiny Hero – Malicious LV6 (ATK 800)**

**Destiny Hero – Dunker jumps back flipping in the air kicking shockwaves hitting Shanoske while he brace from the impact.**

**Shanoske LP 2300**

"**Now I activate Doctor D when Doctor D is activated I remove Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude to Special Summon a Destiny Hero like…Destiny Hero – Disk Commander in Defense Mode! When Destiny Hero – Disk Commander is Special Summoned from my graveyard I draw two cards!"**

**Destiny Hero – Disk Commander LV1 (DEF 300)**

"**Don't think I forgot about Destiny Hero – Malicious all I have to do is remove him from play and I can Special Summon another one!"**

**Destiny Hero – Malicious LV6 (ATK 800)**

"**Now I play Dark City this Field Spell works just like your Skyscraper Field Spell they gain 1000 points each sorry about that, but now I summon Destiny Hero – Celestial and play the Ring of Magnetism and I'll equip it to Destiny Hero –Disk Commander!"**

"**Now Destiny Hero – Celestial, Malicious, and Dunker attack Shanoske and his Crusader of Endymion!"**

**Shanoske LP 800**

"**Look Shanoske is about to lose!" Danielle jumps up in fear for Shanoske.**

"**This is it brother!"**

**Just as Destiny Hero Dunker goes for the final blow it was blocked by a Gardna figure.**

"**Jason it's not over not yet I have a turn to show you my skill and I remove Necro Gardna from my graveyard to protect myself now what else you got?"**

"**I'm glad you asked Destiny Hero – Celestial have a Special Ability all I have to do is destroy an Equip Card and you lose 500 points from your life points and with that I'll place a facedown card and end my turn!"**

**Shanoske LP 300**

"**Yes how the mighty has fallen it's about time someone put him in his place yes Jason destroy your older brother!" Dr. Smith praise up and down in joy.**

**Outside the Slifer Red Dorm Jay and Porscha calmed Latisha down and tried to explain everything to her.**

"**Oh my head hurts…Dr. Smith is this…stuff over with?" Latisha said to them in a daze.**

"**Latisha it's us were not Dr. Smith," Jay replied.**

"**Wait, where am I?" She asked, "How did I get here?"**

"**Well the thing is Dr. Smith used you to destroy us I'm sorry about this, but whatever experiment he used on you it worked and you're no longer a normal girl," He explain while Porscha looked with a cold look at her.**

"**So I'm some kind of Dinosaur freak girl?"**

"**Well at least you contain your human form; you just gotta stay focus and let your human instincts overpower your Dino instincts."**

"**O man I feel so bad for what I done to your guys I'll do whatever I can to help you guys!"**

"**Good because we have our friends who need help and we need to take them to the nursery we could use your help!" Porscha told her putting her hands out to help Latisha get up as the walk towards the dorm to help their friends.**

**At the Duel Arena everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting for a conclusion.**

"**Come on Shanoske you got this!" Danielle whispers to herself.**

"**Okay here we go my turn Jason I play Spell Absorption I gain 500 for each Spell Card like this Dark Magic Curtain!" **

**Shanoske LP 800**

"**Now I play Dark Magic Curtain! I pay half of my Life Points to Special Summon…Dark Magician!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

**Shanoske LP 400**

"**I play Dian Keto the Cure Master I gain 1000 plus 500 from my Spell Absorption!" **

**Shanoske LP 1900**

"**Now Polymerization I fuse together Dark Magician and Buster Blader into order form…Dark Paladin!"**

**Shanoske LP 2400 **

**Buster Blader LV7 (ATK 2600)**

**Dark Paladin LV8 (ATK 2900)**

"**Now I will show you Jason my power I activate this finally this Diffusion Wave Motion I pay 1000 life and for this turn Dark Paladin can attack all your monsters at once! Destroy Jason!"**

**Shanoske LP 1900**

"**No I activate the trap D-Shield on my Destiny Hero Malicious and he will switch to defense mode and cannot be destroy by battle!"**

**Destiny Hero – Malicious LV6 (DEF 800)**

**Jason LP 100**

"**You survived, but not really Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your trap and your monster will still be destroyed you'll take no damage for now!"**

**Shanoske LP 2400**

"**Okay my go Heavy Storm destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field! Now with your Spell Absorption gone I can activate D – Spirit I can Special Summon a Destiny Hero from my hand Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious and Pot of Greed I can draw 2 cards from my deck and Summon D - Cubic and I discard the 1 I have in my hand and tribute Captain Tenacious along with D - Cubic in order to summon Destiny Hero – Dogma and I play the my two equip cards Fusion Buster and Axe of Despair! Return Dark Paladin to the deck and bring back Dark Magician and Buster Blader now Destroy the Dark Magician!"**

**Destiny Hero – Captain Tenacious LV3 (ATK 800)**

**D – Cubic LV1 (ATK 0)**

**Destiny Hero – Dogma LV8 (ATK 3400)**

**Shanoske LP 200 **

"**To end my turn I place a card facedown and remove my Destiny Hero Malicious from my graveyard and Summon Destiny Hero Malicious in defense mode and end my turn!"**

"**Oh no Shanoske lost over 2000 life points in one turn!"**

**Shanoske LP 100**

"**Jason you've done well, but I won't lose I place 1 card facedown and Buster Blader will destroy your Malicious and with that I'll end my turn!" Shanoske commanded his monster and setting his card facedown, "Now once he attacks my Magic Cylinder will send the attack right back at him."**

"**Okay here it goes one more move if attack I'll win, but what is my deck telling me not to attack, but I have to okay let's see what I drew it's…Misfortune okay I got it," Jason thinks to himself before playing it, he knows what he has to do, I'm sorry Shanoske you lose! Misfortune Buster Blader attack Shanoske now!"**

**Misfortune blasted Buster Blader as he turns around slashing Shanoske across the chest sending him in a complete shock as he falls to his knees.**

**Shanoske LP 0**

"**SHANOSKE!" Everyone except for Dr. Smith and Jason ran towards Shanoske, Danielle runs on the stage and picks Shanoske trying to get his attention.**

"**I'm sorry Shanoske," Jason said to him walking towards him, but just before he walked towards Shanoske, and the others his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"**

"**Is the task done?" Sartorius asked him.**

"**Yes I've defeated Shanoske just like you said."**

"**Good, I knew you would destiny foretold it, now leave them and come to my plane I will be waiting." **

**Before Jason could reply he hangs up the phone and Jason turns around and walks away while towards the exit Porscha, and Jay runs in the arena where the others were standing over Shanoske and Danielle.**

"**Guys what's going on?" Porscha asked them, "Why is Shanoske and Danielle on the floor?"**

**Barely being able to say anything Natasha turns to Porscha in tears, "He lost the duel."**

"**He what!"**

"**Just like she said he lost bravo Shanoske you gave it your all and you lost in the end Jason won so Shanoske your friends are safe, but you're not you will leave this school goodbye Shanoske!" Dr. Smith laughs diabolical leaving the arena.**

**Jason arrives at the pier where two men were waiting to escorts Jason to Sartorius' Chamber he walks in where he see Sartorius is seating at a table reading his tarot cards Jason walks in front of the table and look at Sartorius.**

"**How could you make me duel Shanoske like that he lost and his spirit is broken and my friends hate me probably so tell me why?"**

"**Destiny my boy Shanoske plays a role that will change everything I'm testing him."**

**At the Nursery Ms. Maloney goes over the charts of Shanoske and tells everyone the news.**

"**The thing is nothing is wrong with him, but my test result is saying that he can't see his cards, but it doesn't make since anyway I think some rest and relaxation might do him good." **

"**Okay I'll tell him thank you," Danielle thanks Ms. Maloney and walks back into the infirmary and watch Shanoske sleep, "Jason what have you've done to him? Whatever it is I hope he can recover from it and soon because I gotta a feeling that Jason's Manager is more than what he appears." **

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels **

**Jake: Ugh I can't get over the fact that Shanoske lost before I got a chance to get him. What? Shanoske is gone, gone where I don't know what's going on, but I do know that Sartorius is the one to blame and I'll stop him before his plans starts.**

**Next Time The Hangman of Destiny**

**Jake: I will stop come on Armed Dragon let's finish this! **


	50. The Hangman of Destiny

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 50 The Hangman of Destiny **

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske and Jason continued on with their duel set up by Jason's Manager Sartorius and Dr. Smith Jason took a huge lead, but Shanoske came back with his creatures of light of and darkness making way for Jason real deck to be seen showing off the Destiny Heroes in mist of the duel Jason came back, but was stopped by Jason, but Destiny called different as Jason's Misfortune destroyed Shanoske's life points now everyone has taken worried, but Jake has a different story.**

**It's late morning and Danielle is still sleeping in the infirmary where Shanoske, Julie, Omari, and Ericko were still sleeping from their encounters. Tatyana was walking with Natasha when they saw Jake standing at the cliff towards the Academy.**

"**Jake!" Tatyana called for him as he turns around with a sad look on his face, "There you are we've been looking for you everywhere."**

"**Oh I'm just out here thinking that's all."**

"**Well we're on our way to visit the guys in the infirmary you wanna come?" Natasha asked.**

"**No I'm fine I'll go later just let think to myself please."**

"**Well ok if your sure come on Tatyana let's go," Natasha said turning around, but Tatyana stood there with a worried looked on her face.**

"**You know what Natasha I catch up you, go ahead I have to talk to Jake."**

**Natasha nods yes and skips towards the infirmary meanwhile Tatyana sits beside Jake on a high rock feeling the breeze of the air.**

"**Whatya want Tatyana?"**

"**Look Jake I know we don't see eye to eye all the time, but I do know when something is wrong where the usual insults and all? I mean is it because Shanoske lost?"**

**Jake quickly got up in a fit and turn to Tatyana in a furious fit. "No! I mean…yes I don't know…I wanted to defeated Shanoske and Jason took that from me the thing is he lost his spirit and I know who to talk too!"**

**Jake gets and run towards the Obelisk Blue Dorms while Tatyana gets up standing there without a respond and stood there as an ominous wind blew over.**

"**Jake I hope you know what you're doing." **

**Natasha walks in seeing Danielle and the others sleeping and recovering from the fight with Latisha. She turns around and Latisha was standing there with a sad look on her face, but Natasha wasn't buying it as she looks her up and down she walks over to Julie, Ericko and Omari and sits down.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Natasha was shock to here that from Latisha she walks over to her and put her hand on her shoulder and gave a smile.**

**In the Obelisk Blue Dorm Jake asked anyone he could about Jason and Sartorius, but so far no leads he keep on searching and he runs into Sokai who wonders what Jason doing.**

"**Whoa Jake what's going on you on a warpath I know Shanoske lost, but…" Sokai tries to talk to Jake, but he jacks him up by his collar.**

"**Whatever you heard forget about what I do know is that Sartorius will pay for what he did to Shanoske!"**

"**Wait, but Jason the one who defeated Shanoske?"**

"**No! Sartorius and Dr. Smith put him up to it I know it was him because Jason wouldn't do this not unless he was put up to do it and I'm gonna found out why?"**

**Jake drops him and walk away he went to the library for any information. He pickup one book about Pro Duelist and another about Tarots Cards, but still he couldn't put anything together of the two so he went on his laptop and researched about Sartorius no record were shown or information of his personal life.**

**Meanwhile back at the Duel Academy's Infirmary Shanoske begins to become startled with nightmares of him losing to Jason over again he was running in darkness and all he saw was a light of power covering him over as a still solider and the world becoming one and the same he awoke in a hot sweat startling everyone knocking over Danielle who was still sleep.**

**Everyone got up in a quick as Natasha calls Ms. Maloney in to check on Shanoske, but he was in a crazy shock of fear they had to restrain him while Ms. Maloney treated him relaxing him as he fall back to sleep.**

**Tatyana rushes in after hearing the commotion from the infirmary Dr. Smith rushes in with his make up on his face messed up.**

"**What's going on?" Tatyana asked Ms. Maloney, "I was coming in here to check on Shanoske when I heard all of the noise is he okay?"**

"**Yeah I mean can't somebody make themselves up without problems?" Dr. Smith exclaimed as everyone turns around to see him looking like a hot mess with his make up all out of wacky.**

**Everybody look in disguise and fear, he was so bad that Tatyana jumped into Latisha's arms as she drops her quickly.**

"**Anyway Shanoske had a reaction from his nightmare he's burning up he has like a fever that's is spiking whatever you did to him I'm letting the Chancellor know if anything happens to this boy you'll be in some serious trouble now get out!" Ms. Maloney said to him in a heated tone.**

"**No need I know when I'm not wanted!" He backs up and runs into Jason who had dark look in his eyes he grabs Dr. Smith and slams him into the wall.**

"**Tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck?" Jason asked squeezing his neck tighter.**

"**What you want from me…Shanoske lost…you won…just like…Sartorius wanted and…planned!"**

"**So it's true you and him planned it! What I want to know is why?" Jason asked slamming Smith's head into the wall, "Why would you put me against my friends why do all of this, what is your gain from it?"**

"**I eliminating the ones I don't like that's my reason!" **

"**You're a horrible person just get out of sight I have to make amends for what you've done!" Jason drops Dr. Smith as he crawls in rush leaving behind a dust trail.**

"**O no Ms. Maloney can do something his fever his getting worst!" Danielle exclaimed in fear as tears pour from her eyes, "We got to bring his fever down!"**

"**Don't worry I have some medicine that will bring it down for the time being." She explains giving Shanoske the medicine as he calms down as falls back to sleep, "That should do it for now whatever the duel between Jason and him it took more than average normal duels I can't figure out why?"**

"**I think I can help?"**

**Everyone turns around and see Jason standing there with a sad look on his face.**

"**JASON?"**

"**What are you doing here after what you did to your own brother?" Danielle asked.**

"**I know why Shanoske is like this and it's not the duel it's far greater than you think." He explained, "I believed its Sartorius because I visited him before coming to Duel Academy and I let him touch my deck I think that's why Shanoske is like this and why Chris disappeared after our battle."**

"**But why would your manger do this at all?" Tatyana pondered rubbing her head, "Wait whatever Sartorius did to your deck it can't be good we have to figure what his plan is?"**

**Meanwhile outside of Duel Academy Jake follows the trail leading him to Sartorius' plane in the harbor he tucks the corner carefully before making his move at the right time he sneaks right pass the guard and climb into the ship.**

"**Looks like I'm in the right place, but where's that manger of Jason?" He wondered as a door on the side of the ship with a shinning blinding light, "What is this?"**

"**Follow the light and you will find the answer you seek!" The voice said as Jake runs into the blinding light. He awoke to find himself in the middle of the forest on the Duel Academy Island where Sartorius is standing waiting for him.**

"**Aah Jason I've been excepting you the Hangman of Destiny so I heard that you've been looking for me what is it I can do for you?"**

"**I got one explain what happened to Shanoske and change him back and maybe I won't kick your ass!" **

"**Ha be words for a little boy let's see I know you duel me and I'll tell you everything you want to know and if I win you'll join my Society of Light and you will go and spread my message through everyone agreed!"**

"**You're on!" Jake said activating his duel disk, "I'll let you go first Mr. Manger!"**

**Jake LP 8000**

**Sartorius LP 8000**

"**I'll summon Knight of Pentacles in Defense Mode and now for its Special Ability!" After summoning the monster an image of its card was shown above it and begins to turn around in circles.**

**Knight of Pentacles LV3 (DEF 1000)**

"**What's the meaning of this card?"**

"**You're right how rude of me not to explain to a fool like you," Sartorius bowed to him with a smile while Jake grin in angry, " When The card is right side up this card cannot be destroyed by battle when this card is upside right this card cannot attack and is destroyed during the damage step which will choose?"**

"**It doesn't matter stop!" The card stopped right side up, "Dang that means he can't be destroyed by battle no matter all that matter is me beating you!"**

"**Really now, we'll see I place 2 cards facedown now let the future of the Society of Light begins with you Hangman!"**

"**The duel hasn't started yet and I'll show you with this Spell card Graceful Charity, I'll draw 3 cards and discard 2 next up is Level Modulation you draw 2 cards and come on out Armed Dragon LV7!"**

**Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK 2800)**

"**You know Armed Dragon LV7's Special Ability I discard Vice Dragon from my hand and now your monster is destroyed!"**

"**You're so naive my little hangman I reveal Emperor's Staff I'm so sorry that means your Armed Dragon LV7's Ability is breeze in the wind I'm sorry, but you draw 1 card from your deck."**

"**Grrr I don't what this hangman busy crap you keep talking bout, but I'll place 2 cards facedown and I'll end my turn!"**

"…**so we have to figure out what his plan is then?" Danielle asked Jason as he nods yes.**

"**Wait a sec Tatyana didn't you say Jake was gonna challenge Sartorius didn't you?" Natasha just remembered. **

"**Yes you're right he was upset with Shanoske losing he said he knew it wasn't Jason fault, but he knew Smith had something to do with it to the last time I seen him he was heading to the dorms to found Smith and figure out where Sartorius might be," She answered.**

"**Well that might be one battle Jake might regret," Jason told them.**

"**What do you mean?" Tatyana asked.**

"**The thing is Sartorius is a Professional Duelist indeed and his skill isn't trying to figuring out how to defeat you he power is exploits you're weakness and doubts and make them use it against each other it's hard to explain, but Sartorius is Psychic Duelist!"**

**Everyone jumped up in shock to hear the news.**

"**Wait that means like Danielle right?"**

"**Wait me?" Danielle pointed to herself in a confuse state.**

"**Yes you fool you merged with the Phoenix Force the cosmic force that lives inside of you during certain points in your duels you cards and attacks become real!" Tatyana explained to her as Danielle laughs in a clueless mode.**

**Jason just gave her a stupid look and begins to think to himself, "Really what do Shanoske see in her sometimes?"**

"**Jake I know you don't believe me, but destiny is at hand believe me or not, but I'll prove it with this Selection of Fate!"**

"**What does that do?"**

"**It's tells you in its name you will choose and let fate decided now choose?"**

"**I'll choose the card on the farthest right!" **

"**I knew you would meet yourself Jake…Arcana Force XII – The Hangman!"**

**Arcana Force XII – The Hangman LV6 (ATK 2200)**

"**What is that?" **

"**Yourself! Ha Ha! Look at it and tell me what you see, but I'm not done here we will tell you about Hangman later, but now I give up my Arcana Force XIV – Temperance!"**

**Arcana XIV – Temperance LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Next up let's deal with your Armed Dragon with Ace of Sword let's see what destiny have in stores we know it will be right side up which means your Armed Dragon LV7 is destroyed and you'll take damage equal to the destroyed monster!"**

**Jake LP 5200**

"**I knew you might have done something like this that's why I reveal my 2 traps…Dragon's Descent and Den of Dragons this allows me to summon 2 dragons like Darkblaze Dragon and Golem Dragon both in Defense Modes!"**

**Darkblaze Dragon LV7 (DEF 1000)**

**Golem Dragon LV4 (DEF 2000)**

"**Jake as the hangman you will always be below Shanoske and even the others I know all about your struggles the pain it cause, but you know there still cards for me to play like…Ace of Wand and this time it's upside right up which means Armed Dragon LV7's attack is dealt to your life points!"**

**Jake LP 2400**

"**Jake this will show you the light the Arcana Force XII you your fate is sealed and decided I'm sorry to tell you this, but destiny is shown upside down your Darkblaze is destroyed and you take damage from your dragon!"**

**Jake LP 1200**

**Jake was engulf from Darkblaze Dragon flames feeling the burns on his body halfway being able to pick up his body Sartorius commands his Arcana XIV – Temperance to destroy his Golem Dragon.**

"**Jake will become part of the light…the Society of Light now tell me what you want!" Sartorius asked Jake as Arcana Force XII – The Hangman grabs Jake by both his arms and legs and hangs him upside down, "Answer me!"**

"**To defeat everyone around in this Duel Academy and defeat Shanoske!" Jake tells him as he see Hangman delivering the final attack of the duel as he scream in fright.**

**Jake LP 0**

"**Welcome to the Society of Light!"**

**As Jake screams in terror Shanoske awoke in shock.**

"**Jake his…defeated his…gone!" Shanoske said to them falling back to sleep, everyone rushed to his side to try and wake him, but to invalid.**

"**What was that all about?" Natasha asked the others.**

"**I don't know, but whatever that was it's about Jake and we better go and find him Danielle you stay here I'll call Porscha and Jay to tell them about to help the search something is gonna happened at this school and we have to figure this out before it's too late!" Tatyana said to the others as the split up in different ways while Danielle wipes the sweat from Shanoske's forehead.**

"**What's going on in this Academy?" She asked to herself, "Whatever it is its look like we're gonna have to do this without you Shanoske, be careful everyone."**

**While Danielle was watching over the others that was left in the infirmary Jake walked passed as Danielle quickly turns around and look out the door to see Jake walking in a white dorm outfit version of the Obelisk Blue Boys.**

"**Jake wait up!"**

**After Danielle left Shanoske got up and looked everyone else with a sad face puts on his shoes and leaves the room and head to the dorms without saying anything. Danielle finally catches up with Jake, but when she touched him a blinding light covered the room where Jake and she were standing.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**Shanoske: I can't deal with Duel Academy not now I don't know why, but whatever Jason did I can't get over the lost could what happened to me happened to Chris if so I can't stay here anymore goodbye Duel Academy.**

**Next Time Underworld Terror**

**Shanoske: Looks like Chris we'll have a story all his own see you later guys! **


	51. Underworld Terror

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 51 Underworld Terror**

**Previous on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels after defeating Latisha Jason returned for a Pro Match against Chris Kaiser, but before the duel Sartorius used his powers to enhance Jason's deck defeating Chris with ease after Dr. Smith and Sartorius planned a match between Heroes with Dr. Smith giving a choice to Shanoske in the end Jason won sending Shanoske into a depress feeling losing all hope of dueling while Shanoske slumping Jake went to challenge Sartorius, but in the end losing join the Society of Light meanwhile everyone is wondering where Chris Kaiser could be?**

"**Chris what are you thinking?" A man asked Chris sitting in his chair, "Come on you have to duel again we can't support you anymore when we hired you we wanted you to show them that Duel Academy's Top Duelist can dominate the game we set a match for you today it's a caged match we tried are best this is your last chance so don't lose the stakes are high."**

**Chris just turns around and walk out the door and down to the elevator as it opens for him he walks in and turns around and thinks about the match between him and Jason how Jason turned the entire duel around on him and after taking the lost his spirit hasn't been the same.**

"**What was that I only lost once to Shanoske I gave it my all and now Jason his' little brother I lose to heroes and I can't seem to win I'll have to win for my career come on Cyber Deck give me strength."**

**Chris finally arrives at the arena he exhales and walks through the door with the audience shrouded as he walks through the cage while people make comments.**

"**Ok I don't know what's going on, but I'll do whatever I need to do to regain my title." A man walks up to the cage where Chris was standing.**

"**Hello Mr. Kaiser your sponsors have given up on you so they sent you to us we are the Underworld and in order to regain what you've lost you will have work at the bottom and we've made sure you will!" The man snaps and two men set Chris with electro shock collars.**

"**What is this?"**

"**You will have to endure the pain your monster inflict to you and your opponent you must what do they call it o yes no pain no game the more pain you feel the more you will be ready to win you must tap into your darkness!"**

"**What nobody mention anything about this?"**

"**Stop whining and get ready to duel!" A muscle bound man entered the cage telling Chris walking in his position.**

"**Wait how are you gonna duel me chained and wrapped up with your feet?" Chris asked with a smug tone as the man laughs and roars breaking his bond and chains.**

"**Now what we're you saying about me you little pipsqueak?"**

"**Nothing at all it's just that I'm not impress your skills do the talking not your muscles."**

"**I wouldn't talk much boy this is Broody his the King of the Underworld and after his match tonight he'll obtain the Underworld Darkness Deck locked in our vault is coexist with your own Cyber Style and you'll be surprise what Broody have to show you!"**

"**You're a sick monster I don't duel like this I want out now!"**

"**Shut up and duel now!" Broody said activating his duel disk, "I'll go first I summon Frog the Jam in Defense Mode and next is my Slime Base I Special Summon Humanoid Slime in Defense Mode and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Broody LP 8000**

**Frog the Jam LV2 (DEF 500)**

**Humanoid Slime LV4 (DEF 2000)**

"**I'm done with this game let me go now...um what's your name!"**

"**O wait where are my matters my name is Mr. Ghost and no can do your sponsors signed you up for this duel as your last duel so if you leave you will never be able to Pro Duel ever again so activate that Duel Disk and let's see what you're made of!"**

"**Fine if I have to let's duel!" Chris turns around activating his duel disk, "I draw I summon Cyber Dragon and I can summon it when you have monsters and I have no monsters!"**

**Chris LP 8000**

**Cyber Dragon LV5 (ATK 2100)**

"**I knew you would play that, exactly why I have this trap card especially for you meet Rust Machine Virus Acid and all I have to do is give up my Frog Jam and you're Machine Deck is destroyed all the cards on the field and in your hand is destroyed now for the fun part not only are the four cards destroyed you lose 500 points for each and it still works into the end 3****rd**** Standby Phase!"**

**Chris LP 6000**

"**Argh Aahhh!" Chris electro shock collars begins to shock Chris as he falls to his knees gasping and wheezing from the pain, "Ghost what is the meaning of this?"**

"**Just like I said you feel pain this give you the chance to win or lose in pain so get up and duel Mr. Kaiser!"**

"**I have in a corner now Chris your deck runs on Machine so it looks like it's my turn I'll play Polymerization I fuse together my Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake to Fusion Summon…Humanoid Worm Drake!"**

**Work Drake LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Humanoid Worm Drake LV6 (ATK 2200)**

"**Now attack dear Kaiser directly!"**

**Chris LP 3800**

"**I'll end my turn and let you start off!"**

"**I draw and…"Chris draws and Cyber Barrier Dragon losing another 500 points once again getting shock try to withstand it, "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Chris LP 3300**

"**Man looks like Chris Kaiser isn't what he seems if I summon another powerful monster this be it for you!" Broody bragged laughing with the audience.**

"**Man their right his a loser," A man said.**

"**Yeah I can't believe I wasted money seeing this guy!" The woman responded.**

"**Please I heard that chum Ericko from Duel Academy is better than him now!"**

"**A waste of time I should ask for my refund back."**

"**So Chris what are you gonna do?" Ghost tempted him, "Come on enter this world become underworld and show everyone what you're made of or sit here and lose it's up to you ha ha ha!"**

"**You monster I'll get you for this!"**

"**Excuse me it's my turn now so if you mind I'll inflict more damage with this Card of Sanctity it lets us both draw until we have 6 cards so draw!"**

**Both duelist draw cards from deck equaling total of six, "Remember if any are machines you take 500 points of damage and you lose those cards," Broody explained as Chris sent 3 more machines to his graveyard after sending the cards to the graveyard Broody's Rust Machine Virus Acid activated activating Chris electro shock collars as he screams in more pain barely able to stand, "Come on Chris stand up!"**

**Chris LP 2300**

"**I'll place 4 cards facedown and summon Acid Slime in Defense Mode and now Humanoid Worm Drake will attack you directly!"**

**Acid Slime LV3 (DEF 1000)**

"**Not so fast I activate this trap card called Draining Shield I gain life points equal to the attack of Humanoid Worm Drake and stop it's attack right in it's trail!"**

**Chris LP 4500**

"**Nice move for now, but it's your turn now!"**

"**Okay it's my move," Chris draws a card from his deck and smiles, "sorry no monster, but with spell card I can save time my Different Dimension Capsule I place this card in his capsule until my 2****nd**** standby phase and after your next end phase your Machine Virus trap will be gone, but we'll talk about that later I play Power Bond!"**

"**Mr. Kaiser I maybe many of things, but I'm sure I'm not blind how are you gonna summon anything without any Machine-Type in your hand so how is it possible?" Ghost asked him.**

"**I agree with him! There's no way in the world you can do that?"**

"**With this card Fusion Support Platform, with it I can Fusion Summon without having the monsters at all!"**

"**I would be scared, but I activate this Jammer Slime I discard Draw Slime and sent it send to the graveyard I can draw 1 card and negate your Spell Card!" Broody counter as Slime bits flew from his trap card shattering Chris' Spell card, "But I'm not heartless I activate this trap Despised Reality I draw 2 cards and you can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster if not I lose 1000 so it's your choice so you can choose to summon a monster or let me 1000, but if I was you I'll choose the level 4 monster!"**

"**And your right I will I choose to summon Cyber Dragon Zwei!"**

"**I knew you would that's why Slime Ball takes care of you since Special Summoned I can destroy that monster and gain life equal to your destroyed monster!"**

**Broody LP 9500**

"**Fine I'll end my turn with a facedown!" Chris gives him a grim look, "Damn he led me right into a trap and I fell right into it what can I do? I can't give in, but maybe it's the only way…no I won't I'll beat him without falling into the darkness of the underworld."**

"**My turn I activate Card of Destruction we both send card from our hand to the graveyard then draw equal to the cards that went to the graveyard now I summon Slime Blaster when now I all I have to is give up a Slime monster like Acid Slime and its effect is treated as a destroyed by battle which means Acid Slime inflicts 800 points of damage plus the 500 you lose from Slime Blaster!"**

**Slime Blaster LV5 (ATK 1400)**

**Chris LP 3200**

"**Don't think you out of the water yet I give of Humanoid Worm Drake for Slime Blaster now since a Fusion Monster you take 800 additional points from your life point's blast him!"**

**Chris LP 2400 **

"**Now, Slime Blaster attack him directly with Slime Bubbles!"**

**Chris LP 1000**

"**Now I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**After ending his turn his Rust Acid Machine Virus disappeared Chris stood there grinding his teeth together getting angry letting the darkness engulf him.**

"**I draw!" He pulls a card from his deck sending a gush of dark wind across the field, "You were right Ghost and I will take over this underworld with an Iron Fist!"**

"**You may say that put I activate a trap called Trap Trip I gain my Rust Acid Machine Virus and add to my hand so next turn your Machines will be destroyed again and just to make sure you don't do anything crazy I play Machine Drop Slime now I discard a Slime and since it's four stars four Machine from your deck will go to your graveyard!"**

"**Chris it's over for you those were your last Machines in your deck!" Ghost laughed with the audience.**

"**It's over alright it's over for you Broody my capsule comes back, but before I need Cyber Dragon with this facedown card Call of the Haunted come back my dragon let's show him true pain! I activate this…OVERLOAD FUSION!"**

**All of Chris' machines begin appearing on the field behind him.**

"**You want me Broody you got me I fuse together every machine-type monster together in order to create Chimeratech Overdragon!"**

**Chimeratech Overdragon LV8 (ATK ?)**

"**He gain 800 for each Machine that was removed from the game I can't wait for it to destroy you and send you to hell and now for the 23 monster his attack is equal to…"**

**Chimeratech Overdragon (ATK 18400)**

"**No you can't do this it's impossible you're supposed to lose no way!"**

"**I just change the rule now Chimeratech Overdragon destroy this fly and get him out of my site now!"**

**Broody LP 0**

**Everyone got up in shock and surprise blowing the ring up as Chris walks out throwing his collars down laughing diabolically vanishing into the darkness. Meanwhile Ghost helps Broody up.**

"**Whoa that guy has some power in him I thought I was gonna defeat him one more turn I would've too Ghost you sure you knew what you were doing?"**

"**Yes my friend I can't sense it he's gonna play a major role in something and his darkness turned away the light and I think it was the light that had him losing 49 matches in a row until today!"**

"**Let's hope you're right!"**

**Chris arrived at his sponsored company after the match, "Aah Chris I heard about your victory over Broody and I'm proud to say you're going back to the top I have…"**

"**Shut up!" Chris interrupts the manager, "I'm sick of you talking I can get to the top by myself you actual was gonna let me go I don't think you want try let's me go again and to prove how much I'm serious about you will set up a 50 match against me and I will show you my skills again!"**

"**How dare you we own you!"**

"**You do now! Well tell me let's make this interesting if I win all of matches I take control of this company my way and if I lose I'll never duel again agree?"**

"**That's insane it's no way in the world you could!"**

"**Then accept my challenge if you think I'm bluffing!"**

"**Fine I'll accept it now go and show me what you're made of and if you lose you'll never be able to duel ever again!"**

**Chris smiles and leaves the room laughing all the way.**

**Back at Duel Academy Danielle confronted Jake, but just as she did a blinding light appeared covering the room Danielle awoken in a daze she saw Jake standing there kneeling to a Light of Destruction and repeating the phrase "See the Light!" After hearing that she opened her eyes and she was standing in the hallways of Duel Academy and Jake disappeared.**

**Meanwhile Shanoske was walking toward the a private plane sent to retrieve him he arrives with a bodyguard waiting for him grabbing his bags he turns and look at Duel Academy one more time and keeps on the plane telling them to go.**

**Tatyana called Porscha and Jay to tell them to meet them in the infirmary where Natasha, Latisha was waiting with her. They finally arrived in the infirmary where Danielle finally arrived in where Shanoske's bed was empty.**

"**Where's Shanoske?" Porscha asked Tatyana.**

"**I was gonna ask you the same thing!" She replied.**

"**Danielle what's wrong?" **

"**Jake I know what happened to him!" She said gasping for air.**

"**Damn now we got two problems, Jake acting weird and Shanoske is missing!" Tatyana explained to the others, "The thing is did Shanoske go home because his not answering, and then Danielle said Jake was acting weird, how weird."**

"**It's just like Jason said Sartorius got to him and when I caught up to him and all I saw was what look like a Light of Destruction telling people to See the Light and then Jake disappeared and now Shanoske gone."**

"**It's a storm brewing and this Academy is gonna face the most problem it's ever seen," Jay pondered.**

"**Damn why can't we like normal students?" Tatyana questioned.**

"**We were never normal the moment we all met." Everyone turned around and Julie was trying to sit up as Danielle rushes to her side, "Come on…cough…you know we shouldn't…be surprised about this…come on guys whatever it is we'll face it together."**

"**But what about Shanoske?" Porscha asked.**

"**Look as his brother all I can tell you is Shanoske is searching for himself trust me he'll be back just let him chill for a moment and whatever Sartorius I'll find out," Jason said leaving the infirmary.**

"**Yea Jason's right we'll be ready for whatever comes to this Academy!" Danielle stated.**

**Arriving home Shanoske was greeted by Pikachu and his ma who ran to hug him.**

"**Oooo my baby's home I missed you so much, but are you sure you want to leave Duel Academy and your friends?" Ma asked him.**

"**For now Ma I don't wanna talk about it come on Pikachu." He replied walking towards his room door.**

**Outside of the house a man watches Shanoske and his Mother as smiles.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels **

**Danielle: Dang Smith just give us a day would you he's working my nerves now I'm suppose to face Obelisk Blue Girls' Duel Princess Alexis Rhodes okay I'm game, meanwhile Shanoske is still searching for himself, but I wonder how long it can last?**

**Next Time: Ice Princess Onslaught**

**Danielle: Okay Smith you want a duel you got it! **


	52. Ice Princess Onslaught

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 52 Ice Princess Onslaught**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Chris duels Broody in a caged matched if he loses he could never duel again. Broody had Chris on the rope with his Rust Machine Acid Virus destroying every Machine on the field and in his hand Chris finally at his end he pulls a miracle with his Overload Fusion defeating Broody with Chimeratech Overdragon he challenged his company to a deal if he could win all 50 matches he'll take over the company. Meanwhile Shanoske returned home and was greeted by his mother while being watch by a mysterious man.**

"**You sure don't want to go the store with me?" Ma asked Shanoske who was still laying bed look out of his window.**

"**No mom I'm fine you can go without me!"**

"**I'm just saying if you're wondering what you're friends are just go back to Duel Academy or at least call them."**

"**I'm fine ma."**

"**Okay I'll see you in a bit," Mom said closing the door leaving Shanoske by himself.**

"**And beside Dr. Smith isn't harassing them anymore anyway without me there, they'll be find."**

"**What? I have to duel why?" Danielle screamed.**

"**It's not my fault Dr. Smith set it up!" An Obelisk Blue Girl told her as they the others arrived.**

"**Danielle what's wrong?" Julie asked.**

"**Dr. Smith wants me to duel in an expulsion match too!"**

"**But why?" Julie asked.**

"**And the real question is who?" Porscha asked.**

"**Well let's not stand there we gotta stop this," Tatyana said to the others, "First Shanoske, Jake, and now you Danielle when is Chancellor Riku Kai when you need him."**

**The girls' runs toward the Academy except for Latisha who stop pass the boys, "You guys coming?"**

"**No it's a girl thing we'll stand out of this one I heard it's the Queen vs. the Princess of Duel Academy," Omari explained as Latisha shrugs and runs toward the academy with the girls.**

"**Hey Ma who do you think you're gonna face?" Natasha asked her.**

"**That's a good question I don't know the girl who told me didn't mention anything."**

"**Hey guys wait up!" Latisha was trying to catch up with them, "I know Danielle's opponent!"**

**The girls stopped when they hear Latisha's news about Danielle's upcoming match. She runs to them and gasps for air before saying anything.**

"**Omari told me that you'll face the Duel Academy Princess who ever that is."**

"**Danielle you know what she talking about?" Porscha asked.**

"**Yes I do I knew are path would cross again after last year," Danielle explained, "Alexis Rhodes she was the best she almost beat my Phoenix Deck with her Ice Deck I see what Smith trying to do and I'll be ready let's go!"**

"**So you're gonna go through with this?" Tatyana said trying to talk some sense into Danielle.**

"**Yeah, why not it's all good because, I defeated her before and I'll do it again!" She laughed and smiles, "Come on!" **

"**Am I the only who thinks this is a bad i…" Tatyana was stating, but was pulled by Danielle as they head to the Duel Field.**

"**Hey wait up I just had to run to catch up with you guys aw man!"**

"**Well what's taking her so long I might just expel her for not coming?" Dr. Smith said.**

"**O come on Smith Danielle wouldn't miss this at all it's a rematch between me, Duel Academy's Princess and her the Queen of the Academy please this is a match you want to see!" Alexis replied to him.**

**Danielle finally appears with the other girls as Alexis smiles back at her in a rivalry tone.**

"**I thought you wasn't gonna show I thought I might win by default."**

"**Please and miss this match you the princess try to de crown the queen I don't think so!"**

"**Then let's duel and find out which one of us is better!" Alexis and Danielle both activate their duel disk, I'll go first you're majestic if you don't mine?"**

"**Once again I'll say this it's not a good idea," Tatyana said to the other girls.**

"**Shut up Tatyana!" The Girls yelled at her.**

"**Okay I'll start thing off with Snow Fairy with 2 cards facedown and end my turn! Let's see what you can do my queen!"**

**Snow Fairy LV4 (ATK 1100)**

"**Already started off big I see I'm impressed, but it's not good enough that's why I summon Inferno Phoenix and when it's summoned without sacrifice I can activate its ability it destroy all cards on the field!"**

**Inferno Phoenix LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**I knew you try to start and heat thing up I activate Interdimensional Matter Transport! My Snow Fairy is safe and I'll chain with Scapegoat!"**

**Little Sheep appeared in front of Alexis protecting her from the flames.**

"**Come on Danielle I thought you would've learned not to start off big well I guess it's my turn and that means my Snow Fairy returns, but she won't be around much longer I give her for White Night Queen and add these two equip Malevolent Nuzzler and Crown of Command!"**

**White Night Queen LV6 (ATK 2100 + 700 = 2800)**

"**Well I'm impressed that the little princess knows that she's just wasting her time with White Night Queen she's still 300 points lower than mines!"**

"**Wrong my queen you would know that my White Night Queen's Crown of Command it's a special card when it attacks a monster that monster loses 500 attack points now my queen feel my White Night Queen's attack!"**

**Danielle LP 7700**

"**Before I end my turn I'll reveal Call of the Haunted return Snow Fairy now with her return you can't activate any Spells and now Snow Fairy attack, our queen directly with Snow Beam!"**

**Danielle LP 6600**

"**Whoa look Alexis brought Danielle down to 6600 and she still haven't laid a finger on her!" The girl in the audience sitting above the girls was saying to another girl.**

"**Damn Danielle is slipping is she?" Porscha asked the other girls.**

"**No, I don't think so I think Danielle is just getting started think about it Inferno Phoenix could be summoned without a sacrifice and she knew it, that's why she didn't protect herself she wanted to see how Alexis would react and maybe counter if she had not then she would've failed, but Alexis pass now what else will Danielle do now that her Spells are locked down," Julie explained to others.**

"**So Danielle wants to see if Alexis can surpass her?" Tatyana asked her as Julie nods back, "But can Danielle win while still testing Alexis?"**

"**Now that's a good question, but I think my ma can do it!" Natasha exclaimed with joy.**

"**How can you be so sure Natasha?"**

"**Think about my father I never seen him give up I know right now that he's fighting within himself to gain a new reason to duel again he will return soon I know it, just like I know my mom will win!"**

"**Let's hope you're right."**

**Back home Shanoske was still feeling down even with Pikachu trying to cheer him up it was still no good he sighed patted Pikachu on his head and walked outside feeling the breeze of the air.**

"**Man, Pikachu what's wrong with me I lost my strive for dueling is lost I don't feel the need for it I hope I can get over this soon something tells me that Duel Academy is a central key to saving the world and I must help."**

"**And you will." A stranger in a black cloak said to Shanoske.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Okay Alexis that's good and all you stopped my Spells, but I have traps too as well and monsters I summon Phoenix Chick in Defense Mode and 2 cards facedown your turn!"**

**Phoenix Chick LV3 (DEF 1400)**

"**That's it wow my queen I thought you would've did something better than that?" Alexis was unimpressed, "But if that's all you've got then you'll lose I summon Cold Enchanter!"**

**Cold Enchanter LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Now White Night Queen's Special Ability I can select one facedown and I choose the second one!"**

"**I know I'll activate it right now as a chain reveals Phoenix Mirror! With Phoenix Mirror I send both Phoenix and Dark Phoenix to the graveyard and I'll destroy your White Night Queen since it targeted this trap!"**

"**What! Phoenix and Dark Phoenix, but those are Danielle's best cards now why in the world would she send them to the graveyard knowing that she can't activate her Spells!" Julie exclaimed standing up in shock with the rest of the audience in shock as well.**

"**Wait, if ma sent her best card to the graveyard how will she win?" Natasha asked Julie she looked away.**

"**Natasha I wish I could tell you, but Danielle forbid me to tell anyone about that Spell Card she said that card will win her the duel all she have to is get rid of Snow Fairy which shouldn't be hard, but how will Alexis handle this?" Julie thought to herself, "I can only hope Danielle can hurry before Alexis defeat her.**

"**Ah I see the queen still just as good as she was before, but I activate a Spell White Blizzard now Cold Enchanter attack Phoenix Chick!"**

**Spinning her Snow Flake Staff, Cold Enchanter smashes Phoenix Chick incasing the bird into a block of ice before shattering.**

"**Now, White Blizzard will inflict 600 points of damage to your life points!"**

**Danielle LP 6000**

"**Come on now what was that my Phoenix Chick is destroyed by battle and it brings forth Phoenix Princess in its place!"**

**Phoenix Princess LV6 (ATK 2200)**

"**O Danielle you underestimate me I play Quick Summon and I send my two water creatures to the graveyard and Special Summon Ice Master!"**

**Ice Master LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**Ice Master, show your majestic why you're the master of ice!"**

**Danielle LP 5700**

"**And White Blizzard activates you take 600 additional life points!"**

**Danielle LP 5100**

"**As I mention before Phoenix is destruction and rebirth and I'll show you now when Phoenix Princess is destroyed I can Special Summon Phoenix Girl and when she's summon I can destroy a card on the field and your Snow Fairy is the target!"**

**Phoenix Girl LV10 (ATK 3500)**

"**Damn Alexis and Danielle are countering each other left and right!" Porscha noted to the other girls.**

"**Your right, but Alexis still has the upper hand," Tatyana told Porscha, "Think about Ice Master her ability is to place a Ice Counter on the field and when she tribute that card the monster with the Ice Counter is destroyed."**

"**But I wonder why Danielle would rid the field of Snow Fairy instead of Ice Master?"**

"**I know why ma didn't think for a sec Alexis Ice Deck kills the opponent of using their Spells and Traps instead of using it right away they have to wait!"**

"**So what you're saying is she needs her Spells!"**

"**Exactly, what I mean!"**

"**Okay Alexis is that all you've got?"**

"**Actual no it's not I activate Ice Master's Special Ability I place a Ice Counter on Phoenix Girl when an Ice Counter is on the field I can give up her up to destroy all monsters with Ice Counters on them!"**

"**No not Phoenix Girl!"**

**Ice Master began chanting with holding her snow staff in the air as it glows bright it blast Phoenix Girl in a block of ice shattering itself and Phoenix Girl sending shards of ice flying on the field.**

"**Now I place 2 cards facedown and now it's your turn my queen!"**

"**Well my princess you should be able to defeat me I still haven't inflict any damage on you at all what should I do I got it I'll play this Phoenix Fusion you know what that means I Fusion Summon…meet Phoenix Fox in Defense Mode and I'll end turn with a facedown!"**

"**I play the Spell Card of Sanctity! With it we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands and next up I play Icicle Sacrifice now I give them up to summon Ice Queen!"**

**Ice Queen LV8 (ATK 2900)**

"**Now I activate Ice Storm with I can destroy one monster that's non-water, but with it you can't activate any Spells next turn and I can't summon a monster next turn and your newly required monster will have 2 Ice Counters!"**

"**I'm impressed you stopped me again from activating any Spells well now I'm wide open so can you handle it can you stop me?"**

"**I can and I will Ice Queen attack Danielle with Snowy Cold Front!"**

**Danielle LP 3000**

"**O damn Danielle is down to 3000 life points how can she come back?" Porscha jumped up from the shocked.**

"**Wait! Danielle has a plan she's smiling!" Julie interrupted Porscha's outburst.**

"**She's right look at her facedown!" Natasha pointed out.**

"**I reveal my facedown card Phoenix Round!"**

"**What is that!"**

"**I'll tell you Alexis I had to take that direct attack in order to Special Summon…Phoenix Queen in Defense Mode! Another to tell you is that her effect is negated and you have another battle phase when you destroy her I draw 2 cards from my deck!"**

"**Fine Ice Queen destroy her Phoenix Queen and remember White Blizzard 600 more damage!"**

**Danielle LP 2400**

"**Okay no mind I need two cards anyway!" Danielle looks down at her deck and begins to sweat in the audience Julie begins losing her nerves as well.**

"**If Danielle don't draw that card she'll lose Alexis hasn't lost any life points at all come on if a miracle is needed it's needed now!"**

"**Okay Alexis you lose!" Danielle pulls the two cards sending a burst of flames across the field as Alexis covers from the wave begin push back almost at the edge of the duel field, "Okay Alexis make your last move!"**

"**That's it I end my turn nothing will defeat me this turn!"**

"**We'll see about that with this monster Phoenix Trust Angel you see you stopped me from playing Spells that's true, but monsters Special Ability aren't negated!"**

**Phoenix Trust Angel LV4 (ATK 0)**

"**So what does that mean?"**

"**It means Phoenix Trust Angel can be treated as a Spell card as long as they have Phoenix in its name so I'll remove Phoenix Force from play and Phoenix Trust Angel is treated as that Spell Card now Phoenix Trust Angel attack Ice Queen!"**

"**But why she'll destroy it!"**

"**I know, but I don't take no damage and when its send to the graveyard I can activate Phoenix Force from play! When Phoenix Force is play I remove Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Phoenix Fox, and Phoenix Queen from play and when there remove I win!"**

**Alexis LP 0**

"**NOOOOOO!"**

"**It's true that Spell can change the whole duel around Alexis almost won, but Danielle was able to pull off a miracle!" Julie explained to the others.**

"**Wait you knew didn't you?" Natasha questioned her.**

"**Yes I knew Danielle showed me she promise me not to tell anyone she said she don't want to use this card unless she needed too, because of how powerful of a card it is."**

"**I guess your right she automatically won the duel without even attacking Alexis!"**

"**Damn she won!" Dr. Smith grinds his teeth and leaves everyone to themselves, "Ugh I got Shanoske out of the picture and still nothing what do someone have to do to catch a break!"**

"**Shanoske I know what you're feeling, but you must return to Duel Academy your friends need you and you can't stop dueling!"**

"**But I can't it's no reason no hope!"**

"**Well you must find it I know you can you will pick up a dueling deck and save your friends!" The strange cloaked man disappeared into the dust of the wind leaving Shanoske and Pikachu to think to themselves.**

"**Pikachu, what should I do?"**

**Who is this mysterious strange man who wants Shanoske to duel again can Shanoske conquer his fear of dueling and return or will he stay home forever find out next time Generation Duelist! Trail Duels.**

**Omari: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske still hasn't returned and Jake is acting too weird and now Smith wants me to duel against a top elite, but I don't know I really don't care, but I know I have to duel okay here I come I'm ready let's duel!**

**Next Time Warrior Strength**

**Omari: Okay you ask for it! I'm ready for this watch me Julie! **


	53. Warrior Strength

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 53 Warrior Strength**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske still fighting himself within. Meanwhile without Shanoske Dr. Smith, put his plans into action beginning with Danielle setting her against Alexis Rhodes known as the Ice Princess of Duel Academy. With Alexis destroying Danielle and countering every move she played, but Danielle had a plan with her finally draw she took control of the Duel with her Phoenix Force Spell Card winning the duel.**

**With his plans failed Dr. Smith set up another Trail Duel with Omari and Shanoske is confronted by the mysterious man who tells him he needs to duel again. Can Shanoske conquer his fear and duel once again.**

**Duel Academy**

"**Omari what are you?" Julie asked.**

"**O nothing much just fixing up my deck you never know when Dr. Smith plan another Trail Duel just preparing just in case," He tells her messing with five cards placing one to the side of his desk.**

"**Come on let's go I don't think Dr. Smith will mess with us for now think about it Shanoske's gone what else can he do to us?"**

"**Trust me he's not satisfied not yet!"**

"**If you say so!" Julie walks towards the door when she opened the door Jake swung in scaring the hell out of her.**

"**Forget about Shanoske; forget about Dr. Smith join the Society of Light!" **

"**Shut the hell up!" Julie punches Jake in the face, "You freaking weirdo!"**

**Jake was slammed into the wall in a confusion daze constantly saying "Join the Society of Light"**

"**He just got weird after Shanoske left maybe we should find him and bring him back," Omari said to her.**

"**Yeah come on we got to meet up with the others I know there waiting for us!" Julie grabs his hand running out of the dorms toward the Main Campus.**

**Back home Shanoske walks outside with Pikachu looking for his mother instead he was confronted by the mysterious man.**

"**Ma, ma where are you?" Shanoske looks for his mother with Pikachu, but to know answer.**

"**You're looking for your mother she's not here and she won't come back until you realize you have to face your destiny and duel again." The mysterious man said to him.**

"**Wait, what have you've done with my mother?" **

"**I have both your mother and your grandmother and unless you duel me and win you'll never see them again!"**

"**You know I can't duel again!"**

"**You must if want them back you have to duel me! If you want to stop me I will be on the High Peak Mountain until then!" The mysterious man disappeared just as he appeared.**

"**It looks like I have to duel Pikachu!"**

"**Pika?"**

"**Yes I will I have there's new deck my ma left it on the table in the kitchen it looks like I have to use it let's how it's good enough hopefully come on Pikachu!" Shanoske grabs his duel disk loading his new deck and running out the door.**

**The mysterious man watch him from a far from High Peak Mountain, "Yes Shanoske come and duel regain the spirit and strive for dueling and defeat me in order to save the world."**

**Back at Duel Academy Dr. Smith was looking through paperwork and pulled out Omari's and another Lioside to students from Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**Aah, these 2 can duel it out for a Dorm Promotion!" Dr. Smith said walking over to the intercom, "Attention students Omari and Lioside will be attending a Dorm Promotion Duel report in 5 minutes that is all!"**

**While hanging out with the gang Omari's PDA ranged and he pulled it out seeing that he has an email he opens it and found out that she has to report to the Duel Arena for a Promotion Duel.**

"**See Julie I told you Dr. Smith wants me to duel for a Promotion against Lioside.**

"**You sure that's what the email say?" She looks at his PDA and was stated corrected, "You're going against Lioside who the hell is that?"**

"**He's a Ritual Deck wielder just like me," Tatyana explains to them, "He's uses Dark Ritual Monsters combined with Chaos Deck be careful he'll give you a run for your money!"**

"**I'll be alright I made a new deck anyway I'll show Dr. Smith not to mess with me!"**

"**Then we better hurry up and get there you have 5 minutes to report so let's hurry!" Ericko told him.**

"**Right!"**

**Heading towards the Duel Arena Jake finally catch up with the rest of them, but was knocked now by Omari and the gang once again in a confuse daze. Dr. Smith along with Lioside waited for Omari to walk in with 1 minute left he finally arrived.**

"**It's about time you've arrived let's hurry up and duel I have a Yellow coat with my name on it!" Lioside said loading his deck activating his duel disk.**

"**You really think so! Well I have news for you, you won't win you'll lose and I'll be the one to be promoted to Ra Yellow and stop Dr. Smith's plans."**

"**Let's DUEL!" **

**Omari LP 8000**

**Lioside LP 8000**

"**I'll make the first move I activate Card Destruction we both have to send all cards in our hands to the Graveyard and that means we both draw 5 cards next up Restructer Revolution times 2, which means you lose 2000 life points for each card in your hand!"**

**Omari LP 6000 **

"**He's better be careful if not Omari could lose quickly!" Tatyana warned them others about Lioside.**

"**Come on I trust Omari I know he'll win!" Julie said to the others.**

"**Okay Julie let's see if you're right!"**

"**I remove a Light and Dark from play in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer and place a monster facedown and place 1 card facedown!"**

**Chaos Sorcerer LV6 (ATK 2300)**

"**Damn a powerful monster on the first turn I activate Premature Burial I pay 800 of my life points to bring back…Twin Gunfighter!"**

**Twin Gunfighter LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**And what is that suppose to do with only 1600 ATK you can't defeat me!"**

"**Sure I won't I guess that why I have Lighting Blade!"**

"**Yes Lighting Blade its nice Spell Card for a Warrior Type!" Julie exclaimed squeezing Ericko by his neck.**

"**What does that Spell Card do?" Porscha asked.**

"**Well it can only be equip to a Warrior Type like Twin Gunfighter it gives the monster 800 additional ATK points so for Twin Gunfighter he'll take out Chaos Sorcerer this turn not only that Twin Gunfighter has a Special Ability!" Jason explains as everyone jumps up because they didn't know that Jason was sitting behind them.**

"**Aah, Jason when did you get here?" Tatyana asked.**

"**A few minutes ago, just before Omari made his turn duh."**

"**Look don't get smart!"**

"**Wait, Jason you mention Twin Gunfighter's Special Ability what is it?"**

"**O that Twin Gunfighter's Special Ability you see when that monster attacks and after damage calculation Omari can inflict damage to his opponent equal Twin Gunfighter's ATK."**

"**Alright go Omari you can do it baby!" Julie exclaiming as the girls try to pull her down from embarrassing everybody.**

"**Okay Twin Gunfighter attack his Chaos Sorcerer with Lighting Bullet!" Omari commands his monster as his shoots two bullets from both his guns shattering Chaos Sorcerer in an instant.**

**Lioside LP 7900**

"**Wow I only lost 100 life points!"**

"**Wrong if that's what you think Twin Gunfighter's Special Ability activates attack him again Twin Gunfighter with Lighting Blade!"**

**Lioside LP 5500**

"**But I don't believe this!"**

"**Well believe it then! I summon Shield Warrior in Defense Mode and place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**You will pay for what you did!" He draws a card from his deck and look at his hand before making his move, "Okay I play Hand Destruction we both send 2 cards from our hands and draw 2 cards!"**

**Omari discard a card and a Trap Card and as soon as he discarded his Graveyard begin to glow as a Machine Dome rise from the ground.**

"**Wait what the hell is going on it's my turn you can't just activate anything whenever you get ready!"**

"**I didn't you did when you played Hand Destruction I just discarded 2 cards and with that I activated the Trap Limiter Overload since it was sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon Speed Warrior!"**

**Speed Warrior LV2 (DEF 400)**

"**Fine I activate End of the World I give up Ruin, Queen of Oblivion in order to Ritual Summon…Demise King of Armageddon and I summon Life Eater!"**

**Demise, King of Armageddon LV8 (ATK 2400)**

**Life Eater LV4 (ATK 400)**

"**No! Not that one!" Jason's eyes widen to see that card.**

"**Jason what's wrong what is that card?" Tatyana asked him.**

"**Omari is in trouble all he has to is give up 2000 of his life points and he can destroy all cards on the field!"**

"**No…Omari!" Julie gets a little upset by what Jason just told them.**

"…**I pay 2000 of my life points, but with Life Eater all I have to is remove this card from play and now all cards on the field is destroyed!"**

"**No, my monsters are destroyed!"**

"**Next up is Fulfillment of the Contract I pay 800 of my Life Points in order to Ritual Summon…Ruin Queen of Oblivion!"**

**Ruin, Queen of Oblivion LV8 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now both my monsters will attack you directly!" Both monsters take their giant axe blades and cross slashes Omari across his chest as he brace for the impact of their attacks. **

**Omari LP 1300**

"**Ugh!" Omari falls to his knees sweating for his forehead clinging his chest, "Those 2 are the End of the World Ritual Monsters with Demise he can destroy all my cards on the field and Ruin if I had a monster she would've been able to attack again, what can I do I heard that these are just the distraction what now?"**

"**Come on Omari get up already I can't wait for you forever show me that Warrior Strength of yours!"**

**Omari struggles to stand fully up dusting himself off with a fire in his eyes, "You Lioside I will show you my strength with this card…"**

"**Before you make a move I reveal Chariot Pile I can inflict 800 and if you attack me directly I pay 800 and your monster is negated and destroyed!"**

"**Fine I activate the Ritual Spell Ritual of Lithmus to Ritual Summon…Swordsman of Doom Lithmus!"**

**Swordsman of Doom Lithmus LV8 (ATK 0)**

"**What zero are you gonna just give up that easily?"**

"**I agree with Lioside on this has Omari completely lost I mean zero ATK points what he thinking!" Julie agreeing with Lioside.**

"**Hmmmm, maybe your right Julie!" Tatyana added on rubbing her chin.**

"**Looks can be very different in Duel Monsters that monster has a Special Ability and I know Omari has a plan he wouldn't just summon a monster especially a Ritual Monster let's see what he do!" Jason explains to them as they look on.**

"**It's doesn't matter about that I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode!"**

**Beta the Magnet Warrior LV4 (DEF 1600)**

"**Next up I play Ties of the Brethren now I can summon Alpha and Gamma the Magnet Warriors also in Defense Mode I give up 1000 of my life points!"**

**Omari LP 300 **

"**Wait Omari gave up a 1000 when next turn he could lose?" Julie exclaimed once again being calmed down by the others.**

"**He has a plan!" Jason stated.**

"**I activate the Spell Card Emergency Provisions I give up Ties of the Brethren and gain 1000 so it's like I never lost any from my Spell Card next up 2 cards facedown now Swordsman attack Ruin!"**

**Omari LP 1300**

"**You're a fool Ruin counter attack Axe of Oblivion!" Ruin pulled her giant axe blade rushing towards Swordsman of Doom Lithmus as he pulls out his twin blades as they both clash leaving a stand still as Ruin finally drops her axe and shatters in front of Lioside.**

**Lioside LP 4800**

"**How in the world could this happen?"**

"**Because Swordsman of Doom Lithmus' Special Ability while this card is face-up on the field this card gains 3000 ATK that's why and with that I'll end my turn!"**

**Swordsman of Doom Lithmus LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**My turn! I activate Demise, King of Armageddon's Special Ability I give up 2000 of my life points in order to destroy all monsters on the field!"**

"**I don't think so…I reveal Magnet Force sorry bout that, but as long as my Magnet Warriors are on the field Special Abilities don't work and I'll bounce the effect right back at you, but my Swordsman is destroyed just like your Demise, King of Armageddon!"**

**Lioside LP 2800**

"**No remember Chariot Pile you lose 800 points from your life points next up I activate the Ritual Spell…Contract with the Dark Master this is my ultimate card in my deck that's pass even the End of the World I Ritual Summon…Dark Master – Zorc!"**

"**What the hell is that!"**

"**I know I heard about Lioside's Deck don't let that Slifer Red fool you he slacks, but he's a powerful duelist!"**

**A green fog surrounds the field a hole in the Duel Arena grows bigger as a demonic demon monster appears covering most of Lioside's field.**

**Dark Master – Zorc LV8 (ATK 2700)**

"**This ritual monster will destroy you!"**

"**Is that right? You must've forgotten about Magnet Force since my Magnet Warriors are on the field you can't activate your monsters effects!"**

"**O no! I thought it was just for that turn!"**

"**Wrong it's until your end phase since I activated that card during your turn you have to wait until the end my turn!"**

"**Fine one card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**You're right that was your last turn! I draw I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight since it's the only card in my hand I can summon it without tribute!"**

**Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight LV7 (ATK 2300)**

"**So what, those 4 monsters won't be enough to stop me!"**

"**I don't think so your over I activate Brave Attack I combine my Magnet Warriors powers to my Swift Gaia their attack points will be added to his!"**

**Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300 + 1700 + 1500 + 1400 = 6900)**

"**Now, Swift Gaia destroy his ultimate beast with Spiral Twister!"**

**Lioside LP 0**

"**Noooooooo! I lost!" Lioside falls to his knees as his monster shatters in a big explosion. As everyone cheers for him Julie and the others run to congratulate him. **

"**The Winner is…Omari!" Dr. Smith announced to the Arena, "And now you will promote to Ra Yellow!"**

"**Omari you're a Ra Yellow! I'm so proud of you!" Julie said as she kisses him before he could reply.**

"**That's great Omari you're moving up from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow!" Ericko said offering him his handshake as he shakes back and nod.**

**In the meanwhile Shanoske and Pikachu finally reached High Peak Mountain where the Mysterious Man waited for Shanoske who was holding his family hostage in cages. **

"**I'm finally here now release my family!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**You're finally here now are you ready?" He asked Shanoske activating his duel disk.**

"**Ma, Grandma! Are you guys okay?" Shanoske asked.**

"**Yes, just win this match and save us I have a dinner to cook!" Ma said to him.**

"**But…mama I can't!"**

"**Yes you can and you must look at your deck around your arm if you wasn't ready you would've left the duel disk and deck home I got it for you so now use it!"**

**Shanoske Mom's words finally go through to Shanoske as he activates his duel disk, "Your right ma, just sit back and watch me win this duel against this creep!"**

"**That's my boy!"**

"**It's Mr. Black to you!"**

"**I don't care what it is! All I know is you're going down so shut up and Let's Duel!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Mr. Black LP 8000**

"**I'll go first and I summon Gatling Orge and I'll place 4 cards facedown and activate Gatling Orge's Special Ability when I send these 4 cards to the Graveyard you'll lose 800 points of damage, this is gonna hurt!"**

**Gatling Orge LV3 (ATK 800)**

**Mr. Black sent his 4 facedown cards to the Graveyard as Gatling Orge aimed his gun at Shanoske's feet firing 40 bullets at once as he covers from the blow.**

**Shanoske LP 4800**

"**Aah!"**

"**I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Narrator: Already before the duel starts Shanoske is already halved can Shanoske make a comeback while trying to protect his family find out next time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels.**

**Shanoske: Next time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels I'm in over my head to think I can save anyone I mean Black has me on the rope and I'm still not use to this new deck my mom gave me.**

**Mom: Come on Shanoske I know you can do it I believe in you!**

**Black: Ha I don't think you'll win prove me wrong and show me your will or else your family will be destroyed.**

**Shanoske: Wait, I can do this I must protect my love ones!**

**Next Time: A New Summon….Stardust Dragon!**

**Shanoske: What is this new power! **


	54. A New Summon Stardust Dragon!

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 54 A New Summon…Stardust Dragon!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske was challenged to a duel by a mysterious man called Mr. Black to regain his spirit in dueling again so to prepare Shanoske he kidnaps his family and told him to meet him on High Peak Mountain, in the mean time Omari was challenged to a Promotion Duel with barely less than 1000 life points he manage to defeat Lioside and become a Ra Yellow meanwhile Shanoske finally reach the mountain where he and Black duel before now he's already down to half of his life points can he defeat Mr. Black before time runs out? Find out today!**

"**See you're already behind your down to half of your life points! It looks like you won't be able to save your family keep dueling like this!"**

**Mr. Black LP 8000**

**Shanoske LP 4800**

"**Damn his right and I don't know how to use this deck yet I'll have to trust in it I will show everyone that I can save them!" Shanoske stands up and draw a card from his deck, "I draw!" He look at the card he drew, "Damage Eater and The Tricky I can use this combination okay I got it I can save these other cards for later!"**

"**Hurry and make your move!" **

"**Don't rush me I discard a card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky and I summon Mystic Piper!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Mystic Piper LV1 (ATK 0)**

"**Next up I activate Mystic Piper's Special Ability I tribute this card to draw 1 card and if it's a monster card I can draw 1 more card and what do you know it is a monster and now I can draw 1 more card and now I place 2 cards facedown and now Tricky attack his Gatling Orge!"**

"**I don't think so I activate Explosive Wall and I'll destroy Gatling Orge and your Tricky sorry it won't work like that!"**

"**Pika! Pikachu?"**

"**I'm fine Pikachu I wasn't expecting him to destroy my monster as well fine make your move Black!"**

"**It's Mr. Black to you!" He said drawing a card from his deck, I activate Card of Burial Magic I remove 3 cards from Graveyard and I draw 2 cards from my deck next up I play Card of Sanctity we both draw until we have 6 cards!"**

"**I see what he's trying to do he's trying to do the same combo, but this time I'm ready!"**

"**I activate Cost Down, I can discard 1 card to low all monsters in my hand by 2 that allows me to summon this card…."**

"**That's what you think I reveal my facedown card….Prophecy it works when you Normal Summon a monster your monster has to have 2000 or less than that I call 1600!"**

"**Why not 2000?" He asked in a pondering state.**

"**Because if it's another Orge monster there ATK probably are low, but there Special Abilities' make up for their ATK…now show me!"**

"**Your right….it was Full Armor Orge!"**

"**Now thanks to Prophecy I gain Full Armor Orge to my hand and now you can't Normal Summon this turn!"**

"**Fine I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Whew thank goodness ma I he was gonna be a goner!" Shanoske mom said to her mother.**

"**I know with that Burn Deck that Mr. Black has almost defeated him before Shanoske even made a move!"**

"**Let's just hope he can last for long!"**

"**Okay it's my move I draw!" He looks at his card in his hand before making a move, "I activate Premature Burial I pay 800 life points to Special Summon The Tricky from my Graveyard and since I Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard I'm allowed to Special Summon this monster Doppel Warrior!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Doppel Warrior LV2 (ATK 800) **

**Shanoske LP 4000**

"**Whoa he got two monsters on the field in one turn!"**

"**Okay next up I summon a monster called Bri Synchron and it's called a Tuner Monster I don't know what it's about, but I can summon another monster called Boost Warrior in Defense Mode and with Boost Warrior's Special Ability activates all face-up Warriors I control gain 300 additional attack!"**

**Bri Synchron LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Boost Warrior LV1 (DEF 200)**

"**Now, all 3 of my monsters will attack you directly!"**

"**I don't think so I reveal my facedown card Backattack Ambush! When this card is activated I negate the battle then End the Battle Phase then I summon 4 Ambush Token!"**

**Ambush Token LV1 (DEF 100)**

"**Next up, I can tribute all four of them in order to inflict 2000 life points!"**

**Shanoske LP 2000**

"**Next I reveal another facedown card Pinpoint Shot I call Full Armor Orge and its destroyed and sent to the Graveyard and when it's sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon…Gatling Orge!"**

"**Fine I place 2 cards facedown!"**

"**My move I give up Gatling Orge to summon Big Cannon Orge not only that since Gatling Orge is in my Graveyard I can summon….Blaster Orge in Defense Mode not only that I activate the equip Spell Double Arms I can double the effect of an effect monster like Blaster Orge!"**

**Blaster Orge LV7 (DEF 3000)**

**Big Cannon Orge LV7 (ATK 2400)**

"**Now, I activate Blaster Orge's Special Ability I can destroy up to 2 monsters on the field with the Highest ATK!" **

"**Nobody that's stupid I activate the Trap Card…Panic Wave I give up Doppel Token during this turn I negate all Trap and Spell Cards including monsters sorry your monsters has no abilities!"**

"**Grr…Fine I end my turn!"**

"**I know you end your turn now I will show you what happens when you mess with me and my love ones!" Shanoske states to him as his deck begins to glow, "What's this white light?"**

"**Shanoske it's the power of your new deck you unlock it's potential to soar now do it you can only beat him with the new summon technique you have to unlock it here and now!" Shanoske mom explains to him, "This deck the deck I chose for you will bring victory you show that you got the spirit of a duelist now unlock the skills you can do it!"**

"**Okay I draw!" Shanoske draws Different Dimension Spirit he thinks as he looks at the card, Hmmmm what is this card trying to tell me?" A white flashing light appeared as Shanoske look around he saw a shimmering dragon flying around him, "That's it I see I need to summon that card!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**I got it Pikachu I see what I can do first up I remove The Tricky from play in order to Special Summon Different Dimension Spirit next up I summon Big One Warrior!"**

**Different Dimension Spirit LV1 (ATK 100)**

**Big One Warrior LV1 (ATK 100)**

"**Those 2 monsters aren't gonna help you!"**

"**You think so you must've never heard of Big One Warrior it's Special Ability activates if you have a monster on the field and I'm about to Summon I can select your monster so now I will I select Big Cannon Orge in order…to Synchro Summon!"**

"**Synchro Summon never heard of it you're making it up!"**

"No I'm not I'll show you I Tune Different Dimension Spirit with your Big Cannon Orge…. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon…. Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Different Dimension Spirit spilt into a green rotating circle as Big Cannon Orge jumps into the circle and spilt into 7 white stars as a bright green light takes it place showing a white shinning dragon. Stardust Dragon LV8 (ATK 2500)

**The dragon roars as it soar high above the sky landing behind Shanoske.**

"**Whoa that's a big dragon!"**

"**Ma, where did you get this deck from?" Shanoske asked his mom in amazed.**

"**Well I have my ways there not release yet I brought it for you I was gonna sent it to you, but I guess it's a good time then every to use them!" She replied.**

"**Okay it's said Synchro Monsters can be conduct with a tuner and a non-tuner monster it's almost like another way to fusion summon….to explain how I summon Stardust Dragon I used Big One Warrior's Special Ability to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon has 8 stars Different Dimension Spirit was level 1 and Big Cannon Orge was level 7 add those two up they make level 8, but in activating Big One Warrior's Special Ability I can't attack so it's your go blacky!"**

"**Fine it's my move you was stupid wasting that summon cuz I activate Blaster Orge Special Ability I destroy your Stardust Dragon!"**

"**You're dumber than I thought I activate Stardust Dragon's Special Ability all I have to do is give up my Stardust Dragon to negate and destroy a monster that tries to destroy my monster so sorry you're monster is destroyed!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes with my Stardust you won't win!"**

"**Fine I place 2 cards facedown!"**

"**Okay it's my turn and with it Stardust Dragon will return due its Special Ability you won't be able to defeat me!"**

"**I reveal my facedown card Secret Barrel you'll lose 200 for each card on the field and I count 11 including your hand that's 2200 you lose!"**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown Half Shield so sorry I won't be losing I take half that damage!"**

**Shanoske LP 900**

"**Now, I tribute Boost Warrior and Big One Warrior in order to summon Dark Magician from my hand!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

"**Now my monsters will attack you directly!"**

"**Once again you're a fool I reveal my facedown card Backattack Ambush!"**

"**And I'm not as stupid as you think I reveal my facedown card Solemn Judgment sorry, but by paying half life points to negate your trap card now you lose!"**

**Shanoske LP 450**

**Mr. Black LP 0**

"**Noooooooooo!"**

**A dust cloud covered the whole field to see Mr. Black knocked down and Shanoske still standing there Shanoske walks over to Mr. Black as he get up and give Shanoske the key.**

"**Good jobs, Shanoske now you're ready to return to Duel Academy, go and help your friends they'll need you!"**

"**You mean….this was a test?"**

"**Yes it was you're mother and grandmother was never in real danger I just wanted you to regain your strength now hurry I sense danger there!"**

"**Okay I will thanks you guys I gotta go come on Pikachu we need to help our friends!"**

"**Pika!" **

**Shanoske and the others head on back to the house as get ready for his return to Duel Academy to help his friends.**

**Meanwhile Jake walks towards the Obelisk Blue as the others meet at the Slifer Red Dorm over at the Pier Latisha was standing there looking as a student walk up to her.**

"**What…do you want…hello?" Latisha turns around to see a student with blue hair wearing a waist length blue jacket, a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs and black pants.**

"**I'm new here my name is Jesse Anderson I was wondering will you like to duel?"**

"**Sure, but there's a state involved can you handle that?"**

"**Yeah, I'm up for anything, but I warn you I won't go easy what's your state?"**

"**Okay if I win you become my boyfriend how about that?"**

"**Sure if you lose you will expelled from school how does that sound!"**

"**Whatever I won't lose so it doesn't matter let's duel!"**

**Latisha LP 8000**

**Jesse LP 8000**

"**I'll go first I'll summon Seed Papillon in Defense Mode and I'll end my turn!"**

**Seed Papillon LV4 (DEF 800)**

"**A Butterfly deck well, bugs get crust around my Dinosaurs! And I'll show you first I discard my Destroyersaurus in order to add Jurassic World and now I activate it now next up I summon Archeonis and next up I tribute this card in order to activate the Spell New Ultra Evolution and I can Special Summon a Dinosaur Type Monster…Dark Tyranno and since your little butterfly in defense mode this card can attack directly sorry by Dark Tyranno stomp some life out him!"**

**Archeonis LV3 (ATK 300)**

**Dark Tyranno LV7 (ATK 2600) **

**Jesse LP 5400**

"**You're not off the hook yet I activate the Spell Dino Blast I select Dark Tyranno and inflict 300 points of damage for each stars since he has 7 you lose…2100 additional life points!"**

**Jesse LP 3300**

"**Now I place 1 card facedown and it's your move!"**

"**Man I knew it was some powerful duelist it's gets me all excited!"**

"**What's wonder with you?"**

"**Man a chance you face a Dinosaur Duelist it's a good chance I've been waiting for this I activate Cell Division I select my Seed Papillon and Special Summon a Seed Papillon Division Token next up I summon Papillon Synchron!"**

**Papillon Synchron LV4 (ATK 1100)**

**Seed Papillon Division Token LV4 (ATK 900)**

"**Get ready yall cuz we gonna Synchro Summon guys…., but first I activate Star Blast and I pay 1000 of life points to lower my Seed Papillon!"**

**Seed Papillon Division Token LV2**

**Jesse LP 2300**

"**Okay guys I tune Papillon Synchron with both Seed Papillon….When Butterflies soar they soar into a new freedom a dragon freedom Synchro Summon…Dragon Butterfly!"**

**Dragon Butterfly LV10 (ATK 3600)**

"**I activate Dragon Butterfly's Special Ability all cards in your Graveyard is remove from play next up Controlled Substance my monster can attack twice now attack Latisha's Dino!"**

**Latisha LP 1800**

"**You reveal my facedown card Jurassic Impact it destroys all monsters on the field and you take a 1000 for each monster on the field and neither of us can play any monster!"**

**Jesse LP 1300**

"**Sorry bout that, but I won't lose that easily!"**

"**Whoa this is so cool, but I won't lose I place 2 cards facedown and my turn and with nothing in your Graveyard what are you gonna do?"**

"**It's my turn I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay it's back to me!"**

"**It is well make your finally move!"**

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**Yes you do I reveal my facedown card Survival Instinct and I remove Dark Tyranno from play and gain 400 life points, but if you thinks that's bad I reveal Volcanic Eruption…I destroy Jurassic World and I'll destroy all cards on the field!"**

"**No my facedowns!"**

"**Yes next up I summon Element Saurus now this is it attack him with Dino Rampage you lose Jesse and you're my boyfriend now!"**

**Jesse LP 0**

"**Aww man I guess your right haha!"**

"**Seems like this year is gonna be more interesting then I though!" Latisha said handing her hand out for him as she helps him up and dust him off as they laugh Ericko was watching and as well as Dr. Smith.**

"**Dang he lost!" Dr. Smith said, but just as he turns around he see Ericko behind a building, "I see he is probably the key!" He runs down and stops Ericko.**

"**Dr. Smith what do you want?"**

"**I want to help become a Ra Yellow are you interest?"**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trial Duels After Jesse loses his duel to Latisha he become her boyfriend, but while trying to get know each other Ericko waits for the both of them and challenges Jesse to a duel, but Ericko deck is more powerful than ever can Jesse defeat Ericko or will he be sent packing? Find out Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels….Ericko vs. Jesse Power Tool Dragon Awakens.**


	55. Ericko vs Jesse Power Tool Dragon Awaken

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 55 Ericko vs. Jesse…Power Tool Dragon Awakens.**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske and Mr. Black battles rages on as Mr. Black push Shanoske to limit as Shanoske mustered the strength inside to Synchro Summon his Stardust Dragon defeating Mr. Black meanwhile another duel took place on Duel Academy while the new student Jesse Anderson challenges Latisha to a duel with the stakes of being her boyfriend or her being expelled with Dr. Smith's plan failing once again Dr. Smith use Ericko in his plans.**

"**Ericko, how would you like to a Ra Yellow?"**

"**Dr. Smith what do you want with me besides doing your dirty work?"**

"**Come on I thought you of all people would want power to stop being a loser I can help and more importantly you can become a Ra Yellow don't you want that?"**

"**Well…yes, but I can't betray my friends!"**

"**You won't just defeat a certain person give me your deck and I'll show you how powerful you can become how does that sound?"**

**Ericko hands his deck to Dr. Smith as he gives him a evil laugh in the meantime Latisha and Jesse walks towards the Slifer Red Dorm to introduce the others to Jesse.**

"**So…Jesse tell me that duel was you put up to that or did someone else, put you up to this?"**

"**Well yeah that old teacher of yall he calls himself Dr. Smith he wanted me to test you he said for betrayal or something like that what did you do to him to make him so plum mad all of sudden?"**

"**Well it's not what I did it's what he did to me I didn't know I was gonna be his little guinea pig to destroy my friends well at the time they weren't!"**

"**Gosh it must've been that bad if he used you."**

"**That's what he do use all of us, but we have to be strong just until Shanoske returns." Latisha tells him as they run into Jake and Natasha both arguing.**

"**You know Jake you've become a real pain in the ass join the light this join the light that shut the hell up!"**

"**Everything is better in the light…The Society of Light!"**

"**Hey, hey you two shouldn't be arguing we should all get along with each other yall need to stop this!" Jesse said breaking them up while he does that Ericko walks up.**

"**Hey!" Ericko shouted at them, "Jesse?"**

"**Ericko what the hell are you yelling for?" Exclaimed Latisha as he ignores her and activate his duel disk.**

"**Me and you we will duel…NOW!"**

"**What you wanna duel me well if you say so I would love to duel anyone who challenge me!" Jesse happily replied activating his duel disk.**

"**Let's…DUEL!"**

**Jesse LP 8000**

**Ericko LP 8000**

"**Are you sure Jesse?" Latisha asked him as he winks and gives her a thumb up.**

"**Okay I'll go first Ericko if you don't mine!"**

"**Fine just go I don't have all day my destiny is calling for me!"**

"**Ok fine I summon Pinch Hopper in Attack Mode and next up I'll activate Eradicating Aerosol to destroy my Pinch Hopper!"**

**Pinch Hopper LV4 (ATK 1000)**

"**Now why would he destroy his own monster?" Natasha asked Latisha as she shrugged.**

"**You two girls know nothing Pinch Hopper is a powerful Insect-Type Monster when it's destroy Jesse can automatically Special Summon any type of Insect from his hand!" Jake told them.**

"**Like Jake said I can Special Summon any Insect-Type Monster from my hand like Queen Butterfly Danaus and next up I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!" **

**Queen Butterfly Danaus LV8 (ATK 2800)**

"**Hmph if you call that a move I'll show you something I summon Morphtronic Videon!"**

**Morphtronic Videon LV4 (ATK 1000)**

"**Well Ericko you gonna have to a lot better than to defeat my Jesse!"**

"**Please I'm stupid I activate Mage Power and United We Stand this will give my Morphtronic Videon additional Attack Points!"**

**1000 + 1000 + 800 + 1600 = 4400**

"**What the hell how can his Attack Points spike that high?" Latisha said.**

"**I agree Morphtronic Videon should have 2800 Attack Points!" Natasha added on.**

"**You see that's what I love about this card Morphtronic Videon has a Special Ability when it's in Attack Mode and I have cards equip to this card this card gains an additional 800 attack!"**

"**That'll be enough to destroy my Queen Butterfly Danaus!"  
**

"**Exactly Morphtronic Videon attack his Queen Butterfly with Flash Punch!" Morphtronic flies towards Queen Butterfly Danaus upper cutting the butterfly in the stomach as it shatters while Jesse brace for the impact.**

**Jesse LP 6400**

"**And to end my turn a facedown!"**

"**What in the world he was never that strong before I wonder where all this strength came from?" Natasha ponders as Jesse draws a card from his deck.**

"**Okay Ericko that was a good move, but it's my go I summon Roach Cock in Defense Mode and end my turn!"**

**Roach Cock LV4 (DEF 1000)**

"**That was it please well let me see….hmmm I can summon this Morphtronic Boarden in Attack Mode!"**

**Morphtronic Boarden LV3 (ATK 500)**

"**Morphtronic Boarden's Special Ability activates right now my Morphtronics can attack you directly sorry Jesse this gonna hurt!" Both Morphtronics fires lasers as Jesse block both attacks.**

**Jesse LP 1000**

"**JESSE!" Screamed Latisha as the dust covers Jesse gets up dusting his self off and laughs.**

"**Haha!"**

"**Why are you laughing its not funny you only have 1000 life points!" She screams at him.**

"**Your weird you know that I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Plush darn I have the best time of my life you're pushing me to strive for victory, but for now I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**What's wrong with your friend he just ended his turn and left himself open again where you found this loser from?" Jake asked as a fist slams into his face as he hits the pavement.**

"**What the hell was that for?"**

"**That's for talking about him next time hush!" She said as she plows the dust from her fist.**

"**Now I'll finish you off this time Videon attacks you directly!"**

"**Your pretty slow on the catch there fellah because you would've seen my facedown card….Mirror Force sorry your monsters are done!"**

"**Shoot I'll end my turn!"**

"**My turn I'll summon Seed Papillon now both of them will attack you directly!"**

**Seed Papillon LV4 (ATK 900)**

**Ericko LP 5800**

"**Your move little fellah!"**

"**Hmmm that was the only time you'll be activating any Traps on my watch I summon Trap Reactor **●** Y FI in Defense Mode and I'll end my turn!"**

**Trap Reactor **● **Y FI LV4 (DEF 1800)**

"**Jesse's in trouble now!" Jake tells the girls.**

"**What do you mean by that Jake?" Natasha asked, "I never seen that card before anyway what does it do?"**

"**Trap Reactor **● **Y FI has a Special Ability if Jesse thinks about activating a Trap Card Jesse will lose 800 life points not only that that Trap Card is destroyed and with only 1000 Jesse has to be careful!"**

**From the top of a tree a mysterious young boy with a mask on his face eating an apple is watching the whole duel while Dr. Smith hides behind the same tree as the boy.**

"**Look like Ericko will win finally something is going my way!"**

**Jesse looks down at his deck and begins to think before he draws a card from his deck, "This is it this draw will decide this match fate come on deck yall don't fail me now!" His deck glows as he draws Princess of Butterflies, "Yes I knew you guys wouldn't let me down!"**

"**Come on Jesse don't have all day here let's wrap this up!"**

"**Okay little bud if you say so I summon Princess of Butterflies I can Special Summon her if I sacrifice 2 Papillion Monsters, but you shouldn't be worried not yet, because Seed Papillion's Special Ability activates I can summon 2 Seed Token Butterflies in Defense Mode also Roach Cock's Special Ability activates I choose to summon Pheromone Wasp to finish this up I'll tribute a Seed token to summon Great Poseidon Beetle!" **

**Princess of Butterflies LV8 (ATK 2900)**

**Seed Token Butterflies LV4 (DEF 800)**

**Pheromone Wasp LV3 (ATK 800)**

**Great Poseidon Beetle LV7 (ATK 2500)**

"**What in the world four monsters at once!"**

"**Yes Ericko and there all coming for you first Great Poseidon Beetle destroy his Trap Reactor!"**

**Great Poseidon Beetle spins his staff in the air and slams it into Trap Reactor **● **Y FI once his monsters was destroyed all of Jesse's other monsters attack him directly.**

**Ericko LP 2100**

**The boy in the tree stops for a moment to see the battle rages on between Ericko and Jesse while Dr. Smith tears his pocket hanky with his teeth.**

"**Seems like this duel tides has change," The boy said continuing eating his apples, "We'll see what'll happen."**

"**You idiot I will teach you summon respect… I summon Black Salvo its Special Ability activates right now I can Special Summon Trap Reactor **● **Y FI from my Graveyard and now I can tune…Black Salvo with Trap Reactor **● **Y FI….Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon….Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Black Salvo LV3 (ATK 100)**

**Power Tool Dragon LV7 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now with Power Tool Dragon on the field I'll show you my power I activate Power Tool Dragon's Special Ability you can randomly select 3 Equip Spells I chose and you can add it to my hand now choose!"**

"**Okay the one on the left!"**

"**That's good cuz I wanted that one to be selected its called Double Tool C&D it's a Special equip Spell it can only be equipped to Power Tool Dragon or a Morphtronic it gives Power Tool Dragon a 1000 additional points!"**

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK 3300)**

"**Now Power Tool Dragon destroy his Pheromone Wasp Double Tool Slice!"**

**Power Tool Dragon spins its drill and saw and slashes Pheromone Wasp in half as it shatters and explodes in front of Jesse.**

"**JESSE!" The girls scream to see if Jesse lost, but Jesse stood there smiling with his facedown card activated.**

"**I won't let you win Ericko so I activated my facedown card Bombardment Evasion I can only activate this card when I would take Battle Damage for this turn I receive 0."**

"**You lucked up again, but next turn you won't!"**

"**Gosh darn I'm just having fun dueling it doesn't have to be serious."**

"**That's easy for you to say you're not a loser so I did what anyone else did I got help I went to Dr. Smith he gave me this deck and I will defeat you with it and become a Ra Yellow!"**

"**No Ericko you didn't," Natasha said.**

"**Yes I did I will prove to everyone that I can hold my own in a duel and defeating Jesse will help me!"**

"**I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that little bud if you did it wouldn't be with your own strength it'll be with help I summon Armored Bee and switch my Seed Token to Attack Mode now Princess of Butterflies attack his Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Armored Bee LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Wait Jesse you'll lose!" Latisha tells him.**

"**No I won't I activate Armored Bee's Special Ability I can select one monster Ericko control and halve its ATK until my End Phase!"**

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK 3300/2 = 1650)**

"**Which means Princess of Butterflies will be strong enough to take out Power Tool Dragon!" Natasha said happily.**

**Princess of Butterflies rushes towards Power Tool Dragon as she spins around giving the dragon a round house kick to its face. Just when everyone though Power Tool Dragon was destroyed the dust clear to show Power Tool Dragon still standing.**

**Ericko LP 1500**

"**What it wasn't destroyed impossible!"  
**

"**Power Tool Dragon has a Special Ability!" Ericko smirks, "Like I said I will win this duel to Power Tool Dragon's Effect you see if Power Tool was equip with a card instead that card is destroyed instead…o by the way your Princess will be destroyed in 3…2…1!"**

"**Wait how was my Princess of Butterflies destroyed?"**

"**Double Tool C&D has another effect as well it your Princess is destroyed after battling me, but that's not all I reveal my facedown card Power Break I select Equip Spells on my side of the field and return them to my deck I return Double Tool C&D and now you take 500 points of direct damage!"**

**Jesse LP 500**

"**My other monsters can still attack!"**

"**No they can't I reveal Factory of 100 Machines and now Power Tool Dragon's ATK is 2700 so now what!"**

"**Fine I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"**

**In the tree the boy is laying the tree with a twig in his mouth still watching the duel with a smile on his face.**

"**Okay it's my move I activate Power Pickaxe I'll remove your Princess of Butterflies and since she has 8 stars I get 500 for each he gets an extra 4000 now Power Tool Dragon attack his Great Poseidon Beetle!"**

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK 6300)**

"**I don't think so reveal Defensive Instinct all my Insect Monsters are switched to Defense Mode sorry, but my life points won't take a hit!"**

"**Jesse you lucked out again your move! Those 3 monsters won't be able to save you just give in to me!"**

"**Ha this duel has been really fun, but I don't think so these 3 monsters will defeat you…it's my move…alright Ericko I give up all 3 of my monsters I summon one of the Legendary Planets The Tripping Mercury!"**

**The Tripping Mercury LV8 (ATK 2000)**

"**What in the world a Legendary Planet I never seen nothing like this before!" Jake said as his eyes widen.**

"**It's huge!"**

"**It has a Special Ability and when I gave up those 3 monsters I activated its Special Ability all monsters on the field except for this card ATK become 0 sorry Ericko you lose Attack!"**

**The Tripping Mercury flies towards Power Tool Dragon pulling out its twin blades as it slashes Power Tool Dragon in half as it shatter in front Ericko blowing him away!"**

**Ericko LP 0**

"**NOOOOOO!" Dr. Smith tears his pocket hanky in half from the defeat and runs away before sees him.**

**The boy in the mask jumps from the tree and throws down his mostly eaten apple and smiles before turning around and leaves meanwhile Jesse, Latisha, Jake, and Natasha walk over towards Ericko to see if he's alright.**

"**Dang I still lost again why can't I win!"**

"**Ericko stop it this right now!" Natasha said slamming her foot down, "Come on that was an excellent duel and you almost won you see you're power has increase and look you even got a new deck come on now cheer up!"**

"**Yes that was the best duel I had ever!" **

"**You think so?"**

"**Pal I know so come on we bettah get you to the Slifer Red Dorm and talk this out whatya say!" Jesse smiles and offered his hand as Ericko wipes his eyes and grabs his hand.**

**As they all walk towards the Slifer Red Dorm toward the Duel Academy campus Jay and Porscha was hanging out when the boy with the mask walks up.**

"**Hey you're Javier Reid right?"**

"**Yeah that's me what's up?"**

**The boy with the mask activates his duel disk, "I'm Sakaturou Deviplis after watching a duel I want to duel so let's say?"**

"**Sure I'm game!"**

"**Let's DUEL!"**

**Porscha: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trial Duels Me and Jay were hanging out until the weirdo with a mask on challenges my boyfriend to a duel it looks like Jay has his on the rope, but with these new cards called Dragix I don't know I hope Jay can win without Rainbow Dragon!**

**Next Time New Student New Deck…Dragix**

**Porscha: What in the world has Jay got himself in found out next time!**


	56. New Student New Deck…Dragix

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 56 New Student New Deck…Dragix**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels after being introduce Latisha and Jesse becomes a couple after Dr. Smith played on Ericko weakness to become a Ra Yellow to duel Jesse just when Jesse was on the ropes he played his powerful Legendary Planet…The Tripping Mercury now a mysterious boy with a mask walks up to Jay and challenges him to a duel.**

"**You're Javier Reid right?" The boy in the masked asked.**

"**Yes I am what's up?" Jay asked leaping of one the Academy pillars landing next to Porscha.**

"**Well I just saw an awesome duel and I wanted to duel so will you duel me?"**

"**Sure, and your name?"**

"**I'm Sakaturou Deviplis I'm a Ra Yellow!"**

"**And I know you know me this is my girlfriend Porscha Reed so now that the intros are out the way let's duel!"**

**Jay LP 8000**

**Sakaturou LP 8000**

**As both boys activated their duel disk while Porscha watches and think, "Be careful Jay I don't trust him I'm getting something strange from this guy!"**

"**I'll be nice and give you a chance, so you go first," Sakaturou said giving an evil smirk that sent chills down Porscha's back.**

"**I don't need a chance, because I'm a great duelist on my own I'll summon Rainbow Bird Defense Mode and now it's your turn smart guy!"**

**Rainbow Bird LV4 (DEF 1200)**

"**Hmph I see out typical Crystal Beast Deck, pretty useless I must say!"**

"**Hey his deck is not useless it's pretty cool!"**

"**Okay then girly since you know so much by any chances does he have Rainbow Dragon?"**

"**Well I don't know Jay do you have Rainbow Dragon?"**

"**No I don't, but I won't need one to defeat you my Crystal Beasts can do it all by themselves!"**

"**Actually without that card I can tell you have no chance of beating me. I know all types of decks and them all memorized I know all their strategies and weakness to counter them. After facing a deck once and losing I won't lose the next time!"**

"**Nobody cares about what you think just get on with your turn already I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your boring studies!"**

"**Well if you don't know about your opponent's card you can't win well I'll try I show you my strategy I'll activate Pot of Greed and I'll draw 2 cards from my deck next up I'll send this card known as Dragix Degnew to the Graveyard and then I'll summon Dragix Roc in Defense Mode!"**

**Dragix Degnew LV12 (ATK 3000)**

**Dragix Roc LV4 (DEF 700) **

"**Wait what was that card it was a level 12 monster and he sent it to the Graveyard, but why?"**

"**Wait Porscha what did you see? Explain yourself Sakaturou what was that?"**

"**Keep up next time I told you, you should sometimes study your opponent's deck then you will know, but it's not my fault you're an idiot anyway remember Pot of Greed since I drew Dragix Degnew with a card effect I had to send it to the Graveyard and now check out Dragix Roc's Special Ability I can select a Dragix card from my Graveyard and send it to my deck and shuffle then I draw 1 card from my deck!"**

"**What in the world are these cards I never seen or heard them before!"**

"**Jay, that's because like your deck it was specially made by Maximillion Pegasus!"**

**After hearing what Sakaturou said Jay and Porscha eyes widen in shock of the news they just heard.**

"**Jay what out for him I don't know if it's just me, but something strange is going on with that guy and with his new deck you could be in trouble!"**

"**Aah come on don't you have faith in me?"**

"**I do, but you don't know anything about his deck or anything about what his deck is capable of and judging by what he's telling us he knows he can beat you and take you down!" Porscha explains as Jay winks at her with a smile and draws a card from his deck.**

"**I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger now attack his Dragix Roc!"**

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Topaz Tiger runs to the other side of the field and slash the Winged-Beast in half as Sakaturou smiles…."Thanks a lot!"**

"**What would you thank me for destroying your monster explain yourself?"**

"**Like I said you'll have to wait, and by judging from that weak attack you might not even be able to destroy what I'm able to summon!"**

"**I'll just place 1 place card facedown on the field come on Jay show me what you can do?" **

"**Well I won't let you get that far I activate Pot of Greed now I can draw 2 cards from my deck now I'll activate Golden Rule and I'll equip it to Topaz Tiger now with Golden Rule's effect I can put Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Emerald Tortoise in my Spell & Trap Zones and I'll Special Summon my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"**

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth LV4 (ATK 1700)**

"**Alright go get him Jay show him your Crystal Beast are no joke!"**

"**Now I'll activate Crystal Beacon I select Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus with Sapphire Pegasus on the field I active it's Special Ability and I choose Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle in my Spell & Trap Zone. **

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus LV4 (ATK 1800)**

"**To finish this off I activate Crystal Flash I select Topaz Tiger and then I put Amethyst Cat in Spell & Trap Card Zone and now my monsters will attack you directly!"**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown card Negate Attack! Your Battle Phase is ended!"**

"**Fine I end my turn!"**

"**You just clogged up your field….tsk tsk tsk, you left yourself wide open for me to win!"**

"**What do you mean I have four monsters and neither one of us has lost any life points!"**

"**Ha I know you can't beat me now and since I see no cards you set to stop me from winning I'll bore myself if I don't win during my second turn after this I might have to try, and let me just say you don't want to see me trying."**

"**He's so arrogant I can't stand it!" Porscha balls her fist up as if she was about to punch him in his face.**

"**From what I've seen without Rainbow Dragon your monsters aren't powerful and your deck is weak!"**

"**And does that make your monsters?"**

"**If you're talking about my level 4 and under monsters yes, Dragix Roc is my second strongest in terms of attack power!"**

"**So what if that's the cast you won't be able to beat me if that's your second strongest monster then you have another thing coming to defeat me!"**

"**Then make your move then before you kill me with your humor!"**

"**Now you'll lose, I summon Dragix Infirmiere its Special Ability activates I can summon my Dragix Roc and I see you don't know anything about tuner monsters!"**

**Dragix Infirmiere LV4 (ATK 700)**

"**Wait what are tuner monsters?" Porscha asked.**

"**It's a new type of monster he'll be able to Synchro Summon they just released those monsters last week," Jay explained.**

"**Very good Jay it looks like you do pay attention in class now I'll tune Dragix Infirmiere with Dragix Roc….When the flames of one and the heart of another form it becomes a flaming soul….Synchro Summon….Dragix Knight Sakaturou The Avenger!"**

**Dragix Knight Sakaturou The Avenger LV8 (ATK 3500)**

"**Now since I have 3 Dragix in my Graveyard you take 300 points of damage so you take 600 points of damage now Sakaturou The Avenger attack with Royal Slash!"**

**Dragix Knight Sakaturou The Avenger ran up to Jay and vanishes as he reappears behind Jay slashing him with his sword as Jay falls to his knees.**

**Jay LP 7400**

"**Is that all you got?"**

"**You think I'd end my turn at such a miniscule move please you should know I wouldn't stop yet. Hehehe.**

"**What you laughing about?"**

"**I'm laughing at the fact that you're so ignorant, but now I'll show you true power I activate the Spell Card Cry of the Dragix I remove all card on my side of the field from play and now I Special Summon Dragix Degnew!"**

**Dragix Degnew LV12 (ATK 3000)**

"**Now you did all of that just to summon a bird with 3000 ATK please that's not enough to defeat me!"**

"**That won't matter it's not attack that's matters in fact I'll win without attacking you I'll place a card facedown and then activate the Field Spell Savage Colosseum that means all monsters must attack if able and due to Degnew's effect it doesn't work on Degnew Now I'll end my turn!"**

"**Fine if you want an all out battle you got it Topaz Tiger attack Degnew!" As Jay commands his monster to attack Porscha noticed his Sakaturou's facedown.**

"**Wait Jay his facedown card, look out!"**

"**He can't it's too late he lose!" Sakaturou tells Porscha giving an evil smirk with his eyes closed, "I activate my facedown Dragix Overload I double Dragix Degnew attack points and at the End Phase I take damage equal to my monster's ATK!"**

**Dragix Degnew (ATK 6000)**

"**What no I'll destroy myself!"**

"**Exactly!"**

"**Topaz Tiger attack is increase to 2000!"**

**Jay LP 3400**

**Topaz Tiger rushes towards Dragix Degnew as Degnew opens his mouth and shoots a fireball from its mouth slamming into Topaz Tiger as it was sent flying before it shatters.**

"**No I have no choice I lost Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus attack Sapphire Horn!"**

**Dragix Degnew attack his Sapphire Pegasus as he shatters depleting the rest of Jay's life points as Porscha runs up to him.**

**Jay LP 0**

"**And that's game!" Sakaturou walks off and jumped into the nearest tree and laughs.**

"**That guy he's powerful he defeated me without even attacking me at all I killed myself." Jay said to Porscha as he was barely able to stand.**

"**Whoever this guy is I'll defeat him I won't let anyone get away with insult me and my friends!"**

"**Come on Porscha we have to get to class come on!" Jay gets up and walks toward the campus building as Porscha stand there looking a Sakaturou.**

**Meanwhile at home Shanoske he was getting ready to leave for Duel Academy loading his duel disk and deck while his mom walks in.**

"**So you're going then?"**

"**Yup I need to return I can't abandon my friends over a lost it'll take me a week to make it back to Duel Academy, but I'll be returning this time with a new attitude and Pikachu your coming with me this time!"**

"**Pika!"**

"**Here then!" His mom handed him new pair of clothes, "I guess you won't be wearing your Duel Academy outfit.**

"**No I won't it time for a new change thanks mom!"**

"**Okay be good and be safe!" His mom said as he gets in the car taking him to the airport.**

"**Okay mom, love you I'll call when I get there!"**

"**Pika! Pika!"**

"**Well Pikachu we're off to help our friends!"**

**Back at Duel Academy Jake went off to the pier to see Sartorius. **

"**Aah Jake your back!"**

"**Master everything is set, what is next?"**

"**Good I want you to take out Obelisk Blue and show them the Society of Light show them the light so we can purify the world!"**

"**Yes master as you say!"**

**Jake leaves the boat as Jason watches from afar, "Sartorius what are you up to I will find out I know the truth now!"**

**In the meantime after leaving Jay Porscha headed out to find Sakaturou, but heading toward the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm Natasha was stop by a girl in a yellow and green outfit with a brown jacket telling Natasha to pay or no entrance to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.**

"**I don't think so little one you have to pay and if you can't pay you can't pass!" She said as the other girls cheer her on, "So what's it's gonna be?"**

"**I don't pay, but we can do to let me pass or are you afraid of dueling a little girl?" Natasha said activating her duel disk as the girl activates her duel disk.**

"**Fine we will duel little girl!"**

"**It's Natasha to you!"**

"**And my name is Sasha so let's duel!"**

**Natasha LP 8000**

**Sasha LP 8000**

**While the duel just about to start Porscha looks for Sakaturou in the trees, "Sakaturou where are you come out!"**

"**What do you want girl?"**

"**I want to duel you right here right now!" Porscha told him.**

"**No thanks I'm chilling now!"**

"**It wasn't a….REQUEST!" Porscha said aggressively punching the tree as the tree begins to fall down as Sakaturou jumps to the next tree.**

"**What the hell?"**

"**Don't mess with me now I can do this all day either you duel me now or else!"**

"**I activate the Field Spell Future Vision and now with this card in play any monsters summoned are remove from the game, but don't worry that'll come back!"**

"**Wait my monsters will be removes from the game I'll be left open during your turn!"**

"**Yes I summon Fortune Lady Light when she's remove from the game I Special Summon a Fortune Lady like Fortune Lady Earth! Then I'll place 2 cards facedowns your move!"**

**Fortune Lady Light LV1 (ATK 200)**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**What in the world they had questionable attack points now there attacks increase how is that possible?" Natasha asked.**

"**Because there stars determine they attack points!"**

"**O no what have I gotten myself into with this chick I have to finish this girl off my case!"**

**Can Natasha defeat Sasha and her Fortune Vision Field Spell and can Porscha keep her temper in check long enough to duel Sakaturou and what is Jake and Sartorius planning for Obelisk Blue find out next time.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Natasha face off with Sasha, but Sasha deck is turning Natasha upside down can Natasha make a comeback, meanwhile Porscha's rage has gotten the best of her attacking Sakaturou while Jake and Sartorius plan took action can Shanoske return in time to change the time.**

**Next Time Fortune Rage of Others **


	57. Fortune Rage of Others

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 57 Fortune Rage of Others**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels After witnessing the duel between Ericko and Jesse, Sakaturou when looking for a duel and found it in Jay, but when he duel his true colors were shown as he became arrogant and telling Jay that he couldn't defeat and in proving so he defeated him without even attacking after Porscha decided to find Sakaturou and duel him in the meantime Natasha ran into problems with a Ra Yellow named Sasha Yurama and now the duel between them starts now can Natasha defeat Sasha?**

"**I summon Fortune Lady Light when she's remove from play I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady like Fortune Lady Earth and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Fortune Lady Light LV1 (ATK 200)**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Okay it's my turn first up I'll place 1 card facedown next up I summon Cyber Tutu!"**

**Cyber Tutu LV3 (ATK 1000)**

"**Remember Cyber Tutu is removed from play until next turn sorry about that!"**

**Cyber Tutu screams as she is warped out of play.**

"**I activate Polymerization I fuse together Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!"**

**Blade Skater LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**Etoile Cyber LV4 (ATK 1200)**

**Cyber Blader LV7 (ATK 2100)**

"**I activate Fusion Weapon and I equip it to Cyber Blader and it'll give you her 1500 extra attack points!"**

"**Not so fast I activate Bending Destiny! With this card on the field I negate the effect of that card and remove it from the game, but next turn you get back!"**

"**Fine I activate Big Bang Shot now I can 400 extra attack points now Cyber Blader attack her Fortune Lady Earth!"**

**Cyber Blader (ATK 2500)**

"**I won't let you destroy my Fortune Lady Earth I reveal my facedown card Interdimensional Matter Transporter! I remove my monster until the end phase!"**

**Sasha LP 5500**

"**Okay it's your turn make your move!"**

"**Okay it's my turn and thanks to my Trap Card Interdimensional Matter Transporter my Fortune Lady Earth and then my Field Spell Fortune Vision returns Fortune Lady Light, but she won't around for now!"**

"**What's you mean?"**

"**I'll show you I give up Fortune Lady Light to summon Fortune Lady Dark!"**

**Fortune Lady Dark LV5 (ATK ?)**

"**But she's removed from the game so why?"**

"**She'll work for my plans later on, but now Fortune Lady Earth's Special Ability activates it level increases to 7 and so does her attack points!"**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV7 (ATK 2800)**

"**Not only that you lose 400 each time she increases her level!"**

**Natasha LP 7600**

"**Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! I'll destroy your facedown card!"**

"**No, not my Mirror Force Trap Card!"**

"**Now, Fortune Lady Earth attack her Cyber Blader with Spikes of Earth!"**

"**Wait why would you do something so stupid like that clearly Cyber Blader has more attack points then you!"**

"**No she doesn't I activate Time Passage I increase Fortune Lady Earth's level by 3 now her attack points are….4000!"**

"**And now you lose 1200 life points!"**

**Natasha LP 6400**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV10 (ATK 4000)**

"**Now, Fortune Lady Earth destroy her Cyber Blader!" Fortune Lady Earth spins her staff slamming in it into the ground as spikes rose from the ground stabbing Cyber Blader.**

**Natasha LP 4900**

"**My Cyber Blader's Special Ability activates since you only have monster Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle!" **

"**And I'll end my turn with 3 facedowns!"**

"**Man what's up with this chick she weird as hell and these Fortune Ladies are killing me by the second…I don't know if I can win like this! It's good thing my Cyber Blader can't be destroyed, but if she summon another one her attack will be increase!"**

"**Come on and stop thinking we don't have all day!"**

**Meanwhile Jason stop by the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm to see Danielle. He walks into her room to her bushing her hair.**

"**Aah Jason what's up?" Danielle asked him putting up her hair.**

"**I have something to tell you I would tell you to tell Shanoske, but he's not answering nor here so I'll tell you what I discovered."**

"**About what?" She asked as Jason closes the door before telling her.**

"**It's about the Society of Light!"**

"**The Society of Light, you mean that thing that Jake keep talking about, what about it?"**

"**I think there on the move and the Obelisk Blue Dorm is their target!"**

"**Wait why would Obelisk Blue be their target I mean what could he gain from Duel Academy?"**

"**That's what we need to find out I only trust you with this information, but my guess is if the world duelist can see the light the world will be purify to his doing and I used to help!"**

"**You used too?"**

"**Well I mean at the time I didn't know, but I should've know because Shanoske should've never left Duel Academy nor lost his spirit to duel I have to stop them, but we need to get your friends to Slifer Red before their plans start."**

"**Got you if the strongest dorm goes then so does the rest of them let's go I'll start here you go to Ra Yellow and we'll meet at Slifer Red!"**

**While Danielle and Jason look for the others Jay was in class thinking Porscha was with him.**

"**Dammit Porscha must've went after Sakaturou I told her not to go after him I have to find them!" Jay slaps his fist into the desk and run out of the classroom, "Dang Porscha can't you listen I just hope her angry hasn't got out control!"**

**And while Jay is looking for Porscha she out in the forest with Sakaturou tearing up the trees in her quake while Sakaturou keeps messing with her.**

"**Damn bitch for a fat ass you sure can move!" **

"**Please I'll show you fat you jackass!" She tells him as she punch two more trees as they slam against each other into the tree Sakaturou was on as he jumps to another.**

"**Aw come on can't you cat…." Before he could finish Porscha jump up and punch him into five other trees before slamming into one other tree he gets up and wipe the blood from his mouth, "Damn I see you're not an avenge girl! You're a freak!"**

**With those words Porscha rages ignite as Porscha runs toward Sakaturou, but he jumps out of the way as she crash into the ground leaving a big impact.**

"**Damn maybe I could mess with her a little bit only if I can stay alive long enough!" Sakaturou said to himself ducking behind a tree.**

**Jay runs out of Duel Academy to look for Porscha he looks around and look in the direction of the forest.**

"**The forest Sakaturou loves to sit in the trees Porscha must've gone looking for him that's where I'll look too!"**

"**It's my move I draw I activate the Field Spell…Ritual Sanctuary with this card I can add a Ritual Spell like Advanced Ritual Art with that I'll activate it now….and send Cosmo Queen to the Graveyard and Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"**

**Cyber Angel Dakini LV8 (ATK 2700)**

**Cosmo Queen LV8 (ATK 2900)**

"**I reveal Bottomless Trap Hole when you summon a monster it's removed from the game!"**

"**But before Cyber Angel Dakini has a Special Ability you have the optional of destroying one of your monsters, but since you only have one your monster is automatically destroyed!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes wipe her Fortune Lady Earth out Dakini with Twin Blade!" Cyber Angel Dakini takes her two blades and throws them at Fortune Lady Earth before she's removed from the game.**

"**Now my Cyber Tutu returns on the field I'll equip her with Angel Wings she gets a 300 point boost and remember Fusion Weapon returned as well I'll equip it to Cyber Blader as well!"**

**Cyber Tutu (ATK 1300)**

**Cyber Blader (ATK 3500)**

"**Now both my cybers will attack you directly!" **

**Sasha LP 700**

"**Come on you want to play like that then you got it!"**

"**Yeah I am!"**

"**Okay fine I reveal Inherited Fortune since by Fortune Lady was destroyed next turn I Special Summon 2 more Fortune Ladies!"**

"**Well I'm ready to take that on, but I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Natasha tells her as she looks down at the 2 facedowns, "My first facedown is Hallowed Life Barrier all I have to do is give up a card in my hand and I take no damage and then next up I have Ceasefire if she thinks she's gonna defeat I have everything to defeat her when Ceasefire is activated she's lose 500 life points for each effect monster on the field!"**

"**Alright it's my move and I Special Summon Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Fire, by the way when Fortune Lady Fire is Special Summoned she destroys a monster on the field like your Cyber Blader and her attack comes out of your life points then Fortune Lady Wind destroys your 2 card facedowns!"**

**Natasha LP 2800**

"**I counter you sorry bout this Sasha, but I won't let you win I reveal Ceasefire you lose 500 points for each monster on the field that means you lose!"**

**Sasha LP 0**

"**Noooooo!"**

**Sasha falls to the ground in shame as the other girls talk trash about her, but Natasha comes to her defense and give out her hand for Sasha to grab.**

"**Hey come on that was a good duel come on and let's just be friends instead of enemies!"**

"**You're right it's no funny be a bully all the time!"**

"**Well I'm glad I'm Natasha Lashay I'm going to the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm to see my mom your welcome to come with me?"**

"**Sure wait your mom is a student here?"**

"**It's a long story I'll tell on the way there so it all started…"**

**Jay finally made it to the forest where he see trees fallen all over the place and he follows the trail to see Porscha and Sakaturou.**

"**Porscha stop this!" Jay tells her ask him jumps in front of her and tries to stop her, but she blinded by her rage.**

"**Move Jay I want to show that little punk who the hell he is!"**

**Jason walks towards the Ra Yellow where Omari, Julie, and Ericko was at, "Ericko, Omari, Julie I need you guys to come to the Slifer Red Dorm now!"**

"**Why what's going on Jason?" Omari asked.**

"**I'll tell you later just meet me at the Slifer Red Dorm!" While Jason takes them to the Slifer Red Dorm he runs into Jesse and tells him to meet him at the Slifer Red Dorm as well.**

**Danielle runs into the girls in the Obelisk Blue Girls entrance hall, "Girls come we have to get to the Slifer Red Dorm kay?"**

"**I'm not going anywhere until you tell me?" Tatyana said being stubborn.**

**Danielle just looks at her and look at Latisha, "I don't have time for this Latisha would you?"**

**Latisha jacks Tatyana up and they follow Danielle to the Slifer Red Dorm within minutes they all arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm and all when to the Slifer Red Cafeteria.**

"**I'm glad you're all here we need to talk about Jake!" Jason tells them all.**

"**Wait Jake what about him?" Alexis asked.**

"**Haven't you notice anything different about him?" He asked.**

"**I have Jake keeps talking about join the light see the light what the hell is that about?" Latisha asked.**

"**I had a feeling this is trouble we have an invader on this island and we have to stop them!"**

"**Okay, but what's the move gonna be?" Tatyana asked him. **

"**That I don't know Tatyana I want you to contact Seto Kaiba and tell him we need the Chancellor can you do that?"**

"**Good I can do that?"**

"**Okay Danielle find Natasha we can't have her out here by herself and Jesse and Latisha go and find Jay and Porscha we need everybody and in the meantime everybody else just check out anything else out!"**

**Everyone split up on there on searches while Jason stays in the cafeteria.**

"**Come on Porscha you gotta stop this he's not worth it!"**

"**Yea you fat ass I'm not worth it!"**

"**You're not helping right now Sakaturou!" Jay tells as he struggles to stop Porscha while in the nick of time Latisha and Jesse showed up.**

"**Jay what's going on?" Latisha asked him.**

"**Porscha in rage and it's thanks to that piece of ass of over there!"**

**Jesse joins in to help calm her down and even Latisha tries to use her Dino strength, but it was no use as Jay deck begins to glow.**

"**What's this?" he said as his deck glows into a rainbow light.**

"**Jay we can handle this!" Sapphire Pegasus said as all 7 Crystal Beast surround Porscha snapping her back into her senses.**

"**O man I have huge headache what's going on?" She asked the others.**

"**You don't know you were trying to kill Sakaturou over there!" Jay explained.**

"**O yeah that's right we have a duel to start ready we you are?" Porscha snaps out of it and activate her duel disk.**

"**Well if you insist then I have no choice I'll defeat you like I defeat your boyfriend!" **

**Porscha LP 8000**

**Sakaturou LP 8000**

"**Are you sure about this Porscha?" Latisha asked her as she nods, "Okay if you're sure go for it!"**

"**I'll go first as you know jackasses go last," She tells him she draws a card from her deck, "Exchange With the Spirit this card will be nice for later!" Porscha looks at a monster and place it on the field, "I place a monster facedown and end with a facedown!"**

"**Okay so Jay what's the deal with this guy?" Latisha asked him.**

"**I don't know he's a Ra Yellow student he's more arrogant and he has a one of kind deck like mines!"**

"**Gosh darn what kind of deck do he play?"**

"**He plays a Dragix deck and who the hell are you?"**

"**O plum darn where are my matters I'm Jesse Anderson and you are?"**

"**I'm Javier Reid, but you can call me Jay."**

"**A Dragix deck I never heard of it before!" Latisha said.**

"**You'll see it now!"**

"**I'll activate Graceful Charity I draw 3 and send 2 to my Graveyard and I know your familiar with this card Dragix Degnew is send to the graveyard and next up I activate a Spell Card called Dragix Fusion to Fusion Summon Dragix Emperor Knight Folances!"**

**Dragix Emperor Knight Folances LV8 (ATK 2100)**

"**Now, Dragix Emperor Knight Folances attack her facedown monster!"**

"**You activated my monster's Special Ability Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter when it's flipped I send 3 cards from my Graveyard and then I destroy your monster!"**

**Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter LV2 (DEF 100)**

"**I wanted you to destroy my Dragix Emperor Knight Folances, because now I can Special Summon any kind of Dragix from my hand like this one….Dragix Emperor Solazliice and when it's summoned I can summon another Dragix monster come on out Dragix Grinils!"**

**Dragix Grinils LV5 (ATK 2300)**

**Dragix Emperor Solazliice LV6 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now my monsters attack Porscha directly!"**

"**I don't believe this he summoned 3 monsters in one go with these cards what in the world is this deck!" Latisha exclaimed being overwhelmed by what she saw.**

**Can Porscha overcome Sakaturou ruthless Dragix or will she lose just as fast as Jay found out next time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels.**

**Jesse: Next Time on Generation Duelist Trail Duels after meeting Jay and Porscha we meet a new Ra Yellow partner uses a deck called Dragix and now Porscha is dueling him, but with his skills I don't know how long she can take it! Come on gal you can do it!**

**Next Time: Lightsworn vs. Dragix Judgment Dragon Roars.**

**Jesse: Whoa look at that dragon!**


	58. Lightsworn vs Dragix: Kal Strikes

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. This Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 58 Lightsworn vs. Dragix: Judgment Dragon Roars.**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels After Jay lost to Sakaturou Porscha went looking for him and founded him, but in finding him she lost control of her rages and begins chasing him through the forest if that wasn't bad enough Jason called the gang to explain what Sartorius and Jake was up to and founded out that Obelisk Blue is the next targeted and during the commotion Sasha and Natasha were dueling each other, but now that Porscha is calmed down can Porscha's Lightsworn defeat Sakaturou's Dragix find out today!**

"**Go Dragix Grinils and Dragix Emperor Solazliice!" **

"**Watch out Porscha!"**

"**I reveal my facedown card Shrink I cut one of your monsters attack in half Dragix Emperor Solazliice attack is halved now!"**

**Porscha LP 4550**

"**You've saved yourself from now make your move!"**

"**Whoa she lost halved of her life points already you wasn't lying were you Jay?" Latisha asked him as he nods.**

"**Yeah this guy right here he's powerful I don't think Porscha can win!"**

"**Okay it's my go!" She said as she draws a card from her deck, "I activate Charge of the Light Brigade! This Spell Card requires me to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the Graveyard and I add 1 level 4 or lower Lightsworn like…Jenis, Lightsworn Mender! And now I'll summon her in Defense Mode and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Jenis, Lightsworn Mender LV4 (DEF 2100)**

"**That was it wow I can't believe you wasted a move okay then your funeral I play the Ritual Spell Dragix Spirit and I'll give up Dragix Mystic Uqzlia in order to Ritual Summon…Dragix Gondra and since Dragix Mystic Uqzlia was sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon it right now!"**

**Dragix Gondra LV5 (ATK 2400)**

**Dragix Mystic Uqzlia LV6 (ATK 2100)**

"**Now, Dragix Gondra attack his Lightsworn Mender!"**

"**Not so fast I reveal my facedown card Light Spiral!"**

"**What really you activated a usually trap card come on now!"**

"**Sakaturou it's called a strategy I reveal my next facedown card Lightsworn Barrier I send 2 cards from the top of deck and then your attack is negated and remember Light Spiral is on the field I remove from play the top card from your deck let's see what's gonna be removed!"**

**Sakaturou draws a card from the top of his deck and reveal it to be Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky.**

"**Whoa you sent a powerful card in my deck from the game man let's hope I don't need that card!" He said sarcastically look at a card in his hand.**

"**Okay I'll attack again!"**

"**Why that boy is just plum darn stupid for attacking I mean Porscha's Lightsworn Barrier will cancel the attack and then he'll send a card from the top of his deck from the game!"**

"**Maybe that's what he wanted after all he wouldn't attack if he didn't have a plan for it!"**

"**Yeah I agree with Jay, Jesse he's probably planning something bigger then what we see since we don't know anything about him!"**

"**I reckon you right about that!"**

**Sakaturou other 3 monsters attacked Jenis, Lightsworn Mender, but her Trap Card Lightsworn Barrier protected her and Light Spiral remove 3 card from the top of his deck and Porscha sent 6 cards to her Graveyard.**

"**Hmmmm I wonder could Sakaturou be playing on the Lightsworn's biggest flaw?" Jay pondered to himself.**

"**You're cocky, but stupid!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You forgot Jenis, Lightsworn Mender has a Special Ability since I also sent 8 cards to the Graveyard you lose 4000 life points and I gain 4000 life points!"**

**Porscha LP 8550**

**Sakaturou LP 4000**

"**Okay you're playing like that? I see make your move then!"**

"**Okay it's my turn! I send 6 cards from the top of my deck and since I sent 4 cards to my Graveyard by this effect I lose 500 for each that's 2000 life points and now I Special Summon Lightsworn Archangel!"**

**Porscha LP 6550**

**Lightsworn Archangel LV12 (ATK 4800)**

"**Now since I have 12 Lightsworns in my Graveyard you lose 2000 life points and I can't attack for now!"**

**Sakaturou LP 2000**

"**Next up I summon Lightsworn Recruiter Gratuz in Defense Mode your move Sakaturou!"**

**Lightsworn Recruiter Gratuz LV4 (DEF 1400)**

"**Whoa she took 2000 life points just to deal damage I wonder what her plans are it's like she's not even worry!" Latisha said in amazed.**

"**Yup that's my Porscha!"**

**While the duel rages on in the forest Natasha and Sasha were heading to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm to see Danielle.**

"…**Wow really so you're telling me you shouldn't be here right now you should be 4 years old!" Sasha said in amazement.**

"**Yeah, it's pretty weird I know mom takes its better than dad he still kinda of in shock mode he's taking it day to day, but I'm worry about the fact that he's not here!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well after losing to my uncle he just got up and left and I really don't know why?"**

"**I see what you mean have you tried calling him at all?" Sasha, but before Natasha could answered Danielle runs up to them.**

"**Mom! What are you doing here I was just on my way to come and see you!"**

"**Whoa that's your mom she's the best female duelist at Duel Academy you can tell you're her daughter you guys look alike!" Sasha said in complete shock.**

"**There you are Natasha I've been looking for you all over I need you to come back to the Slifer Red Dorm!"**

"**Okay mom, but for what?"**

"**I'll explain it on the way just come on!" **

**Meanwhile after the girls left with no one else looking Ericko popped out of the bushes and runs towards the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm little did he know Alexis saw him.**

"**What is he up to?" She as she follows him.**

"**So mom what's the problem?"**

"**We have an invasion and we need to be prepared for anything!"**

"**An invasion of what if you don't mine me asking?" Sasha said.**

"**We don't know yet, but we need to be ready for anything!"  
**

"**Okay that was a good move Porscha, but I'll have to switch my monsters to defense mode and end my turn your move!"**

"**That's right don't mess with me I'll show you I tribute both monsters on my side in order to summon Kal, Lightsworn Sky of Judgment!"**

**Kal, Lightsworn Sky of Judgment LV8 (ATK 2800)**

"**When Kal, Lightsworn Sky of Judgment I destroy all cards on the field except for this card then I send 3 cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard and I can activate the Field Spell…Realm of Light and I draw 1 card from my deck and I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Now you've made me angry!" Sakaturou body aura begins to glow flaming red as he draws a card from his deck.**

"**I reveal Exchange of the Spirit now since I have 30 cards in my Graveyard we swap our Graveyards sorry Sakaturou, but I won't go down that easy!"**

**Porscha LP 5550**

"**Be deal I'm gonna defeat you I remove a card that sent to the Graveyard thanks to your Trap Card!"**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I remove from play Dragix Fusion and now I can Fusion Summon so I send Dragix Degnew, Dragix Emperor Upbab, and Dragix Chick to my Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon….Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One"!"**

**Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One" LV12 (ATK 4500) **

"**Now Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One" attack her Kal and if you're thinking about activating any traps it won't work on this card and now I activate Dragix Overload I double my monster's ATK!"**

**Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One" (ATK 9000)**

"**YOU LOSE!"**

**Porscha LP 0**

"**No way, she lost as well!"**

"**That's what happens when you think you can defeat me I'll see you guys later…friends!" Sakaturou turns around and smile before leaving them.**

"**Wait did he said friends?" Porscha asked sitting on the ground as Jay confronters her.**

"**Maybe a breakthrough?" Latisha asked them.**

"**Well darn you probably reached him through your dueling skills you can read someone emotions through battle and that's what you two did.**

"**Maybe you're right!"**

**At the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm where the girls are showering Ericko was peeking in.**

"**There you are I should've known!" Alexis grabs Ericko by his throat and throws him.**

"**Wait Alexis it's not what you think!"**

"**I don't want to hear it before the girls come out you'll have to duel me for the freedom to visit the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and when you lose you are never to set foot in here again!" Alexis tells him activating her Duel Disk.**

"**So you want a duel I can take you on!"**

**Ericko LP 8000 **

**Alexis LP 8000**

"**I go first you freak! I summon Crystal Girl and I place 2 cards facedown and activate the Field Spell Absolute Zero Barrier and I end my turn!"**

**Crystal Girl LV1 (ATK 200)**

"**Okay I summon Morphtronic USB Portron and since it's in attack mode you can choose a Morphtronic monster from my hand and equip it to this card so choose!"**

**Morphtronic USB Portron LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**I choose Morphtronic Boarden!"**

"**Okay now I'll equip this card to Morphtronic USB Portron and I'll attack!"**

"**Come on Ericko you I led you into a trap I reveal Ice Encounter I place a Ice Counter on your monster and now you lose 500 attack points and not only that with my Field Spell Absolute Zero Barrier you can't attack!"**

**Morphtronic USB Portron (ATK 1400)**

"**Damn okay fine I end my turn!"**

"**Okay my turn first up I play Mystical Space Typhoon your Morphtronic Boarden and then I give up Crystal Girl in order to summon Blizzard Princess!"**

**Blizzard Princess LV8 (ATK 2800)**

"**Now, Blizzard Princess attack his Morphtronic USB Portron with Ice Ball Chain!"**

**Blizzard Princess swings her staff as this huge Ice Ball slams Morphtronic USB Portron.**

**Ericko LP 6600**

"**Now I'll place a card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Meanwhile Shanoske finally flies in toward Duel Academy and walks off the plane towards the pier looking at the main campus.**

"**Duel Academy I'm back I'll check in on the Slifer Red Dorm to see how everyone else is doing!" **

**While Shanoske walks towards the Slifer Red Dorm Sakaturou was napping in the trees until he saw Shanoske he jumps from the tree and follows him, but Porscha who left the others when looking for Sakaturou as well. What could Sakaturou want with Shanoske and what does Shanoske return to Duel Academy means for his friends and can Ericko defeat Alexis or will she can will the Chancellor ever return back to Duel Academy found out next time on Generation Duelist! Trial Duels.**

**Sakaturou: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels I don't know who that mysterious guy is, but I want to duel him in the meantime that girl Porscha is still looking for me for what I don't know, but maybe it'll have something to do with this kid and whatever that boy Ericko and Alexis are doing needs to hurry up.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trial Duels The Return of Shanoske.**

**I wonder who this Shanoske person is and why is he so important to this school well I'm gonna find out! **


	59. The Return of Shanoske

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 59 The Return of Shanoske**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Porscha and Sakaturou battle rages on between each other with Sakaturou in the lead, but Porscha came back with her Lightsworns and her Exchange with the Spirit combo, but even that wasn't enough to stop Sakaturou from summoning his Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One" finishing Porscha off meanwhile Danielle finally caught up to Natasha and Sasha while the girls go to the Slifer Red Dorm Ericko decides to peek on the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm and was confronted by Alexis and now Shanoske returns and Sakaturou wants to duel him, but what do Porscha want with Sakaturou All answers will be revealed on today!**

"**Aah hello Duel Academy Shanoske has returned!" Shanoske walks off the plane and walks towards the pier building, "I should go on check on Slifer Red Dorm I wonder how everyone is doing."**

**Meanwhile while Shanoske walks towards the Slifer Red Dorm Sakaturou once again hanging in a tree until he see Shanoske from a far and jumps down from the tree and begins to follow him.**

"**Hmmm, I wonder who's the new kid he's walking towards the Slifer Red Dorm I wonder?" Sakaturou said eating his apple like normal, "I better keep my eye on him!"**

**But little do the both of them know Porscha was looking for Sakaturou and was being watched by Dr. Smith.**

"**Noooo that little punk is back I thought I got rid of him!"**

"**Okay if that's how you wanna play?" Ericko said drawing a card from his deck I'll show what I can really do!"**

"**That's funny because I thought you were already I mean come on you should've seen that coming!"**

**Alexis LP 8000**

**Ericko LP 6600**

"**My turn you're so sure you think you're the stuff, but you're not I activate Morphtronic Accelerator I return a Morphtronic monster from my hand to my deck and then I can destroy one card like your Blizzard Princess!"**

**As Ericko places the Spell card in his Spell/Trap Slot of his duel disk a rocket cannon appears with a Morphtronic on top aiming at Blizzard Princess shooting her straight through her chest as she shatters in front of Alexis.**

"**Ok now I draw a card from my deck and I activate Junk Box and bring back Morphtronic USB Portron and next up I summon Morphtronic Scopen and when Morphtronic Scopen is in Attack Mode I can Special Summon a Morphtronic like Morphtronic Videon!"**

**Morphtronic USB Portron LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Morphtronic Scopen LV3 (ATK 800)**

**Morphtronic Videon LV4 (ATK 1000)**

"**Now Alexis let's show you what theses 2 can really do I'm tuning Morphtronic Scopen with Morphtronic Videon…Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon Envoy of love and justice….Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Power Tool Dragon LV7 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now Power Tool Dragon's Special Ability activates I pick up 3 Equip Spells now you select one come now choose your card!"**

"**I choose the one in the middle!"**

"**Okay I good I like this one called Power Pickaxe I'll equip it to Power Tool Dragon and guess what I'll activate Power Pickaxe's ability see I select your Blizzard Princess and remove it from play and now Power Tool Dragon gain 500 ATK!"**

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK 2800)**

"**Then I'll play the Spell Card know as Premature Burial I pay 800 life points to bring back Morphtronic Videon! When his summoned in attack mode all monsters on the field gain 800 attack!"**

**Morphtronic Videon (ATK 1800)**

**Morphtronic USB Portron (ATK 2700)**

"**Now my Morphtronics will attack you directly!"**

**Alexis LP 3500**

"**Now it's time to finish you off Power Tool Dragon attack Alexis directly with Power Pickaxe Slash!" Just as Power Tool Dragon was about to deliver its final blow Alexis revealed her facedown card.**

"**I reveal Freezing Boundary your Power Tool Dragon attack becomes zero and your effects are negated so sorry you won't be finishing me off!"**

"**Fine I'll place 1 card facedown and Junk Box effects activates my Morphtronic USB Portron is destroyed at the End Phase your move Alexis!"**

"**Okay Ericko you want to play that game I activate Icicle Sacrifice and now I can Special Summon an Icicle Token it's treated as 2 monsters I give up the Icicle Token and Special Summon Ice Master!"**

**Ice Master LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**When my Ice Master is on the field she allows me to place an Ice Counter on a monster like your Morphtronic Videon and remember my Field Spell is in play which means it's loses 500 points next up is Cold Enchanter!"**

**Cold Enchanter LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Morphtronic Videon (ATK 1300)**

"**Now I'll activate her Special Ability you lose 500 more points when I put another Ice Counter on it!"**

"**No way Alexis I won't go out without a fight I reveal Power Break I return 3 Equip Spells on my side of the field and in the Graveyard you lose 1000 points sorry you just wasted those Ice Counters!"**

**Alexis LP 2500**

"**You so stupid that you just destroyed your Morphtronic Videon which leaves Power Tool Dragon open for an attack and remember my trap card Freezing Boundary and its attack is reduced to zero next up is Graceful Charity this powerful Spell let's me draw 3 and discard 2 cards from my deck….so now I remove 3 of my Water monsters in order to Special Summon Ice King!"**

**Ice King LV8 (ATK 3100)**

"**Now, Cold Enchanter attack his Power Tool Dragon with Ice Staff!" Cold Enchanter spins hers staff before slashing Power Tool Dragon in half.**

**Ericko LP 5000**

"**Now, Ice Master attack him with Ice Blizzard Blast!"**

**Ericko LP 2500**

"**You know that's means you lose Ericko now Ice King finish him off with Ice Blade!"**

"**Noooooooo!"**

**Ericko LP 0**

"**No I lost dang I almost won that time!"**

"**You have bigger problems remember are deal you can't set foot on Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm ever I bet the others would like to hear this let's go!" **

**Meanwhile Danielle, Natasha, and Sasha finally walk up to the Slifer Red Dorm where Jason was waiting for them.**

"**Aah Danielle you found her….wait who the hell is this?" Jason asked her.**

"**She said she's her new friend …um Sasha wasn't it!"**

"**Yes ma'am I'm Sasha Yurama I heard so much about all of you!" Sasha introducing herself as the others walks in behind her.**

"**Jesse, Jay, Latisha…wait, where's Porscha?"**

"**I don't know she went after a guy name Sakaturou he's a Ra Yellow she's like I don't obsessed!" Jay said.**

"**What the hell dammit Danielle call Julie and Omari and tell them to come to the Slifer Red Dorm and in the meantime Latisha call Tatyana and see if she's got through with Seto Kaiba!"**

**In Tatyana's room Tatyana is talking to Mokuba about the whereabouts of Seto Kaiba, "Come on Mokuba where is he?"**

"**I'm sorry sis you know I want to, but Seto said that he was in an important meeting and he won't be taking calls right now!"**

"**Dang we need him at Duel Academy now and we know the Chancellor is there so tell them to hurry up with their stupid meeting and get here now!" Tatyana said turning off the commutations, just as she does that Latisha calls her.**

"**Tatyana did you get in contact with them?"**

"**Hell no their in an important meeting I can't through!"**

**Latisha tells Jason and the others what's going on with Seto Kaiba and the Chancellor.**

"**Okay tell her to come to the Slifer Red Dorm now!" **

"**Okay then meet us at the Slifer Red Dorm and hurry up!"**

"**Okay I'll be there!" Tatyana said hanging up her phone.**

"**We have a big problem and there's nothing official we can do and I doubt that Dr. Smith would listen to us!" Jason explains to the gang while they talk about the things going on with the School Julie and Omari walks in as well and followed behind Alexis and Ericko who she throws in the cafeteria with him tied up.**

"**What the hell did you do now Ericko?" Danielle asked.**

"**This little fool was being a peeping tom at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm I spotted him whopped him in a duel and now his punishment is this!" Alexis explains to everyone.**

"**Man Ericko even after I left you still ain't change I told you the first day we got here you better leave the girls alone and see what happens!" **

**Everyone slowly turns around to really see who just said that and everyone was surprised to see that it was Shanoske standing in the door way.**

"**SHANOSKE!"**

"**Did you guys miss me?"**

**Danielle and Natasha were the first to run up and hug him and the others greet him, but he looks over at Jason and walks over to him.**

"**Jason?"**

"**Ummm….bro I'm sorry about all of this it was Sartorius I didn't know that you would lose the duel…what I'm really trying to say I'm sorry!"**

"**Come on man were brothers that's just some bull, but I'm here now so I'm cool, but next rematch I'll win!"**

"**We'll see!" Jason and Shanoske give each other a handshake; while Tatyana runs in to see Shanoske and she tackles him down to give him a hug knocking down a table.**

"**Shanoske is it really you?"**

"**Yes…it's really…me, but could you…get off of me…pleasseee!" Shanoske struggled to say because Tatyana was on his back.**

"**I'm sorry I just can't believe it's really you!"**

"**Excuse Tatyana I got somethings to say to him!" Danielle walks up to him and slaps him in the face leaving a big red handprint mark in his face.**

"**What was that for?" Rubbing his face.**

"**That's for leaving us you better not do that again!" She said crying running in his arms as Pikachu jumps from Shanoske's book bag.**

"**Pika!"**

"**Pikachu, Shanoske you brought him too?" Tatyana asked.**

"**Yeah I decided that he should be with me I won't abandon my friends and his my first proof of it!"**

"**O dad I can't believe you brought him hello Pikachu!" Natasha said cuddly Pikachu in her arms.**

"**O that's so sweet, so you're the famous Shanoske I've been waiting for you!"**

"**And who are you?"**

"**Wait, Shanoske that's a new student he's a Ra Yellow his name Sakaturou Deviplis he plays a Dragix Deck and his cruel when it's comes to dueling!"**

"**I heard about that deck you're like a recycle deck I know it's one of kind that was created by Maximillion Pegasus so let me guess you're looking for a duel aren't you?"**

**Before he could answer Porscha pushes him aside and punch Shanoske slamming him into the wall.**

"**What the hell is this beat up Shanoske day after I just got back?" **

"**Where the hell you've been at? Just gonna get up leaving because you lost a duel well I'll duel and let me show you what I can really do to you!" She said activating her duel disk.**

"**Whoa hold on fat ass I was about to duel him!"**

"**Come on now before you both start fighting each other we'll make this interesting you both tag team against me!"**

"**Fine!" They both said.**

"**Okay let's take this outside then!" Shanoske tells them walking pass the both of them.**

**Before the duel starts Dr. Smith was on top of the Slifer Red Dorm watching the gang, "Look its Shanoske and his friends it looks like he's getting ready to duel two of them I can't wait to see this!"**

"**Alright the rules for this duel each of us will start off with 8000 life points I will go first and then Sakaturou and then I will go and last is Porscha you 2 will work to together I work alone those are the rules so let's…."**

"**DUEL!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Sakaturou LP 8000**

**Porscha LP 8000**

"**Okay it's my turn I place 2 cards facedown and a monster facedown defense mode and play Swords of Revealing Light now I end my turn!"**

"**Shanoske is that all you got I excepted more from you!"**

"**All in due time my friend sometimes patience will win and that's something you haven't learned at all!"**

"**Well I don't have time for that I activate Dragix Fusion I Fusion Summon Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice by fusing my Dragix Knight with 2 of my Dragix Dragon Type Monsters now with his Special Ability I can return to them to my deck, but it's not over Pot of Greed let's me draw 2 cards and with it I can play Polymerization to Fusion Summon…Dragix Emperor Knight Folances now I remove a Dragix Monster from play next I place 2 cards facedown and with that I end my turn!"**

**Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice LV12 (ATK 3400)**

**Dragix Emperor Knight Folances LV8 (ATK 2100)**

"**What the hell is this guy problem it's like next turn he's hoping to finish me off it's like he's focusing on finish me off in his next turn!" He draws a card from his deck, "Ok it's my turn again I place another monster on the field facedown your move Porscha!"**

"**Got it!" She draws a card from her deck and looks over at Sakaturou, "I know he doesn't care for this partnership, but I have to make the most out of this I can't just wait for him!"**

"**Hurry up girl we don't have all day!"**

"**I'm going you ass! I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial I send Wulf, Lightsworn Beast and due its Special Ability I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard next up I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and then I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin LV4 (ATK 1800)**

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast LV4 (ATK 2100)**

"**Okay back to me I play the Fiend's Sanctuary I summon a Fiend Token and I sacrifice it to place another monster facedown and end my turn!" **

"**Okay that's it your Swords are done okay my monsters attack his 2 facedowns!"**

"**I told you patience will help because you sent to my Graveyard my Cup Monsters the first one was Cup – Donuno when it's sent to the Graveyard all of your Spell & Traps are destroyed sorry you guys both of your Spells and Traps are gone and now for the second one I activate Cup – Menrado when it's sent to the Graveyard all of your monsters are destroyed!"**

**Cup – Donuno LV4 (DEF 1400)**

**Cup – Menrado LV3 (DEF 600)**

"**No way Shanoske just destroyed their Spells and Traps and also Monsters in one turn!" Omari stated.**

"**Man that just plum darn amazing!" Jesse added on!**

"**See I told you Sakaturou you're not gonna defeat me like that!"**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels the battle between Porscha, Sakaturou, and Shanoske rages on with Shanoske taking a major lead can Sakaturou and Porscha come back from this set back or will Shanoske defeat the 2 of them with ease find out next time!**

**Next Time Shanoske, Sakaturou, Porscha Tag Battle **


	60. Shanoske, Sakaturou, Porscha Tag Battle

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 60 Shanoske, Sakaturou, Porscha Tag Battle**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske returns to Duel Academy and with his return trouble follows with it after the troubling news from Jason Shanoske returned to the Slifer Red Dorm Sakaturou and Porscha both challenged Shanoske to a duel as their duel between Shanoske vs. Sakaturou and Porscha rages on with Shanoske taking a huge lead can Sakaturou and Porscha comeback from this set back found out today?**

"**Whoa Shanoske destroyed both Porscha and Sakaturou cards in one turn?" Omari stated.**

"**He's amazing just as I remembered!" Danielle said admiring Shanoske's dueling skill.**

"**Okay Sakaturou what will you do now?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**Nothing I end my turn!"**

"**I know you will it's my I draw let's see hmmm I discard 1 card from my hand to Special Summon…The Tricky now I flipped summon Cup – Basokiyan next up I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Cup – Basokiyan LV5 (ATK 1600)**

"**Now Breaker and The Tricky attack Sakaturou directly!"**

**Sakaturou LP 4100**

"**Damn I couldn't do anything at all I gotta stop him now!"**

"**Porscha you're next Cup – Basokiyan will attack you directly and with that I end my turn!"**

**Porscha LP 6400**

"**Okay my move I remove 2 Light Monsters from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light and next up I summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid **

**Soul of Purity and Light LV6 (ATK 2000)**

**Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**Now I activate the Equip Spell Lightsworn Sabre now my Lightsworn gains 700 ATK!"**

**Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid (ATK 1900)**

"**Aurkus attack his Cup – Basokiyan and then Soul of Purity and Light destroy his Breaker the Magical Warrior!"**

**Shanoske LP 7600**

**After the encountered attacks from Porscha's 2 monsters Shanoske stood there smiling.**

"**Wait the hell is he smiling for?" Dr. Smith said to himself almost slipping from the roof of the dorm.**

"**Hmmm Shanoske has a plan," Stated by Tatyana.**

"**What do you mean by that I mean he lose both his monsters in one go!" Danielle asked her.**

"**Think about it his new Cup Spellcasters monsters everytime there destroyed their Special Abilities activates!"**

"**Now for my Cup – Basokiyan's Special Ability when it's destroyed my opponent must discard every card from their hands!"**

"**You idiot you help him destroyed our decks!" Sakaturou yelled at Porscha.**

"**I didn't know it would destroy it my bad!"**

"**Please he's other Cup cards had Special Abilities why the hell you didn't think this one didn't have one!"**

"**Excuse me it's my go again!"**

"**Fine Shanoske go at the end of my turn I send 2 cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard!"**

"**Okay I reveal my facedown Call of the Haunted I'll bring back Cup – Menrado if you think that's bad I have another Breaker the Magical Warrior and I active his Special Ability I destroy your Lightsworn Sabre!" **

"**No, he's back down to 1200 ATK!"**

"**Exactly Porscha now The Tricky will attack your Soul of Purity and Light!"**

"**Wait a minute now would he just plum darn walk into an attack like that what is he thinking about?" Jesse asked.**

"**I don't babe you probably right!" **

"**No neither one of you are correct come on Shanoske must have a plan and I know my Porscha won't lose I can tell you that!"**

"**Jay's right I activate the Spell Card Half Shut I halve your monsters attack!"**

**Soul of Purity and Light (ATK 1000)**

"**Okay still Tricky and Breaker's ATK are decrease by 300!"**

**The Tricky (ATK 1700)**

**Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK 1300)**

**Porscha LP 6000**

"**Now Cup – Menrado will attack Sakaturou directly and I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Sakaturou LP 3800**

"**Okay it's my turn!"**

"**Let's hope you can draw something good since it's your fault we lost our hand!" Sakaturou tells her before she draws a card from her deck.**

"**Are you serious?" She balled up her fist before she draws a card, "You know I'm bout tired of your ass you the rudest person I've met and I had enough!"**

"**What the hell is going on with them?" Sasha asked.**

"**Shanoske played on their emotions and team work he's turning them against each other if they focus on each other Shanoske will be left alone!" Danielle explains to them.**

"**Exactly Porscha angry towards him and Sakaturou loneliness and arrogant towards other make them both an incapable pair to duel with each other," Jay added on.**

"**Correct, but Porscha will have to calm down in order to get darn head in game instead!" Jesse said.**

"**Come on I don't think they'll let Shanoske trick them into fighting each other?" Ericko asked.**

"**Yeah we'll see right now!" Tatyana stated.**

"**You Sakaturou let's see what I have right now I activate the Spell Card Graceful Charity! With it I draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 cards now I Special Summon…Judgment Dragon!" **

**Judgment Dragon LV8 (ATK 3000)**

**As Porscha place the Dragon card on her duel disk a white light appears in the back of Porscha as two white fluffy feathered wings rises from the light blinding everybody, but Porscha as the light disappears a huge white dragon appears roaring sending a shockwave through the field.**

"**Whoa look at that huge Dragon who knew that Porscha had that thing in her deck!" **

"**I did that's my girl go get him!"**

"**Porscha I'm surprised I would've never guess you had something like this in your deck, but can you defeat me with it?"**

"**Yes I can and I will!"**

"**We'll see show me what you got!"**

"**Fine Judgment Dragon attack his Breaker with Judgment Light!"**

**Judgment Dragon opens it wings sending a bright beam across the field slamming The Tricky as it shatters!"**

**Shanoske LP 6600**

"**That's was an attack is that all!"**

"**No Soul Light and Purity attack his Breaker the Magical Warrior!"**

**Shanoske LP 6200**

"**Shanoske I'll end my turn I know about your Cup – Menrado so I end my turn! And at my end phase I send the top 4 cards from the top of my deck!"**

"**Okay I thought you would because I would've lost a lot of my life points, but I guess not so it's my turn Gemini Elf now both will attack Sakaturou!"**

**Gemini Elf LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Sakaturou LP 2100**

"**Shanoske you'll pay for this!"**

"**I will okay 2 cards facedown and end my turn then now you make your move then and show me what you got!"**

"**Fine my turn! I draw just exactly what I wanted Dragix Destiny Mirror this Spell Card will show me the future of the top 5 cards on the top of my deck, but there is a cost and it's on your field like your Cup – Menrado I'll remove it from play!"**

"**That means I can't activate my Cup – Menrado's Special Ability!"**

"**Exactly my point Dragix Destiny Mirror prevents me from attacking and taking damage until the 3****rd**** standby phase this card was activated!"**

"**That would work, but I knew something like this would happened I activate the facedown Trap Card…Skill Twist with Trap is activate instead of removing my Cup – Menrado I'll switch the target to Judgment Dragon!"**

**Skill Twist took the beam from Dragix Destiny Mirror bouncing back hitting Lightsworn Dragon removing it from play!**

"**No not my Judgment Dragon you moron you destroyed my Dragon!"**

"**How was I supposed to know he would play a Trap Card?"**

"**Hmm I don't know the five damn facedowns on his side of the field!" **

"**Well my bad since you destroyed all the cards in our hands I mean come on with no cards for us to play I lucky to pull that card now just shut up about it!"**

"**Whoa before you guys start another argument please stop and besides I have another facedown to activate I reveal Shadow Spell I equip it to Soul and Purity of Light!"**

**The chains of Shanoske's Trap wrapped around Soul and Purity of Light trapping it from attacking.**

**Soul and Purity of Light (ATK 1300)**

"**Now it's my go my elves will destroy Soul and Purity of Light and then Cup Menrado will attack you directly!"**

**Porscha LP 5500**

"**Okay Porscha it's your turn go ahead and go!"**

"**Fine I will I activate the Spell Lightsworn Divine Gift with it I can draw 1 card which is my Pot of Greed Spell Card now I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" Porscha draws 2 cards from her deck and smiles Shanoske takes a good look at her, "Excellent Exchange with the Spirits I can stop Shanoske right here and now!"**

"**Judging by her face she got a card in her hand that will change the outcome of this duel when she set it I'll be ready with my own facedown!"**

"**Okay Shanoske I'll show you raw power!"**

"**Then by all means Porscha do it!"**

"**Meet my Lightsworn Archangel!"**

**Lightsworn Archangel LV12 (ATK 4800)**

"**What the hell is that monster?" Natasha said in a fright from the warrior knight with angel wings.**

"**Okay Shanoske I'll draw 6 cards from the top of my deck and send them to the Graveyard and I have 3 Lightsworns going to the Graveyard from this card effect you lose 1500 life points now take them!"**

**Shanoske LP 4700**

"**Alright is that all you got?"**

"**Now because of his second Special Ability since I have more than 6 Lightsworns in my Graveyard you take 2000 points of damage and then I'll end my turn!"**

**Shanoske LP 2700**

"**What the hell was that I starting to hate your deck!" Shanoske said laughing out loud, "But unfortunately I can let you stay on the field!"**

"**Okay with that I'll end my turn with a facedown!"**

"**I knew you would I reveal my facedown card Dust Tornado I'll destroy your facedown you just placed on the field let's see what it was!"**

**The tornado spun around the field and Porscha hitting her facedown reveal her facedown card.**

"**Aah it was Exchange with the Spirit I had a feeling about that sorry about that Porscha!"**

"**No not my Exchange with the Spirit!"**

"**Mom what does that card do anyway?"**

"**I have the slightest clue!"**

"**Exchange of the Spirit is a Trap Card that works when your Graveyard is more than your opponent if that was successful Porscha would've given up 1000 of her life points and she and Shanoske's Graveyards would've been switched!" Alexis explained.**

"**Alexis is right Porscha ran that when she dueled Sakaturou she sent majority of Sakaturou's deck to his Graveyard, but she still lost due to his deck Graveyard recycle technique!" Jay added on.**

"**It must be that powerful if Porscha had to do that Jay!"**

"**Your right Alexis I mean she keeps sending cards to her Graveyard she needed that trap card and Shanoske just stopped her!"**

"**Well there is another card, but I doubt she has that card with that card it would've been like a start over for everybody, but I don't think she does?"**

"**No Alexis she doesn't."**

"**Well it's my turn! I play Brain Control I'll take control of your Lightsworn Archangel and give it up to Summon Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Dark Magician Girl LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"**Now attack Porscha with Dark Burning Attack!"**

**Porscha LP 3500**

"**Okay Sakaturou it's your move!"**

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**Why didn't Sakaturou make a move?" Sasha asked.**

"**He couldn't his Dragix Destiny Mirror prevent him from attacking and Shanoske still has Cup – Menrado on the field if that card gets destroyed all monsters will be destroyed!" Omari tell her.**

"**I see it'll be a waist until they get that card off the field first before he could attack or summon anything, but the good thing is he has 2 more turns beforehand!"**

"**Correct!"**

"**Okay your open again Porscha now attack again!"**

**Porscha LP 900**

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**Okay I need something now!" She closes her eyes and pulls a card from her deck, "I summon Jenis, Lightsworn Mender in defense mode and end my turn!"**

**Jenis, Lightsworn Mender LV4 (DEF 2100)**

"**Okay I see what you did I draw I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay back to me I end my turn!"**

"**It's one more turn now!" Sasha said.**

"**Let's see if he has a plan then!" Natasha added on.**

**Meanwhile Jason is standing in the opening of the Slifer Red Cafeteria still thinking about what Jake and Sartorius is doing while his phones begins to ring he walks in the cafeteria and close the door while Dr. Smith sneaks around to listen in.**

"**Hello?" Jason answers the phone, "It's you where you been at the Academy needs you are you coming?"**

"**Hmmmm who is he on the phone with?" Dr. Smith wonders.**

"**Okay, but I think he's making his move now because Jake is acting weird he's even wearing a white outfit we need you two now!"**

"**Who is he talking too and what is up with Jake I must find out for myself?" Dr. Smith runs in the bushes heading to the Main Campus.**

**Shanoske LP 2700**

**Porscha LP 1900**

**Sakaturou LP 3800**

"**Okay Sakaturou it's your move and your Mirror is gone what now?"**

"**I got something I activate Dragix Blaze I send a Dragix Fire Type Dragon from my deck to my Graveyard in order to destroy Cup – Menrado! Sorry Porscha your monsters will take the hit!"**

"**No don't do it!"**

"**I will I must win and I will so now destroy Cup – Menrado!"**

"**Whoa that was heartless don't you think?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**No it's not I'll show you I activate Dragix Fusion and with it I can Special Summon… Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice!"**

**Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice LV12 (ATK 3400)**

"**Now, Shanoske say goodbye to both of your monsters and a facedown card of yours!"**

"**No not my Space Jump!"**

"**Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice attack Shanoske directly!"**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown Card Defense I'll discard 1 card from hand and negate your attack then draw 1 card!"**

"**No you can't stop me!"**

"**I just did now it's my turn I draw first I summon Justice Bringer and then I play Monster Reborn come on back Dark Magician Girl and next up is Sage's Stone I can Special Summon Dark Magician from my deck!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

**Justice Bringer LV4 (ATK 1700) **

"**Now I activate my Spell Card Dark Magic Twin Burst it only works when Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl is face up on the field Dark Magician attack increase by Dark Magician Girl's ATK and now attack Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice!"**

**Dark Magician (ATK 4500)**

**Both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl clash there wands together creating a burst of power releasing it hitting Dragix Knight.**

**Sakaturou LP 2700**

"**You activated my monster's Special Ability he can't be destroyed by battle so next turn I'll destroy you!"**

"**You would think that, but wrong I activate Justice Bringer's Special Ability activates when a Monster that was Special Summoned activates its Special Ability is negated so now Justice Bringer negate his Dragix Knight!"**

"**No, my Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice!"**

"**Okay Dark Magician Girl attack Porscha directly!"**

**Porscha LP 0**

"**Porscha's out!"**

"**Now, Justice Bringer attack Sakaturou!"**

**Sakaturou LP 1000**

"**It's not over yet! I have another card to play I activate Magical Blast you lose 400 points for each Spellcaster on my side of the field!"**

**Sakaturou LP 600**

"**Okay Sakaturou it's done I end my turn with my last card!"**

"**Okay it's my go!"**

"**I think not I activate my facedown Spell Textbook I discard all cards in my hand and draw and since I have none I draw okay here it goes….alright I activate another one!"**

"**Another what?"**

"**I activate the Spell Card Magical Blast!"**

**Sakaturou LP 200**

"**Okay I remove 4 Dragix Monster from my Graveyard in order to summon Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky!"**

**Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky LV12 (ATK 4000)**

"**I know about that monsters as a trigger summon effect I reveal the Spell Ragnarok I remove all monsters in my Hand, Graveyard, and Deck and I negate the effects of all cards you control and also I remove that card from play!"**

"**No that was the only card I had left!"**

"**Exactly sorry it's my move now instead of drawing a card from my deck I bring back Magical Blast now I'll activate it again you lose sorry about that!"**

**Sakaturou LP 0**

"**No I lost!"**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels After Sakaturou and Porscha's lost to Shanoske they all decided to work together to take down Sartorius in the meantime Dr. Smith has a another trick up his sleeve with Danielle and another girl from Obelisk Blue to use Shanoske can Danielle put a stop to her and save Shanoske find out next time!**

**Next Time: Insect Cure: Phoenix Blaze**


	61. Insect Cure: Phoenix Blaze

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 61 Insect Cure: Phoenix Blaze**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trial Duels with only a few hours arriving on Duel Academy he was already confronted by Sakaturou and Porscha in a 2 – on – 1 Duel against him, but Shanoske won showing off his new deck meanwhile both Sartorius and Jake begins their assault on the Obelisk Blue Dorm and with Shanoske's return so is Dr. Smith vicious plans. Can Shanoske and the others catch on the plans of their enemies' found out today?**

"**Dang I lost I never lost before!" Sakaturou pounds his fist on the ground as Shanoske walks over to the both of them.**

"**Come on get up I heard something's about you how you never lost a match before amazing I lost some myself, but you have to learn from it."**

"**I guess so, but next time we duel you will lose!"**

"**And I'll be waiting!"**

"**I guess I'll be heading out then see ya around!" Sakaturou turns around and waves bye heading to the Ra Yellow Dorm.**

**Shanoske and the others watches him until he was out of site as the others run up to him Dr. Smith falls face first into the ground, but quickly get's up and ducks into the brushes as Natasha turns around to see what was the noise behind her. **

"**Okay settle down guys I'm really back and I won't leave again I promise!"**

"**You better not Danielle we be down your throat!" Tatyana scolded him.**

"**I hear ya Tatyana dang hear you go with your mouth give me a break!" Shanoske said to her as she continues to scold him his phone rings, "Wait shut up one moment I got a call."**

"**I know he did not just tell me to shut up!" Tatyana said tried to choke Shanoske as the gang holds her back.**

"**Sup yeah….How you been? I hear ya I'm at the Slifer Red Dorm…Yeah I can meet you at the dock…okay see you there!"  
**

"**Who the hell was that?" Tatyana asked him.**

"**O you'll find out soon enough!" **

**Meanwhile Dr. Smith was walking through the halls of Duel Academy where he comes up with another plan for Shanoske he walk pass 3 girls who were talking about Danielle.**

"**I mean she thinks she's all day just cuz she has the damn Phoenix card well I think not I have my Insect Deck I'll infect that Phoenix deck and destroy her if I had the chance and then Shanoske will be mine!" the girl said to her friends.**

"**Bianca you really think you're gonna be able to her?"**

"**I know I will just give me a chance!"**

"**Good I'm glad you said that!"**

**The girls turn around to see Dr. Smith standing there with an evil smile.**

"**Okay Smith what is it you want?" Bianca asked.**

"**You want your chance at Danielle right?"**

"**Yeah so?"**

"**I can give it you that, his weakness is her and destroy her destroy his spirit and that means someone will have to fill his void can you be that person?"**

"**Of course I can!"**

"**Good now go and make Danielle pay!"**

**Meanwhile Jake finally arrives at the Obelisk Blue Dorm walking passes some of the boys standing in the center of the entrance hall.**

"**Jake you're a Slifer Red what are you doing?"**

"**I'm here for my master Sartorius to destroy the Obelisk Blue Dorm and for you to join the light!"**

"**Jake you're crazy!"**

"**Yeah man you need to leave before we get physical!"**

"**You can try, but you won't remember the rules of this school we must duel to settle our problems understand?"**

"**Not happening!"**

"**Yeah we're taking you out down!"**

"**Okay if you insist!"**

**As the boys charges towards Jake as stands cool, calm, and collective he smiles for a moment and opens his eyes as a white light beams from him hearing the Obelisk Blue Boys screams in pain.**

"**That was easy now I'll ask again join the light!"**

"**Ne…Never!"**

"**Okay then we will duel all eight of you suckers!" Jake said activating his duel disk as the same as the Obelisk Blue Boys, "Okay since I'm duel all of you at once I'll go first!"**

"**Fine whatever you want you'll lose!"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Jake LP 8000**

**8 Obelisk Blue Boys LP 8000 each**

"**My move I activate the Spell Card Future Fusion I send these five dragons to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon a monster then I'll place 2 cards facedown!"**

"**Come on please Jake you'll never beat us!"**

"**Yeah with that lame move!"  
**

"**Just give up and throw in the towel!"**

"**You're a wash up a Slifer Red reject!"**

"**You clowns I never said I would end my turn in fact I'm not done!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I activate the Pot of Greed Spell Card with it I can draw 2 cards from my deck next up I play Enchanting Fitting Room I pay 800 of my life points to draw 4 cards from my deck what ya know I pulled my 3 Ojamas remember what you guys said they were lame! Well check them out now!"**

**Ojama Black LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Green LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Yellow LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Jake LP 7200**

"**Now that my life points are lower I can activate the next part of my plan I activate the Spell Card Dragon's Mirror!"**

"**No you can't!"**

"**He's not gonna summon what I think he's gonna summon?"**

"**Yes he is!"**

"**So you know you what this Spell Card mean come on out Five Headed Dragon!"**

**Five Headed Dragon LV12 (ATK 5000)**

"**No anything but that!"  
**

**The room begins to glow as the mirror absorbs the monsters Jake removed from the field as a large fived headed dragon of every attribute except for Light appeared on the field behind Jake.**

"**Now I activate the Spell Card Megamorph it doubles my monster's ATK now my dragon is 10,000 and now I'll end my turn! Can you stay against me?"**

"**I will take the first move I draw!"**

"**Yes yes you will I reveal Ring of Destruction I choose Five Headed Dragon you lose!"**

"You will too!"

"**No I reveal Ring of Defense so I'm protected for all damage thank you gentlemen you are now part of the light join the light: The Society of Light!" **

**As a white bright light covers the entrance of the Obelisk Blue Dorm as Jake laughs in joy while the other Obelisk Blue Boys scream in fear.**

**Meanwhile Shanoske waits for his friends to arrive while Bianca decides to put her plans into actions and begins to walk towards him.**

"**Hey Shanoske!" Bianca said as Shanoske jumps out of his skin as if he saw a ghost.**

"**O it's you Bianca what do you want?"**

"**Come on Shanoske why are you just standing there you waiting on someone?"**

"**Yes if you must know I am!"**

"**Well I'm sure you don't mind if I steal until that time come!"**

"**Why can't you leave me just be?"**

"**No so let's go come on walk me up to the main campus please?"**

"**Okay fine, but I need to hurry back…." Before he could finish Bianca drags him along without him trying to finish his sentence while walking towards the campus Danielle spotted him and Bianca as she tries to hurry up and catch up to them.**

"**O know that bitch is not trying to flirt with my man I knew something was up with her it's time to settle this!" Danielle said to herself tying her hair up and strapping on her duel disk walking out the room.**

"**Good my plans are set come Danielle come and save Shanoske from me!" Bianca thought to herself smirking.**

**Shanoske was trying to pull her off, but she wouldn't let him go, "Bianca what the hell is your problem?"**

"**I'll tell you its Danielle!"**

"**What does she has to do with anything?"**

"**Everything don't you get it Shanoske you can find someone else better like me I me I'm a great duelist so what we haven't known each for long, but we could!"**

"**Bianca it's not that me and Danielle has a Special Bond and a daughter to deal with so I'm not trying to break something good between her just to start something between me and you come on now!"**

"**Yeah and he better not either!" Danielle said walking up to the both of them.**

"**Come on Danielle you don't deserve him how about you duel me for him!"**

"**Wait I'm not a prize to be won!"**

"**I accept that offer if I win he's mine and if you lose bitch you'll have to leave him alone forever understand ho!"**

"**Good let's duel right here right now!" Bianca said activating her Duel Disk the same as Danielle while Shanoske stands by the near tree.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Bianca LP 8000**

**Danielle LP 8000**

"**I'll start bitch I'll summon Prickle Fairy and in end my turn your move!"**

**Prickle Fairy LV4 (DEF 2000)**

"**Okay here I go you know I've been hiding secret things of my deck the Phoenix isn't the only way I can win!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I'll show you first I'll play the Field Spell…Phoenix Nebula get ready for a home field advantage now I'll play the Ritual Spell….Phoenix Altar!"**

"**Phoenix…what? I never heard of something like that before!"**

"**Yes Shanoske I have different ways to use my Phoenix cards I just chose not to use them until now…now I'll give the Phoenix in my hand in order to Ritual Summon Phoenix Host!"**

**Phoenix Host LV8 (ATK 2600)**

"**Remember this is a Ritual Summon so now I can Normal Summon meet Phoenix Knight!"**

**Phoenix Knight LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**And that's to my Field Spell Phoenix Nebula will power up my Phoenix's cards by 800 points!"**

**Phoenix Knight LV4 (ATK 2700)**

**Phoenix Host LV8 (ATK 3400)**

"**Now Phoenix Knight let her have it will Fire Blade Slash!" Phoenix Knight pulls out it swords and slashes Prickle Fairy in half.**

"**I activate Prickle Fairy's Special Ability will switch him to defense mode!"**

"**So Phoenix Host can destroy some of your life points go!" The holy lady prays as a fiery flame dragon erupts from the woman flying into Bianca.**

**Bianca LP 4600**

"**Look at you already down to half of your life points! Make your move hefah!"**

"**You think you did something with that direct attack sorry, but I won't go down easy I play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards from my deck good now let's get rid of your monsters with the Dark Hole Spell Card so sorry both monsters are destroyed now to get rid of your Field Spell with my own meet Insect Garden with that I'll summon Pinch Hopper!"**

**Pinch Hopper LV4 (ATK 1000)**

"**When it's played I activate the Spell Multiplication of the Ants and I'll give up Pinch Hopper to summon 2 Insect Army Tokens in ATK Mode since there Level 4 I'll activate Insect Garden's Special Ability by switching them to you Danielle not only that remember Pinch Hopper went to the Graveyard so now I can summon this Insect Princess and play the Equip Spell Insect Pheromone!"**

**Insect Princess LV6 (ATK 1900)**

**Insect Army Token LV4 (ATK 500)**

"**Not done yet I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon so I can summon again like my Howling Insect and it'll be on your side!"**

**Howling Insect LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**Now Insect Princess destroy one of her tokens!"**

**Danielle LP 5500**

"**O by the way I activate Insect Princess's Special Ability it gains 500 points for each Insect monster that was destroyed, but not only that my Equip Spell force your Token to attack her!"**

**Danielle LP 3600**

"**Now I'll place a card facedown and activate Swords of Revealing Light!"**

"**Dang Danielle already lost half of her life points man this a fierce duel come on Danielle I know you can beat Bianca cuz I don't wanna be her slave toy!"**

"**Okay that was nice my go!"**

"**Wait reveal DNA Surgery I call Insect sorry and if you summon a monster guess what it's a Insect!"**

"**Fine I'll play Phoenix Fusion I play Phoenix Fox and place a card facedown my turn is over go!"**

**Phoenix Fox LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Okay Insect Princess attack again!"**

"**I think not I reveal Spirit of the Phoenix since Phoenix is in my Graveyard your battle phase is over and you draw 1 card from your deck!"**

"**Dang you lucky bitch you got lucky go!"**

"**Okay my move!" Danielle draws a card from her deck, "Okay this trap I could use this later one okay 3 more turns for Phoenix Host's Special Ability to kick in alright I'll use this card until then!"**

"**Come on Danielle I don't have all day let's go!"**

"**Okay I will I summon Kung-Fu Phoenix in ATK Mode! When she's summoned I can add Phoenix Fusion from my deck, or graveyard to my hand and I'll activate it right now to Phoenix Fusion Summon…Phoenix Dragon!"**

**Kung-Fu Phoenix LV4 (ATK 1800)**

**Phoenix Dragon LV5 (ATK 2000)**

"**You B you aren't the only one that has a plan so I'll end my turn and let you make your move!"**

"**Damn Danielle can't put her monsters in Defense Mode and with her Insect Princess, DNA Surgery and Insect Garden combo in play Danielle has no choice, but I'm thinking it has to do with her Phoenix Host…wait could it have a secret Special Ability that works in the Graveyard and Danielle has to wait?"  
**

"**Okay Danielle here I go I summon Magical Longicorn remember Insect Garden gives this monster to you o by the way you can't activate any Spell Cards sorry!"**

**Magical Longicorn LV4 (ATK 600)**

"**O no not her Spells!"**

"**That means…"**

"**Yes Danielle you can't activate your Phoenix Force! Spell Card I know about its conditions and you would've lead me right into your Trap, but I don't think so!"**

"**Dang no my plans are shot!"**

"**Yes Insect Princess destroy your Phoenix Dragon!"**

**Danielle LP 3200**

"**Remember I can destroy another monster like your Phoenix Fox and remember Insect Princess gains another 500 points!"**

**Danielle LP 2700**

"**You activated my Phoenix Fox's Special Ability since I have Kung-Fu Phoenix on my side of the field you lose 500 points!"**

**Bianca LP 4100**

"**Okay Danielle I'll play 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Alright excellent I can summon this card I sacrifice…."**

"**I think not Danielle I reveal Mask of Restrict sorry you can't sacrifice I'm so sorry Danielle!"**

"**Damn 2 more turns! That's it I can use this card….wait I can't damn as long as that card is on the field I can't wait a sec this is Shanoske's card did he?" Danielle turns and look at Shanoske who gives her a firm look nod of a yes.**

"**Come on Danielle I put that Spell Card in your deck in hopes of helping you when you need it come on I know your Phoenix Host can help, but with your life points like this not some much!"**

"**Okay Shanoske I'll put my trust in this card and in you!"**

"**Let's go Danielle I don't have all day!"**

"**Okay I'll put a card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Great finally I can go okay Insect Princess let's finish this up!"**

"**I think not I have Spell Card to play Bianca with the help of Shanoske!"**

"**You can't activate Spells remember!"**

"**Wrong this Spell is a Quick-Play Spell reveal Bounce I transfer Swords of Revealing Light from me to you now 3 turns you must wait!" **

"**Dang you got lucky girl make your move!"**

"**Okay now its 1 more turn and then her Swords will disappears next turn! Alright Bianca I have something for you I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Damn Danielle you working my nerves I draw and place a facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay it's time!"**

"**What do you mean it's time!"**

"**Like I said it's time it's 5 turns since my Phoenix Host has been send to the Graveyard now come on back Phoenix!" **

**Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5500)**

"**I'm sorry to disappoint you Danielle reveal Torrential Tribute sorry all our monsters are destroyed! And that means your Phoenix is gone!"**

"**Good exactly what I wanted you to do!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**She means Bianca you fell right into her Trap Danielle had a Trap waiting for you the whole time to destroy her Phoenix the true monster will be summoned now!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes I reveal the facedown card Release the Phoenix! This is a sworn forbidden Trap Card that I decided to use on you come on out True Phoenix!"**

**True Phoenix LV12 (ATK 6000)**

"**Now be reborn True Phoenix since I have Phoenix in my Graveyard and this is the only card on the field I can attack now wipe her out!"**

"**Noooooooooo!"**

**Bianca LP 0**

"**They'll teach you to mess with my man let's go Shanoske!" Danielle turns around leaving Bianca there dragging Shanoske with her to the Pier. At the Pier Shanoske's mystery friend arrives waiting for him.**

"**Dang where is Shanoske he promised he was gonna be here I see I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson," The mystery friend waited.**

"**Hey were here sorry about being late had a duel to settle!"**

"**Well it's about time Shanoske got me waiting forever now since I'm here we need to get down to busy right?"**

"**I see if that's the way you want it then bring it…Yale!"**

**To be Continued**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske new friend Yale is reveal to use a Blackwing Deck which Shanoske is aware of, but can he stop their combine effects without losing in one turn find out next time.**

**Next Time Yale the Blackwing Rider OTK **

**Shanoske: Okay One turn can make all the difference bring it Yale.**


	62. Yale the Blackwing Rider OTK

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 62: Yale the Blackwing Rider OTK**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels with Shanoske's return brings more trouble as Dr. Smith jumps right back with his plans to defeat Shanoske, but during all of that Jake finally arrived at Obelisk Blue Dorm and defeated the boys carrying out the plans of Society of Light meanwhile Bianca challenges Danielle to a duel for Shanoske, but Danielle defeated Bianca and now Shanoske must duel his pinpal Yale.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Yale LP 8000**

"**Okay I'll go first Yale don't think I don't know about your Blackwings so I won't fall for the same trick twice!"**

"**Then by all means Shanoske teach me a lesson!"**

"**Alright you asked for it I'll play Cost Down with it I lower a monster in my hand and I have the perfect one like this Cup – Basokiyan!"**

**Cup – Basokiyan LV5 (ATK 1600)**

"**Whoa that card again Shanoske staring off big! I wonder does Yale know of this card's effect."**

"**Alright I'll play the Spell Magical Blast! When I have a face-up Spellcaster you lose 200 points of damage sorry about this Yale!"**

**Yale braces himself from the impact of the Spell Cards and smiles.**

**Yale LP 7800**

"**Good one being able to inflict damage to me first go!"**

"**Yeah now I'll play 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay my go!" Yale pulls a card from his deck, "Alright Shanoske I have exactly what I need in my hand!"**

"**That's great Yale, but I have facedown card reveal Offerings to the Doomed I can destroy 1 monster on the field!"**

"**But there's only one!"**

"**Yes I know I'll destroy my monster Offerings to the Doomed destroy Cup – Basokiyan!"**

"**But it's foolish you just left yourself open for me to attack you!"**

"**No I didn't you see when my Cup – Basokiyan is sent to the Graveyard it's Special Ability is activated now you must discard all card in your hand!"**

"**I have what?"**

"**You heard me you must discard all cards in your hand and since you have no hand you can't summon and that means you have to end your turn!"**

"**What I don't believe this!"**

"**Believe Yale Shanoske led you into a trap first go!"**

"**Okay Shanoske you change your strategy form the last time we've dueled!"**

"**Yes I remember last time!"**

"**What does he mean Shanoske I thought your brother was the only one to defeat you?"**

"**Well that's kind of true and kinda of not during our time apart I met Yale and well we dueled and he used Blackwings and he kinda of over powered me!" **

"**Aah I remember that day you was heading to a local tournament, but it was only one opening spot left and I challenged you to a duel!" **

"**Yes I know and like a fool I did!"**

"**And lost is more like it I can't believe you thought you was gonna beat me with your Elemental Heroes and Spellcasters Deck you made that day you was new with those Elemental Heroes that what destroyed you!"**

"**No what destroyed me was you're Blackwings!"  
**

**Shanoske LP 1000**

**Yale LP 600**

**Shanoske's Field: Elemental Hero Neos in ATK Mode, Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF Mode.**

**Yale's Field: Blackwing Armed Wing**

"**Alright here I come Yale Elemental Hero Neos destroy his Blackwing Armed Wing with Mega Arm Thrust!"**

**Yale LP 400**

"**Alright Yale one more turn and you'll lose!"**

"**I will won't I let's hope I can draw a card right now! I like I just drew the Pot of Greed Spell with it I can draw 2 cards from my deck!"**

"**That means he'll have enough to summon something!"**

"**Okay I summon Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain!"**

**Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain LV2 (ATK 500)**

"**This card can attack your life points directly so go on Fane the Steel Chain attack Shanoske directly and end this duel!"**

"**Sorry Yale maybe you can't see, but I'll have 500 points left even after you attack….unless?"**

"**Unless is right I have this card Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow all I have to do is discard it from my hand and a Blackwing monster gains 1400 additional ATK points so yes Shanoske you lose!"**

**Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain (ATK 1900)**

"**Nooooooo!"**

**Shanoske LP 0**

"**Sorry pal maybe next time, but here's my info next time call me we can have a rematch someday until then see ya!"**

"**Dang I was close next time Yale I will beat you!"**

"**Sure keep that strive and you will one day and I'll be waiting for you when that time comes!"**

"**Now Yale that time has come okay my go since I can't draw it's a good thing I have my Jar of Greed card I can draw a card from my deck like this Pot of Greed with it I can draw 2 cards from my deck!"**

"**Then show me your power and strive!"**

"**I will I discard a card from my hand and summon The Tricky and next I summon Delta Flyer and they will both attack you attack now!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Delta Flyer LV3 (ATK 1500)**

**Yale LP 4300**

"**Now I reveal the facedown card Urgent Tuning I can Synchro Summon right now I'm tuning Delta Flyer with The Tricky in order to Synchro Summon….When clustering stars form the cosmic space it will shine a new light…Synchro Summon from clustering wishes and stars….Stardust Dragon!"**

**Stardust Dragon LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**Now Stardust Dragon attack him directly!"**

**Yale LP 1800**

"**Now Yale am I doing better and I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Yes very much this is one duel I can't win or maybe my go!" Yale draws a card from his deck and smiles at Shanoske.**

"**Now how can Yale make a comeback I mean Shanoske completely destroyed Yale's hand I mean not even I can play anything unless…"**

"**What are you smiling at Yale you only have 1 card in your hand what can you do with 1 card in your hand I mean not even I can make a comeback only if you drew the right card yes, but right now I think not!"**

"**You should think there's always a way to win a duel also a black feather can change the tide of things like right now you should remember this card I activate the Spell…Life's that's Cherish!"**

"**What Life's that's Cherish!"**

"**That's Shanoske card how did you get one?"**

"**Shanoske not the only one who has that's has that card in his deck I'll play it right now you know the deal Shanoske first I send the top 3 cards from the top of our deck and then 1 draw 4 cards from my deck and add a Spell card from my deck to my hand, but if I don't activated this turn I take 1000 I think I'll choose Pot of Greed so I'll activate it right now and draw 2 cards from my deck!"**

"**No his hand is back!"**

"**So what Yale has his hand back it's not a big deal Shanoske you can beat him right?"**

"**No Danielle his hand is the problem see Blackwings has ability to be Special Summoned when 1 or more Blackwings are on the field he can summon up to five in 1 go and I only have Stardust Dragon I'll take a big chuck of life points lost!"**

"**Ok I'm sure you can do it!"**

"**I hope so to…I hope so too!"**

"**Alright because you have a monster on your side of the field and I have none I can summon this monster without sacrifice meet Blackwing – Sirocco of the Dawn!"**

**Blackwing – Sirocco of the Dawn LV5 (ATK 2000)**

"**Okay Shanoske look that monster only has 2000 Stardust Dragon can destroy him in one go!"**

"**Danielle you still not listening to me that's only one monster he has more he can Special Summon if I'm right my Stardust won't last this round!"**

"**I see you remember my deck it remembers you now since I have 1 Blackwing on the field I can Special Summon this Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind and not only that I can Special Summon this Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"**

**Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind LV3 (ATK 1300)**

**Blackwing – Bora the Spear LV4 (ATK 1700)**

"**Damn you see what I mean now Danielle?"**

"**I see he summoned 3 monsters on you at once!"**

"**Not only that it's his Sirocco of the Dawn that's bothering me!"**

"**What do you mean by that Shanoske he has 2000 ATK I really don't understand what you mean by that!"**

"**Sirocco of the Dawn Special Ability is when it attacks he can add all of the monsters ATK points that are presently on the field to its own!"**

"**And with 3 monsters on the field the combine total is….5000 that's half of Stardust Dragon if his attack was double!"**

"**Yes Shanoske forgot to mention that Gale the Whirlwind's Special Ability once per turn it can half one monster on the field like Stardust Dragon, Gale show your Stardust Dragon you power!"**

**Stardust Dragon (ATK 1250)**

"**Before I attack I'll activate a trap from my hand I activate Delta Crow – Anti Reverse if I have 3 or more Blackwings I can activate it from my hand!"**

"**A trap from your hand there's no way!"**

"**It is Danielle see he has 3 Blackwings so he can and now my Trap card is gone I would've finished him off if he attacked me beforehand!"**

"**Let's see what card you were planning to destroy me with…aah Cosmic Blast I see once Stardust Dragon was removed you would've won, but I stopped it!"**

"**Yes now make your move!"**

"**I will, now Sirocco of the Dawn slash Stardust Dragon down with Gale Slash Kick!"**

**Shanoske LP 4250**

"**I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns your move Shanoske can you keep up?"**

"**I can and I'll defeat you yet it's my move!"**

"**Shanoske don't late him get to you, you can defeat him just trust your deck and yourself don't go crazy with rage!"**

"**I know your right I almost forgot that it's my deck that can save me and I'll prove it right here right now! I activate the Spell Ancient Rules I can summon a level 7 or higher Normal Monster…come on out Dark Magician!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

"**You got a Dark Magician let's see how would you turn this duel around?"**

"**I'll show you with this card Bond Between Teacher and Student as long as I have Dark Magician on the field I can Special Summon my friend….Dark Magician Girl in Defense Mode!'**

**Dark Magician Girl LV6 (DEF 1700)**

"**Wait I'm not done I activate this Spell Dark Magic Twin Burst get ready Dark Magician…Dark Magician Girl standby when this card is activated Dark Magician Girl will give her attack points to Dark Magician I learn this from you!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 4500)**

"**Damn he didn't use what I thought he was gonna do o well I guess it can't be help," Yale said with a smile looking at his trap card on the field as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl charge their attacks.**

"**Okay Dark Magician…Dark Magician Girl attack Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind with Dark Magic Twin Burst!"**

**Yale LP 100**

"**Wait how Shanoske's attack should've defeated you no way you could've survived!" **

"**Yeah Danielle's right how could you survived that attack?"**

"**I'll tell you I activated Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow's Special ability when a Blackwing is attack I can give a monster of mines 1400 additional attack points which gave Gale…2800 attack more than enough to for me to hang in there!"**

"**Fine I'll place 2 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**I can see why Shanoske lost to that guy he's awesome he can come back just like this is amazing!"**

"**Alright my turn I summon Blackwing – Gunfire of the Unforgiving Arena!"**

**Blackwing – Gunfire of the Unforgiving Arena LV5 (ATK 1800)**

"**I can summon this monster without sacrifice as long as I control a Blackwing now I'm tuning Blackwing – Gunfire of the Unforgiving Arena with Blackwing – Bora the Spear in order to Synchro Summon….When the feathers are ruffled a new tamer is formed from the black birds of justice rise to become a new breed Synchro Summon!...Blackwing Tamer – Raven's Spirit!"**

**Blackwing Tamer – Raven's Spirit LV9 (ATK ?)**

"**What the hell Blackwing Tamer! What is that?"**

"**Shanoske you duel him before having you've seen that card before?"**

"**No I never knew Blackwings had a Sub Archetype!"**

"**A Sub Archetype what's that?"**

"**O Danielle it's a good thing you're pretty cuz you dumb as hell okay a Sub Archetype is like a Sub Categories it falls in line with the Archetype, but it's different than the original Archetype and that's what the Blackwing Tamers are they are human with birds features as oppose to Birds with human features and who knows what their Special Effects are!"**

"**Yes Shanoske number one student and number duelist in your class I see you know your monsters, but now for the fun part Blackwing Tamer – Raven's Spirit has a Special ability this card gains 500 points for each Blackwing in my Graveyard!"**

**Blackwing Tamer – Raven's Spirit (ATK 7000)**

"**7000 ATK points!"**

"**Now, Blackwing Tamer attack his Dark Magician with Feather Dance!"**

"**I activate the facedown card Half Shut I half my Dark Magician's ATK and he can't be destroyed by battle!"**

**Dark Magician (ATK 1250)**

"**Okay don't forget my other Blackwing – Sirocco of the Dawn has a Special Ability which will be equipped to Blackwing Tamer giving it a total of 9000 and with Dark Magician's ATK is halved you'll lose!"**

**Shanoske LP 1000**

"**How did you survive the attack?"**

"**I activated Half Shield which protected me long enough for this it's my turn I play the Spell Card Ragnarok! I have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on my side of the field all I have to do is remove all of my monster in my Deck, Hand, and Graveyard and negate all cards on your side of the field and remove them from play now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Double Dark Magic Attack!"**

**Yale LP 0**

"**You finally beat me!"**

"**I guess I did alright I beat you yes that's right Yale I finally got you this time!"**

"**Okay I get it you did it I see I'm not gonna be able to live this down!"**

"**Yay Shanoske you did it I knew you would!"**

"**Shanoske?" Ericko said running towards them out of breathe.**

"**What is it Ericko?"**

"**Jay…it's him…Duel…Smith…Duel Arena now!"  
**

"**Damn it's Smith again!"**

"**Who is this Dr. Smith you guys are talking about?"**

"**Well he's the Vice Chancellor of Duel Academy and he's out to get us especially Shanoske he's the one he wants the most!"**

"**Damn!"**

"**Jay will face Latisha and Tatyana in a 2-on-1 duel if not you will be expelled understand?"**

"**SMITH! Don't you ever get tired of starting things with the students Jay won't be by his self I'm joining in got that?"**

"**Shanoske you're here!"**

"**Jay I won't let you battle alone so girls if you want to duel him I'm joining in got it!"**

"**Excellent news let's hope you win because if not you'll be expelled and the girls know if they lose what it means for them so don't let me down ladies!"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Shanoske & Jay LP 8000**

**Latisha & Tatyana LP 8000**

**Jay: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels it looks like Smith is back to his old routine making my friends and me lives in Duel Academy horrible, but it looks like Shanoske has had enough I hope he can control his emotions in this duel and what is that….it's the….**

**Next Time Tag Duel Eruption: Flames of Shanoske**

**Jay: Dr. Smith you're in trouble! **


	63. Tag Duel Eruption: Flames of Shanoske

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 63: ****Tag Duel Eruption: Flames of Shanoske**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels after Shanoske's return things went back to normal at Duel Academy and with it Shanoske's old friend from the past returned Yale Cho who runs a Blackwings after the duel Jay was thrown into a 2 – on – 1 Duel against Latisha and Tatyana, but Shanoske jumped in with Jay now with Smith plan in set the duel begins can the boys beat the girls find out today.**

**Shanoske & Jay LP 8000**

**Latisha & Tatyana LP 8000**

"**I'm sorry Shanoske, but we must duel you two we have no choice!" Tatyana explained to him.**

"**I don't want to hear I know it's not your fault, but Tatyana you guys gave in you could've stood up to him I really don't understand how you let Dr. Smith get to you!"**

"**SHUT UP!" Latisha said loading her deck, "I'm ready to destroy Shanoske I heard enough of this crap and now it's time for me to defeat you in this duel now!"**

"**What's wrong with Latisha?" Danielle asked.**

"**I don't know that's a good question I never heard of this Latisha person, but she look very vicious and she's suppose to be you guys' friend?" Yale told Danielle as she looked puzzled herself to Latisha's attitude.**

"**It was Smith that's the only reason I can think of!" Jay told Shanoske.**

"**I've should've known Smith stupid ass always doing shit and I'm bout sick of this ok we'll his game, but it'll cause him now let's duel!"**

"**Okay I'll go first and I summon Armored White Bear in ATK Mode and I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Armored White Bear LV4 (ATK 1800)**

"**Alright Jay you'll go last I have a feeling you have something big plan!" Shanoske said drawing a card, "Okay I summon Water Magician in Defense Mode and place 2 cards facedown your move Latisha!"**

**Water Magician LV4 (DEF 1000)**

"**Argh I can't wait to destroy you my turn I summon Archeonis then I'll play the Spell Card New Ultra Evolution by tributing this useless bird I can summon a vicious Dino like this Kaiju – Atomicsaurus Rex and since I have a Dino on my side of the field I can Special Summon this…War Tank Tyranno!"**

**Kaiju – Atomicsaurus Rex LV8 (ATK 3100)**

**War Tank Tyranno LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**And I'll play 2 cards facedown!"**

"**Alright Jay it's up to you I'm counting on you!"**

"**Okay I got you!" Jay draws a card from his deck, "Okay so I have these new cards I added to my deck I think Shanoske knows that and that's why he left Water Magician because he wants me to use it yes I see it I know it now!"**

"**You have your cards together?"**

"**Yes Shanoske I got you I active the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion I fuse together Shanoske's Water Magician with my Gem-Knight Crystal in order to Fusion Summon…Gem Knight Amethys!"**

**Gem-Knight Amethys LV7 (ATK 1950) **

"**Okay Shanoske I'll leave it to you!"**

"**Reveal facedown card Level Tomb! Since Jay summoned a monster with a level of 7 I can send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a level 7 of mine now show yourself Dark Magician!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500) **

"**What was the whole point of the that Shanoske gave up Jay's newly summoned monster to summon his I think it's wrong if you ask me and these Gem-Knights never heard of them, what do you think Yale, you think he did the right thing?"**

"**You know Danielle doing a tag duel is give and take you know, but another thing is there's probably a reason why he did it I never heard of these Gem-Knights before!"**

"**Why would you do a move like that?" Tatyana asked them.**

"**Because it's part of our plan right Jay?"**

"**Yes it is I activate my monster's Special Ability all of our Spell/Trap Cards are returned to our hands sorry about that, but none of your back field is activated!"**

"**No our backfield!"**

"**Yes that's right, but I'm not done yet Monster Reborn come on back Gem-Knight Crystal and next up I'll remove Gem-Knight Amethys to bring back my Gem-Knight Fusion and activate it again to Special Summon Gem-Knight Topaz by giving up Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Garnet next up is Particle Fusion now I can send 2 of my Gem-Knights in my hand to the Graveyard I send another Gem-Knight Topaz and Gem-Knight Obsidian in order to Fusion Summon…Gem-Knight Prism Aura!"**

**Gem-Knight Prism Aura LV7 (ATK 2450)**

**Gem-Knight Crystal LV7 (ATK 2450)**

**Gem-Knight Topaz LV6 (ATK 1800)**

"**Gem-Knight Obsidian has a Special Ability when it's send to the Graveyard I can take a Gem-Knight Monster from my Graveyard and Special Summon it like Gem-Knight Garnet!"**

**Gem-Knight Garnet LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**Whoa he has 4 monsters on the field at once!"**

"**It's amazing I can see why he's here at Duel Academy!"**

"**I activate Gem-Knight Prism Aura I discard 1 card from my hand and I'll destroy your Kaiju – Atomicsaurus Rex so goodbye!"**

"**No you destroyed my monster!"**

"**You damn skippy hoe now remember that Spell Particle Fusion well it has another Special Ability by removing it from play I can add Gem-Knight Garnet's ATK over to Gem-Knight Prism Aura!"**

**Gem-Knight Prism Aura (ATK 4350)**

"**Here we go Gem-Knight Prism Aura attack her War Tank Tyranno!"**

**Latisha LP 6050**

"**I'm not done Gem-Knight Garnet attack Armored White Bear!"**

**Tatyana LP 7900**

"**And for the final Topaz attack Latisha twice and Crystal attack Tatyana!"**

**Latisha LP 2450**

**Tatyana LP 5450**

"**How were you able to attack me twice in one go?"**

"**Gem-Knight Topaz Special Ability lets it attack twice in one turn I know about your War Tank Tyranno I knew if I used a card effect it can Special Summon another monster you should've thought about it instead of rage off!"**

"**Yes we'll finish them off yet!"**

**Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm Jake and half of the students are seeing the light while dueling the other students and gaining there trust into the Society of Light while sitting in a tree Sakaturou is eating an apple trying to think.**

"**Hmmm, what's going on with the Obelisk Blue Dorm I wonder what's going on I guess I should tell Shanoske or I could just look at the clouds?"**

"**Sakaturou, what are you doing up there?" Alexis asked him, as he looks down to see Jesse, Julie, and Alexis staring at him while he's eating his apple sit.**

"**Oh it's you guys good you guys are just the kind of people I wanted to see!"**

"**About plum what?" Jesse asked.**

"**Jake something about him I'm not getting a good feeling about this!"**

"**You know Sakaturou's right Jason was telling us something about it he kept talking about the Society of Light!" Julie explained.**

"**Whatever this Society of Light we should put a stop to them!"**

"**I like that idea Alexis, but I don't know about that Jake's powerful I've been watching him he's been taking down the students in Obelisk Blue left and right!"**

"**Well Sakaturou we gotta do something I can't our dorm be destroyed by this Society of Light!"**

"**I know what you mean, but didn't yall little plumb pal Jason went to go figure out what going on?"**

"**Yeah he did Jesse, but he's taking forever and Shanoske not picking up the phone and neither is he!"**

"**We have some strange things going on at this school and this apple is good!"**

"**Focus fool I think we might have to take it up for ourselves and beside Shanoske always doing stuff for we'll stop them ourselves, but first Julie, Jesse round up anybody that free that we all know and tell them to meet us at the Slifer Red Dorm Sakaturou tell Shanoske!"**

"**And what about you, Alexis?"**

"**Well Julie I'll see what's going on at the Obelisk Blue Dorm I have to save my dorm regardless I think I can beat Jake if he challenges me!" **

"**Sure about this?" Sakaturou asked as Alexis stared him down with a burning passion in her eyes, "Alright I'll get going!"**

**Meanwhile over back at the duel it's Tatyana's turn to make a move, "Alright Shanoske come on now I have to do this please don't get mad at me!"**

"**Whatever, Tatyana just go so I can defeat you!"**

"**I'll play Contingency Fee now Jay and Shanoske you both draw until you have six cards and me and Latisha gain 1000 for each card you've drawn from your deck!"**

**Latisha LP 10450**

**Tatyana LP 13450**

"**What the hell is going on?"**

"**I see what you did Tatyana, with your life points low you came up with a plan me and Jay draw more cards and you gain 1000 for each I see I like that strategy, but you made a big mistake and you'll lose for that!"**

"**We'll see Shanoske we'll see!"**

"**We will Tatyana now go!"**

"**Okay I activate Fairy Birth Spring I can select a monster with level 4 or lower with Fairy in its name like Rose Fairy and when she's selected for from my deck I can Special Summon her right now!"**

**Rose Fairy LV3 (ATK 600)**

"**I'm not done Rose, Warrior of Revenge now it's time for…a Synchro Summon I tune Rose, Warrior of Revenge with Rose Fairy…With the spirit of the forest a light is born that become one with the forest a guardian comes forth…I Synchro Summon the Miracle of the Forest Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon LV7 (ATK 2100)**

"**Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Jay's Gem-Knight Topaz with Pleasant Sunshine!"**

**Jay LP 7700**

"**And I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay here I go Tatyana I summon Mach Synchron now here we go, I'm gonna Synchro Summon myself you're not the only one to make a summon!"**

"**Yea you're Stardust Dragon we know!"**

"**You wish I'm not summoning him I tune Mach Synchron with Dark Magician…Life, Thought, Dream, Wishes, Clustering from Hope they become one…Synchro Summon Twilight Magician!"**

**Twilight Magician LV8 (ATK 2900)**

"**Twilight Magician what is that I never heard of that?" Yale said looking at Danielle who was also puzzled.**

"**I know Shanoske got a new deck, but I never knew that he had new cards that were never before seen!" Danielle told Yale.**

"**Twilight Magician has a Special Ability if my opponent has a Synchro Monster whose level 7 or higher I can add 4 counters on this card and your monster loses 500 for each counter I have on the field and I have 4 and your attack is cut for as long as this card is on the field!"**

"**Whoa go head on Shanoske show them our team work!"**

"**I will, but Tatyana can wait Twilight Magician attack Latisha directly Quake Beam!"**

**Latisha LP 7550**

"**I'll place 2 cards facedown and your move Latisha!"**

"**Good I can destroy you now!"**

"**Shut up Latisha and make a move my Gem-Knights are waiting!"**

"**You'll pay I play Dino Time now I can select 1 monster on your field as long as it's your weakness I'll take your Gem-Knight Garnet and give it up for a Fusion so I'll give up my War Tank Tyranno and your Gem-Knight to Fusion Summon…Imperial Hyper Dino X!"**

**Imperial Hyper Dino X LV10 (ATK 3800)**

"**What the hell is that I can't believe this monster is huge!"**

"**Imperial Hyper Dino X has a special ability it can attack all monsters on the field at once!"**

"**Damn Shanoske you got anything?"**

"**Nothing to stop that, but I have a plan can you trust me and take one for the team?"**

"**Yeah I got you!"**

"**Good you're next turn I got you if can hold out!"**

**Jay LP 5000**

"**I'm not done there Imperial Hyper Dino X has another Special Ability you lose 500 points for each monster on the field and the ones that was destroyed by that card effect that's 2500 additional damage!"**

**Jay LP 2500**

"**Jay! You ok!" Shanoske asked as Jay picks himself up and walk back to the field.**

"**Yeah I'm fine that's monster is retard strong how can we defeat it!" **

"**Remember what I said that monster is powerful, but unfortunately her Spell Card is over and there's nothing for her to do next turn since she can't summon she's left herself open!"**

"**I see what you're saying!"**

"**I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**And with it your monster as well and don't forget to take 1000 for both cards sorry 2000 life points that was a risk!"**

**Latisha LP 5550**

"**Okay Shanoske make a comeback!"**

"**Remember Shanoske defeat those girls and let's just say bye bye to your little friends so yes by all means defeat the girls!" Dr. Smith snickered walking pass the girls.**

"**Damn you're a coward Smith!" Danielle exclaimed trying to jump him, but Yale holds her back.**

"**Smith you really are something I don't understand why if you want me then duel me don't bring my friends into this crap!"**

"**O Shanoske it's my pleasure to cause you harm and I will do it as much as I want!"**

"**No you won't after this duel your mines so let's get this over with let's duel my go!" Shanoske pulled a card from his deck and he's eyes widen from the shock.**

"_**Why are looking afraid you know we can win with this card so when the time is right play it and I'll do the rest!**_**"**

"**No Dark Angel I'll never let you control me again!"**

"_**No will not ignore me I will break free when you weaken in this duel that's my opening!**_**"**

"**You wish!" Shanoske shook Dark Angel from his mind a focus on the duel, "Alright here we go I activate Miracle Synchro Fusion!"**

"**Yes I knew you had something plan for us!"**

"**Yes with Jay help I take his Gem-Knight Prism Aura with my own Twilight Magician in order to form a new monster reveal yourself….Gem-Magician Twilight Aura!"**

**Gem-Magician Twilight Aura LV11 (ATK 4000)**

"**Gem-Magician Twilight Aura's Special Ability when it's summoned it automatically destroys a monster on the field and you can't negate it so your Ancient Fairy Dragon is gone!"**

"**I reveal my facedown Ancient Forest Cry I send Ancient Forest to the Graveyard and Special Summon Regulus in ATK Mode and it can't be destroyed by battle this turn!"**

"**Gem-Magician Twilight Aura attack her Regulus!"**

**Tatyana LP 11150**

"**You think I'm done I can select one of my Gem-Knights in my Graveyard and access it's Special Ability like Gem-Knight Topaz so hit it again Gem-Magician Twilight Aura!"**

**Tatyana LP 8850**

"**And I'll place 1 card on the field and end my turn!"**

"**Before you end your turn I activate the facedown card Ancient Sunshine I remove Ancient Fairy Dragon and I can inflict 2100 damage to your opponent!"**

**Shanoske LP 5900**

"**I see, but now all cards on the field are destroyed!"**

"**I know!" Tatyana remove Ancient Fairy Dragon from her Graveyard, "Thank you Ancient Fairy Dragon!" **

"**Okay what was that?"**

"**Don't worry about it's my go I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Regulus and now I summon Trust Guardian!"**

**Trust Guardian LV3 (ATK 0)**

"**What is that gonna do?"**

"**More than you can ever think I tune Trust Guardian and Regulus in order to Synchro Summon…Light form a new being a bright star is form from our hearts…Come on out Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern LV7 (ATK 2100)**

"**No we're not done here Shanoske I play Anti-Magic Arrows not your Spells and Traps can't be activated and now Ancient Sacred Wyvern has a Special Ability when its summoned the difference of our life points are added to my monster!"**

"**Which means…"**

"**Yes Danielle its means 2950 additional attack points!"**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern (ATK 5050)**

"**Were not done I activate Healing Wind I gain 600 additional life points!"**

**Tatyana LP 9450**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern (ATK 5650)**

"**Now attack, Ancient Sacred Wyvern destroy his Gem-Magician Twilight Aura!"**

**Shanoske LP 4300**

"**No that means her monster's attack points goes up once more!"**

**Ancient Sacred Wyvern (ATK 7250)**

"**Okay my monster maybe gone, but I can still summon when it's destroyed I can Special Summon a Spellcaster and a Gem-Knight Monster from our Graveyards I choose Dark Magician!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

"**And I'll choose Gem-Knight Prism Aura!"**

**Gem-Knight Prism Aura (ATK 2450)**

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**I draw and end my turn!"**

"**That's right Latisha can't make move this turn because of her Spell Card!"**

"**Yup now Jay and Shanoske have an opening the problem is Tatyana is control of this duel I wonder what's up Shanoske's sleeve and Jay's as well!"**

"**We'll see Yale, we'll see!"**

"**Okay my turn!" Jay draws a card from his deck and begins analyzing the field, "Hmmmm what to do I have to use my Crystal Beasts now I mean I can't use my Gem-Knight Prism Aura because it's ability is negated so I can't destroy her monster and I have to hurry this duel up I notice when Smith was talking to Shanoske his body flared up with some kind of darkness okay let me see…."**

"**I wondered what Jay thinking of we have to hurry because I don't know how long I can contain this!"**

"**Alright I activate the card Foolish Burial I send Rainbow Bird to the Graveyard and when it's sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 3 Crystal Beasts….Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth and next I'll summon Amethyst Cat!"**

**Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus LV4 (ATK 1800)**

**Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth LV4 (ATK 1700)**

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**And Sapphire Pegasus's Special Ability activates I can select a Crystal Beast like this Emerald Tortoise!"**

"**Cool Jay get her!"**

"**I will I Special Summon Ying-Yang Rainbow Dragon now all Dark and Light Monsters are destroyed except for this card and in our hands and all your Dark and Light Monsters are removed as well!"**

**Ying-Yang Rainbow Dragon LV10 (ATK 3500)**

"**Here we go attack Latisha Ying-Yang Rainbow Dragon!"**

"**I think not I reveal Hunting Instinct to Special Summon a Dinosaur monster like this Super Conductor Tyranno!"**

**Super Conductor Tyranno LV8 (ATK 3300)**

"**Still I can destroy it!"**

**Latisha LP 5350 **

"**I reveal another card Survival Instinct and I'll remove my Dinos all 6 of them and gain 400 for each!"**

**Latisha LP 7650**

"**All 3 of my Crystal Beasts attack Latisha directly!"**

**Latisha LP 1350**

"**Good exactly what I wanted you to do I reveal Jurassic Impact so we destroy all cards on the field and we take a 1000 for each!"**

**Jay LP 500**

"**Wait you should've lost!"**

"**I would've but my Crystal Beast are still on the field in my Spell and Trap Zone so I'm still in this duel, before I end this I play Gryphon's Feather Duster I'll give up my four Crystal Beasts in my Spell/Trap Zone and now I'll gain 500 points for each!"**

**Jay LP 2500**

"**Good move Jay you have your life points back!"**

"**I'm not done yet Shanoske I still have a move left I play Crystal Tree and next I activate Rainbow Blessings I pay 2000 for each Crystal Fruit Counter my last 2 Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise and Ruby Carbuncle and I'll play 2 cards facedown and play Exchange Shanoske me and you will exchange hands!"**

"**You sure Jay?" Shanoske asked him as he nods and walks over to him.**

"**Here's my last card use it well and I'll take this card!"**

"**Okay Jay I got you I'll help you finish this!"**

"**My turn is over make your move!"**

"**I draw I end my turn!"**

"**Okay after you it's me Tatyana I draw and end my turn!"**

"**I'll draw and end my turn!"**

"**And last is me and now I'll draw a card and end my turn!"**

"**Back to me I can make a move I activate Polymerization I fuse The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One in order to Fusion Summon St. Joan!"**

**St. Joan LV8 (ATK 2800)**

"**Now, St. Joan attack Shanoske directly!"**

"**No way I won't let you I reveal the facedown card The One to be Protected I send a monster whose attack points is equal to or greater than your monster now Shanoske won't battle damage!"**

"**Shanoske you got lucky!"**

"**I'm not done I reveal Crystal Counter and now I send all the cards on my field to the Graveyard and place Crystal Beast in my Spell/Trap Zone and at the end phase it's destroyed okay Shanoske it's up to you!"**

"**Jay what do you mean?"**

"**When activating The One to be Protected after its activated I take damage to the monster's attack so I leave it to you use that card!"**

**Jay LP 0**

**Jay falls to his knees as Shanoske watch in horror and Smith smiling.**

"**You guys will pay and it's my turn!" He pulls a card from his deck sending a dark blast wave across the Duel Field, "**_**YOU WILL PAY!**_**"**

"**Wait what is that?" **

"**I can tell you something Yale it's not Shanoske I was afraid of this he's released and I fear for this duel!"**

"_**Dark Angel is here and I will destroy you two and Smith your next!**_**"**

**To be Continued**

**Danielle: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Dark Angel is here and now I fear for us with Jay lost Shanoske's angry has lost and there all aimed for Dr. Smith, but his friends are the one taking the bare of the attack can Shanoske gain control I don't know find out Next Time**

**Next Time: Dark Angel has Risen! **

**Shanoske I believe in you come back to us back to me! **


	64. Dark Angel has Risen!

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 64: Dark Angel has Risen!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Shanoske interrupted the 2 on 1 Duel between Jay vs. Tatyana and Latisha due to Dr. Smith's plans meanwhile Alexis and the rest of the gang decided to stop Jake before whatever Sartorius and Jake has plans for Duel Academy now Shanoske lost control of himself after Jay's defeat can Shanoske control his inner demons or will Dr. Smith finally win find out today!**

**Jay LP 0**

**Shanoske LP 4300**

**Latisha LP 1350**

**Tatyana LP 9450**

"_**You will pay for this Smith and I will destroy you this time**_**!"**

"**Ha first you must be get through your friends, can you do that?"**

"_**O I can and I will you jackass, but first its Tatyana turns to feel my pain**_**!"**

"**What do you mean Shanoske?"  
**

"_**He isn't here I am Dark Angel and you will pay**_**!"**

"**Danielle what is going on with Shanoske he just sprouted dark angel wings and his body transformed what the hell is he?"**

**It's Dark Angel it's what how would I say his dark side it developed years ago he only comes out during his time of stress and angry, but normally keeps it in check, but until now!"**

"**But why the only thing is Jay gave his life points up for Shanoske, but still he shouldn't had went Dark Angel on us!"**

"**The thing is Yale Shanoske being holding in all of his emotions he's always happy to hold up back Dark Angel's influences!" Ericko explains to him, "Even when we were kids he was always suppressing his angry and never telling anyone!"  
**

"**I see so that's why, is there a way to stop him?"**

"**I don't know maybe I hope so!"**

"_**It's my turn and now I about show you Tatyana it's your turn to feel my pain I'll activate the card that Jay gave me the last of his strength was given to me and I will use it now…go Crystal Alliance!"**_

"**Crystal Alliance it's a powerful Spell that's what Jay was planning that's why he gave up his life points to have his Crystal Beasts laying in the Graveyard for Shanoske to use amazing!" Danielle thought to herself in amaze.**

"**Danielle what is that card?"**

"**Well Yale that's card that Dark Angel just played is Crystal Alliance and when it's activated the opposing player lose 700 points for each Crystal Beast in the Graveyard and since there's all 7are in the Graveyard Tatyana loses…."**

"…**.A grand total of 4900 life points!" Ericko answered back.**

"**What are you serious you got to be kidding me!"**

"**No, I wish I was!"**

**Tatyana LP 4550**

"**Grrr!" Dr. Smith torn his hankie in dismayed for Dark Angel's move, "I can't believe this that boy turned into some demonic freak and now his dueling has turned upside down what the hell!"**

**Meanwhile at the pier a helicopter was landing down towards Duel Academy with faculty and staff waiting for someone to land at Duel Academy.**

"**It's him, it's really him!" One of the staff said to another member.**

"**Really it's really him the Chancellor returned for real?"**

"**Yes finally Chancellor Riku Kai has returned to Duel Academy its official!"**

**As the helicopter lands two of the staff members greets Chancellor Riku and grabs his things as he walks in front of them the rest of the faculty and staff welcomes him home and tells him everything about Duel Academy.**

"…**Yes sir and Dr. Smith been in charge of the school while you've been away."**

"…**.And the progress!"**

"**Well there has been some troubles at the school and the problem been a mysterious duelist arrives with Jason Blakemore here's the files."**

"**Sartorius, he's Jason's Dueling Manger what is he doing here?"**

"**That's the problem sir we don't know we've tried everything I think we should talk to Jason and find out what's going on?"**

"**Okay find him or contact him I don't know what's been going on at my school, but I won't let continue for long!" **

"**Yes Sir!" They all said.**

"**Chancellor Riku Kai I presume?"**

"**And you're Jason Blakemore correct?"**

"**Yes sir and I've been awaiting your return for quite awhile."**

"**Yes I see I wanted to asked you some things myself!"**

"**Good because I need to tell you something's anyway…and it's about Sartorius and my brother…Shanoske!"**

"**What did you just say?"**

**Over on the other side of Duel Academy in the Obelisk Blue Dorms Jake continues to fight other students and convert them to the Society of Light.**

"**Alexis are you sure?" Natasha asked her holding Pikachu.**

"**Yes this is my dorm and I can't let him think that he can just do whatever he pleases at this school even if it is for some crazy guy!"**

"**Okay we'll follow behind you!" Sasha said.**

**In front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Jake finished the last Obelisk Blue and convert him into the Society of Light.**

"**Welcome to the light my friend we are all one in the eyes of our Master Sartorius!"**

"**Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake!"**

"**That's enough who do you think you are Jake!"**

"**Ah Alexis Rhodes you will be perfect for the Society of Light now join us!"**

"**As if loser why would I want to join a club where my individualities would be stripped away from me yeah right how about you cut this crap out and go back to Obelisk Blue!"**

"**No I do this for the glory of Master Sartorius!"**

"**O please if you're mad cuz you're not in Obelisk Blue I get that, but to take it out on everybody is really childish and you need to grow up!"**

"**No one talks to Jake like that!"**

"**Yeah Master Jake has shown us the light!"**

"**Please would you guys please get over yourselves?"**

"**Then duel me my dear Alexis Rhodes and show me what you're made of!"**

"**Please and prove what how to be a loser I think I'll pass!"**

"**Well I guess you won't free Obelisk Blue!"**

"**Alexis he's only trying to pressure you into playing his level!"**

"**Natasha's right don't fall for his taunt we need to come up with a plan before we just jump in!" Sasha said.**

"**We have no time for that Shanoske and the others are busy with Dr. Smith and I won't let this fall on their shoulders so, I will accept his challenge!"**

"**Pikachu go and help Sakaturou get my dad ok?"**

**Pikachu nods and run towards the Duel Arena where Shanoske and the rest of the gang are.**

"**Okay Jake you have yourself a challenge so let's duel!"**

**Alexis LP 8000**

**Jake LP 8000**

**Meanwhile on the way towards the Academy Jason and the Chancellor begin talking to each other about everything that's happening at Duel Academy.**

"…**.So you're telling me your manger Sartorius is trying to take over the world and he's using my students to do it…and he needs Shanoske?"**

"**Yes I think we should let him try and succeed in this Society of Light stuff!"**

"**What have you lost it I can't harm my students I am responsible for everyone at this Academy!"**

"**Yes I understand that Chancellor believe me, but I know someone who can stop him and it's my brother…Shanoske the only way is to win a duel I don't think we could stop him even if we tried, so please let my brother handle this!"**

"**Okay Jason, but if it gets out of control I will step in and you know I mean busy!"**

"_**Now it's time to end this Latisha make your move so I can end this!"**_

"**Don't tell me what to do!" Latisha snarls drawing a card from her deck, "I activate Dino Bomb!"**

"_**Dino Bomb…what's that?"**_

"**It's a little Spell that'll end this duel since I removed everyone of my Dino we both lose 500 for each Dino removed and remember I have 10 for a grand total of…!"**

"_**5000!"**_

"**Shanoske…I mean Dark Angel won't survive this attack!"**

"**I see what you mean Danielle with only 4300 life points Shanoske won't survive this turn and this duel will be over…I just hope Shanoske has something to stop it!"**

"_**I have something that's to Shanoske he planned to save that kid over there and I guess I'll have to transfer the effect to him, but wait he has another!"**_

"**It's over for you!"**

"_**Not so fast I activate a facedown Spell of Pain I can transfer the Card Effect to Tatyana sorry you just wasted your life points!"**_

"**Noooo!"**

"_**Yes Tatyana now feel the pain!"**_

**Tatyana LP 4450**

**Latisha LP 0**

"_**Now it's just you and me Tatyana so bring it on!"**_

"**O believe me its brought and it's your move make it before I lose my patience with you I want Shanoske back and I will return him to normal before this duel is over and I know how to reach him!"**

"_**You can try, but let's be real you don't have anything to reach him his mine and now it's my turn and with it I place a monster facedown and call it a turn!" **_**Dark Angel slams the card on his duel disk in frustration, **_**"Damn that's all I had I didn't draw anything I could use I need to hurry and find one before that card comes up I can't have him gaining control of me once again!"**_

"**Okay T Shanoske is in there and I know how to get him out I just need to draw the right card here and now come on…" She looks down at her deck and pulls a card from her deck while closing her eyes, she opens her eyes to see what card she pull, "Okay it's not the exact card I need, but it'll help!"**

"_**Come on I don't have all day let's go!"**_

"**I will with this Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and then I send 2 cards to my Graveyard and I now I activate Lullaby of Obedience!"**

"_**No not that you're planning to bring out his weakness!"**_

"**Yes I can add to my hand his favorite card Dark Magician Girl! Now let me show you what this monster can do!"**

"**Dark Magician Girl really that's the card?"**

"**Yes Yale that card been through hell and back with Shanoske and it's the perfect card to set him free!"**

"**Okay Danielle I believe you, Tatyana show that Dark Angel guy whose boss!"**

"**Here we go look into her eyes and see the truth I give up my St. Joan in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Dark Magician Girl LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"_**Dark Magician Girl? No it can't be!"**_

"**O but it can be, Dark Magician Girl attack, destroy his facedown monster with Dark Burning Attack!"**

**Dark Magician Girl flies into the air loading her wand spinning around launch a giant pink blast shattering the facedown monster.**

"**Wake up Shanoske take control of Dark Angel and let Dark Magician Girl free you!"**

**Inside of Dark Angel's psyche Shanoske is mental chain in complete darkness as Dark Magician Girl enters his mind trying to wake him up.**

"**Shanoske it's me Dark Magician Girl wake up come on you can't let Dark Angel win!"**

"_**I already did now back off!"**_

"**Damn it didn't work! Okay I end my turn with a facedown your move!"**

"_**Find my move I draw I place 1 card facedown and end my turn your move Tatyana come on let's see if you and that worthless Dark Magician Girl can stop me!"**_

"**Fine I won't Dark Magician Girl attack Dark Angel directly and peel the darkness from his heart…Dark Burning Attack!"**

**Dark Angel LP 2000**

"_**Thank you I reveal my facedown card Engulf by the Ultimate Darkness!"**_

"**What the hell is that card?"**

"_**Wouldn't you like to know Smith I can only activate this card when my life points are 2000 or less I can Special Summon…THE ULTIMATE DARK DRAGON!"**_

**The Ultimate Dark Dragon LV12 (ATK 5200)**

"**What in the world is that?"**

"**I never seen it before Yale…have you?"**

"**No never I never seen it before Tatyana I hope you have a plan?"**

**Just as Dark Angel summoned the giant pitch black dragon Sakaturou and Pikachu ran in to their dismay to see a never before seen dragon on the field.**

"**What did Shanoske summoned?"**

"_**Now Tatyana can you defeat this dragon and set Shanoske free?"**_

**She falls to her knees in shock, "I don't…think I can…Shanoske I need…your help give me a sign!"**

**Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm Jake and Alexis duel begins. **

"**Okay I'll start first since I want you to join I will make the first move with this Infernal White!"**

"**Infernal White what does that do?"**

"**You'll find out soon, but look you can see my hand you see what I have?"**

"**Wait Alexis you can see his hand this is bad?"**

"**Why do you think that, Natasha?"**

"**Because you would think that looking at his hand would be nice and all, but then he can make Alexis second guess herself and mess up and that's just what he gonna do!"**

"**I see so Alexis might be able to see it, but she'll begin to second guess her moves by trying to counter what Jake plays!"**

"**Okay I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode and end my turn!"**

**Masked Dragon LV4 (ATK 1400)**

"**Wait he didn't play his Vice Dragon card if he did that he would've had another line of defense so that way when I summon another monster he could've counter with Mirror Force Trap what is he up to?"**

"**Alexis it's your turn and by the way Infernal White Special Ability kicks in right now you see I let you see my hand, but don't forget you have cost to pay as in 600 points of damage to your life points!"**

"**So that's why you let me see your hand!"**

"**Exactly, now take 600 points of damage!"**

**Alexis LP 7400**

"**You'll never defeat me! Here I go I summon Frost Tiger now Frost Tiger show his Masked Dragon whose boss!"**

**Frost Tiger LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**No, Alexis don't attack!" Natasha exclaimed trying to warn Alex, but it was too late Frost Tiger already bounced Masked Dragon destroying it.**

**Jake LP 7500**

"**Wait why shouldn't Alexis have attack his Masked Dragon it had more attack points then Masked Dragon?" Sasha asked her.**

"**My dad told me that Masked Dragon was a monster that when it's destroyed you can Special Summon another one or a Dragon-Type Monster with 1500 ATK or less and now Jake can Special Summon a powerful dragon!"**

"**Like what?"**

"…**Like this card Armed Dragon LV3 like Natasha said when you destroy Masked Dragon I can activated its Special Ability now let's see what you can do Alexis?"**

**Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**Dammit Jake already have an advantage over me, already when I end my turn and now this…get a grip of yourself Alexis he's just trying to sike you out and throw you off, but I won't go down!"**

"**What's wrong Alexis give me your best shot?"**

"**I will I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**It's my move and with it Armed Dragon LV3 level up to Armed Dragon LV5!" Jake draws the Level Up! Spell Card.**

**Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK 2400)**

"**O no he has Level Up! And Level Modulation with Level Up! He can level up Armed Dragon LV5 to Armed Dragon LV7 then bring back Armed Dragon LV5 and with Fear from the Dark he can activate his monster's Special Ability and destroy my Frost Tiger!"**

"**Don't think to high on it Alexis now I activate Level Modulation!"**

"**What Level Modulation that doesn't make any since for you to use that card yet?"**

"**It makes perfect since you draw 2 cards and now I can bring back Armed Dragon LV3 next is Level Up! I can level up Armed Dragon LV3 to Armed Dragon LV5! I know all about your Cold Curtain Trap Card next up I summon Fear from the Dark now Armed Dragons LV5 attack her Frost Tiger!"**

**Fear from the Dark LV4 (ATK 1700)**

"**Wait how did he know?"**

"**I agree with Alexis how did Jake know Alexis facedown was Cold Curtain it's impossible I know Infernal White let's Alexis see his hand not the other way around!"**

"**Natasha, could Jake be cheating with some kind of cameras or something?**

"**I'm not sure Sasha, but I know Alexis can overcome it!"**

"**For her sake she better!"**

**Back to the duel between Dark Angel and Tatyana, Dark Angel just summoned a forbidden Dragon card and its still Tatyana's turn.**

"**O my god…Dark Magician Girl…how can I…?**

"**Don't give up we can save Shanoske you have one card in your hand that can help you now use it!" Dark Magician Girl said to aim her wand at the card, "I believe in you we can defeat it with Shanoske…or Jay's help!"**

"**What do you mean Shanoske has a facedown card on the field and I think it can help and I know he wanted to help Jay, but I think the conditions need a monster I see yes let's help him!"**

"**Okay Tatyana you know what to do!"**

"**I activate the Spell Footsteps of the Goddess!"**

"_**Footsteps of the Goddess what's that do?"**_

"**I'm glad you asked Footsteps of the Goddess allows me to Special Summon a monster with 1500 ATK or less from your hand and then I can Special Summon a monster as well!"**

"_**What is that gonna do helping me and you ha you still can't stop me!"**_

"**I can now summon your Witch of the Black Forest and my Blackland Fire Dragon!"**

**Witch of the Black Forest LV4 (ATK 1100)**

**Blackland Fire Dragon LV4 (ATK 1500)**

"**Next up I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!" Tatyana looks at Dark Magician Girl she's smiles and nod as she looks over to Jay, "Okay if this works I can bring Jay back into this match!"**

"_**My turn Ultimate Dark Dragon, attack your target is her Dark Magician Girl!"**_

"**I think not Negate Attack and now I cancel out your attack! Now it's my move sorry nice try Dark Angel, but you won't defeat me that easily!"**

"_**Then go!"**_

"**I will this is for you Shanoske first, Dark Magician Girl attack his Witch of the Black Forest with Dark Burning Attack!"**

**Dark Angel LP 1200**

"**I'm not done since your monster went to the Graveyard I can reveal this card Forced Activation it's a little Spell that lets me force up Shanoske's trap card…now be reveal…Wish of Final Effort!"**

"_**No not that?"**_

"**Yes since Witch of the Black Forest went to the Graveyard Jay regains 1100 life points…Jay welcome back to our duel I need your help!"**

**Jay LP 1100**

"**Thanks T let's finish this guy off we want our friend back and when Tatyana end her turn you'll be all mines and I'll use a card Shanoske gave for this duel in case anything happened and now it's time to set it free!"**

"**Okay Jay I got you it was awesome do what you have to do to save Shanoske!"**

"**Here I go! I activate the Spell Aurora Draw it works like this if I have no cards I can draw 2 cards and next up is Stray Lambs, but these tokens won't be around that long I sacrifice them in order to summon this….(Shanoske give me the strength I need it now)….Gandora the Dragon of Destruction this card can only stay on the field for one turn and now I activate Gandora's Special Ability everything is remove from the field including your Ultimate Dark Dragon!" **

**Gandora the Dragon of Destruction LV8 (ATK 0)**

**Inside of Shanoske's being with the removal of the Ultimate Dark Dragon, Shanoske gain control of himself remove Dark Angel from his mind regaining control of his body.**

**A dark whirlwind swamp the field after a time it clears leaving Shanoske standing there back in full control of himself.**

"**Look its Shanoske he's returned!" Danielle teared up hugging Yale, who comforted her.**

"**I'm back!"**

"**Gandora gains 300 points for each monster remove from play which means Gandora gains a total of 1200 attack points! Now attack Tatyana directly!"**

**Tatyana LP 3250**

"**With that I end my turn its back to you Shanoske!"**

"**My turn I activate Monster Reborn I can bring back Dark Magician Girl to the field!"**

**Dark Magician Girl LV6 (ATK 2300)**

"**She's still not enough to finish me off Shanoske!"**

"**Wrong with this Spell Card Elegant Magician Transformation I give up my Dark Magician Girl in order to summon…Elegant Magician Girl now meet your end Elegant Burning Attack!"**

**Elegant Magician Girl LV10 (ATK 3600)**

**Tatyana LP 0**

"**Yes he did it!" Danielle runs up to Shanoske knocking him down.**

"**O hey Danielle what's up?"**

"**You are I'm glad your okay and back to normal!"**

"**Smith I'm not done I will defeat you and so let's go right here right now!"**

"**Fine you want a duel you got one, I think I need to teach you a lesson!" Dr. Smith said activating his duel disk.**

"**No Shanoske you won't duel him I will Smith it's time for you to step down from being a Chancellor!"**

**Everyone turns around to see Chancellor Riku Kai and Jason standing in the entrance way.**

"**Fine Chancellor you're dueling for Shanoske if you lose Shanoske is expelled and I continue being Chancellor and if you win I'll give up my position!"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Chancellor Kai LP 8000**

**Dr. Smith LP 8000**

**Natasha: Next time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels with Alexis on the rope it looks like Jake will turn the whole school into this Society of Light thing, but I know Alexis can change it around in the meantime Dad duel is over and now its Chancellor vs. Professor can Smith defeat the Chancellor or will triumph over him found out next time.**

**Next Time Bonds of Light!**

**Natasha: Come on Alexis break the light!**


	65. Bonds of Light!

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 65 Bonds of Light!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels Jay and Shanoske were forced into a tag-team duel by Dr. Smith against Tatyana and Latisha, during the duel Jay sacrificed himself to protect Shanoske, but things took a toll on him transforming into Dark Angel once again and was able to summon The Ultimate Dark Dragon, but with the combine strength of Tatyana and Jay they were able to defeat Dark Angel and return Shanoske to normal, now Chancellor Kai returned and challenges Smith to title of Chancellor of Duel Academy meanwhile Alexis and Jake are dueling for the rights of Obelisk Blue, but Jake been tricking Alexis into seconding guessing herself can she make a comeback find out today!**

"**Chancellor Riku Kai! What are you doing here?" Shanoske asked him as the Chancellor and Jason walks up to the Duel Arena Field.**

"**Well why else would I be here?" He said rubbing his head smiling, "Remember I am the Chancellor of this school the real one and I say Smith you've done an awful job and I think it's time for you to step down from your position don't you agree?" **

"**Chancellor I've think I don't have to justified my actions you left this school in charge to me and I will do what I have to do and if you think your gonna come back here and run this school again you have a another thing coming!"**

"**Then you should battle me don't agree?"**

"**Yeah Smith if you think your all that then let's duel then or you can prove it and duel the Chancellor there's a reason why he's the Chancellor of this school!"**

"**No you don't duel him you just got out of one!" Danielle pulls Shanoske back.**

"**Fine I'll duel you…X-Chancellor Riku Kai let's go!"**

"**Excellent…everyone watch and learn how a Chancellor duels!"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Chancellor Riku Kai LP 8000**

**Dr. Smith LP 8000**

"**If you don't mind I'll go first and with it I summon a monster facedown and place 2 cards down on the field your move!"**

"**I activate Ancient Key!"**

**As the Spell Card appeared a image of a ancient tribal key with four circle spikes attach to it. **

"**What the hell?" Yale eyes widen at the site of that card that Dr. Smith just played.**

"**What is Yale?" Danielle asked.**

"**I don't know…not yet anyway, but I think it has something to do with a dragon it takes a combination and if Smith plays what I think the Chancellor won't be able to blow that away!"**

**Sakaturou gave a glance to Yale and then back at Smith and his Ancient Key Spell Card.**

"**Hmmm Ancient Key could the secret of this Spell lie within that Dragon…I mean there's only 2 people who were successful in summoning it and it almost beat Joey!"**

**Thinking to himself Sakaturou was thinking of a image of a dragon with whiskers from its mouth roaring to show power.**

"**Now I'm able to summon 2 Stone Giants in defense mode and next up I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn now make your move!"**

**2 piles of stones appeared in front Smith, the pile of stones pulled from one another forming stone golems placing them self in defense position prepare for an attack.**

**Stone Giants LV 3 (DEF 2000)**

"**Smith you're still trying to complete that strategy…I thought you would've learn o well my turn and with it I reveal my facedown I Flip Summon the Stealth Bird!"**

**Chancellor flips a blueish white covered bird squawking at Smith.**

"**O man he had that card facedown!" Shanoske exclaimed in shocked.**

"**What is that card?" Ericko asked, "It only have 700 attack points that's not gonna be enough to defeat his 2 Stone Giants they have 2000 attack points!"**

"**What Shanoske means is that Stealth Bird is a Flip Monster card Flip Monsters usually need to be destroyed or Flip in this case Stealth Bird needs to flip which triggers its Special Ability the users inflict 1000 to the opponent and another thing is this card can flip itself back down and do the effect over again," Sakaturou explained.**

"**So that means 8 times and he'll win!"**

"**Basically, Danielle if the Chancellor keeps this up he'll win in no time!"**

"**Now that I flipped Stealth Bird you lose 1000 life points, next I'll place another card facedown and place another monster in facedown defense mode and since I will use Stealth Bird again next turn I'll place it facedown in defense mode and end my turn!"**

**Stealth Bird LV3 (ATK 700)**

**The swift bird fly pass the Stone Giants' defenses sending a blizzard of razor sharp feathers as Dr. Smith braces for the impact.**

**Dr. Smith LP 7000**

"**Okay here we go my turn I'll give up one my Stone Giants in order to summon Ancient Giant!"**

**Ancient Giant LV5 (ATK 2200)**

**From one Stone Giant a rugged muscled golem appears in a heroic pose flexing its stone muscles.**

"**Now my Ancient Giant attack his facedown Stealth Bird with Stone Fist!"**

**Ancient Giant mustered an attack directly into his right fist and rampage over to Stealth Bird's facedown card, but the Chancellor was ready and then all of sudden everything was flipped facedown.**

"**What just happened, don't mock me Chancellor my monster couldn't have just went facedown not only that my other monster was flipped facedown as well explain!"**

"**It's simple I reveal a facedown known as Book of Eclipse!"**

**Chancellor Kai points to his Quick-Play Spell Card showing an image of a book with ancient Egyptians hieroglyphs.**

"**See when activating this Spell not only do your attack stop all monsters are flipped facedown as well and they flip back up at the End Phase!"**

"**O no!"**

"**O yes which means my Stealth Bird will flip and you'll take another 1000 from your precious life points while me on the other hand still maintain my life points!"**

"**Grr…I'll end my turn!"**

"**Thank you Smith and now all monsters are Flipped Summoned first your monsters, Stone Giant and then Ancient Giant, next is my Stealth Bird and now that I flipped it you lose another 1000 life points!"**

**Dr. Smith LP 6000**

"**Not to reveal…another Stealth Bird twice the pain for you I can say!"**

**Dr. Smith LP 5000**

"**Damn he's already now to 5000 life points the Chancellor doesn't play!" Shanoske said in admiration.**

"**I can see why he's the Chancellor of this school!" A shaken Yale said in disbelief. **

"**Well guys he's not just known as the Chancellor of this school he also known as the Great Wind Force he use to blow away his opponents in battle they say he could even control the wind the atmosphere around him when he duels he even beat me once!" Jason added on, But the Chancellor isn't taking this duel as serious he's playing with Smith and Smith doesn't even know it!"**

"**Wait so the Chancellor is what…playing with another deck?"**

"**No not really Ericko, in fact Stealth Bird is part of his deck, but the way he played with Smith he has cards in his deck that would've finish Smith off in seconds I think he wants to see Smith put his Ancient Deck together to play that Dragon!"**

"**I knew it I was right!"**

"**Yale you mean that Dragon, but I hear there's a dragon in the game of Duel Monsters its extremely rare and hard to play because it takes a few cards to summon it which people call it illegal because of how hard it is to summon and I heard only 2 people in the world were able to summon it let's see if Smith will be the third!"**

"**Now you can draw 2 cards for each of your monster that's the next ability of my Book of Eclipse!"**

**Smith draws 2 cards and sees it's the 2 cards he need.**

"**Okay Chancellor go so I can take you down!"**

**The Chancellor smiles noticing that Smith has the cards to summon his dragon, "Good, Smith I'm glad you have everything, but I have to embarrass you once again!" The Chancellor look down at his facedown, "Okay Smith reveal my 2 facedowns card Book of Flip and Book of Moon both flip my Stealth Birds in facedown defense mode and you know what that means?"**

"**Yes I know what it means it's still your turn and you can flip them back up and once you do that I'll lose another 2000 life points!"**

"**Good I'm glad you pay attention in class!"**

**Dr. Smith LP 3000**

"**Now Smith I'll place another monster facedown, then I'll flip both my Stealth Birds back facedown in defense mode now Smith show me what you got!"**

**Chancellor Kai smiles and look at Smith with a glaring smile, meanwhile Smith begins to guess his facedown monster.**

"**Wait a sec he already has 2 Stealth Birds and he place another monster facedown in defense mode now each time those damn Stealth Birds are flip I take another 1000 from my life points, but if he has another Stealth Bird the next turn I'll lose with 3000 life points I'll never make it, but I can with these cards!"**

"**Don't tell me that the Chancellor put another Stealth Bird on the field?" Shanoske said annoyed.**

"**He's testing Smith if Smith can stop those birds he'll take this duel serious if not Smith doesn't belong being the Chancellor of this school!"**

"**Jason, right if I the Chancellor its some opponents that you need to but a obstacle in their way if they beat that obstacle then the real duel can begin!" Sakaturou added on.**

"**My turn Chancellor and now I activate Ancient Tome then I'll activate the Field Spell Ancient City with Ancient City on the field then the real duel can begin!"**

**In the mist of the duel a giant stone ancient city appeared surrounding the entire Duel Field, then a book with a lock appear next to Smith left leg.**

"**Okay Smith this is good come on show me that Dragon!"**

"**I will I activate my facedown the Spell Card…Ancient Gate now my Ancient Giant and Tome move aside for my Ancient Key to unlock the Ancient Gate, so that I can finally summon Ancient Dragon!"**

**Smith points to a facedown near his right foot flipping the card as his Giant and Tome become beam of light flying into the Ancient Key. The Ancient Key flies into the city where a grayish stone gate wait it turns unlocking a bright blinding light that covers the field showing the image of a dragon that flies from the gate.**

**Ancient Dragon LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**Everyone look in amaze of the golden, red-haired dragon with whiskers from its face roaring to show its power.**

"**There's it is my ultimate creature tremble before its might now let his monsters have it and destroy them all!"**

**By Smith's command his dragon opened his mouth charging a magma charge flame ball shooting it towards Chancellor causing a big explosion right in front of the Chancellor.**

"**Wait I don't know anything about that monster, but it shouldn't be able to destroy the Chancellor's monster like that right Jason?"**

"**You know bro I don't even know!"**

"**Idiots! Ancient Dragon has a Special Effect when it destroy a monster on the field it destroys all and since his Stealth Birds are destroyed he won't be able to defeat Smith in the next turn!"**

"**That's great let's see if the Chancellor can make a comeback!" Ericko added on.**

"**Very good…very good, Smith you've proven to me that it's time for the real duel to begin and it looks like it's my turn!" **

**Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm Alexis and Jake duel continues while Natasha and Sasha are watching trying to support their friend. **

**Alexis LP 7400**

**Jake LP 7500**

"**Okay let's finish this Alexis you can dodge it, but I have 2 more monsters on the field that will stop you so now Armed Dragon LV5 #1 attack his Frost Tiger and I know that you'll play your Cold Curtain so go ahead!"**

"**Wait he's right if I don't I lose even more life points, but if I do I'll be playing right in his hand, but I'll have to in order to protect my life points!" **

"**What's wrong with Alexis she's second guessing herself again she should just play it?"**

"**I see what Alexis' problem is, it's just that Jake has really got her doubting herself and her skills in herself she have to shake it if she wants to succeed!"**

"**I reveal my facedown Cold Curtain," Alexis commands her trap reveal a blizzard cold front on the image of the card, "When I activate this card your monster is switched to defense mode then I place an Ice Counter on the field so long for your first attack!"**

**Her sent a blizzard storm slamming into Armed Dragon LV5 switching from its offense to its defense while frosting up half of its legs from the Ice Counter secondary effect.**

"**Now Jake I know what you're trying to do, but I won't give up and I know you have another Armed Dragon LV5 and Fear from the Dark so give me your best shot!"**

"**Okay then attack wipe her Frost Tiger with Inferno Roar!"**

**By Jake's Armed Dragon begin swinging his arms into a rotating windmill smacking Alexis' Frost Tiger shattering it into pieces Alexis braces from the impact.**

**Alexis LP 6900**

"**She saved herself even with Fear from the Dark Alexis will have still have a good amount to stay in the duel and that's just what she needs!"**

"**Exactly Sasha that's mean even with Fear from the Dark she still have to worry about that Infernal White not only does it allow Alexis to keep second guessing herself and she loses 600 life points every turn she draws this keeps up Alexis won't have enough life points to keep stalling…and to make then worst Armed Dragon LV5 second Special Ability when it successfully destroys a monster it level ups!"**

"**She's right meet Armed Dragon LV7!"**

**Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK 2800)**

"**O damn I forgot to take that into account!"**

"**I see by the look on your face you just realized Armed Dragon LV7 can attack sorry you'll lose more life points then you think now Armed Dragon attack with Dragon Talon Terror and Fear from the Dark Darkness Slash!"**

**Alexis LP 2400**

"**And I'll end my turn, and now it's your turn with another 600 lost from your life points!"**

**Alexis LP 1800**

**Alexis draws a card from her deck and then examines the field and her situation, "Okay let's see I can see his hand, but right now it's not making any different he completely did everything I didn't plan for, now only that I have Armed Dragon LV5, Armed Dragon LV7, and Fear of the Dark on the field one more attack from either one of those monsters and I'm done okay deck don't let me down okay draw!" She pulls a card from her deck and smiles.**

"**Natasha you think Alexis have what she needs?"**

"**I don't know I how so Sasha, I hope so she needs to get rid of Jake's monsters, let's hope that card she pulled will help!"**

"**Alright first up I activate the Pot of Greed Spell it allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck then it's a little Spell I call Blizzard Burial!"**

**Alexis slip her Spell card in her Spell/Trap Zone sending a hurricane of ice and wind rotating around Alexis' deck.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I'm showing you Jake you know my deck so well right you should know what I'm up to you see when Blizzard Burial is activated I can send 3 random monsters from my deck to my Graveyard…and you know I can bring a cold front to your side of the field!"**

**Alexis pull 3 monsters from her deck and send them to the Graveyard just as she explains a cold front covered Jake's entire field monsters into ice.**

"**More of them damn Ice Counters what are you gonna do with my monsters full of Ice on them?"**

"**You'll see I activate the Spell Card Cold Blur now your Armed Dragon LV5 have 2 Ice Counters I'm taking 1 from it and drawing 1 card from my deck!"**

"**Then draw, but it's not gonna help!"**

"**He's right what I need right now is that card okay come on deck don't let me down now I need you to help, together we can save Obelisk Blue I believe in you!" A cold wind of ice covered the entire field, "Jake you asked me to show you well, now I will I activate Icicle Sacrifice I can Special Summon an Icicle Token!"**

**A giant pillar of ice appears in front of Alexis with a face of strong will**

**Icicle Token LV1 (ATK 0)**

"**Now I give up this new token, by the way it's treated as 2 tributes and that's good enough for this monster, meet my…Ice Master!"**

**A cold storm surrounded the field sending ice, and giant snowflakes around the field showing a gorgeous woman wearing an Ice wear dress, and cape holding a staff made up out of solid ice in the shape of huge snowflake. **

**Ice Master LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**You did all of that for this card wow you can't beat me with that!"**

"**We'll see, we'll see now…"**

"**LET'S DUEL!"**

**Meanwhile it was the Chancellor's turn to show Smith his skills.**

"**I don't the Chancellor can stop him as much as I hate to admit it Smith has the Chancellor cornered!" Jason explains to the others.**

"**I doubt it I know the Chancellor has a plan and it's about to start now!" Shanoske answered back.**

"**I reveal my facedown Call of the Haunted next up I'll bring back one of my Stealth Bird, he won't stay around much longer I sacrifice my newly revived bird in order to summon….Raiza the Storm Monarch!"**

**As the Chancellor place the monarch monster on his duel disk a giant wind vortex hurricane appeared on the field showing the shadow of a muscled armor man.**

**Raiza the Storm Monarch LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Raiza the Storm Monarch's Special Ability kicks in when he's Tributed Summoned I can return your Ancient Dragon to your deck!"**

**Smith was shock to hear what the Chancellor Riku just said, but without any chance to take in what he said the Storm Monarch lifted both hands sending a rotation of wind blowing in the dragon's face sending its hologram back to the card, then back into Smith's deck.**

"**Now, Storm Monarch send a storm his way Absolute Wind!"**

**The Storm Monarch sends a ball of wind slamming into Smith rotating wind all through him knocking him down.**

**Dr. Smith LP 600**

"**Damn Smith is down to 600 life points next turn if he don't do anything the Chancellor will win!" Yale pointed out.**

"**Wrong you see the Storm Monarch has a Special Ability that sent the monster back to the deck, but you all forgot that it was sent to the top of his deck, not randomly so when Smith draws the card from his deck, it'll automatically be…" Sakaturou explained.**

"…**.He'll pull Ancient Dragon again!" Danielle said.**

"**And not only that Ancient Dragon is a Special Summon monster next turn and not only that he can summon again that turn which if he doesn't pull a powerful monster he'll be in trouble!" Jason added on.**

**The Chancellor looks at a card in his hand and places it facedown with a smile, "I end my turn with these 2 cards your go Jack!"**

"**My turn Chancellor and with it the return of my dragon come on back Ancient Dragon and as well I can summon Babylonian Golem!"**

**Babylonian Golem LV4 (ATK 300)**

"**That's the best you could summon Smith a monster with 300 ATK points okay I'm ready for you, bring it on!"**

"**Okay Ancient Dragon show him true power with Legendary Blaze!"**

"**Not so fast Smith I've been waiting for your monster to attack!" Chancellor smiles and looks at Raiza, "You ready Raiza," Raiza nods yes, "Good I reveal my facedown card activate Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi!" **

**An image of Wynn the Wind Charmer with a Chinese symbol for Grace appeared, a magical pentagon appeared around Raiza as he draws the motions of the Chinese of Grace shooting it at Ancient Dragon returning the dragon once again, but this time at the bottom of the deck, after Raiza flies into the sky leaving behind blue shimmers.**

"**Whoa this time he gave up his own monster just to stop that Ancient Dragon!" Ericko pointed out in amaze.**

"**Yeah, but now he has to deal with Babylonian Golem see the Chancellor must not know that when the Golem attack his attack and defense is switch when it attack giving his current attack 2000 points and the Chancellor is wide open this time!" Shanoske explained **

"**I doubt it…look the Chancellor isn't worried!" Sakaturou told them.**

"**He's right look! Smith forgot his other facedown and it's about to cost him probably!" Jason reminded them.**

**The golem slab into the Chancellor and he drew 1 card from his deck.**

**Chancellor LP 8000**

"**Wait your life points are still zero how?"**

"**I activated a facedown card called Defense Draw I can draw 1 card and my life points are unaffected by your attack sorry about that!"**

"**No I don't have anything I can't stop him!"**

"**It looks like it's my turn first I activate the Field Spell Rising Air Current!" **

**Clear blue skies with clear stream strong winds appear around the Duel Field with an eagle flying around the field.**

"**Now I can summon Mist Valley Falcon and she gain 500 thanks to my Field Spell!"**

**Mist Valley Falcon LV4 (ATK 2000)**

"**Also she gain 500 points so now she's has a total of 2500 and I'm putting them to use Mist Valley Falcon attack with Razor Blade!"**

"**But Mist Valley can't unless you give up a card on the field back to your hand and you only have those 2 cards!"**

"**Exactly and that's why I purposely played my Field Spell and now I'll return it to my hand and Mist Valley will destroy your Golem!"**

**Just as the Chancellor explains the blue clear sky shatters as he picks the card back up returning it to his hand his monster slashes the Golem in half leaving Smith to his knees.**

"**Noooooooo!"**

**Dr. Smith LP 0**

"**He did it!"**

**Everyone cheered on as the Chancellor receives their praises in the meantime Pikachu warned Sakaturou about Alexis.**

"**Guys sorry to cut this celebration short, but Alexis is in trouble and Jake is causing all of this talking about the Light and Master Sartorius will change the world and Obelisk Blue is up as an ante we have to hurry!"**

"**You just now telling us!" Shanoske exclaims as Danielle holds him up.**

"**Come on guys we have to hurry we have no time for this!" Jason tells them running out of the Duel Field toward the Obelisk Blue Dorm as Pikachu and Sakaturou follows behind.**

"**Dammit, Tatyana, Jay can you along with the Chancellor watch over Latisha, Ericko you go find the others and tell them what's happening and Yale and Danielle you guys come with me were going with Jason and them!"**

**Everyone nods as Ericko goes towards the Ra Yellow Dorm, the Chancellor walks over to Smith and consoles him while Jay and Tatyana watch over Latisha.**

"**I activate Ice Master's Special Ability you see with those Ice Counters on the field all I have to do is give up my monster and then your monsters are automatically destroyed sorry!"**

**Ice Master gives out a yell sending a giant Ice Wave shattering all 3 monsters before turning itself into the snow itself disappearing leaving both players field empty.**

"**So you did all of that without inflicting any damage to me, boy what a waste!"**

"**I never said I was done you see Ice Master was a Special Summon monster and I'm not done yet I Special Summon yet another monster by removing 3 monsters from my Graveyard I can Special Summon the monster…Ice King then I can summon Cold Sleeper with its Special Ability I can Special Summon a destroyed monster like this Frost Tiger!"**

**Alexis pulls 3 random monsters from her Graveyard setting them in her deck box to show the cards being removed from play in their place a warrior made out of Ice with higher standard as a king, next to him a giant cold freezer with pinchers opening up was the tiger of ice.**

**Ice King LV8 (ATK 3100)**

**Cold Sleeper LV4 (ATK 1100)**

**Frost Tiger LV4 (ATK 1900) **

"**Cool she has 3 monsters that are ready to strike go get him Alexis!"**

"**Will do! Jake I won't let you take over Obelisk Blue now Ice King attack Imperial Ice Sword, next up Cold Sleeper attack with Cold Mist, and finally Frost Tiger wrap it up with Ice Fangs!" **

**By her command all 3 monsters lets loose their attacks as Jake brace for the impact and was sent flying.**

**Jake LP 1900**

"**Alright Jake is almost down to his final life points!"**

"**One more attack and he'll lose!"**

"**Okay, Alexis you got it just one more turn even with his Mirror Force trap card this Spell **

**Card will save me next turn anyway so I'll play it facedown and end my turn now I just need to make it through this turn!" She places a card facedown and prepare for Jake's counterattack.**

"**Get ready Alexis I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity and with it we both draw until we have 6 cards total next up is the Magical Mallet and I'll replace all 5 of my cards for five new ones!"**

"**No his hand completely changed now!"**

"**I now activate Premature Burial and with it all I have 2 do is give up 800 life points and my Armed Dragon LV7 returns, but he won't be around I give him up for Armed Dragon LV10!"**

**Jake LP 1100**

"**What LV10 Armed Dragon!"**

"**Wait I didn't think Armed Dragon could go pass LV7? Did you Natasha?" Sasha asked Natasha as she just nods no.**

**In the appearance of the LV7 Dragon a stronger muscular dragon stands on all 2 with razor sharp blades from his armor chest place, wings, and fangs preparing to attack.**

**Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK 3000)**

"**Armed Dragon LV10 has a special ability and with it I discard this monster known as Legendary Dragon – Master Dragon and now all monsters on the field are destroyed regardless of attack points!"**

**Armed Dragon LV10 opens its mouth sending sonic force shattering all of Alexis' monsters.**

"**Now I activate a Spell Card White Veil my Master Sartorius now Armed Dragon LV10 show her the light with Armed Luominiser Blast!"**

"**I don't think so Jake I reveal my facedown card Aquatic Shamanism it allows me to Special Summon a Water Monster from my Graveyard!"**

"**I think not the White Veil Spell Card prevent you from activating Spells/Traps until the end phase sorry!"**

"**No!" Alexis Spell card was frosted in its track as Armed Dragon LV10's attack covered her in a big bright white light just as the attack hit the gang walks in to see Alexis falls down to her knees.**

**Alexis LP 0**

"**Alexis!" **

**Tatyana: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels it's the season finale of Generation Duelist and it's a big one with Alexis now part of the Society of Light the Chancellor announced a tournament coming to the school called the Genex Tournament in a couple of weeks and we all have to prepare, but he forbid us from doing anything until the tournament start and a surprise visitor come to the island great just what we need.**

**Next Time: Rest**

**Okay I'll behave for now!**


	66. Rest

**Generation Duelist! Trail Duels**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 66 Rest**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels After the defeat of Dark Angel and the Tag Team Duel between Shanoske and Jay and Tatyana and Latisha the Chancellor stepped in to duel Dr. Smith although he put up a good fight in the end he lost, meanwhile with one move Alexis turned the tide of the duel almost defeating Jake and setting Obelisk Blue free, but it was too late Jake used his White Veil to defeat Alexis can Shanoske and the gang stop the Society of Light find out today.**

"**Get ready Alexis I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity and with it we both draw until we have 6 cards total next up is the Magical Mallet and I'll replace all 5 of my cards for five new ones!"**

"**No his hand completely changed now!"**

"**I now activate Premature Burial and with it all I have 2 do is give up 800 life points and my Armed Dragon LV7 returns, but he won't be around I give him up for Armed Dragon LV10!"**

**Jake LP 1100**

"**What LV10 Armed Dragon!"**

"**Wait I didn't think Armed Dragon could go pass LV7? Did you Natasha?" Sasha asked Natasha as she just nods no.**

**In the appearance of the LV7 Dragon a stronger muscular dragon stands on all 2 with razor sharp blades from his armor chest place, wings, and fangs preparing to attack.**

**Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK 3000)**

"**Armed Dragon LV10 has a special ability and with it I discard this monster known as Legendary Dragon – Master Dragon and now all monsters on the field are destroyed regardless of attack points!"**

**Armed Dragon LV10 opens its mouth sending sonic force shattering all of Alexis' monsters.**

"**Now I activate a Spell Card White Veil my Master Sartorius now Armed Dragon LV10 show her the light with Armed Luominiser Blast!"**

"**I don't think so Jake I reveal my facedown card Aquatic Shamanism it allows me to Special Summon a Water Monster from my Graveyard!"**

"**I think not the White Veil Spell Card prevent you from activating Spells/Traps until the end phase sorry!"**

"**No!" Alexis Spell card was frosted in its track as Armed Dragon LV10's attack covered her in a big bright white light just as the attack hit the gang walks in to see Alexis falls down to her knees.**

**Alexis LP 0**

"**Alexis!" **

**Everyone runs in to see the final blow from Armed Dragon LV10 hitting Alexis as she falls down to the ground.**

"**Alexis get up!" Natasha and Sasha run up to her and to consult her, but she didn't respond right away.**

"**Get away from her she belongs to us," Jake said to the girls, "Alexis welcome to the Society of Light how do you feel?"**

"**I feel find and I am honor to be part of the Society of Light!"**

"**Alexis no!" Natasha screamed in frustration as Alexis walk over to Jake.**

"**Jake, I don't know what's going on, but if I have to duel you to stop this then I will!" Shanoske activates his duel disk, but Jason steps in.**

"**No, Sartorius did this to them it's not his fault not entirely!"**

"**Jason I know, but I have to defeat him!" Shanoske eyes begin turning pitch black showing the essences of Dark Angel.**

"**You fool you just got out of a duel and lost control, now you trying to duel again you can't hold back Dark Angel, right now you need to calm down and let's regroup for now this place is fill with the Light of Destruction, we won't be able to defeat all of these students now let it go!"**

"**Shanoske he's right let's go we'll come up with a plan come on let's leave!" Danielle pulls his arm, Natasha gets up and wipes her eyes.**

"**Dad…Mom's right let's go we have to go now!" **

"**Find we'll leave for now!" He jerks away from them and walks out the exit along with the others.**

**Meanwhile Ericko tells the other what happened in the duel between Shanoske, Jay, Tatyana, and Latisha and the Society of Light plans and tells the others to meet them at the Slifer Red Dorm while Jesse takes over to the Duel Field to check on Latisha.**

**At the Duel Field the Chancellor goes over to help Tatyana, and Jay with Latisha. Tatyana puts a cold rag on the top of her head while Jay confronts her head with his jacket.**

"**How is she?"**

"**Not good she has a fever and she hasn't woken up at all since that last attack Shanoske delivered," Tatyana explained.**

"**Yeah I don't know what Smith did to her, but she's not recovering at all whatever those Dino powers she obtained are doing more harm than good!"**

"**Don't worry I deal with Smith and I've also called for Ms. Maloney to come and check up her we need her Medical Skills for this!" The Chancellor tells them as he walk over to Smith jacking him up by his collar.**

"**Um…it's not what it looks like!"**

"**What the hell you mean it isn't what it look like I have students injured, a master plot unfolding at this school, one dorm replaced for another, and a girl whose body is rejecting your test experiments and for what? Your jealous over a certain students who can out shine you so what I stopped you from achieving your potential of Pro Dueling, but guess what some people don't have the skills and some do and your job is to show them that, not punish them? Yeah I see how crazy you are please?"**

"**I'm so…sorry!"**

"**You're sorry? Sorry don't cut it not anymore, so for your punishment you will be a student you're a Slifer Red now and not only that you have to work your way to become a Obelisk Blue all over again!"**

"**What? Chancellor you can't be serious who will be in charge of my Obelisk Blue Students if I'm treated as a student?"**

"**Don't worry about that he's already here!" The Chancellor explained as Jay and Tatyana both look up on the balcony of the Duel Field to see a man in black wear 2 blue arm straps, a necklace of the back of a Duel Monster card and a white trent coat with the logo KC on his belt strap and the left side of his coat.**

"…**It's" **

"**Seto Kaiba!" Jay announced and a shocked Tatyana standing there.**

"**What are you dorks looking at I will show you the power of Obelisk Blue and show that mad man Sartorius and that loser what true dueling is all about!" **

**Within seconds Tatyana tackles Seto Kaiba into the wall crying and hugging him as he tries to pull her off of him in the meantime Jesse runs in while Jay continues to confront Latisha's head while walk over to Latisha holding her hand Ms. Maloney walks in as well.**

"**Seto Kaiba will be taking my place I can't believe this, find if I have to prove to the both of you that I do deserve to be here I will!"**

"**Good glad you agree, o by the way here is a Crystal Medal in a couple of weeks we'll have a tournament held here and everybody must participant in it!"**

**Ms. Maloney walks in with 3 others to assistant her with Latisha she checks her pulse first while her assistants sets up a stroller for her.**

"**How is she doc?" Jesse asked.**

"**I'm not sure, but I know it's not a cause of dueling not even holograms can do this, what's going on with Latisha is way more than dueling I'm gonna run some test on her and let you know you three place her on the stroller and take her to the Med Room stat!"**

"**I'm going to doc there's no way I'm letting my old girl go down without a fight!" Jesse tells Ms. Maloney as she nods yes.**

"**Your arm is a little damaged you come to my office so I can fix it up okay Javier?"**

"**Okay I will!"**

**Meanwhile Tatyana and Seto Kaiba do some catching up with one another.**

"**Seto I thought you had a company to run you sure you can take off?"**

"**You idiot I didn't say I would take off and beside I'll be going back and forth between here and Duel Academy anyway!"**

"**You don't have to be that rude about it!"**

"**Beside I'm really here to keep an eye on Jason's manager Sartorius I don't trust him and I want to keep a watchful eye on him I know he's here and I know he'll make his move here and I'll be ready!"**

"**He already made his move here already!"**

"**What do you mean already made his move explain now!"**

"**Well hold your horses like I said he already made his move here by taking down the Obelisk Blue Dorm by turning it into the Society of Light, Shanoske and them went to investigate right now!"**

"**Let's go then!"**

"**Seto Kaiba!" Chancellor Riku called out just as Kaiba and Tatyana were heading out the door, "Not right now let him do what he came here to do!"**

"**And ruin my school I think not!"**

"**Kaiba you made this school to train duelist to duel and what better way to train them then someone trying to take over the school I believe in these students and you should too!"**

"**Okay fine, but if it gets out of hand I'm stepping in understand?"**

"**Fine!"**

**Kaiba snuffs walking outside as Tatyana follows behind heading towards the Slifer Red Dorm. **

"**Okay I know that look Seto what's going on or matter of fact what do you want to know?"**

"**Everything start talking now!"**

**Tatyana begins telling Kaiba everything meanwhile the rest of the gang meets up at the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"…**I can't believe this we should've finished them off we could've took them!" Shanoske slammed the door in sitting in his chair.**

"**No we couldn't think straight Shanoske!" Jason explains, "It's an entire dorm full of skilled Obelisk Blue duelist these aren't Ra Yellow and Slifer Red Students!"**

"**Jason's right Shanoske Sartorius knew what he was doing he aimed for the strongest and worked his way down the next dorm is Ra Yellow we have to put a stop to this now!" Danielle added on.**

**In the mist of their conversation Ericko with the others arrived as well.**

"**Guys you're okay!" Ericko busted in with the others.**

"**Shanoske what the hell is going on we need an explanations now and where is Jay?" Porscha asked him.**

**Meanwhile at the Med Room Ms. Maloney begin running test on Latisha and fixing up Jay's arm.**

"…**There you go all done you won't be able to duel for at least 2 weeks until that arm heals understand?"**

"**Yes I understand…how's Latisha?"**

"**It's not looking good!"**

"**Doc whatya mean it's not looking good tell me that my gal will okay won't you doc?" Jesse asked her she turns away from her.**

"**I'm sorry she's dying I don't think there's anything we can do about it."**

"**Then I'll stay with her until she dies can you 2 gives us some alone time?"**

"**Sure buddy come on Ms. Maloney I need to get back to the others!"**

**At the time Sartorius arrived at the Obelisk Blue Dorm now the Society of Light and was greeted by Jake and Alexis.**

"**Welcome my master did you have a pleasant ride here?"**

"**Yes I did and who is this lovely woman here?" Sartorius asked raising Alexis up by her chin.**

"**She is our newest member of the Society of Light…Alexis Rhodes she very talent master!"**

"**Good more of Shanoske's friends on my side for now we have to lay low until the tournament start that's when my plan will start until then begin the invasion of Ra Yellow until nothing is left!"**

"**YES SIR!" All of the members said in unity.**

"**And the world will once again see the Light for what it is, my pawns show the world the Light of Destruction!"**

"**What are we suppose to do now?" Julie asked.**

"**I don't know what I do know he a tournament is starting and that's where Sartorius will make his move we have to prep!" Jason tells them.**

"…**And I won't let anyone take my school without a fight anyway!" Everyone turns around to see Seto Kaiba and Tatyana standing in the doorway, " I don't know what Sartorius is doing, but we'll play his little game and stop him before the Light rule this school!"**

"**Kaiba's right this is our school and we will defend it from anyone so Sartorius we have a message for you…"**

"**LET'S DUEL!" They all said.**


	67. Let Get It Started

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 67 Let's Get it Started!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels after the duel between Dr. Smith and Chancellor Riku Kai was finished Seto Kaiba announced being the substitute Headmaster of Obelisk Blue meanwhile the gang watches Alexis duel against Jake, but in the end Alexis lost to Jake with his White Veil card now Sartorius plans to take over the Ra Yellow dorm is next can Shanoske and his friends defeat the evil Sartorius or will Duel Academy See the Light! **

**Another day at Duel Academy as everyone taking time off from dueling and sitting in class learning instead of dueling like normal some people skip so think there better and well you have others during the peaceful time of no dueling Shanoske and his friends are sitting in class learning well some are **

"…**and that class is why you shouldn't piss off a Red Eyes Black Dragon," Professor Kelly said walking over to Ericko who was splattered on the wall. As they black and blue Ericko waddled back to his seat the whole classes laughed at him including his friends. **

"**Hahaha man you have to be one of the dumbest guys at school," Yale said trying to hold back from laughing as he was talking.**

"**What did you say to piss it of anyway?" Jay asked beside him confused along with the other guys. **

"**All I said was that it could lose some weight." He said innocently as he shrugged his shoulders, while the guys laughed.**

"**Ha-ha guess it was a girl huh!" Omari said holding his stomach as he laughed with the others in the class as they over heard their conversation. Just as Ericko was about to sit down the bell rang for lunch, "God Dammit!"**

"**Oh stop complaining and come on." Shanoske said pulling on Ericko's collar dragging him to the Café. **

**As they got to the Café they saw the girls giggling about something that they really just didn't care about. When Julie spotted them, they other girls turned around to greet them when they saw Ericko. **

"…**.." A moment of silence filled the table until, Porscha and Tatyana started laughing, following the other girls. As they guys sat beside their girlfriends Ericko pulled up a chair and sat at the other end of the table.**

"**What!?" He yelled getting annoyed as everyone laughing at him and what happened in class this morning. **

"**What… Happened to… You?" Julie asked in-between laughing.**

"**Looks like he pissed of some dragon in holograms class?!" Porscha said laughing at the image in her head with the girls.**

"**You got that right!"**

"**Yup, pissed of a Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Jay said cutting off Jesse **

"**Oh shut up it wasn't that funny!" **

"**Your right it wasn't... It was hilarious!" Shanoske yelled as they started to laugh again. "Anyway what are we going to do about Jake and Alexis this Society of Light thing sounds crazy!"**

"**Yeah you right, especially that** **Sartorius creep we can't just leave our friends there with his weirdo ass!" Danielle told them.**

"**Don't worry we'll save our friends!" Omari promised Danielle.**

"**Good Morning Duel Academy Students, today is a special day! Because we are have Duel Academies annual Battle of the Band face off! That's right freshmen, you heard me right for two weeks classes are cancelled just so people entering the contest can get some practice in! So for the rest of the say classes are cancelled, but those that are entering the contest here's how it goes auditions start Wednesday. That's two days from today at 2 pm in the Duel Arena; hope to see you guys there! Yeah Rock on!" **

"**Oh that sounds like fun!" Danielle said as she bit into her sandwich.**

"**I'll say we should enter?" Tatyana said taking a sip of her soda as she leaned on the table.**

"**Yeah we can so beat their asses, hands down!" Porscha said cheering the girls on, with ideas for songs started to pop up in her head.**

"**Ha-ha you girls can't be in it," Jay said with his arm around Porscha's waist.**

"**And why the hell not?" Porscha asked moving his arm from around her waist.**

"**Cause we need to found out about this Society of Light and save our friends we can't afford to be distracted by this Battle of Bands crap!" Shanoske told them.**

"**Yea, but that doesn't mean we can't enter I mean it just two weeks off we need some time off anyway and Sartorius can't do anything for two weeks so it looks like we're good so why not enter?" Danielle said removing Shanoske's arm from her shoulder. **

"**Oh come on girls it's not like you haven't heard us play." Omari said leaning back in his chair. **

"**Yea but you guys never heard us play."Julie said moving over to sit with Tatyana and Danielle who had moved away from their boyfriends. **

"**Um we have," Shanoske told the girls, "Remember the talent show fools!"**

"**Aw come on it's all good; hey if it makes you feel better we'll win it for you."Jay said trying to get his girlfriend to convene the other girls to calm down. **

"**Shut up! What makes you think that we can't win other?" Porscha asked moving away from Jay to stand with the other girls who were stand around Tatyana, who was sitting at the end of the table, and Shanoske at the other end with the guys around him as the couples argued Shanoske felt his phone vibrate he picks up his phones to see a message from Tatyana.**

**Dude why do I feel like I'm in the movie that's like a, Italian Mafia thing don't you? I mean come on look at this. Lol –Taty**

**Looking up to see what she moment by it he gave off a small chuckle, and sent her a text.**

**Hahaha I c it wows this is kind of sad ok let's make a deal to shut them up? –Shan**

**Fine with me –Taty**

"**Alright, alright shut up!" Shanoske said getting everyone to quiet down**

"**Ok Shanoske and I have come to an agreement if we win, the guys have to take use out and do whatever we want." **

"**And if the girls lose they have to do our laundry for a month and as well as Ericko's room!" Shanoske replied to Tatyana as they both glared at each other to make the agreement final. Both parties stood up just as they were about to leave Tatyana got a text from Shanoske.**

**Oh and FYI Kaiba said he'd help us, by playing with us hahahaha –Shan**

"**That...That… aughhhhhhhh" Tatyana growled as the girls walked back to their rooms, Danielle and the others were chilling in the Porscha's and Julie's room thinking of songs to do.**

"**So what should we do, I mean sure we have some great songs but which ones should we do?" Julies asked hanging upside down on the edge of her bed. **

"**You know if you keep doing that all the blood is going to rush to your head?" Porscha said looking at Julie who got up to quick and fell off her bed with a loud THUMP!**

"**See, well anyways what about the try outs let's worry about that first them we'll get the other songs for the contest." Danielle said talking with the girls as they started to pick some songs.**

**Meanwhile the guys were aborting KaibaCorp Airplane trying to figure out what kind of tricks and ideas they could come up with to beat the girls while heading to Kaiba's Mansion. **

"**We should do something that will blow them away." Jay said lounging in one of the arm chairs.**

"**Like what?" Omari asked looking at fish tank that was in his office.**

"**Listen dorks I promised I'll help you out, but I'm not singing I'll play some kind of instruments, and besides I won't let Kitty beat me so Shanoske what's the plan?"**

"**I'm thinking a new song you know something that they haven't heard yet." Shanoske said leaning on the wall opposite of the others.**

"**Then write one, or come up with a beat then write lyrics to that beat." Kaiba said not looking up from his papers. **

"**Original songs, that's not a bad idea, but it might be a problem?" Shanoske replied.**

"**How?"**

"**Because we only have 2 weeks to try and write a song come it seems far fetch don't you think?"**

"**Well yeah Shanoske got a point Kaiba and beside we're not even at the mansion yet which by the way how long is it gonna take us to get to your house?" Jay asked.**

"**Actual morons we're already here!"**

**The guys all look outside of the plane windows to see a giant mansion as the private jet lands behind the mansion; the guy all climb from the plane and enter the house in amaze of seeing Kaiba's house.**

"**Yea this great and all so where's the studio?" Yale asked jumping on the couch he was sitting on. Kaiba looked at Shanoske who got off the walk and was walking to the door. **

"**Come on its down stairs, hey Kaiba you better hurry up if you don't help up then you're stuck with taking Tatyana on a shopping or something. And you know how she gets with shopping." Shanoske said grinning as he watched Kaiba's eyes grow twice as big. Sighing he put down his papers and walked out with the others. Mean while the girls who just arrived from their plane ride were walking to studio B as they discussed what they were going to do.**

"**Alright lady's this is what we're doin, any questions?" Tatyana asked walking through the automatic doors of the studio.**

"**Yup so we'll practice on beat this first as a warm up then we'll do whatever song it is that we're doin for try outs." Danielle said walking up the steps and into the studio behind Tatyana.**

**When they entered the studio they were shocked when they saw where they were going to be practicing and what they were going to be using.**

"**Where the hell… what… how?" Porscha tried to say looking around the room in shock.**

"**She's rich and married to Kaiba of Kaiba Corp, what do you think?" Julie said "Well actually engaged Julie!" Tatyana giggled.**

"**Oh shut up I knew that, I was just testing you." Porscha said.**

"**How do you like the instruments, Danielle helped me pick them out?" Tatyana asked **

"**Awesome! Let's get this party stared!" Porscha cheered **

"**You heard her Rick hit the lights, and turn up the mics!" Tatyana yelled to the guy that was behind the glass that was above them as the girls takes their positions.**

"**You got it!" He said hitting the lights and turning up the microphones. As the music from Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls filled the room, Rick hit the record button and adjusted some of the sound and notes them to start playing. As they all had small headpieces in their eyes so that Rick could talk to each one and tell them what they need to do or change as they played.**

_**[Danielle:]**_**  
****When I was just a little girl,****  
****My mama used to tuck me into bed,****  
****And she'd read me a story. **

_**(Julie walks up beside Danielle)**_****

_**[Julie:]**_**  
****It always was about a princess in distress****  
****And how a guy would save her****  
****And end up with the glory. **

**(**_**Turns around to face Porscha)**_****

_**[Porscha:]**_**  
****I'd lie in bed****  
****And think about****  
****The person that I wanted to be, **

**(**_**Tatyana**__**walks up behind Porscha**_**)**

_**[Tatyana:]**_**  
****Then one day I realized****  
****The fairy tale life wasn't for me.******

_**(Danielle, Julie and Taty all walked and danced around each other, while Porscha crossed her arm, did a few tricks as she nodded her head)**_

_**[CHORUS – ALL:] **_**  
****I don't wanna be like Cinderella,****  
****Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,****  
****Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)****  
****I don't wanna be like someone waiting****  
****For a handsome prince to come and save me****  
****On I will survive****  
****Unless somebody's on my side****  
****Don't wanna depend on no one else.****  
****I'd rather rescue myself.**__**  
**

_**(Everyone surrounded Porscha backs facing her)**_**  
**_**[ALL:] **_**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)****  
****I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)****  
****My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.****  
****So I'm gonna set me free.****  
**

_**[Julie:]**_**  
****I don't wanna be like Cinderella,****  
****Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,****  
****Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.****  
****I don't wanna be like someone waiting****  
****For a handsome prince to come and save me****  
****On I will survive****  
****Unless somebody's on my side****  
**

_**[Danielle:]**_**  
****I don't wanna be like Cinderella,****  
****Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,****  
****Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.****  
****I don't wanna be like someone waiting****  
****For a handsome prince to come and save me****  
****On I will survive****  
****Unless somebody's on my side****  
****Don't wanna depend on no one else.****  
****I'd rather rescue myself.****  
**

_**[Porscha & Tatyana]**_**  
****I don't wanna be like Cinderella,****  
****Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,****  
****Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.****  
****I don't wanna be like someone waiting****  
****For a handsome prince to come and save me****  
****On I will survive****  
****Unless somebody's on my side****  
****Don't wanna depend on no one else.****  
****I'd rather rescue myself.****  
**

**Meanwhile back with the guys, were fighting over who should play which instrument. Kaiba and Shanoske watch with annoyance as they group kept fighting they started to get a headache.**

"**Shut up!" Shanoske yelled finally getting everyone to shut up and look at him, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? We came here to practice and win the battle of the bands contest."**

"**Yeah so what you know as well as us that we're goin win." Jay said walking over to Shanoske with the others behind him, but before Kaiba could comment on what he said they were interrupted. **

"**Um I wouldn't be too sure about that… Um Mr. Kaiba we just got a music record from the girls in studio B" Gary said from upstairs in the recording area said.**

"**Hmm play it." Kaiba said as they listened to the girls sing their hearts dropped and their eyes became large. Gary said that the others were becoming uneasy he turned off the music, "And that was only them practicing Mr. Kaiba." Gary said with a scared look on his face as he looked down at the others.**

"**Hmm now do you see, I've known Tatyana half my life I know she can play, already knew Danielle could sing, but the others well…" Shanoske said looking uneasy too.**

"**Enough if you air heads want to win then get to your instruments now!" Kaiba said walking over to this bass Guitar followed by the others.**

"**Let's start off with What I've Done by Linkin Park." Jay said starting them off with the beat. As both Kaiba and Omari led them in to the song the others got read for their parts.**

_**[Shanoske] **_** In this farewell****  
****There's no blood****  
****There's no alibi****  
****'Cause I've drawn regret****  
****From the truth****  
****Of a thousand lies (Walking around the others)******

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**_**  
****So let mercy come****  
****And wash away****  
****What I've Done******

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
****I'll face myself****  
****To cross out What I've become****  
****Erase myself****  
****And let go of What I've Done******

**Put to rest****  
****What you thought of me****  
****While I clean this slate****  
****With the hands of uncertainty******

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_**  
****So let mercy come****  
****And wash away****  
****What I've Done**

****_**[Chorus]**_**  
****I'll face myself****  
****To cross out What I've become****  
****Erase myself****  
****And let go of What I've Done**

******For what I've done****  
****I start again****  
****And whatever pain may come****  
****Today this ends****  
****I'm forgiving what I've done!******

_**[Chorus]**_**  
****I'll face myself****  
****To cross out What I've become****  
****Erase myself****  
****And let go of What I've Done**

_**[Jay & Omari]**_  
**(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
What I've done  
(Na-na na na)**

(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
Forgiving what I've done  
(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na na)  
(Na-na na)

_**[Shanoske]**_**  
****What I've Done****  
****Forgiving What I've Done**

**After they warmed up they started to play the song that they were goin to do at try outs. After practicing for hours they decided to call it a night, they all headed back to Kaiba house since the boat back to the school was closed. When the guys say what Kaiba's house looked like they all gasped with wide mouths –except for Kaiba and Shanoske.**

"**You guys were good!" Yale told them.**

"**Yeah those girls can't stop you!" Ericko told them.**

"**Close your mouth," Kaiba said walking more into the house when he was greeted by his brother Mokuba. **

"**Oh boy brother you're here, I thought I was going to be the only guy here." He yelled running over to his brother.**

"**What do you mean?" Kaiba asked standing at the bottom of the stair case about to go upstairs, when, "Oh I didn't know you guys were goin come back tonight?" Tatyana said from the top of the steps with the rest of the girls behind her in their pajamas. As they made their way down the steps each guy stared at their girlfriend imaging what they would do to them because of the pajamas they were wearing.**

"**We thought you guys were going to crash at the studio?" Danielle said clinging onto Shanoske arm. Danielle had on a lace blue top that was loss, and tight lace short shorts.**

"**Uh yea well… No it was getting late and… we didn't have much room… in the studio to crash so." Shanoske tried to say but kept stopping.**

"**Really, well did you get our tape we sent you?" Porscha asked wearing a long little pink night dress that came to her ankle, the front of the shirt had a low cut V.**

"**Yeah we got it… So?" Jay said trying not to look down her shirt.**

"**Did you like it?" Julie asked with her arms around Omari's neck clinging to him, while Omari was trying not to have a nose bleeds. As his eyes wondered over her body he saw that her night gown was black and stopped a little above her knees, she had spaghetti straps that tied together and made a bow. And the front of the night gown was frilly with a small bow on it. **

"**I've heard better," Kaiba said trying to hide the blush that was on face while looking at Tatyana –medium hot pink night gown that stopped at her knees with a few little pink bows on both her arms, and above and below her chest.**

"**What's wrong Kaiba your face is red," Tatyana said knowing that he was blushing; on to make Kaiba turn all the way around not facing her. **

**Danielle looked at the others they all nodded their heads all smirking as they turned their head back to their boyfriends, "Hmph well if that's the case we'll have to move to plan B." Danielle said turning Shanoske face to her and started to make out. The others did the same thing this lasted for about two mins, as each guys hand started to move south the girls pulled away and walked back to the stairs and into Tatyana's room. Leaving the guys confused and wondering, while Mokuba just stood there shaking his head already knowing what they were doing.**

**As they guys walked into the living room and sat on the couch and arm chairs they were still trying to figure out what just happened.**

"**You guys really must have done something wrong that pissed them off." Mokuba said leaning on one of the arm chairs that Jay was sitting in. **

"**What do you mean…? Did they tell you something?" Omari asked looking at Mokuba as he walked to the other side of the room where Kaiba was sitting in his favorite chair away from the others.**

"**Cause sis said if they can't win and prove to you guys that girls could win too. So they said that if you guys still think they're goin lose still, then that they were goin to cut you off." Smiling at the others whose faces dropped or lost color.**

"**So if we let them win they get to go on a shopping spree and I quote 'not grounded', but if we win then they have to do our laundry for a month but we remain 'grounded' until the next battle of the bands which won't be til next year." Omari said making the guys turn white, either way if they win or lose their screwed.**

"**Shit." They all said with sweat drops on the back other head, while Mokuba just shook his head. **

"**Let's call it a night." The others followed him up the starts to the guest rooms, while they could hear the girls giggling about something.**

"**(sigh) This is going to be a long week." Shanoske said walking to his room shaking his head.**

**Danielle: Hahaha that kicked ass! –Fist pump-**

**Shanoske: O hush you know you cheated! .**

**Tatyana: The rules didn't say that we didn't have to do that **

**Omari: So that doesn't mean shit**

**Julie: O hush and let's just do the preview **

**Porscha: She's got a point **

**Ericko: But –**

"**Ok girls I'm just gonna said it straight I want you to be those boys til they can't see anymore." Prof Maloney said glaring at the girls making them jump a little.**

"**Why?" Julie asked reading their minds.**

"**I hate that every year that those guys win, and not one of my girls even made it passed stage 2, and every fucking year. Snake would always rub it in every fucking year!" she yelled punching the wall making it crack, as the girls all sat on the bed watching in awe, "So that's why I want you girls to do everything you can to win."**

"**Ok we get why you want to win, but what does Professor Snake have to do with any of this?" Danielle asked not moving from the bed beside Porscha.**

"**I'm sick of that BASTARD always winning, and I want to win! And if you want to pass this year then you damn well better win! And if you do win you all gave a paid vacation to anywhere you girls want. " She said in a sweet voice leaving the room, making the girls look at the door and back at each other.**

**Porscha: And there you have it a….**

**Danielle: Weird episode about our teacher**

**Taty: She freaks me **

**Julie: Me too… Bye**

**Shanoske: Wait you can't just stop there I mean-**

**Jay: Oh get over it **

**Shanoske: You don't tell me to shush *attacks Jay and fights***

**Next Time: Try Outs!**


	68. Try Outs!

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 68: Try Outs!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands after being told to participate in a 2 week Battle of the Bands Shanoske and Tatyana decided to make a bet against each other**

**It was midmorning the girls, Mokuba, and his baby brother were in the kitchen making breakfast, setting the table. As the girls ate and talked about what song they were going to do at the try outs.**

"**Ummm… I think we should do "Take me away" from Freaky Friday," Julie said biting into a piece of toast.**

"**No we should save that for the face off!" Porscha yelled slamming her cup on the table catching Danielle and Tatyana's attention who was feeding her son.**

"**She's right you know, we could do "Like other girls" by Atomic Kittens," Danielle said getting up to put away her dish in the sink.**

"**I agree… it's better to save the better stuff like that for later," Tatyana said still feeding her son who was laughing and giggling as he ate. Sighing Tatyana gave up and started to clean up the mess he made in his chair and on his face. While the other girls cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.**

"**Fine but-" Julie cut herself off when she saw the guys come into the room.**

"**Oh look who decided to wake up." Porscha said walking into the dining room with the other room.**

"**Sweet you guys made breakfast!" Jay said sitting down at the table waiting to be feed; the guys just looked at him shaking their heads.**

"**That's up to whatever you guys make." Danielle said walking out the room with the other girls behind her. As they watched them leave the all let out a breath that they didn't know what they were doing.**

"**You just had to say something," Omari said sitting beside Jay who looked confused about what he did. **

**While Shanoske started cooking the guys started talking about what they were going to do at the try outs, "Should we go before the girls or after?" Shanoske asked placing the food on the table.**

"**Before…. That way we can let them know that they should give up," Jay said stuffing his face full of eggs and bacon.**

"**That maybe the smartest thing you've said the whole time," Kaiba said biting into a piece of toast.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" Jay asked with a piece of pancake hanging from his mouth.**

"**You slow in more than a sloth that's trying to eat-"**

"**And you eat like a lion that hasn't eaten in a year," Shanoske said cutting off Kaiba as they both watch Jay and Omari devourer the food. Shaking their heads they continued to eat trying to ignore all the noises they were making. After they cleaned up the kitchen well as Omari and Jay cleaned Shanoske and Kaiba got the sheet music and made sure that everything was set for them at the try outs.**

**After breakfast the gang got ready and dressed and got ready to board KaibaCorp private jet to return to Duel Academy so they can get to school to go to the Duel Arena for their try outs.**

**Meanwhile at Duel Academy some of the students were preparing to audition for the Battle of the Bands while some just were looking like Yale he decided not enter he just wanted to watch his friends enter.**

"**It's good turn out let's hope some of these students can sing better than they can duel," Yale said to his self, "I see Shanoske and the gang are running late they'll be here soon hopefully I better text him."**

**Hey man you guys almost on your way back to school right? – Yale**

**Shanoske looking out the window of the Kaiba's private jet thinking about the Society of Light and now this Battle of the Bands he phone vibrates showing it was from Yale.**

**Yeah we're almost there they haven't started yet have they? – Shanoske **

**No not yet – Yale**

**Cool – Shanoske**

**After a few minutes the private jet drops Shanoske and the gang off as they run towards the Duel Arena making it just before the auditions started.**

"**Guys you made it!" Yale said giving a cheerful wave as Shanoske and them walk over to wear he was sitting at. **

"**Stop, oh please for all that is good and holy stop!" Prof Kelly yelled holding her ears.**

"**That was one of the worst songs I've ever heard," Mr. Snake said leaning back in his seat, as the girls watch in horror as their teachers told the band that was on stage playing.**

"**My god I never thought that Ms. M could say that," Julie said blinking a few times.**

"**I didn't even know you could say that?" **

"**Hell I didn't even that was a word," Porscha commented about what Tatyana said as they both looked at each other.**

"**Next Darkness, let's hope you guys can play better than the last ones," Prof ****Midori said rubbing her temples. As the guys came on the girls started to giggle thinking that they would suck so that they can have their fun.**

"**Hit it!" Shanoske yelled playing the first note on his guitar with Kaiba and Omari too. As they played the Professor started to nod their heads, and the girls also stared wide eyed as they played.**

**[Shanoske] **

**Hope dangles on a string****  
****Like slow spinning redemption****  
****Winding in and winding out****  
****The shine of it has caught my eye******

**And roped me in****  
****So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing****  
****I am captivated******

**[Chorus]****  
****I am Vindicated****  
****I am selfish****  
****I am wrong****  
****I am right****  
****I swear I'm right****  
****I swear I knew it all along******

**And I am flawed****  
****But I am cleaning up so well****  
****I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself******

**[Omari] **

**So clear****  
****Like the diamond in your ring****  
****Cut to mirror your intentions****  
****Oversized and overwhelmed****  
****The shine of which has caught my eye****  
****And rendered me so isolated, so motivated****  
****I am certain now that******

**[All]**

**[Chorus] **

_**(Girl watched with their mouth hang open)**_**  
****I am Vindicated****  
****I am selfish****  
****I am wrong****  
****I am right****  
****I swear I'm right****  
****I swear I knew it all along******

**And I am flawed****  
****But I am cleaning up so well****  
****I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself****  
**

******[Kaiba] **

**So turn****  
****Up the corners of your lips****  
****Part them and feel my finger tips****  
****Trace the moment, fall forever****  
****Defense is paper thin****  
****Just one touch and I'd be in****  
****Too deep now to ever swim against the current****  
****So let me slip away [3x]****  
****So let me slip against the current****  
****So let me slip away [4x]******

**[Chorus]****  
****I am Vindicated****  
****I am selfish****  
****I am wrong****  
****I am right****  
****I swear I'm right****  
****I swear I knew it all along******

**And I am flawed****  
****But I am cleaning up so well****  
****I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself****  
**

******[Jay] **

**Slight hope****  
****It dangles on a string****  
****Like slow spinning redemption...****  
**

**As they ended their song everyone that was at the try outs, "You hear that boys you're in!" yelled the Professors and everyone cheered, as they guys cheered the girls sat their gasping, it was time for a small, the girls made a run for Porscha room.**

"**SHIT!" They all yelled Porscha started to paste around the room, Tatyana sat in one of the arm chairs with her hand over her eyes replaying what just happened, while Julie and Danielle were hitting their heads on the wall.**

"**Oh we need to think….. What the hell are we going to do?" Julie said sitting on the floor.**

"**Just stick to the plan, only this time we do it bigger…" Porscha said looking at the others who just stared at her in wonder. **

"**We're going to give them a show they'll never forget," Porscha said grinning at them evilly that made their skin crawl.**

"**What… What did you have in mind?" Danielle asked stuttering afraid to ask what Porscha was thinking.**

"**Oh you know a little of this a little of that… You know a little magic there and there," It then clicked to both Danielle and Tatyana both looking at each other both grinning, "Wait I don't get it?" Julie said making the others looked at her like she just fell out of a tree. As they planned for their big show, the guys were enjoying their win so far.**

"**What do you think the girls are doing?" Shanoske asked sitting in the back if the concert hall.**

"…**In their rooms crying, because they were going to lose," Omari said leaning over in the empty chair in front of him.**

"**Hmmm I doubt it…" Kaiba added on.**

"**What do you mean Kaiba?" Shanoske asked looking at him confused, "Hmph you know as well as I do that those girls don't give up without a fight. Shanoske, and Jay you know that Danielle and Julie maybe slow at times but they can plan for something bad. And don't even get me started on Tatyana and Porscha if you want evil and combination put together then they're the ones to talk to," He said leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed and head down.**

"**Yea… He's got a point you know!" Jay said think about what Porscha and Tatyana could be thinking about.**

"**Damn that just made my stomach drop….." Omari said slouching in his chair.**

"**Oh please I'm sure they don't have anything planned…. Right?" Shanoske said, before anyone could say anything they heard someone yell start the girls appeared on stage in fog, making everyone jump a bit.**

"**Hit sisters, one, two, three!" Porscha yelled hitting her drum sticks. **

**[Danielle]**

**I want to be like other girls****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls **

_**(Danielle looked at Tatyana and the both nodded and their wings appeared on theirs and the others)**_**  
****Get to be******

**(Chorus)Nananana...x 3******

**Whoa whoa x4******

**[Julie] **

**To wear my old jeans****  
****To eat a whole cake****  
****Feel the sun on my feet****  
****Be quiet****  
****Be crazy****  
****Be anything I want to be****  
****Dance around in my underwear **

**(**_**Flying over to Porscha as she hovered over her)**_****

**[Tatyana] **

**To walk by myself****  
****Do nothing all day****  
****To eat a whole cake****  
****Be cranky****  
****With frosting **

_**(Flying above the others as she let stars fall from her wings) **_****

**[All]**

_**(Started floating) **_

**No cameras****  
****No pressures****  
****No phonies****  
****No hairgel****  
****No people who think that****  
****They know me but don't****  
****No platform shoes******

**I want to be like other girls****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls******

**Whoa whoa******

**I want to be like other girls****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls****  
****Get to be******

**Nananana...****  
**

******[Porscha]**

**To stay in one place****  
****To sleep until three****  
****To meet a nice guy****  
****who likes me for me **

**(**_**Flapping her 'wings' that gave off music notes)**_****

**[All] **

**No cameras****  
****No pressures****  
****No phonies****  
****No hairgel****  
****No people who think that****  
****They know me but don't****  
****No platform shoes******

**I want to be like other girls****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls******

**whoa whoa******

**I want to be like other girls****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls******

**I want to be like other girls (other girls)****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls******

**Whoa whoa******

**I want to be like other girls (other girls)****  
****I wanna see what other girls see****  
****Just to be free like other girls****  
****(I wanna be like)****  
****(I wanna seem like)****  
****(Other girls)******

**Just to be free like other girls****  
****(I wanna be like)****  
****(I wanna seem like)****  
****(Other girls)****  
****Get to be **

_**(The girls were now standing on the stage with their wings that reseeded back)**_

**The Professors and everyone looked in awe and wonder, but turned into applauses and cheers from everyone.**

"**Now that's what I'm talkin about that's what we need in this some pop Pizzazz!" Prof Snake said standing up clapping with the other Professors.**

"**That's my girls!" Professor Maloney said happy that one of the girls passed the try outs.**

"**Alright girls you'll be the forth group to go up for part two of the BOTB's ok. Alright everyone Part two will take place in three day you all have your numbers everyone be there at 5!" Prof Kelly said walking out the hall with the others. As everyone left the hall the guys still sat there with their eyes wide open, and their mouths wide open –well except for Kaiba-.**

"**Now do you believe me when I say never underestimate women, especially when it comes to winning?" Kaiba said getting up about to leave when a voice caught his attention.**

"**Awe leaving so soon, and I though you guys were enjoying the show?" Tatyana said walking up to Kaiba with the other girls behind her.**

"**Hmph you call that a music looked more like a magic show," Jay said trying to hide the fact that what they did was cool.**

"**Awe that's too bad and we thought we did a good job!" Julie said leaning on Porscha with one arm around her shoulder, while Porscha had her arms crossed.**

"**Well we'll have to do better than won't we girls?" Danielle said standing next to Tatyana who was standing in front of Kaiba and Shanoske.**

"**Looks like it, and I thought that last min idea of mine was good?" Porscha said grinning wickedly as her boyfriend, "Come on girls lets hit the studio… hmmm see yah later love." Tatyana said walking passed Kaiba, while Danielle blows a kiss and winked at Shanoske.**

"**Looks like you guys pissed of two powerful women."**

"**Hate to be you right now." Julie said commenting on what Porscha said walking out of the Duel Arena following the others. As the guys watched the girls leave before they said anything the made sure they were gone.**

"**We're in deep shit men," Omari said rubbing his head.**

"**You're telling me…" Shanoske said with his hands behind his back.**

"**Don't worry we have our own magic here," Kaiba said looking at Shanoske who looked back at him and the others.**

"**Oh no, hell no! There's no way I'm doin that!" Shanoske yelled as he started to make his way to the Slifer Red Dorm.**

"**Awe come on man it's the best way for us to win!" Jay said trying to catch up with Shanoske.**

"**Yea and if that happens then we get put on lock down for a year," Shanoske said still walking until they got back to his dorm.**

"**Yea well there's that too!" Omari said closing the door.**

**Back at the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm the girls were feeling the excitement from their performances.**

"**HELL YEAH!" Porscha yelled as they made their way back to Tatyana's room screaming and cheering.**

"**That kicked ass, ha did you see the look on their faces?" Julie asked jumping onto the bed with Tatyana.**

"**Oh man I wished that I had a camera that was so priceless!" Danielle said sitting on the couch.**

"**I think the best part was when Shanoske and Kaiba were just standing there trying to figure out f they should piss their pants now or later." Tatyana said falling back on her bed laughing with the other girls.**

"**Man that was good." As they all laughed and joked for a few minutes there was a knock on the door.**

"**Umm come in ?" Tatyana said looking at the others confused wondering why someone was knocking on her room door.**

"**It's me, hey girls you guys did great! Oh I loved the part when your wings just popped up, oh and how you all started to hover over each other. Oh that was beautiful." Professor Maloney said walking into the room. **

"**Thanks but we're guessing that you didn't just come here to say that, what's your real angel?" Porscha said looking at their teacher.**

"**Ok girls I'm just gonna said it straight I want you to be those boys til they can't see anymore." Prof Maloney said glaring at the girls making them jump a little.**

"**Why?" Julie asked reading their minds.**

"**I hate that every year that those guys win, and not one of my girls even made it passed stage 2, and every fucking year. Snake would always rub it in every fucking year!" she yelled punching the wall making it crack, as the girls all sat on the bed watching in awe, "So that's why I want you girls to do everything you can to win."**

"**Ok we get why you want to win, but what does Professor Snake have to do with any of this?" Danielle asked not moving from the bed beside Porscha.**

"**I'm sick of that BASTARD always winning and I want to win! And if you want to pass this year then you damn well better win! And if you do win you all gave a paid vacation to anywhere you girls want," She said in a sweet voice leaving the room, making the girls look at the door and back at each other.**

"…**.. I think I'm goin be sleeping back at the house," Tatyana said getting up and leaving the room with the other girls who agreed with her leaving.**

"**Well at least when we win we get a pain vacation and a shopping spree." Julie said trying to cheer the girls up as they walked fair dock, the guys watched them smirking.**

"**Hey look they're leaving." Omari said looking out the window.**

"**Who cares what we need to worry about is how we're goin win." Kaiba said sitting in one of the computer chairs.**

"**If you want to win then you're goin have to beat them at their own game." Prof Snake said opening the door.**

"**What the... How the hell did you get in?" Shanoske asked looking at the Snake as he came into the room.**

"**Don't ask question, now look my guys have won every BOTB and I'm not about to lose just because some girls but some tricks in it."**

"**Those weren't tricks." Jay mumbled to himself but shut up quickly when Snake glared at him, "As I was saying I don't care, I need you to win at all cost."**

"**So what if we don't win?" Omari asked sitting on the desk beside Jay.**

"**Then you all fail but since you don't go here Mr. Kaiba I'll make sure you're wife doesn't pass either." He said earning a glare from Kaiba and the others.**

"**Now if you do win you all get to pass classes without having to go, and get to go anywhere you want." With that said Professor Snake left the room leaving the guys in silence.**

"**I really hate that guy!" Shanoske said making all the guys agree still looking at the door.**

"**Well we'll figure something out just wait he'll regret messing with us!" Jay told them.**

**Porscha: Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands.**

**Tatyana: Man that old Snake is up to his old tricks and Seto and the others have to win, but we can't lose to the boys!**

**Julie: Well we can't let them get expelled!**

**Danielle: Guys not now Shanoske and the others will find away to win own their own and beside we have our own performance to worry about let's go!**

**Porscha: Next Challenge for the Girls!**

**Tatyana: Okay your right we'll win our way!**


	69. Challenge for the Girls!

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 69 Challenge for the Girls!**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands Try outs began and the boys rocked their performance, but the girls used their beauty and charm to also make it through the next round after Prof. Snake told the boys if they lose they will fail all their classes now the boys have to figure out away to win without cheating can the boys win found out today!**

"**Ok so it's deciding that if we lose that we all go to Jamaica and hide out there until Professor Kelly cools off," Tatyana said looking up at the others from the list of other idea that they had about leaving.**

"**Man and I thought she was already crazy before the contest, but she just had to say and look likes that." Julie commented sitting on her bed, while Tatyana sat the desk on the other side of the room.**

"**Does anyone know when the next battle is?" Looking at the others Porscha asked sitting on her bed, while the others started thinking the same question.**

"**I would say let's ask Professor Kelly but then she may start flipping out if we asked!" Danielle said sitting next to Porscha with her arms and legs crossed.**

**Before Julie could say anything they heard a knock on the door, getting off her bed she walked over to the door and opened it to see a note on the floor, she picked it up and walks to the middle of the room still reading it.**

"**Well what does it say Julie?" Everyone asked her confused about why she had a confused look on her face.**

"**It's a note, it says that since so many bands passed that they will have to have a faceoff with other bands at different places of the day. Each band must wear their band symbol on their shirt or somewhere on their body until you are challenged by another band. You are to face one band a day and win at least 4 battles. Each song that you sing must be from a genre of country, pop, club, love, r&b, sad, rock, kid's song, techno, and another language. Both bands must be in a crowed area so that the crowd must choose which band they like the best, once your band wins you must take the other bands symbol and wear it letting everyone know that you have won a faceoff."**

**Julie hands the note to Danielle and the others read, "Well I guess this could be a way for us to practice," Porscha said looking at the note with a sweat drop on the back of her head.**

"**I wonder what the guys are thinking of all of this?" Tatyana asked leaning back in her chair looking at the ceiling. **

"**Ha-ha that this is a stupid idea, and that they don't need to do this because they're already so great," Julie commented falling onto her bed with her arm on her forehead.**

**Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm in Shanoske's room.**

"**Why the hell should we do this I mean this is maybe one of their dumbest ideas that they have!" Omari said sitting on the floor after Shanoske read the note that they found on their door when they got back from the school.**

"**It doesn't matter what we think if we want to win this then we have to do what the note say got it!" Shanoske told Omari who was sitting on his bed while others sat either on the bed or at the desk.**

"**Think of this as a way of getting rid of unwanted talent, and a good way of getting some practice," Kaiba said leaning on the wall away from the others.**

"**He's right, but I think it would be useful if we wrote out a list of songs that we're going to use for the challenges, so we don't have to argue with each other and get it over with," Jay said leaning over from the top of his bunk looking down at the others.**

"**For once he's right, hey Jay get some paper and get ready to start writing some stuff down," Shanoske told him getting up from his bed and started to passé around the room. **

**It was only noon, but both the guys and girls ordered some take out and stayed in their rooms, talking and thinking about songs that they knew and would win. The challenge didn't start until tomorrow at noon each band was given at list of places that they had to be for their challenge, so that they didn't have to go around looking and wasting their time.**

**Since each band had five days before the faceoff they had to be careful to win at least three out of those five days or else they were out of the contest. Each day had a list of what the first subject of the song was on so that each band would play fair. It was 11 when both groups finished choosing their songs, deciding that it was getting late they said that they would stay in Julie's room, picking and choosing what music they wanted wasn't easy and then they had to see who was going to sing takes a lot of people. Later into the night each girl one by one left their room to meet with their boyfriend, Danielle met Shanoske by Dracula's cave since it was away from everyone and they didn't want to make too much noise. **

**Julie and Omari were by the ocean walking hand and hand talking about how they missed each other and how they were going to beat each other. Kaiba and Tatyana met at the waterfall on the other side of the island away from viewing eyes, diving into the water playing with each other enjoying each other's company. While Porscha and Jay went into the forest sitting and talking about how tomorrow they were going to try and get the others to see each other's faceoff since their times were different.**

**The sun was coming up and everyone was getting ready to go into town when Porscha yelled saying, "Wouldn't it be sweet if the guys came to see us?" Looking back at Porscha the girls stared at her like she was a completely different person, "I mean like if they see us perform then they'll be even more scared of us since this is just practice for us." The all looked and started laughing and made their way to the boys' rooms.**

**Talking the whole way about how they were going to win and how they were going to leave the guys in shock. Julie knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened they could a lot of groaning and moaning from behind the door. Confused they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders; since Julie was standing in front of the door she started turning the handle slowly. Opening it she and the others saw they guys sleeping, softly giggling they started making their way to their boyfriends. **

**Shanoske had his face to the wall with the covers pulled off his body, Jay had his leg handing off the bed and his blanket on the floor. Omari and Kaiba was on the floor beside the closet with a blanket on his shoulders, but Kaiba was on the others side of the room away from the guys and it was the only place in the room that had space. **

**Giggling again the girls walked over to their boyfriends and started whispering to each other.**

"**We should take a picture," Danielle told the girls. **

**Agreeing with Danielle's idea they started taking out their camera's and took pictures of the whole rooms. It wasn't until Jay made a snorting shout that they started laughing louder, causing the guys to wake up as each of their eyes started opening to see their girlfriends standing over them laughing. **

"**Moring loves." They all said giggling again causing the guys to scream loudly making the girls laugh even more as they kick them out the room Danielle and the others were still laughing about how they looked cute and how they should do it again soon.**

"**Aww did you see how cute they looked in their little underwear as they slept?" Julie asked giggling with the others as they each looked at the pictures on their phone and how they were going to make it into their wall paper.**

**Then the door opened and the guys came out with scowls on their faces, "What do you want?" Shanoske asked walking down the stairs with his arms around his girlfriend's waist.**

"**We just wanted to see if you wanted to see if you guys wanted-" Porscha told Shanoske.**

"…**To come and see us perform today?" Tatyana asked interrupting Porscha while making their way to the loading dock. Each of the guys looked at each other trying to decide if they wanted to get some more practice in or if they wanted to go and see if the girls would win or not.**

"**Don't see why not." Omari said leaning on the side of the boat as it pulled away from the dock and the others sitting in some of the chairs that were on the boat.**

"**Sweet we have to go to Duel Arena in a few anyway," Danielle commented sitting in Shanoske's lap.**

"**When do you have to be at the challenge?"Kaiba asked also sitting with his head on his chin and Tatyana standing behind him.**

"**Well since it's only 11 we have until 12:30 to be at the Duel Arena," Commented Julie who was trying to touch the water with Omari holding her by the waist, trying to make sure she doesn't fall into the water.**

"**Since we know where the place is why don't we just meet back up at Duel Arena?" Porscha asked pulling Jay into the direction of the Duel Arena.**

"**You guys are silly it's an island not much to do when classes are cancelled and it's not like going off the island would be any better!" Ericko told them.**

"**That's fine with me!" The rest of the girls yelled pulling their boyfriends in different directions; Julie dragged Omari to the lake so that she could go feed some of the animals. Porscha and Jay goes to Slifer Red Dorm Lord knows what those two are up too.**

**Danielle had taken Shanoske for a walk, while Kaiba and Tatyana went to the Cafeteria get some ice cream talking about the company and other business that they needed to take care of.**

**As each couple was enjoying their time with their lover, something or someone appeared out the bushes.**

"**Jay, Porscha! Hey what are you guys up to?" Yale asked yelling from hilltop, "Umm we're going to the Slifer Red Dorm is all!" Jay yelled.**

"**Sorry Yale its private time between me and Jay the others are around!" Porscha told him**

"**Ok I can't wait to see you guys perform!" He yelled back at them.**

"**We're going to be at Duel Arena at 12:30 don't be late!" Jay told him as Porscha pulls him away from talking to Yale.**

"**Cool I'll be there okay guys!"**

**Meanwhile Julie and Omari enjoying each other's company playing with ducks that lives on the lake near the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm, but then all of a sudden Julie messed with the ducks getting them aggressive as they start chasing them until the ducks got tired. **

"**Can you tell me why or how the hell you were to get at least 10 ducks to start chasing you?" Omari asked trying to catch his breath at a tree with Julie sitting on the grass, who was also panting from the run.**

"**How *pant* should I *pant* know?" Julie asked trying to catch her breath with her boyfriend as they sat under the tree.**

"**WELL WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO START THROUGHING FUCKING ROCKS, INSTEAD OF BREAD!?" Omari yelled making Julie cover her ears as he yelled at her.**

"**I RAN OUT OF BREAD AND THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WANTED TO SOMETHING SO I THROUGH WHATEVER I COULD FIND!" She yelled as she started throwing rocks and other hard objects that she could find throwing at him.**

"**Ah Julie stop it!" Omari screamed running away from all the rocks and tree branches from a far you could see three people standing on the top of a hill watching.**

"**Do you think we should help them?" the first voice asked looking at her two friends who were smiling with a small twitch.**

"**No way in hell!" **

"**Yale you didn't have to say it like that." The third female said glaring at Yale with a grin**

"**Would you, I mean look at that Sasha and you tell me what you think?" Yale replied pointing at Omari who has just tripped over a tree root, only to turn over and see Julie tackled him and started beating him in the front of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm causing students to watch.**

"**Yeah you got a point there," Sasha said looking at Yale and Natasha.**

"**I think it will be safe to say that we should keep moving and act like we never saw anything and went back to what they were doing in town to begin with. While ignoring everyone that was around them Omari and Julie continued to fight. **

"**Isn't this lovely Shanoske just me and you spending time with each other?' Danielle said.**

"**Yeah I guess so…"**

"**What do you mean I guess so?" Danielle pulled away from him, "So what you don't want to spend time with me is that what it is?"**

"**No it's not that I'm just thinking we shouldn't be relaxing I mean we have 2 of our friends capture by this Society of Light and the Chancellor Riku wants us to relax for a couple of weeks and no dueling we could be saving the Obelisk Blue Dorm not relaxing!"**

"**Dammit Shanoske stop we can't change it you can't either and stop damn you won't even give us a chance to be with each other you know let's go I'm done here!" **

**It was 12:10 Jay, Porscha, Tatyana, Kaiba and had met half way to the Duel Arena and how they were talking about how they should do this more often. **

"**When you guys went to the lake didn't anything funny happen or did you two try to do thing you weren't suppose to do on the boat?" Tatyana asked smuggling at Porscha who were blushing along with Jay, "Ha I knew it, see I told you oh what did you do?" Tatyana said trying to pry out any information out of them as she could from the blushing couple.**

"**Shut Up! Beside your one to talk what about you two, I don't seem to recall that pretty red mark on your neck there when we got here." Porscha grinned back at Tatyana pointing at her hickey on her neck, trying to hide it with her hand.**

"**Yeah… Well… at least we don't get caught!" Tatyana said yelling back at Porscha whose face was also turning pink.**

"**Oh come on I want to see if there are any more little marks on you, now stay still and let me check." Porscha pounced on Tatyana causing then to stop and fight leaving them in the middle of the path in a dust cloud, while their boyfriends watching confused.**

"**Tell me again, why is it that we put up with this again?" Jay asked standing beside Kaiba who watched along with Jay as his Fiancée fought over where he placed his 'mark' on her body.**

"**The sex?" Kaiba plainly commented causing Jay to fall and quickly get back up and laugh nervously.**

"**Yeah that's one of them, but if they don't stop there gonna be late," Jay said as he and Kaiba break up the girls.**

"**What's that?" Porscha asked getting up and standing beside Jay, Tatyana doing the same thing as Porscha, still looking at the cloud that was approaching them at full speed.**

"**Hey isn't that….."**

"**Omari and Julie?" Kaiba said finishing Tatyana's sentence, running past the group only leaving behind a burst of wind and smoke.**

"***cough* what the *cough* hell?" Jay said coughing after inhaling some of the smoke, the others also coughing from all the dust that was around them.**

"**Well there's Omari and Julie now we just missing Shanoske and Danielle," Kaiba said just in a moments Danielle and Shanoske walk pass the gang as they enter the auditorium.**

"**Shanoske what's going on?" Jay asked.**

"**Long story let's just watch the girls perform."**

"**Well come on you hear him let's go and watch the performance!" Ericko said jumping behind the gang as he runs into the auditorium.**

"**Great Ericko found us!" Porscha said.**

"**We're here." Porscha and Tatyana yelled, "See you guys on stage." They said walking to the back of the auditorium, waving back at them Kaiba and Jay walked in to see Shanoske and Omari still in one piece.**

"**Man what happened?" Jay asked them taking a seat beside Omari and Kaiba beside Shanoske.**

"**How the hell am I supposed to know? One minute she's feeding those ducks, they start casing her, I yell at her for being stupid and she starts throwing stuff!" He yelled at Jay. **

"**What about you?" Kaiba looked at Shanoske.**

"**I told about the situation of Sartorius and I don't think we need to be resting or relaxing we need to stop this!"**

"**And Danielle didn't want to hear that?" Kaiba respond.**

"**Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Auditorium! We have a special treat for you today. It's that time of year again where Duel Academy is having their battle of the bands, both groups must do a song that has to do with love, our first group calls themselves Passion Boys. Let's give them a round of applause everyone."**

**Leaving the stage four band mates came on the stage. The first to walk on stage was a male that stood at 5 foot 6 with brown hair that stopped at his ears, and tan skin wearing a red shirt and black pants with chains hanging on the side.**

**The guy on drums was heavy set and had little hair, also wearing red and black pants but without chains, then you had what looks like the lead vocalist and guitarist wearing a red skull head on his black pants and on his shirt was the band name written in red. **

"**Is it just me or are they wearing the same thing?" Julie asked the other girls while on the side of the stage away from the view of others. **

"**Hell if I know, but I hope their song doesn't beat ours," Danielle said leaning on the wall with her arms crosses, "We can only hope so, say Porscha are you ready to sing after them?" **

"**Hell yeah no can beat me even if they tried!"**

"**Yeah cuz she'll just sit on them and call it a day!" Tatyana grinned beside Porscha.**

"**Yeah that's - Hey!" Porscha quickly turned around trying to get Tatyana in a head lock only to cause them to get into a fight back stage.**

"**Anyway what song are they going to do?" Julie asked ignoring her fighting friends.**

"**Alright everyone we're the Passion boys!" The band singer yelled causing several girls to yell with hearts in their eyes, "I see that we've been missed, as you all know I'm Kyo on the drums is Taylor and on keyboard is Jason. And since you girls love us so much this song is just for you." He said winking into the audience making the girls scream louder.**

"**Man I've heard of a fan club but this is ridicules!" Omari screamed trying to cover his ears with the others.**

_**Jason: (Starts off introducing the song and taking over with his vocal part and playing) Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you said you loved me  
What's that about**_

Kyo: You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No I can't The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way  
Love will find a way...

_****_**Girls start to fill the Café while other girls faint.**_****_

All: Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Taylor: Here's how I play, here's where you stand  
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been  
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice  
Take it slow, you keep pushing me  
You're pushing me away  
Pushing me away...

All: Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time

Taylor & Jason: oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na  
oooo, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
na, na, na, na, na, na, na  


"**My god are they serious?" Tatyana asked who looked at them confused and with a sweat drop in the back of her and the rest of the girl's heads.**

"**Looks that way but…." Unable to finished her sentence Danielle looked a little green in the face **

"**Why in the hell are they singing a girl song?" Porscha confusedly asked her friends as she looks back at them only to see them shaking their heads too.**

"**Well I guess we can say that we have this in the bag huh?" Julie asked look at the rest of the group, making them perk up with joy.**

_**Kyo: Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me baby...**_

Baby don't say love me, baby  
Give me some time...

All: Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
(repeat until fade out)

"**Alright everyone that was Passion Boys let's give them another round of applause." Professor Kelly said, each girl's scream shook the building, "Ok ladies let's get ready for our next girl band that call themselves The Phoenix! Let's hear it for them people." Running off stage to allow the rest of the girls to come on stage**

"**Alright ladies that's us let's go!" Porscha screamed running onto the stage and taking the microphone into her hand. Turning around to see Julie to her left getting to the keyboards and changing them for the song, Danielle on her right fixing the lead guitar making sure it was in tone, and Tatyana taking her place at the drums.**

"**Ok ladies this is what I think about a love song, it has to filled with emotion," Points to Julie to start playing then Tatyana to bring in a smother feeling, "You know you have to let him know that what he did was wrong and that you have to let him know that." Nods in the direction of Danielle to play and takes the mic off the stand and starts moving around the stage.**

_**Porscha: (Dances around the stage without getting tangled in the cords) **_

_**I used to think that I wasn't fine enough  
And I used to think that I wasn't wild enough  
But I won't waste my time tryin' to figure, out  
why you playing games, whats this all about  
And I can't believe,  
Your hurting me  
I met your girl, what a difference  
What you see in her  
You aint see in me  
But I guess it was all just make-believe  
**_

"**Hope she's not talking about you?" Kaiba said looking at Jay along with the others.**

"**No why would she?" Looking at Kaiba with a sweat drop**

_****__**[All Chorus]**__****_

Oh, Love  
never knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we started kissin'  
I found...  
Love  
never knew what I was missin'  
but I knew once we start kissin'  
I found...

Porscha: Slowly walks off stage and walks over to a random table and sits on a guys lap)

_**Now you're gone, what am I gonna do  
I'm so oo empty  
my heart, my soul can't go on  
Go on baby without you...**_

_**(Gets up and moves around the room) My rainy days fade away when you,  
come around please tell me baby  
why you go so far away  
Why you go...**_

_**[All Chorus]**__****_

Love...  
never knew what I was missing  
but I knew once we started kissin'  
I found...  
Love  
never knew what I was missin'  
but I knew once we start kissin'  
I found...

I found you  
yeaaahhhh  
oooooo

Porscha: (walks back to the stage he back still to the audience with a stool in her hand) Now you're gone, what am I gonna do  
I'm so oo empty  
my heart, my soul can't go on  
Go on baby without you...  


_**(Puts the mic back on the stand and sits on the stool) **_

_**Rainy days fade away  
when you come around  
say your here to stay  
With me boy  
**_

_**(Lights start to fade a long with the song)I don't want you to leave me  
I need you...**_

_**[Chorus]**__****_

**Screams filled the room and people started jumping out their seats, "Bravo!" Screams and cheers, the lights came back on all four of the girl's standing in front taking a bow.**

"**Ok people from that up roar I take it that we have a winner?" Screams filled the air again answering his question.**

"**Ok everyone I now give you the winners of round one of Love!" Turns around and hands Porscha the group Passion Boys pin, "Let's hear it again everyone!" **

"**Well I got to say they were good," Jay commented also clapping his hands with the others. **

"**Yeah but what I want to know is why they choose that song?" Omari said looking at the others and then back at his friends. **

"**That's a good question, but if you saw you didn't do anything then you shouldn't have to worry about anything," Shanoske said getting up and walking over to the stage to congratulate his girlfriend.**

"**Thank you everyone now if you would please we have to be on our way," Danielle yelled as Shanoske pulls her off the stage and out through the back door.**

"**Where are they going?" Omari asked the other guys walking up to his keyboard. **

"**Who knows, but we gotta get ready for our turn so let's go he'll be back," Kaiba said.**

**Outside of the stage Shanoske's tries to talk Danielle.**

"**Danielle I just wanted to say I'm sorry okay I'm just worried about my friends, that's all!" Shanoske said to her.**

"**I understand I'm just saying there my friends too and right now we can't do nothing about it so just try and have fun okay?"**

"**I understand okay…wish me luck!"**

"**I will!"**

"**The next round is up, but we will take a 1hour intermission everyone go out and chill for a bit and we'll restart around 2!" Professor Kelly told them.**

"**Well I guess that'll give us some more preparation time!" Jay said.**

"**Yeah," Kaiba said walking off the stage.**

"**So now what?" Tatyana asked them as Shanoske and Danielle walks back in auditorium.**

"**What is it?" **

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels it's the boys turns to show the girls what there made of, but the question is can they win their challenge or will they be expelled find out next time.**

**Porscha: Next Time Rock with You**

**Jay: I'll rock your body all night!**

**Porscha: I'm feeling the beat! **


	70. Rock with You

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 70 Rock with You**

**Last time on Generation Duelist! Trail Duels the girls perform taking on the Passion Boys and won now its Shanoske and his group can the Shanoske and his friends win their challenge or will they be expelled find out today. **

"**Okay so we have a 1 hour break to do what?" Shanoske asked them getting upset at them.**

"**I don't know calm down!" Tatyana told him as they begin to argue a strange boy wearing a Superman shirt and belt buckle walks up to them.**

"**Wait calm down guys!" Danielle breaks them up as they all look at the strange guy that's just smiles at them.**

"**Um who the hell are you?" Omari asked him.**

"**I'm Steve Hudson I'm new hear and I heard about Shanoske and I want to know if he'll duel me?" Steve said.**

"**Steve Hudson, sure why not I need something to do anyway let's duel!" Shanoske said pulling out a duel disk and loading his deck activating his duel disk as Steve does the same.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Steve LP 8000**

"**Well Steve you should make the first move!" Shanoske told him.**

"**I will I summon Flare Hero Happy Dolphin in Attack Mode!"**

**Flare Hero Happy Dolphin LV4 (ATK 1200)**

**A muscular tone flaming dolphin appeared on Steve's side of the field.**

"**Did you just said Flare Hero?" Shanoske was shocked to hear Steve saying Flare Hero.**

"**Hold on there's Elemental Heroes, Destiny Heroes, and now Flare Heroes? What the hell!" Tatyana said to the others.**

"**I never heard of them before let's see if Shanoske can defeat him," Kaiba said smiling.**

"**I'll activate Flare Hero Happy Dolphin's Special Ability I can discard a card and inflict 400 points of damage, I'm discarding 3 from my hands and now take 1200 points of damage!"**

**Steve sends 3 cards from his hand to his deck as Flare Hero Happy Dolphin jumps in the air with 2 fireballs in his hands throwing them at Shanoske as he brace from impact, but Shanoske didn't have to recover as another came at him knocking him down.**

**Shanoske LP 6800**

"**Now I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Dammit this guy's good already lost life points before the duel even started, but I can change it around hopefully," Shanoske thinks to himself he gets up from the floor and draws a card from his deck, "Alright Steve nice move, but I got something for you I discard the monster Card Gifter from my hand this card let's me draw 2 cards from my deck, now I activate Premature Burial I pay 800 of my life points I bring back the Tricky from my Graveyard!"**

**Shanoske LP 6000  
The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

"**Now Tricky attack his Flare Hero Happy Dolphin!"**

**The Tricky flies in the air and lands in front of Flare Hero Happy Dolphin and uppercut the Hero in the face as he shatters in pieces Steve smiles reveal 2 of his Trap Cards.**

**Shanoske LP 5200**

"**Wait what how did I lose life points?"**

"**That's because I activated a Trap Card its call Flare Shine you take the damage that I would've taken, and then you'll lose 1000 life points!"**

**Steve's trap card actives shining bright as Tricky and Shanoske cover the eyes from the bright shining light.**

**Shanoske LP 4200**

"**Then I activate Flare Signal I can Special Summon a Flare Hero like this card Flare Hero the Fairy of Hope!"**

**A beautiful orange and red fire pattern fairy appeared next to Steve.**

**Flare Hero the Fairy of Hope LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**When this card is summoned you lose 300 points of damage and then I'll activate her Special Ability I'll remove her play and Special Summon Flare Hero Lovely Rose in Attack Mode!"**

**Flare Hero Lovely Rose LV5 (ATK 1700)**

**Shanoske LP 3900**

"**Dammit come on Shanoske you can duel way better than this!" Porscha told him.**

"**Yeah step your game up!" Tatyana added on.**

"**I will if you guys shut up! Steve you're good, but let's see if you handle this card I activate Five Star Twilight I'll give up The Tricky to Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers meet…Kuriboh, Kuriba, Kuribi, Kuribe, and Kuribu!"**

**Kuriboh LV1 (ATK 300)**

**Kuriba LV1 (ATK 300)**

**Kuribi LV1 (ATK 300)**

**Kuribe LV1 (ATK 300)**

**Kuribu LV1 (ATK 300)**

"**Kuriboh Brothers are you out of your mind Shanoske?" Tatyana tries to jump on the stage attacking Shanoske, but everyone pulled her back keeping her from getting close.**

"**I'll end my turn with 2 cards facedown, your move Steve!"**

"**Okay Card of Sanctity we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hand get ready Shanoske, because you're going to lose I activate Flare Fusion I can fuse together Flare Hero Knight along with Flare Hero Lovely Rose and Flare Hero Wired Cat in order to Fusion Summon…Flare Hero The Dragon of Light and Flames!"**

**A gigantic flame erupted all over the field as Steve's Flare Heroes were engulf into the giant flames forming a flaming dragon.**

**Flare Hero The Dragon of Light and Flames LV10 (ATK 3500) **

"**Now I'll activate Flare Fusion's Special Ability you lose 1500 life points!"**

**Shanoske LP 2400**

"**And another thing I can Special Summon a Flare Hero from my deck meet…Flare Hero Warbeast of Sun Realm!"**

**Flare Hero Warbeast of Sun Realm LV4 (ATK 2100)**

"**Damn Shanoske hasn't made a dent in his life points and Steve taken his life points to 2400 in two turns Shanoske will never win this!" Jay told the others.**

"**No he'll win!" Danielle replied.**

"**Let's hope so!"**

"**Can't you all see Steve won this duel one more attack and Shanoske will lose!" Kaiba told them.**

"**Why would you say that Shanoske will never go down without a fight?" Tatyana told Kaiba.**

"**Look at the results Steve has 8000 Shanoske has 2400 life points anytime Steve summons a Flare Hero they have an ability to inflict damage to Shanoske and Shanoske felt for ever attack it'll take a miracle for Shanoske to win!" He explained to them.**

"…**Alright Flare Hero Warbeast attack one of his Kuriboh brothers!"**

"**I think not I activate Hope for an Escape first I pay 1000 life points so my life points are 1400 points, but for every 2000 life points I can draw that many cards and I can draw 3 cards, but that's not all I reveal another facedown card Defense Draw for this turn I take no damage and I can draw 1 card from my deck, sorry Steve I won't go down that easily!"**

"**Haha! Shanoske you're everything I except from you, but even you must know…you can't win!"**

"**We'll see Steve…we'll see it's my move!" Shanoske draws a card from his deck and smiles, "Alright my five Kuriboh brothers become Kuribabylon!"**

**All 5 Kuribohs jumped in the air transforming into a big Kuriboh with fangs and a horn on top of its head preparing to attack.**

**Kuribabylon LV5 (ATK ?)**

"**Now Kuribabylon attack raise to 1500 now I activate the Spell Pump Up now its attack is now 3000, but I'm not done I'm going for an double attack!"**

"**How Kuribabylon only has 3000 life points and can't attack twice in one turn Shanoske for a duelist that's monster attack 101!" Steve tells him.**

"**Really I never said I was done did I?" Shanoske told him holding two cards up, "I activate the Spell Fighting Spirit now my monster gains 300 points for each card on your side of the field now 600 additional attack points!"**

**Kuribabylon LV5 (ATK 3900)**

"**Now for my Spell Card Double Attack I discard Dark Magician from hand and now my Kuribabylon can attack twice now Kuribabylon attack his Flare Hero the Dragon of Light and Flames!"**

**Kuribabylon flies in the air above Flare Hero the Dragon of Light and Flames as his horn glows rainbow colors releasing the blast hitting the dragon as it shatters into pieces.**

**Steve LP 7600**

"**Now Kuribabylon attack his Warbeast as well!"**

**Steve LP 6100 **

"**Now I'll place 3 cards facedown on the field and end my turn your move Steve!"**

"**Okay my turn I activate Graceful Charity I can now draw 3 cards from my deck and discard 2 cards from my hand I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn come on back Flare Hero the Dragon of Light and Flames!"**

**Flare Hero the Dragon of Light and Flames LV10 (ATK 3500)**

"**Now I remove 7 Flare Heroes from my Graveyard in order to summon Flare Hero Tropospeheric Lord!"**

**Flare Hero Tropospeheric Lord LV10 (ATK ?)**

"**Now Flare Hero Tropospeheric Lord's Special Ability you lose 2400 life points!"**

"**I think not I won't lose not today I reveal my facedown card it's called Reflect Barrier so instead of me losing life points you'll lose life points!"**

**Steve LP 3700**

"**Fine Tropospeheric Lord attack points is equal to half of the removed from play Flare Heroes now it's attack is 6750! Now Attack his Kuribabylon!"**

"**I think not Steve I activate Soul Shield I pay half of my life points to end the Battle Phase sorry about that!"**

**Shanoske LP 700**

"**My Dragon of Light and Flames' Special Ability activates you lose 500 points for each removed Flare Hero you lose 4000 life points!"**

"**O no if that attack hits Shanoske will lose!" Danielle stands up as the Dragon release it's final attack on Shanoske.**

"**No I won't go down here's the final move…"**

**Shanoske activates a facedown card just the attack explodes in his face leaving everyone to wonder if Shanoske survived.**

**Steve LP 0**

"**Wait how did I lose?"**

"**Simple I had a facedown card it's called Return Marker it works when you activate a monster's effect I can negate the effect of the monster and inflict damage that would've been done to me to you! 4000 life points sorry I won this duel!" **

"**Ok guys we need you on stage now." Walking to the guys and leaving to go do some last minute checks. Following the manager the girls went to the front of the café and took their seats waiting for their boyfriends, while giggling knowing what they were going to when they go back to duel academy **

"**Whatever, come on we'll ask them later." Omari said going out first with the other close behind. Once they walked out on the stage they were greeted by people yelling and screaming and camera lights going off. **

"**Hey everyone are you ready to rock?" Jay yelled into the microphone receiving screaming from the crowed, "Well here's some music to get ya'll jumping we're taking it back old school hit it." As they started the music people started laughing and moving in their seats.**

_**Jay: Staring off in a soft voice causing some of the girls to swoon and aw while Porscha and the others rolled their eyes**_

**Girl, Close Your Eyes Let That Rhythm Get Into You  
Don't Try To Fight It  
There Ain't Nothin' That You Can Do  
Relax Your Mind  
Lay Back And Groove With Mine  
You Got To Feel That Heat  
And We Can Ride The Boogie  
Share That Beat Of Love**

_**Shanoske: Tapping his foot to keep the beat steady for the rest of the band, **_

**I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away**

Out On The Floor  
There Ain't Nobody There But Us  
Girl, When You Dance  
There's A Magic That Must Be Love  
Just Take It Slow  
'Cause We Got So Far To Go  
When You Feel That Heat  
And We're Gonna Ride The Boogie  
Share That Beat Of Love

_**Omari: Taking over where Shanoske left off moving around the stage causing girls to scream and giggle when he winked at some of them**_

**I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
Dance You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night)  
We're Gonna Rock The Night Away**

And When The Groove Is Dead And Gone (Yeah)  
You Know That Love Survives  
So We Can Rock Forever, On

_**All**_

**I Wanna Rock With You  
I Wanna Groove With You  
I Wanna Rock With You  
I Wanna Groove With You**

I Wanna Rock (All Night) With You Girl (Sunlight)  
Rock With You, Rock With You Girl (Yeah)  
(All Night)  
Dance The Night Away

I Wanna Rock With You (Yeah) (All Night)  
Rock You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock With You (All Night) Rock The Night Away Feel The Heat Feel The Beat Rock You Into Day (Sunlight)  
I Wanna Rock - Rock The Night Away

**The music starts to fade out, after the music fades everyone on the café starts clapping smiling the guys knew that they had won because of the choose of song they choose to sing, and how evenly they did it. Leaving the stage the manager comes out clapping.**

"**Alright everyone that was the first band playing Rock with you by Michael Jackson rest in peace man we love you." Making the peace sign, kissing his fingers and holding it up to the sky, "ok everyone our next battle is a group of Old Skool girls they like to be called so give them a hand and welcome them to the stage!" Clapping his hands with everyone else the guys watched from behind laughing saying that they had this in the bag. **

"**Hi everyone we're Old Skool Girls and we're gonna play my love is your love by Whitney. I'm Amy, the girl on the drums is Tracy, the chick on bass guitar is Max hit it Tracy!" The girl at the microphone said signaling her drummer.**

****_**Amy : Standing at the microphone moving around with her hands eyes close trying to feel the music run through her.**_

**If tomorrow is a judgement day (sing mommy)  
And I'm standin' on the front line  
And the Lord ask me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you**

If I wake up in World War 3  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you comin' with me

(clap your hands, ya'll it's alright) (4 times)

'Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (2 times)

(clap your hands, ya'll it's alright) (2 times)

_**Tracy: still playing the drums started singing into the microphone **_

**If I lose my fame and fortune  
And I'm homeless on the street  
And I'm sleepin' in Grand Central Station  
It's okay if you're sleepin' with me**

(clap your hands, ya'll its alright...) (2 times)

As the years they pass us by  
we stay young through each other's eyes  
And no matter how old we get  
It's okay as long as I got you babe

(clap your hands, ya'll it's alright) (2 times)

_**Max:**_

**'Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (2 times)**

If I should die this very day  
Don't cry, cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay  
And no matter what people say  
I'll be waiting for you after judgement day

'Cause your love is my love  
and my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (2 times)

**Finishing their song the manager again come out with the guys behind him smiling, "Ok everyone we've heard both bands now it's up to you to decide who's the winner of this battle alright everyone that's thinks that Old Skool Girls should win lets here you scream!" The crowd yelled but not loudly knowing that they going to lose just stood there pouting, "Alright everyone let's hear it for my men over here singing Rock with you!" The whole room yelled and screamed **

"**Ok we have our winner lets here it for the guys everyone!" Walking over to the girls and getting their button to give to the winner. Giving to the guys they held up the button receiving cheers from the crowd. **

"**Well I guess we can give them their gifts when we get back huh?" Porscha asked looking up at the stage, each girl nodded their heads and stood up to leave without them noticing it. Going back stage the guys started putting their instruments away and left through the back. Once they got out there they say them standing there each smiling wickedly at them.**

"**What do you think they did?" Jay asked whispering to Omari who shook his head, "No they want something." Whispering back to him giggling each girl took their boyfriends hand and ran off in different directions.**

**First Porscha took Jay to the park where they first made out in the city when they were alone looking around. **

"**Alright I'm here what do you want, no, what did you do now?" He said standing in front of Porscha who was giggling, walking over to the water fountain and sitting on the rim of it, patting the empty spot besides her saying to come sit beside her. Waking over to her slowly in case she was going to throw him into the water for something that he may or may not have don't. **

"**Relax I'm not going to hurt you I want to give you something now close your eyes… close them!" When he didn't do it the first she yelled causing him to jump a little and closed them, "ok now hold out your hand." He sighed holding out his hand Porscha took out a small brown bag and putting it in his hand. Opening his eyes he saw the bag and opened it, wide eyes he looked at the booster packs that Porscha brought him.**

"**When did you? How, what, I don't understand when did you…" Jay asked her looking at the booster packs and Porscha over and over again.**

"**I got them for you when you weren't looking." Without a second thought Jay gave Porscha a hug and started making out with her.**

"**Danielle where they hell are you taking me?" Shanoske asked as they pulled him to the other side of the park where they would feed the ducks. Coming to a stop Shanoske standing behind her while Danielle pulled something out her pocket. While Shanoske looked at Danielle with a confused face.**

"**Ok I know that you wanted that card at the dueling store and we'll…. Here" Turning around and handing Shanoske a dueling card, when he looked at the card better his eyes grow wider, it was the Junk Destroyer card he wanted. Looking from Danielle and then back at the card he gave her a smug smile and walked over to her, putting his hand around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss under the starts and full moon that hung over them.**

"**This is the best gift that you've gotten me today." Smiling again Shanoske went back to kissing Danielle who responded to his kiss.**

"**Alright you two what did you do?" Omari asked being pulled by Julie with Kaiba beside him while their girlfriends giggled and laughed. They run up and hill both Taty and Julie were smiling with something behind their backs, that they didn't want the guys to see. **

"**Well we both noticed that-"**

"**That you wanted some cards that you couldn't get one of the cards in the store soooo." Cutting off Julie mid sentence.**

"**We decided to." Handing them their bags that they have behind their backs, taking the bags from them Kaiba and Omari looked in the bags to find the cards they were looking at in the store. **

"**When… How why?" Both said looking at both girls who were laughing, pulling their boyfriend in different direction. No one from the group went back to duel academy that night, because the guys wanted to show their girlfriends how appreciated they were about the cards they got. **

"**Well don't think you're gonna win though because we're going to win this whole thing!" Julie told them.**

"**Bring it on!" Omari told her.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands it's the girls turns and there going in with a bang can Shanoske and the guys handle the girls and their secret plans or will the girls fail found out next time.**

**Tatyana: Next Time No Drama**


	71. No Drama

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 71 No Drama**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands with a small break before the next performance Shanoske was challenged by a mysterious student Steve Hudson who duel Shanoske with his Flare Heroes, but in the end Shanoske turned it around and won after the boy showed the girls what they could do, but now it's the girls turn can they show the boys a good time? Find out today! **

**Since no one went back to school that night they all ended up in going to hotel for the night, once it was morning everyone was at the mansion getting ready for the girls face off. Since the guys didn't have to do any more face offs for 2 days they were going to chill in the studio and get some practice in before they have to battle. **

"**Ok girls since we have at least an hour before we have to get to the park for the face off, does anyone have an idea for the theme?" Tatyana asked putting on her ear rings while sitting in front of a mirror. **

"**Hmmm well the theme is something to do with a sad song, we need a good one. One that people know the song and will get people to cry a little," Danielle said changing behind a small changing screen.**

"**I think we should do a Mary J song, we haven't done one of her songs in a while," Julie said sitting on the bed with Porscha waiting for the others to get ready.**

"**Yeah that would be good, but who should sing and what song I already sang, and we're doing a group song later today so… I guess I don't know what song is it again?" Porscha asked lying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.**

"**What about No More Drama that was a good one. I think that people will love to hear that again. And I think Tatyana should sing it since she has more drama to deal with Kaiba and Shanoske. Ha-ha what do you think?" Danielle said coming out from behind the screen laughing and fully dressed.**

"**Ha-ha yeah that would be good I haven't heard you sing in a while Tatyana why don't you?" Porscha said sitting up from the bed laughing at Danielle's side comment. **

"**Ha-ha funny yeah I'll do it, but if we want to sing it then we need to leave now!" Tatyana replied getting up grabbing her purse Danielle, Porscha and the others run out the door trying to get to the park in time and make sure that they had everything set up in the right way. **

**Half way to the park the girls say a ice cream store that just opened, looking at each other the all nodded their heads and run inside. When they went in they were shocked to see that it looked like a regular restaurant. It was nice and clean and it that new smell to it too.**

"**Wow this place looks great and they have so much here let's eat here before we have to perform," Julie advised walking up to the register looking at what they had to offer her and the others to eat, "Hmmm I think I'll have a hot dog with a large Root beer, and for desert I think I'll try a banana split with chocolate, and two vanillas."**

"**Your total is 10.25." Paying for her meal Julie moved so that the others could get their orders too. Porscha got a cheese burger and fries, with sprit and a cheese cake with strawberry drizzle on the top. Danielle got 2 slices of pizza a coca cola and an apple pie with whip cream on the top with a cherry too. While Tatyana got a cheese burger and fries with a sprite and chocolate vanilla milk shake. **

**As they waited for their orders the girls sat in a large booth talking what songs they were going to sing for the other face offs, "Ok so we've decide on what we want to sing what and to what song right?" Tatyana asked looking at the piece of paper in front of her.**

"**Yea so in the next round we'll do it as a group but for tomorrow's songs it's going to be Danielle and Julie right?" Porscha asked taking the paper from Tatyana looking at it again making sure she wrote everything down right.**

"**Alright here are your orders ladies enjoy." The waitress said walking over to them and putting two trays down and walking again.**

"**Ok since we've picked what we're gonna do is everyone ready for?" Danielle asked biting into her pizza. **

"**Yup… Um we're going to be late come on!" Julie yelled grabbing her stuff with the others getting there's too and running out the door.**

"**Come on we're going to be even later now!" Porscha yelled from the back and the others in front of her all four panting trying to talk and run at the same time. Half way to the park they cause they see that the stage was almost done being set up, finally get to the middle of the park they came to a stop trying to catch their breather.**

"**Oh there you are we've been waiting for you, hurry you have 5 minutes before you go on," A crew person said pushing the girls the back of the stage, where their instruments were waiting for them, "Ok you guys hurry up you have to be on stage in a few." **

"**Ok girls do you remember what we're doin?" Danielle asked walking onto the stage with the others close behind her.**

"**Yup ok T you're on get up there sing that song and play that guitar." Porscha said walking over to the drums.**

"**Hey everyone are you ready for our first group of girls?" the crowd yelled answering the announcer, "Ok let's hear it for hear it for Duel Academies Phoenix!" Clapping backing away so Tatyana would walk up to the front, looking at the others with a quick nod she turned around and the music started playing.**

_**Tatyana: putting the head phone piece on her and starts moving around the stage**_

**So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
You go your way  
I go my way (no more, no more)**

So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
Yeah

(singin')  
Broken heart again  
Another lesson learned  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cuz I can guarantee that I'll be fine

_**Tatyana walks over to Porscha and Julie dancing **_

_**All: **_**No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again)  
No more in my life**

Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I liked the stress  
Cuz I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more

_**All**_**: No more pain (no more pain x2 )  
No more game (no more games messing with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again, no more)  
No more in my life**

No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life I don't ever wanna hurt again)  
No more in my life  
Wanna speak ma mind wanna speak ma mind

Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain (free from all the pain)  
Free from all the games (free from all the games)  
Free from all the stress (free from all the stress)  
So find your happiness  


_**In the middle of the stage dancing with Danielle and singing part of it with her.**_

**I don't know  
Only god knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
Ohhhh...**

_**All**_**: No more pain (no more pain, no more pain, tired of crying)  
No more game (tired of your planning games with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more in my life (no more x6)**

No more tears (No more tears, no more crying every night)  
No more fears (No more waking, be up in the morning)  
No drama (leave me alone, go to hell)  
No more in my life (hey yeah)

No more pain (no more)  
No more games (no more games, I'm tired, I'm so tired)  
No drama (No more x6)  
No more in my life  
No more

No more drama (I'm tired of all this drama)  
No more drama (go ahead, go ahead, you demons getting out of my face)  
No more drama (go get a my life, I'm about to lose my mind)  
No more drama (help me, help me sing)

No more drama (no more drama, no more, no more)  
No more drama (yeah)  
No more drama (no, no more)  
No more drama (help me sing, I need a piece of mine 3x)

No more drama (yeah all I need, hide but nicely I need to know that you are free)  
No more drama

Oh no x2  
No more x2  
No more drama x2  
In my, in my... life

So tired (I'm so tired)  
Tired of all this drama  
(Oh help me please...)

**(talkin')  
So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
You go your way  
I go my way (no more, no more)**

So tired  
Tired of all this drama  
Yeah

(singin')  
Broken heart again  
Another lesson learned  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burned  
Gotta count on me  
Cuz I can guarantee that I'll be fine

_**All**_**: No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again)  
No more in my life**

Why'd I play the fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Knowing all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I liked the stress  
Cuz I was young and restless  
But that was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more

No more pain (no more pain x2 )  
No more game (no more games messing with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life, no ones gonna make me hurt again, no more)  
No more in my life

_**All**_**: No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life I don't ever wanna hurt again)  
No more in my life  
Wanna speak ma mind wanna speak ma mind**

Hooh it feels so good  
When you let go  
Of all the drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain (free from all the pain)  
Free from all the games (free from all the games)  
Free from all the stress (free from all the stress)  
So find your happiness

I don't know  
Only god knows where the story ends for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whether we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
Ohhhh...

No more pain (no more pain, no more pain, tired of crying)  
No more game (tired of your planning games with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more in my life (no more x6)

No more tears (No more tears, no more crying every night)  
No more fears (No more waking, be up in the morning)  
No drama (leave me alone, go to hell)  
No more in my life (hey yeah)

_**All**_**: No more pain (no more)  
No more games (no more games, I'm tired, I'm so tired)  
No drama (No more x6)  
No more in my life  
No more**

No more drama (I'm tired of all this drama)  
No more drama (go ahead, go ahead, you demons getting out of my face)  
No more drama (go get a my life, I'm about to lose my mind)  
No more drama (help me, help me sing)

No more drama (no more drama, no more, no more)  
No more drama (yeah)  
No more drama (no, no more)  
No more drama (help me sing, I need a piece of mine 3x)

No more drama (yeah all I need, hide but nicely I need to know that you are free)  
No more drama

Oh no x2  
No more x2  
No more drama x2  
In my, in my... life

So tired (I'm so tired)  
Tired of all this drama  
(Oh help me please...)

**The crowd yelled with excitement as they finished, taking a bow the announcer came out running to the microphone,"And there you have everyone our first group!" Clapping one more time telling them to get off the stage, leaving the stage they saw another group of girls walking past them, "Ok here is the next group they call themselves Set It Off!" As the girls left the stage so that the next group could introduce themselves to everyone else.**

"**Hi I'm Grace we're Set It Off! On the drums is my sister Alice, on keyboards is Christian and on guitars is Mary. Alright right girls let's show them what they really should cry about!" **

_**Grace: Taking the microphone into walking around the stage and her group.**_

**What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go**

Verse 1:

I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

Verse 2:

I often fantasize  
The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

Bridge:

Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right  


**What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go (fade out)**

**The crowd cheered louder and where jumping, while back stage the girls know what was gonna happen.**

"**Damn why didn't we think of that?" Porscha said shaking her head with the others.**

"**I heard yah we already know what's gonna happen next lets' just go out there and get it over with." Danielle said walking in front of the others to go on stage.**

"**Alright everyone we've heard both groups lets' give both groups another round of applause for doing such a good job!" yelling into the microphone the crowd cheered again, "Alright everyone we've got the results and here is the winner for this contest is drum roll please… and the winner is?" **

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands the girls will find out if they win this round or not, now Shanoske and the guys will have to battle next can they win this round as well.**

**Porscha: Come on I want to know did we win or not?**

**Danielle: I can't believe those girls song that song!**

**Tatyana: Next Time: The Winner is….?**


	72. The Winner is Pt1

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 72 The Winner is…?Pt.1**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands the girls had a tough time deciding which song they wanted to use Tatyana decided she was gonna sing and choose to sing Mary J Blige No Drama, but then new group called Set It Off song Don't Let Go by En Vogue now a winner must be decided.**

"**And the winner is…. Set It Off!" The crowd roared loudly, knowing that they lost Danielle and the others knew that they were going to.**

"**They won and hey I've got to give them props for picking that song it was good," Julie said looking at the other team on stage while they were back stage looking the other team. **

"**Well we still have another face off we have to beat-" Danielle replied.**

"…**But we have to meet the guys." Tatyana said cutting Danielle mid sentence**

"**Yeah but let's not say we got beat at this," Porscha said walking away from the others away from the park into town. Walking around the girls decided that they were going to change a few things before they went to their next battle in the carnival.**

**Walking to their meeting spot the girls were still beating themselves up about not thinking of that song in the first place. Walking to the middle of the town where they water fountain was they saw that the guys were already there waiting for them.**

"**Hey how'd it go?" Omari asked walking up to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss.**

"**Late be first I want to eat I guess we'll meet you guys at the carnival in an hour?" Porscha said looking at the others who nodded. **

"**Wait! We thought that you girls would like to have a…you know have a picnic?" Jay asked looking at the guys who nodded their heads, trying to look away from their girlfriends so that they wouldn't be able to see them blushing.**

"**Aww you guys want to do a group dating, what do you say girls is it a date?" Tatyana asked putting her arms around Kaiba who was still looking away from her trying to hide his blushing even more.**

"**Hell Yeah!" They yelled all grabbing their boyfriends hugging and kissing them, "Alright so lead the way," Danielle said linking around with Shanoske as he and the other guys lead them to the park where they had already set up to eat. **

**As they ate their food everyone laughed and talked about how they all met and other things like embarrassing stores that they didn't know or remember. Laughing at some of the stories that everyone was talking about and how they've change since they all met.**

**Without knowing it they were being spied on by some of the other groups wondering if they would talk about some of the songs they were going to sing. Julie and Porscha were the only ones to notice it, telling the others that they would be back, the slowly walked behind the group watching them and pushed them out the bushes, causing the others to stop talking and look in confusion. **

"**Looks like we have a couple of spies," Porscha said walking out from behind the bushes smiling with Julie close behind her.**

"**Yeah what to do? Hmm oh I know what about we teach them a lesson?" Cracking her knuckles Julie was about to attack them when Danielle pointed out something that caught their attention.**

"**Isn't this the group that we're supposed to beat at the carnival?" Looking at them closer the group laughed even more and attacked them. The guys sat back and watched as their girlfriends beat up the other team, "Remind me never to spy on them while this battle is going on," Shanoske said drinking his soda closing his eyes every once in a while so that he didn't see them beat the other girls.**

"**Yeah… Hey don't you think we should go now we're going to be late!" Kaiba yelled over the fighting cause the others to stop.**

"**You're right but." Porscha looked at Danielle and Tatyana who both grinned and took the other group back into the bushes. Looking at the bushes all the heard was screams and yelling saying no, stop, we give.**

**Coming out the bushes both girls dusted the dirt on their hands and knees, "Ok now that's settled lets go to the carnival." Both girls said smiling and putting away some of the food. The others looked at them and slowly started doing the same thing wondering what they did that caused all the yelling and them to smile so widely. **

"**Do we even want to know what they did?" Jay asked the others who shook their heads no.**

"**Trust me when I say if they smile like that and you're the cause than run if you're not just stay away and don't do anything to make them made," Both Shanoske and Kaiba said looking at Danielle and Tatyana who were laughing and giggling at whatever it was they did before.**

**As they began leaving the park each girl was hanging onto their boyfriend making sure that other girls knew who they were with and that they were taken, when they finally got to the carnival they saw that the other group was there and trying to stay away from the girls.**

"**Ok we'll see you after k." Kissing them bye they ran into the back and started laughing**

"**Do we even want to know what we two did behind the bushes?" Julie asked making sure her keyboard was in tune.**

"**You'll see." Danielle said getting their headphone sets checked and ready to go onstage with a quick nod Tatyana left leaving the others, but came back she was smiling she winked at Danielle. Hearing that it was time for them to go on stage, the girls all run up and heard the crowd yelling.**

"**Hi everyone we're the Phoenix and we're gonna play **_**We R Who we R**_** hit it sister!"**

**Danielle: Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got hot pants on and up**

And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace-ace

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go! )

Tonight we're going hard har-ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our ours-r-r-r-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We r who we r!

Julie: We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
You know we're superstars  
We r who we r!

DJy turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD! )

All: Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexified  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go! )

Tatyana: Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours ours-a-a-a-our  
We're tearin' it apart part-pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We r who we r!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ's turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ's turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ's turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ's turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up

Porscha: Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is ours-ours-r-r-r-our  
We're tearin' it apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are! 

**We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
You know we're superstars  
We r who we r!**

**Ending the song the crowd cheered and yelled for the girls to do more, leaving the stage the girls were jumping around happy that they were good. **

"**Hey look it's the other group but they-"**

"**They don't have their instruments hmmm." Julie said cutting Porscha off while looking at the others, Danielle and Tatyana both smiled at each other and followed the other group half way.**

"**Hi everyone we're sorry but we cannot perform two of our other members are injured and cannot play so we have to forfeit. Sorry everyone ." walking off stage the crowd looked shock and were yelling about how they wanted to hear good music.**

**After they walked off the stage the girls looked just as shocked everyone, looking at Danielle and Tatyana who were grinning both laughed.**

"**What did you two do?" The others asked looking at their friends.**

"**Nothing we just did what we had to do right?" Both laughed with each other, "Oh their calling for us." Danielle said walking first then Tatyana and the others followed behind them still wondering what they did.**

"**Well since this wasn't a proper battle this battle is over sorry everyone just go home, unless someone else wants to challenge these girls to a different song?" Looking into the crowd no one said anything, "Ok girls looks like you to win two more challenges before you can go to the face off."**

**Nodding their heads they walked off the stage smiling, the guys were looking at each other wonder too what Danielle and Tatyana did to make the other team quiet.**

"**I get the feeling that they've done something so horrible that would not only cause the other team to quiet but to also injury them too." Omari said looking at the rest of the group.**

"**He does have a point," Jay commented looking at Shanoske and Kaiba who were laughing and smirking at what their girlfriends could have done.**

"**What they do is none of our concern, right?" Shanoske said looking at Kaiba with his eyes still closed with a smirk on his face, while Kaiba nodded his head with a grin on his face too.**

"**Hey girls you guys were… how do I say this?" Since Jay couldn't find the right words he looked at Omari and the others to finish his sentence. **

"**Why the hell did you pick that song?" Shanoske asked looking at his girlfriend who was sitting in his lap and eating his cake.**

"**We thought it was a good idea it was popular in some of the regular colleges." Tatyana said standing behind Kaiba, reaching over him and taking a sip of his soda; Porscha and Julie doing the same thing to their boyfriends stealing their food and drinks. **

"**What exactly did you do to those girls from the other team?" Jay and Omari asked looking at Danielle and Tatyana who were ignoring the others.**

"**Like we said we didn't do anything." Tatyana said with her arms around Kaiba's neck from behind.**

"**Yeah don't worry about it." Looking at Tatyana grinning still in Shanoske's lap,"Whatever I think we should get back to the island it's getting late." Standing up the guys and walking out of the café and into the city.**

"**Since we're already missed dinner at the school do you guys just want to meet up at the fair around oh I don't know say 9 o'clock?" Omari asked with his arm around Julie's waist. Nodding their heads in agreement they separate ways taking their girlfriends with them to a restaurant that they liked. **

"**Alright Porscha where do you want to go and no we're not go to the god forsaken place we went to last time," Jay said walking down the street with Porscha beside him pouting.**

"**Aww why not it was so much fun last time we went." Porscha said laughing at Jay who had a grim look on his face.**

"**Baby you know you loved that place they sang happy birthday to you." Smiling memories of random people coming up to him singing happy birthday.**

"**If you take me there so help I'm leaving you there and going back to the school!" Jay said pulling Porscha down the street passing the small restaurant that he hated.**

"**Alright, alright why don't we go to….. How about there and all you can eat sushi bar?" Nodding his head the walk over and take a seat at a window.**

"**See this isn't so bad?" Laughing as Jay just grumbled about him still like going out still.**

"**Jay, Jay oh my god Jay is that you?" A female voice yelled from the other side of the restaurant. Jay and Porscha turn their heads around to see who it was yelling for Jay. The moment he saw who it was Jay starts to sink into his chair with the menu in front of him trying to hide. **

"**Omg Jay it's been so long since I've seen you how are you?" She asked walking up to Jay and ignoring the look Porscha was giving her.**

"**Oh hey Amy it's been a while how are things?" in a nervous laugh looking up from his menu.**

"**Great how do you guys mind if I sit with you?" Before either of them could answer she sat next to Jay.**

'**That bitch!' Porscha thought watching as Amy was trying to inch closer to Jay.**

"**Danielle, where are you taking me?!" Shanoske questioned her being pulled to the other side of Tokyo Danielle was running at full speed, to where ever it was she was pulling him, leaving only a trail of dust. **

"**You'll see!" After about 5 more minutes of running she came to a stop, after the cloud of dust disappeared blinking a few times Shanoske looked up to she were he was dragged.**

"… **Why are we here?" Shanoske asked looking from the side and back at Danielle who had hearts in her eyes.**

"**Cause you love me and you know you want to take me, besides we're here for a double date." Pulling him into the restaurant with a groan, once to the front Danielle whispered into the waiter's ear and with a small the waiter lead them to their table.**

"**Right this way miss and sir," Leading them to a private booth in the back away from everyone else, "The rest of your party will be with you shortly. Is there anything I can get you?" Nodding her head Danielle ordered Sweet Tea, while Shanoske ordered Sprite. **

**Leaving to get their order Shanoske looked around the restaurant still confused why she brought him, "Why are we here?"**

"**It's a surprise." Smiling again they continued to wait until a voice caught their attention.**

"**You know it's considered rude not to order a drink for the rest of your party?"**

**Turning his head his eyes widened in shock, "What are you doing here?"**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands next up is the boys turn can they bring the noise find out next time….**

**Next Time: The Winner is…? Pt.2**


	73. The Winner is Pt2

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 73 The Winner is…?Pt.2**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands last the girls lost their battle of the bands, but the boys won with the boys turn coming up can they win theirs or will they lose like the girls find out today.**

"**Hi Andrena it's good to see you again how's things back home?" Getting up Danielle went over and gave her a hug.**

"**Good I hope Shanoske hasn't done anything to cause you guys to get into trouble again?" Looking at her son over Danielle's shoulder while hugging Danielle and taking her seat.**

"**M-m-m-m- mom what are y-y-y-y- you doing he-he-he-here?" Looking at his mom still confused**

"**Well dear we heard that there was a battle of the bands, so we decided to come down and see how you guys were doing so far." Smiling at Danielle and Shanoske**

"**Hello miss what can I get for you this evening?" Their waiter asked walking back over when the rest of the party came.**

"**Yes I would like some water with lemon, then can I have a steak well done that's it for now what do you guys want?" Look at them Danielle replied back with, "I'll have Chicken Scampi well done too what about you dear?" Looking at Shanoske who was still confused ordered, "Chicken Parmigiana." Leaving to place their order Shanoske looked back at his mom and girlfriend who were chatting away.**

"**Wait who's we?"**

"**Your grandmother of course who else?" Ignoring him again Shanoske looked at his mom and Danielle again, shaking his head just then his phone went off from a text.**

**From: Crazy Girl Taty**

**Hey how's ur 3 way date? Lol **

**With a groan he replied**

**Reply: Pissed Duelist**

**Wat the hell did u do :(**

**From: Crazy Girl Taty**

**Nun I just talked to my mom and I guess she told ur mom lol**

**Reply: Pissed Duelist**

**Wat the hell y did u tell her**

**From: Crazy Girl Taty**

**Cause I wanted 2 besides lol it's not like she's telling Danielle embarrassing stories of you**

**Reply: Pissed Duelist**

…**.**

**From: Crazy Girl Taty**

**O.o o lord them stop her before she tells…. "That" story besides you're not the only one my mom is doing the same thing too bye ;)**

**Looking back at his mom and girlfriend he caught her about to tell her that story, "Why don't we talk about something else that doesn't have to do with my past huh?" **

**Looking back at him both women shrugged their shoulders and looked at him, "Well what do you want to talk about then?"**

"**Ok mom why are you here and how are you paying for this?" Looking at the food that just arrived to their table**

"**Well dear for you information Tatyana's mom and I were talking and she told me. She also said that she was coming up and asked me and your grandmother if we wanted to come too, and here we are. Well your grandmother is out with some of her friends right now." Taking a bit into her steak and a sip of her drink**

"…**. Is that the only reason you came?" Looking at his mom with a sweat drop**

"**Of course not Shanoske" Smiling at his mom Shanoske opened his mouth, "I came to check up on Danielle." Smiling to Danielle who returned the smile**

"**Hey can I get three cocktails over here!?" His mother yelled from the other side of the restaurant, shocking his head and putting it down on the table whispering, "Why me, why me?" **

"**So then she said 'fuck he cute me… Damn that sucks'." Listening to the conversation her mother was talking to Kaiba about, while Tatyana sat at the table with her head on the**

**All the while thinking, **_**'Someone just shoot me please.'**_** Looking at Tatyana Kaiba smirked and grabbed her hand from underneath the table. He whispered to her that it'll all be over soon just hold on for a little bit longer. **

**Another hour later Kaiba and Tatyana left the restaurant and met up with the others at the dock, getting onto the boat the guys were on one side of the boat, the girls on the other side. **

"**So Porscha did you take him to that restaurant?" Julie asked grinning evilly at Porscha then at Jay who felt a chill run down his spine. **

"**Of course and thanks for the tip I had fun, I don't know about him." Laughing with the rest of the girls, as the continued to talk about their night the guys come over to see what they're talking about. **

"**Oh now you want to come over here, tired of standing alone over there boys?" Danielle asked grinning at the long faces their boyfriends were making.**

"**Shut up Danielle. Now does someone want to tell me who the HELL invited our moms to the battle of the bands!?" **

"**That would be Danielle and Julie, they wanted to tell their moms and since you and Danielle are dating, Danielle's mom told Shanoske, since Shanoske's mom is friends with Taty's mom they came. Julie's mom and Porscha's mom are friends they came, and Porscha's mom is the gossip queen she told Omari and Jay's parents and that's the story." Kaiba said letting out a sigh standing beside the rest of the guys, who looked at Kaiba confused and wondering how he knew all that.**

"**It's my job to know where everyone's family is." Kaiba said letting out another sigh since everyone now understood how he knew about their parents. Once they arrived at the island the girls said their goodbyes and went to their rooms to gossip. **

"**What about that time when your hair caught on fire because of Charmander?" Julie said laughing at how Danielle was yelling and screamed about putting it out. The room filled with laughter, Julie and Porscha and was sitting on the couch; Danielle and Tatyana were sitting on Danielle's bed. Tatyana was already starting to fall asleep any moment. **

"**Yeah, god I hated that day, I thought I would lose my hair. Thankfully it only burned about a few inches off my hair." She replied back playing with her hair in between her figures. Before Porscha could say another word they heard a thump. Turning around they saw that Tatyana had fallen asleep and feel back on to Danielle's bed. Laughing at their friend the rest of the girls talked about what other songs the guys were gonna perform tomorrow. **

"**GOOD MORNING DUEL ACADEMY! It's time to wake up, we have a big announcement to make for those in the Battle of the band. So everyone come to front of Duel Hall!" Waking up all duel academy causing Jay, Omari and Shanoske to fall out of their beds. **

"**What the hell!?" They yelled rubbing their heads and starting to get dressed, while the girls have been awake and were at breakfast when they heard the announcement. Once everyone was in front of Academy Hall where Professor Kelly, Snake, and Midor were standing each grinning with an evil look in their eyes. **

"**Alright you maggots listen up since you students are taking too long to perform your battles-" Professor Kelly said looking at the students in front of her.**

"**We've decided to change the rules to speed things up." Grinning at Snake and Kelly as Midor said laughing with his fellow coworkers.**

"**Since there's only 2 days before the face off, so each band has to perform at least 2 songs a day. Now each band come to the front for the stage, have fun." Leaving the stage the each band group had a member walk up to the table to get a schedule. Looking at Jay and Porscha they walked up to the stage, walking back to the others they all headed to the boating dock. **

"**So you guys have to sing two songs today, and only one tomorrow." Porscha said looking at the band schedule in front of her. **

"**What, why?" Shanoske asked looking at Porscha in question, taking the paper from Porscha Tatyana looked at too. **

"**Yeah it says right here on the back: Tuesday: Shanoske Band 2 battles, R&B and different language. Against the hell Risers. Wednesdays: 1 battle Sad, against True love, other battle canceled for disqualification, so you'll have to do the children's song." Looking on the back of the paper in aw at how they guys are so close to being in the face off.**

"**What about you girls when is your next battle?" Omari asked walking over to the group. **

"**Since we only have to sing three more times-"**

"**We only have to perform on Wednesday before you guys, looks like it's at the same place as you guys." Porscha said looking at the paper again and then back at the others as they got off the boat and started walking to the park.**

"**So what's the name of the café that we're suppose to go to anyway?" Jay asks walking beside Julie with his hands behind his head.**

"**Looks like it's at that new Spanish restaurant across from the park, you know the one that opened a few days ago." Danielle said her arms around Shanoske, who had his hands in his pockets. **

"**Oh I know that place the food from there smells great, say how about after the battle we have dinner there?" Julie said to the others that were behind her. Danielle and Shanoske were to Julies left, Porscha and Jay were on her left, while Tatyana and Kaiba were behind them. **

"**Sounds good to me, do- " Agreeing that, that was a good idea a loud voice interrupted them, across the street in front of the restaurant was…**

"**MOM!" "DAD!" They all yelled having everyone in the park stop and look at them, everyone's parents were there. Julies mom and grandpapa, Omari's mom, Jay's dad, Porscha's mom and grandmother, Danielle's mom and dad, Shanoske's mom and grandmother, Tatyana's mom and Kaiba's brother. **

"**What are you guys doing here?" Jay asked looking at their parents in shock.**

"**Well Shanoske's mom called me and told me that you and your friends were in a battle of the band contest so I came as soon as I could." Omari's mom said looking at the other parents that nodded their heads agreeing with what she said. Looking at Shanoske with a glare they were starting to come up with ideas of how to kill him.**

"**But it was also Tatyana's mom that called some of us too to let us know and she's even letting us use the mansion to stay in, that way we don't have to worry about leaving early isn't that great!?" Jay's dad said winking and giving Jay a thumb up. Now everyone was glaring at Tatyana who had her arms crossed and one hand over her head shaking it.**

"**Well come on I didn't come all the way out here to just stand around." Julie's grandpa said walking into the restaurant. As each parent walked into the restaurant everyone looked at Shanoske and Tatyana with hatred. **

"**You think we want them here?" Shanoske said glaring back at his friends, "Yeah why do you think we didn't tell them in the first place they most of found out on their own." Tatyana said trying to defend her and Shanoske. **

"**Let's just get this over with and leave before they know we left." Omari said walking backstage with the other behind him. Once backstage they were told that they were second to go on, since the girls couldn't stage backstage they found a table away from their parents. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen I'm please to present that Dual Academy Band face off. Two bands with go face to face in two different categories, the first one will be in R&B then in another language. The first group to go will be the Duel Master!" As the audience clapped the curtains pulled up to reveal Shanoske in front with the microphone, Omari on the keyboard, Kaiba on the bass guitar and Jay on drums. With three hits on his drum sticks they started playing.**

_**Shanoske: (Tapping his foot and moving back and forth in front of the microphone)**_

_**Don't even like to think about it I don't know what I would do without it  
I only know I live and breathe for your love  
Baby you came to me in my time of need  
When I needed you, you were there for me  
Baby, the love from you is what got me through  
It's because of you I was able to  
Give my heart again, you gave me**_

All (Couples started walking to the middle of the room): Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know

Jay: (Taking into the head piece he had on)

_**I thought I'd never love again  
I thought my life was over and  
I didn't want to face, or even see another day  
Suddenly from no where, babe you appeared  
**_

_**Omari:You dried my tears, you cared. for me  
Maybe your love for me, it's true it rescued me,  
It's because of you, I was able to  
Fall in love again, you gave me**_

_**All: Someone to love  
Someone to touch  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know  
Someone to love  
Someone to trust  
Someone to hold  
Oh someone to know**_

Kaiba: For so long in my life, I wouldn't let love inside  
But I swallowed my pride the day you arrived  
And now that you're by my side  
Everything is all right  
everything is all right  
It's because of you, I was able to... 

_**All: Give my heart again (girl)  
And you gave me someone to love  
and you gave me someone to love  
You gave me someone to love  
Someone to know  
And you gave me someone to love  
and you gave me someone to love  
You gave me someone to love  
Someone to know**_

**Once they finished they curtains closed and everyone stopped dancing and started clapping, "Next we have Music and Love." Clapping once more the Curtains to open to an all by group.**

_**My body, your body  
(All over your body baby)  
My body, your body  
My body, your body  
(All over my body girl)  
My body, your body  
All over my body girl**_

My body, your body  
(All over your body, baby)  
My body, your body  
My body, your body  
(All over my body)  
My body, your body  
My body,your body  
All over my body girl

In the middle of the night  
When my body's feenin' for you, baby  
Gotta call you up and let you know  
It's what I'm feeling, baby  
Nine one one zero zero twenty-four  
Baby it's an emergency  
I'm calling cuz gotta have some more  
How would you like if I lay you down  
(If I lay you down, yeah)  
Would you like it if I was to sex you down  
I can't think about nothing else  
Your senualate me with your love  
It ain't no secret girl  
Your body fits me like a glove

My body all over your body, babe  
(Baby, it's your body, babe)  
Your body all over my body, babe  
(Yours over mine)  
My body all over your body  
It's your body, baby  
(It's yours all over, over your body babe)

My body all over your body, babe  
(It's your body, yeah)  
Your body all over my body, babe  
(I cling to your body, baby)  
My body all over your body  
(Baby, it's your body, babe)  
Oh, it's your body babe  
All over my body girl

Wanna fill you up 'till your river flows all over me  
Wanna feel your precious treasure wrapped around me oh so tightly  
In, out, I wanna hear you shout  
Won't you come on baby let me break you off  
I guarentee I'll turn you out

How would you like if I lay you down  
Would you like it if I was to sex you down  
Baby, girl stop fighting you know you want me just like I want you  
Never had a lover that would do the things that Johnny can do

My body all over your body, babe  
(It's your, yeah)  
Your body all over my body, babe  
(Said it's your body)  
My body all over your body  
It's your body, babe  
(It's yours body, babe)  
All over my body babe  
(My body)

My body all over your body, babe  
(Said it feels so good)  
Your body all over my body, babe  
(Said it feels so nice, so nice)  
My body all over your body  
(It's your body, babe)

Oh, it's your body baby

If I beg, pleae, play on

My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my (body) yeah  
Keep on playin on  
It's your body, body, body, body, body  
Your sexy body all over my body babe  
It's your body, body, body, body, body  
Your fine body, all oiver my body

Baby, it's your body  
My body all over your body, babe  
(My body all over your body)  
Your body all over my body, baby  
(Could you feel me, baby)  
My body all over your body  
(Oh, yeah)  
It's your body, babe  
All over your body  
(Give me your body, baby)  
My body all over your body  
(All over your body)  
Your body all over my body)  
(It's all I need, all I want)  
(Can't you feel me)  
My body all over your body  
(Oh, baby, it's your body, baby)  
Oh, it's your body, babe  
Feel me, your body  
It's your body

It's your body baby

"**And there you have it everyone! I hoped that you enjoyed the music, now I would like to point your attention to the papers in front of you. We will take a minute to vote the paper in front of you has both band names. Place an X by the band you like better!" the manger said to the audience, as everyone made their choose waiters came to each to collect the ballets. **

**After a few minutes of counting the balers both girls and parents waited to see what band was going to win. **

"**Oh I don't think this is gonna be a fair win." Porscha said crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Julie asked looking at Porscha confusion written on their face. **

"**Look at the way the manager and other guest are look, their grinning and chuckling at us." Taking what Porscha said into consideration they started looking at the other guest and saw what she meant. **

"**Alright everyone the vote are in and we have winner… and the winning song is…" the manager said opening the sealed paper, "My Body!" the whole restaurant cheered as the winners from the other band walked on stage. **

"**Congratulation you're the winner. Now that you've won I'd like to have a free lunch here at our restaurant." As the manager kept talking Shanoske and the others walked off stage and started putting away their equipment. **

"**You guys did great!" Julie said walking up to the others and walked over to Omari and gave him a quick kiss.**

"**Yeah, besides we think they cheated." Danielle said walking over to Shanoske with her arms crossed.**

"**WHAT!" They all yelled turning around to look at the girls. Walking over to their girlfriends the each of them had a look that was confused. **

"**What do you mean that you think that they cheated?" Shanoske's mom asked walking over to her son and his friends along with the rest of their parents that all had a look of murder in their eyes. **

"**When the guys were playing didn't you see who everyone besides us was enjoying it while they just had like…?" Porscha started to say but looked at the rest of the girls trying to find the right word for it.**

"**Like they guys were beneath them." Tatyana said finishing Porscha's sentence, looking back at their parents they saw that they were surrounded by a wave of fire. Storming away from their kids they parents walking out onto the stage and had a 'talk' with the manager. **

"**Um let's get out of here before things get too ugly." Jay said pulling Porscha out the back door, agreeing with Jay they left and walked to the fountain in the middle of the park. **

"**Well since you guys don't have to perform for another hour do you guys want to go eat?" Omari asked with his arm around Julie's shoulder. **

"**Might as well don't have anything else to do." Shrugging their shoulders the guys agreed while the girls looked at each other grinning widely **

"**Why do you have that look on your face?" Shanoske asked Danielle who was now pulling him to the other side of the park, Porscha, Julie and Tatyana followed Danielle and pulled their boyfriend in the same direction**

"**Where are you taking us?" Kaiba asked looking at Tatyana confused, Jay and Omari nodding their heads looking at their girlfriend too.**

"**We found this cool Hibachi place and they are so good, so now you guys are going to try it too!" Julie said grinning as the restaurant came into view. Once they outside they were greeted by a women in a Chinese dress that was gold and red. **

"**Welcome to Hibachi, oh Miss Julie, Miss Danielle, Miss Tatyana and Miss Porscha so good to see you again, welcome back. Oh I see that you brought your boyfriends this good yes, I put you in private area ok." Walking into the back away from the crowd the girls followed her grinning and giggling at the confused looks on their boyfriends faces. **

"**Yes Miki we're back and thanks for putting us in this room." Julie said taking the menu and reading it even though she already knew what she wanted. **

"**Oh it's no problem I get husband to cook for you, he will be here and a little while so enjoy." She said leaving the room so that they could pick what they wanted to eat. **

"**I'm guessing that you girls come here a lot huh?" Shanoske asked looking at Danielle and the others that laughed nodding their heads yes. After a few minutes Miki's husbands came back and prepared their food for them.**

"**Ok so you guys have one more performance to do and you're done for the day and we have to perform three songs tomorrow, and you have to perform tomorrow after we do then we're done till we have to go to the face off." Danielle said looking at the paper that was in her pocket.**

"**Yea well this should be fun." Kaiba said not looking at anyone,**

"**Hmmm what the next song we have to do after we eat?" Jay asked Danielle since she still had the paper out biting into his steak and rice. **

"**Hmm well ooh you guys are going to like this, its different language." Grinning at the guys who in returned grinned back already knowing that they were going to win the next battle hands down, their girlfriends laughed at their expression.**

"**Hey D what's the name of the band?" Tatyana asked taking a sip of her drink.**

"**Ha-ha do you remember when we first got here and we were looking around right?" Danielle asked laughing really heard.**

"**You mean those jocks from blue right?" Julie asked eating her chicken and rice. **

"**Yeah it's them." As soon as the words left her mouth the girls started laughing as hard as they could, Jay and the others looked at them confused. **

"**What are they laughing so hard?" Omari asked looking at Shanoske **

"**Hell if I know?" Shrugging his should he ignore their laughing until one of them could talk.**

"**Sorry it's just ha-ha these guys tried to hit on us when we got here and we challenged them to a duel battle-"**

"**If they won we'd go on a date with them-"**

"**But if we won't they had to wear a dress to their next duel battle in front of the school." Julie said first but was cut off by Porscha who was cut off by Tatyana. **

"… **Oh my god is that why they were wearing dress when they…" Jay asked remembering when he had to duel for one of his finals; Omari and Shanoske did the same thing while Kaiba just chuckled since he didn't attend the school.**

"**Yup." They said at once laughing remember the day so well how they guys had a look of horror while the other guys were embarrassed to play in dress then lose too. **

"**God that has to be one of the worst duels that I had at school." Omari said shivering at the memory of having to duel them even when they wind would blow. **

"**I think I lost my lunch a little." Jay said Shanoske and Omari nodding their heads in agreement. **

"**Ha-ha sorry guys can't get sick now you have about 20 minutes to get to the next café that's about a 5 minute walk from here." Porscha looking at her schedule paper that she pulled out of her pocket, nodding their head they went to the bathroom to cool off and get those images out of their heads. Once they returned they paid for their lunch and started walking to the second café. **

**On the way to the café they saw their parents standing outside with a huge grin on their faces.**

'**Oh god they did something.' Was the first though when they saw the look on their faces. **

"**What did you guys do when we left?" They asked all at once looking at their parents with a few sweat drops behind their heads. **

"**Oh don't you guys worry your pretty little heads about that all you have to do is worry about what happened back there." Julie's grandfather said with his hands behind his back chuckling with the other parents who walked into the café. **

"**If I always wondered why we weren't normal." Julie said walking first into the café followed by the others. Once inside it looked like regular café with just a stage in the middle. The only thing different about it was that it was full of girls with well cat ears. **

"**Uh what the hell kind of please is this?" Shanoske asked looking around the room.**

"**I thought this please looked familiar this is neko café, it's a place where cat loves come." Tatyana said sitting down in a booth that was across from the stage, once seated everyone looked at Tatyana with a confused and weird look.**

"**I had to do a project with another student we came here, her idea. That's why I know about his place." She said looking at the menu for something to drink.**

"**Right well we're going to get ready." Kaiba said leaving to go back stage followed by the rest of the guys.**

"**Hello and welcome to Neko Café how can I help you?" A woman asked walking over to the girls. Meanwhile back stage the guys were talking among themselves.**

"**Alright you guys know what parts you're singing right?" Shanoske asked looking over at his group who nodding, turning around again he saw the other group across from them. Elbowing Jay in the side he pointed at the other group and started laughing, Omari and Kaiba looked at Jay and Shanoske wondering why they were laughing. Once they looked at what or who they were laughing at they join in on the laughter. **

**The other group looked up to see who was laughing they saw who it was and turned and left the area knowing that they weren't going to win the battle. **

"**Alright everyone get ready the first group to go up is True love." A woman said walking to each group telling that they would be introduced to everyone. **

"**So you guys call yourselves True Love couldn't of anything better?" Jay said walking over to the other group still chuckling. **

"**Seems to me that they like how those dress felt so they came up with this lame name." Omari said leaning on Jay with is elbow on Jay's shoulder. **

"**Alright everyone it's time to come on stage lets go." Leaving True love and walking out on to the stage they could see their parents sitting in a larger booth while their girlfriends sat on the other side of the café wearing…. **

"**Why are they were those cat ears?" Shanoske asked his group**

"**I think it was Julie and Tatyana that got them to put it on." Kaiba said with is arms crossed and eyes closed. **

"**Hello and welcome everyone to Neko Café! I'm please to say that for the first time since Neko Café has opened that we are to present Duel Academy battle of the band face off!" Everyone in the café cheered and yelled, "Here are the rules each band will only be allowed to sing one song, and that song has to be song in another language. It doesn't matter what language it's in as long as it's not English; the band on my right is True love and they will be singing 'Never let go', and the band they are going against is Duel Master and they will be singing 'Tear Drop'. Once each band is done with their performance you the audiences choose by how loud your claps are at the very end, now on with the battle! The first to come on stage is True love!" Walking off stage with the woman that introduced them walked off stage with Shanoske and the others.**

"**Hello everyone we're True Love, and yes ladies we're single. My names Mathew lead singer and guitarist, on the drums is Andrew, and lastly on the keyboard is Jackson. Alright hit it!"**

**Mathew****: (playing the guitar in s slow and steady beat that was soon followed by the drums and keyboard) TheShinjitsu wa saikou no uso de kakushite  
Genjitsu wa gokujou no yume de gomakasou  
Sonna futari de mo  
Anata o oishinaitaku nai  
Nee doushite sonna ni fuan na no  
Yuruginai ai nante mo hashiku nai no ni**

**Jackson****: Futari de kutsu nugisutete  
Hadashi de kakete ikou  
I'll never let go  
Mukankaku no naka oyoide  
Fuan no naka hashitteku  
I'll never let go  
Futari de kutsu nugisutete  
Hadashi de kakete ikou  
I'll never let go  
Taiyou ni me ga kuran de mo  
Sono te o hanasanaide  
I'll never let go  
Kanashimi wa yasashii ame ni makasete  
**

**Andrew****: Shiawase o omoidasou  
Saki ga mienai kedo kowakunai  
Ashita no watashitachi doko ni iru no?**

**Whole group****: Futari de kutsu nugisutete  
Hadashi de kakete ikou  
I'll never let go  
Mukankaku no naka oyoide  
Fuan no naka hashitteku  
I'll never let go  
Futari de kutsu nugisutete  
Hadashi de kakete ikou  
I'll never let go  
Taiyou ni me ga kuran de mo  
Sono te o hanasanaide  
I'll never let go**

**Once the song ended everyone in the café clapped not a lot only a few, "Alright thank you True Love for that lovely song, now for our last performers Duel Masters!" Clapping once more the café cheered for them to come out.**

"**That last group sucked they have this in the bag." Julie said laughing when True Love walked off stage. **

"**Of course that song was sung by a woman if anything they should have had someone with a high pitched voice sing it." Porscha said laughing with Julie **

"**Hush they're about to play." Danielle and Tatyana said taking a sip of their drinks.**

"**Hey everyone I hope you're ready to hear some really music I'm Shanoske lead singer and guitarist, on key board is Omari, on bass guitar is Kaiba and on drums is Jay. And yes ladies we're taken, hit it Jay!"**

**Shanoske: (The group started playing causing some of the other girls to get oput of their chairs and run to the front of the stage)**

**Utsumuki warau, sono hoho wo tsutau, namida hitotsu bu…**

Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni  
kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte,  
Kudakete chitta GARASU no you ni  
boku ni Tsukisasaru

mune no itami Sarakedashite ii yo

Jay: Itsudemo sono egao  
sukuwarete kita boku nanda  
Ima dake naite iiyo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara

Oikaketa yoake wo mi ushinai

Tomadotte furimukeba  
nanimo iwanakute mo zutto  


**Omari: Soba ni ite kureta no wo  
ima mo wasurenai kara**

(Kaiba and Shanoske play a solo gutair piece each) 

**Kotoba ja umaku tsutaerarezu ni  
Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugitekukedo**

Kaiba: Itsudemo sono egao  
sukuwarete kita boku nanda  
Ima dake naite iiyo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara  
Tada boku wa koko iru kara

All: Utsumuiteita kao agete kimi ga warau toki made

**As the song ended the group that formed at the end of the stage started screamed and jumping as they group left the stage. Both of their girlfriends and parents looked at the group of girls that were at the front of the stage, "Well that was some shop guys now can both groups come back out and can security keep those girls off stage!" The woman yelled when she saw some of the girls trying to get on stage. **

"**Well not that we have both groups back on stage let's see who the winner is…" **

**Find out if the boys will win next time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands...**

**Next Time: Rowdy Girls **


	74. Rowdy Girls

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 74 Rowdy Girls**

**Last Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands the girls decided after losing their last match they had to step their game up after watching the boys blow the roof off the building they decided to come up with a strategy can they make a comeback find out today. **

**Although I think everyone knows who won." She said saying the last part lowly causing everyone to laugh, "Ok let's hear it for True love!" the only thing that could be heard were the cook cooking and other employees working around the café laughing. "Ok then let's hear it for Duel Master!" the whole café was filled with applause and cheering. "We have our winner! Duel Master congratulations!**

**The whole café cheered and yelled with joy. Julie, Porscha, Danielle and Tatyana ran back stage to get to the guys. Once back stage they ran onstage to give their boyfriends a big kiss not only making the other girls back off but also congratulation them too. **

"**Congrats you guys now u only have to win one more and that the day after tomorrow." Danielle said with her arm around his neck. **

"**She's right you guys did great!" Julie and Porscha yelled at the same time and kissed their boyfriends. Tatyana did the same thing but whispered in his ear causing him to nod his head in agreement.**

"**Since you guys did a great job we're going to give you all a reward." Tatyana said winking at the rest of the girls that were confused at first but smiled when they remembered what they were talking about before they came on stage. **

"**But wait what are we going to do about our parents?" Jay asked with his arm around Julies shoulder, as they thought about what to do with their parents they walked off stage and over to their parents. **

**When they got over to their table they saw that their parents were… "What the hell!" They all yelled looking at their parents flirting with someone that they were sitting beside.**

"**Oh sorry kids but we can't go out for a dinner celebration you see." Shanoske's mom said looking at one of the others parents for help**

"**We have dates, no reason to lie and I'm guessing you girls have something planned for them so we'll leave you girls to keep the guys entertained." Julies grandfather said not looking up at his granddaughter since he was flirting with another old person. **

"**Yea… Ok... We'll see you later." Omari said not wanting to see what they were going to do next the group left the café and walked back to the fountain in the park. **

"**Well girls since part one is complete, we can go on with plan two." Porscha said laughing, just then a car horn could be heard. Looking up they saw a limo pull up, pulling their boyfriends over to the limo.**

"**What exactly are you going to do?" Shanoske asked really caring where they were going since they didn't have to go back to their dorms. **

"**Well we're going to this new hotel that just opened a few days ago, and since we keep saving the world they gave up a free nights stay there. We got the hotel keys already." Danielle said laughing at Shanoske's confused yet satisfied face.**

"**I'm guessing that you guys like that idea?" Tatyana asked looking at her guy friends who had their eyes closed thinking about what was going to happens. **

"**Can't blame them for thinking about it huh?" Porscha asked looking at Julie and Danielle**

"**No since we're in the middle of finals and the battle of the bands we haven't had time to really have fun or anything." Julie said looking at Omari who had a huge grin on his face. **

"**Hey we're here!" Tatyana said as they pulled up at the entrance of the hotel, the door was opened for them, the guys still in their own fantasy. **

"**Welcome to Love Hotel, oh the world's savers have come welcome. Your rooms are ready for you if you need anything just call the front desk and we'll take care of it." The hostess said smiling as they walked passed her and to the elevator, saying thank you to her as the door closed. **

**Pushing the level 8 they went straight up to their level, nodding to each other the guys pulled each girl into their room, locked the door and put up a do not disturb sign. As the night went on the only thing that could be heard all through was the screams and moans each coming from different rooms. **

**As the sun came up the Danielle, Julie, Porscha and Tatyana were still in bed fast asleep, the guys were downstairs eating breakfast. Each smiling because the fun they had last night.**

"**I take it their still sleep?" Jay asked taking a bite of his pancake with a wide grin on his face looking at the others who nodded their heads in agreement with each other.**

"**Guess we were too much for them huh." Jay said causing them all to laugh and chuckle at each other.**

"**Hmm you know we still have a few hours before they have to be at the cafe." Kaiba said sipping his coffee grinning behind his mug his eye slightly closed. **

"**Hmm what time do they have to be at the park?" Shanoske asked looking at his watch that said it was only 10:30 in the morning. **

"**Says here that they have to be at the fountain at….." Grinning at the time on the paper Shanoske couldn't help but laugh a little, "We have another 2 and half hours left." Nodding their heads they head back to their rooms for a little bit of morning fun, once more the hall filled with moans and screams like the night before. **

"**Thank you for staying at our hotel we hoped you enjoyed your stay?" The desk clerk said waving to our hero's who had a grin on their face, while their girlfriends were walking with a lamp and moaning in pain. They had called for a limo that was waiting for them outside, once in the limo the girls sat as far away from their boyfriends that were grinning with pride.**

"**Remind me next to never go that long without allowing them sex." Tatyana and Danielle said together as they whispered to the rest of the girls that were in the corner glaring across the limo.**

**Not our fault, you said that we could do anything that we wanted for the night." Shanoske said looking at Danielle with lust in his eyes.**

"**He's right, besides you're the ones that got the rooms in the first place."Kaiba said also smirking with Shanoske with his arms crossed. **

"**You girls can't say that you didn't enjoy it as much as us." Jay smirking remembering how they didn't get much sleep last night. **

"**They have a point you're the ones that came up with this idea." Omari said laughing as the others joined in with him laughing; still glaring at them for turning around their evil plan that they were going to do to them.**

"**Sirs and ladies we have arrived at our destination." The driver said stopping outside the park that was closest to the park fountain, getting out the limo the driver opened the door for them and wait until they got out, "I'll be back to pick you up at sunset." Nodding their heads the group walking into the park to see that there was a stage set up for the girls to perform on. **

"**Wow look at this place looks great!" Jay said looking around the park at how they were setting up the park. **

"**Mom, Dad, everyone how's it going?" Turning around they saw that it was Natasha, Sasha, Mokuba and Jake. **

"**What are you guys doing here?" Danielle asked looking at her daughter as she gave her a hug.**

"**That's a secret besides we wanted to see you guys in acting." Sasha said standing beside Porscha and Jay who were standing off to the side away from the others. **

"**Mokuba what about you?" Kaiba asked his little brother that was standing in front of him with a wide grin on his face. **

"**Same reason as them." Eyeing his little brother with concern and wonder.**

"**Aww let him stay it's not like they'll get into trouble while we're here." Tatyana said hugging Mokuba and a wide grin on her face, sighing Kaiba nodded her head not bothering to argue with her. **

"**Hey it's time for us to get ready!" Julie said pulling Tatyana away from Kaiba and Mokuba, as the girls were in the back getting ready they were talking about who the other group was since they didn't know who the other group was or their name was. **

"**Don't you think it's kind of weird that we don't know who we're going up against?" Danielle asked toning her guitar with Tatyana. **

"**You do have a point, but who cares we're gonna win with the song we have." Porscha said trying to pick out what drum sticks she wanted to use. **

"**You do have a point but still it bothers me that I don't know who it is. I mean what if it's someone we know?" Julie asked causing everyone to stop and really think about who they could be going up against. **

**Meanwhile in the crowd Natasha, Sasha, Jake and Mokuba were talking to each other laughing about whatever they were laughing at. Shanoske and Kaiba were looking at Mokuba and Natasha they knew that they were up to something and they just didn't know what it was yet.**

"**What do you think they are talking about over there?" Jay asked looking over at the younger teens.**

"**Yeah shouldn't they be in class or something?" Omari questioned causing them to really wonder.**

"**Well Natasha, Sasha and Jake go to our school and classes are cancelled to the battles are done." **

"**And Mokuba's teachers are also on break." Shanoske and Kaiba said with their arms crossed still looking at their brother and daughter. **

"**Hmmm we better keep an eye on them." Omari said looking at them still confused about why they were really there.**

"**Hey Natasha, Sasha, Mokuba, Jake! Thanks for coming you guys we need all the help we can get, now since the set up is done can you go backstage and make sure the other band gets here on time?" A random guy said with a head piece in his ear and clip in his hand.**

"**Yeah no problem glad we could help." Jake said walking to the stage and the others following him. **

"**Well now what are we going to do we can't really go back stage now can we?" Omari said watching the others leave them behind. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen we're pleased to welcome you to our band face off. Two bands well go head to head playing one song each, and after both bands are done performing you the audience will pick the winner by your applause! Now let's get started please welcome to the stage Phoenix Fighters!" The crowd cheered as they came onto the stage jumping and skipping.**

"**Hi everyone are you ready to hear some good music?" A loud cheer was head, "Alright ladies let's give them some music that'll right their world!" Danielle said looking around her to make sure they others were ready to play, the only thing that was changed was that Tatyana was on the bass guitar and Danielle was on guitar and Julie was just on the microphone. **

"**Alright Julie take it away!" Danielle, Porscha and Tatyana said into their mics**

_**Julie: (Starting to play and walking around the stage, walking over to Porscha then Danielle)**_**I'm a Real Wild Child!**

Well I'm just outta school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child  


**(Julie had put on different color hair clips)**

**Gonna meet all my friends  
Gonna have ourselves a ball  
Gonna tell my friends  
Gonna tell them all  
That im a wild one  
Oohh yeah I'm a wild one**

Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child

_**All: **_**I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one**

_**Julie: (Dancing around the stage the crowd dancing to the music, walks off stage and into the crowd and starts dancing with Omari and the rest of the guys)**_

**Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep 'em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child  
Well, I'm a real wild one  
An' I like a wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one  
**

**(The guys throw her back onto the stage and starts dancing again, he takes off her shirt that had a tank top under it that said wild child.)**

**Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child**

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

_**All: **_**Gotta break it loose  
Gotta keep em movin wild  
Gotta keep a swingin baby  
I'm a real wild child**

I'm a real wild child

I'm gonna break it loose  
Gonna keep it wild  
I'm a real wild child

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

_**Julie (Walks over to each girl and unzips their jackets that said wild child on it): **_**Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child**

I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh yeah  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one

Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child

**The whole park cheered as they ended the song, they gave one last bow and walked off stage, while in the crowd the guys were clapping and nodding their heads say that they had this in the bag. **

"**Alright everyone that was one wild song wasn't it? Now I'd like to come the next dang so please welcome Rescuers." As soon as the announcer left the stage guess who walked onto the stage. **

"**Hi everyone I'm Jake and these are me band mates, Mokuba on guitar, Natasha on drums, Sasha on bass guitar!" Jake said introducing the others.**

"**What the hell!" was the only thing you could hear from backstage and in the crowd.**

"**Sorry we didn't tell our parents that we were the band contest." Natasha said laughing when she saw the reaction on her parents face. **

"**And we might not live to see the sun again." Mokuba sad looking at the killing look in his brothers/dads eyes, but confused look on his sister/ mothers expression. **

"**But enough about that this song goes out to a woman I love." Jake said looking into the crowd hoping that she was there. **

_**Mokuba: **_**Hey! Jake  
**

_**Jake:**_** Mokuba Kaiba Yeah!  
**

**Mokuba: Lil' N ahh!  
This one right here  
**

**Jake: Alright! alright...  
**

**Mokuba: is for all the ladies  
Ladies who want to take it back  
Oh no..D-Dutty Yeah!  
Oh holler at them Jake**

Jake (Walking around trying to see if she was in the crowd) : I've been thinking about you  
And how we used to be then  
Back when we didn't have to end we could start again

There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day  
Just you and me tonight  
Everything will be okay  
If it's alright with you then it's alright with me  
Baby let's take this time let's make new memories

(Lets go..)  
Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
All of the times we had  
Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
All of the times we had  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back...

(Yo Jake Sing, for these ladies!)

(Seeing that Jake was looking at someone in the crowd the boys grabbed her and pushed her backstage where the girls were at. Once back stage the girls helped her onto the stage.)So long since you've been missing  
It's good to see you again  
How you, how you doing  
And how about we, don't let this happen again...

(Making sure that the girl was ready Danielle, Porscha, Julie and Tatyana pushed her onto the stage. Turing around Jake walked over to her.) 

**(Lets go...)**

There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day  
Just you and me tonight  
Everything will be okay  
If it's alright with you then (hey) it's alright with me (hey)  
Baby let's take this time (hey) let's make new memories

Mokuba: (Lets go...)

Do you remember do you remember (Hey) do you remember (Oh yeah)  
All of the times we had  
Do you remember (Hey) do you remember do you remember (Hey)  
All of the times we had  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back!) (Oh!)

Mokuba (Looking at Sasha out the corner of his eyes, but she was to focused and having too much fun playing): Yo ay girl yo bring it back to the time when you and me had just begun  
When I was still your number one  
Well it might seem far-fetched baby girl but it can be done  
I've got this feeling fire blazing and it's hot just like the sun  
Know you feel it too my girl just free it up, mek the good vibes run  
Gal take a sip of my champagne,  
Take a little trip down my lane my girl  
wild'n out every night and we feel alright,  
mek me tell you this girl, That a my world.  
nah change and we nah rearrange, hey girl mek me tell you this straight that a my word,  
and me heard say you want come kiss this, cause girl you miss this

That's what I heard (I heard)  
that's what I heard (I heard)  
that's what I heard (I heard)word girl

Jake: Tonight,  
There's nothing left to say  
Don't waste another day (Hey)  
Just you and me tonight (Hey)  
Everything will be okay (Hey)  
If it's alright with you (Hey) then it's alright with me (Hey) Baby let's take this time (Hey) let's make new memories

(Lets go...)

Do you remember do you remember do you remember  
All of the times we had  
Do you remember (Hey) do you remember do you remember (Hey)  
All of the times we had  
Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)  
Let's bring it back (Bring it back)  
Let's bring it back (Let's bring it back)  
Let's bring it back (Oh)  
Let's bring it back

**Kiss each other in front of everyone the crowd became louder as the couple kissed and hugged.**

"**Well everyone that was I think the sweetest thing I've ever seen at this parks band face off." The crowd cheered and yelled as both bands walked back on stage. Danielle and the others walked out still in their wild ones shirts, Jake and his band walked out right behind them. "Aright everyone both bands are here now it's up to you the audience to choose who the winner is. Now lets hear it for the rescuers." **

**The crowd cheered loud but not very loudly. "Now let's hear it for the Phoenix Fighters!" The crowd cheered loudly for them. "There you have everyone you picked Phoenix Fighters, come back in another 10 minutes for our next battle with the Phoenix and another band here on this stage." As some of the crowd left the guys walk on stage to one give their girlfriends a hug and kiss but to also look at the younger teens.**

"**So does anyone want to tell us why you guys didn't tell us you were in the band battle?" Kaiba asked glaring at Mokuba who was now hiding beside Tatyana who was chuckling at the two boys little argument.**

"**It's not like we didn't want to tell you guys." **

"**It's just that we wanted to surprise you." Sasha said finishing Natasha's sentence, looking at each other smiling like they didn't do anything wrong. **

"**Well we're surprised the only thing that you guys messed up on was that you weren't playing with each other." Danielle said walking over to her daughter and Sasha. **

"**What do you mean we were great?" Mokuba asked still standing beside Tatyana so that his brother won't kill him.**

"**She means that you guys lack practice you guys need to go to the studio more." Shanoske said looking at his daughter and the rest of her band members.**

"**Once your on summer break that's all you're gonna be doing." Kaiba said with arms crossed looking at the younger teenagers with a glare in his eyes the scared them. **

"**Mokuba.." Looking up at his brother scared about what his brother was going to say or do, "You and your friends can kiss your summer good bye." Grinning widely at his brother and friends who let out a few moans. **

"**If one of you would of told us we could get you out of this." Jay said laughing at how they just messed up there summer vacation now. By now everyone was backstage watching as the girls were getting ready for their next battle. **

"**What's the topic for the next song mom?" Natasha asked looking over her mother's shoulder at the lyrics in her hands. **

"**It's a country song, but you worry your pretty little head sweet. Besides we're not the first band to go on." Danielle said trying to hide the lyrics from her daughter. **

"**Come on I think they're about to start come on." Julie said pulling Sasha out, while Porscha pulled Jake out. **

"**We'll follow the leader." Danielle said pulling Natasha out followed by Tatyana and Mokuba, sighing the guys just followed them back out to the into the crowd. **

"**Hi everyone and welcome back to the band face off, as you already know we our returning champions from round one and now welcome our new band Red Fire!" **

**The second band came out onto the stage cheering and trying to pump up the crowd. **

"**Hi everyone we're the Red Fire, I'm Alexandra lead, on drums is Anthony, Bass guitar is Alex and on guitar is my brother Paul. Hit it Anthony!"**

**Alexandra (Walks around stage): Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...**

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

**The sound faded out and the crows mostly women cheered while some of the guys were groaning about it. Waking to guys that it was time for them to go stage Porscha pulled Natasha with her whispering something quickly into her eyes. Nodding her head in understanding Porscha left smirking back at the guys. **

"**What does she have planned" Jay asked watching his girlfriend leave with a suspicious grin on her face. **

"**Can't tell you." Natasha said grabbing Mokuba's hand and runs away from the others leaving them confused.**

"**Well that was some performance Red Fire I think some of the women in the crowd can relate to that am I right ladies?" Loud cheering was heard along with some off the women jumping in response, " Ok everyone let's hear it Phoenix Fighters!" **

"**Hi everyone I just want to say that this is for every mother out there, soon to be mother and type of mother that loves their child with all their heats." Danielle and Tatyana were on the microphones, Julie was on keyboard and Porscha was playing the violin. **

**Danielle (sees Natasha and tells her to come out onto the stage and has her sit on a chair): In my daughter's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes**

In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle god gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes (Kisses her on her check)

Tatyana( Walks off stage and beings out Mokuba and has him sit in the seat beside Natasha):

**And when he wraps his hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my son's eyes (Kisses his forehead)**

Both: In my son's/daughter's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll/ he'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When I'm gone I hope you see,  
How happy you made me,  
For I'll be there,  
In my daughter's/ son's eyes

**The only that crowd cheered loudly as both Danielle and Tatyana hugged Natasha and Mokuba.**

"**Oh wasn't that touching everyone that made me call my nephews to tell them that I loved them, it's time to vote everyone can," Sniffs trying to stop the tears from falling, "Sorry can we get both bands back out here please?" Mokuba and Natasha walked off stage and staged backstage and watched to see who was going to win. **

"**Now everyone the time has come to vote let's hear it for Red Fire!" the park filled with loud cheers the caused the girls to look at the other band in wonder. "Now let's hear it Phoenix fighters!" they received the same amount of cheering sounds from the crowd. Looking back and forth between the bands the announcer put her hand up to her ear to here better into her ear piece. **

"**Looks like we have a tie both bands win, my managers say that since it's a tie both bands have to give the other their pin. That's all for the band face off stay if you want to hear other bands that will be performing here today." Walking off stage the announcer gave each band the others pin.**

"**I think we did good we didn't lose but we didn't win fully either." Porscha said walking over to Natasha and Mokuba who nodded their head in agreement. **

"**She's right that song you song was great." Mokuba said hugging his sister/mom around the waist. **

"**Yeah, is that why you didn't want me to see those lyrics you were looking at?" Natasha asked looking at up at her mother who was now hugging too.**

"**Yes now let's go find the others they have to play at our favorite restaurant." Porscha said grinning widely skipping off to where the rest of the group was waiting for them.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands it's the boys turn again let see if they can bring the fire like the girls did or will they fail.**

**Next Time: Boys Turn**


	75. Boys Turn

**Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story.**

**Duel 75 Boys Turn**

**Last Time with the boys progressing through the Battle of the Bands the girls decided to get rowdy can the boys make a comeback or will it be the end of them find out today. **

"**You girls were great!" Shanoske said walking up to Danielle a quick kiss on the lips, Kaiba doing the same along with the rest of the guys.**

"**Porscha I didn't know you could play the violin." Jay said looking at his girlfriend in wonder and confused. **

"**I only learned it for this song." She said laughing with the other girls that laughed at their boyfriend's confused face.**

"**Hey don't you gave have to get ready you have to perform in about 15 minutes and it takes us 5 minutes just to get there." Julie said smirking laughing as the guys face changed from confused to horror. Quickly grabbing their hands Shanoske pulled Danielle's hand who pulled Natasha's hand, Kaiba pulled Tatyana's hand who pulled Mokuba's, Jay pulled Porscha's who pulled Jake, and Omari pulled Julies hand who pulled Sasha's hand. **

"**Well we can't say we didn't get our daily work out." Sasha yelled over to Natasha.**

"**Yeah well we did and we're still tired and soar from it." Julie yelled from behind Sasha and Natasha.**

"**Don't worry I'm sure you girls will be ok in a few more hours." Jay smirked looking back at Julie who looked back at him glaring. **

"**Be quiet." She replied still pouting that she could do all those things last night without knowing it. **

"**Hey look there it is." Jake pointed to the restaurant with a Asian man walking back and forth in front of the it.**

"**We're here where's the stage?" Shanoske asked letting go of Danielle and panting in between his words. **

"**Oh yes this way please we've been waiting for you." Miki's husband said rushing in to show them where they need to set up. Leaving the guys so that they could get ready for their performance, while the rest of the group went into the other part of the restaurant. **

"**Oh hi you come back that's good I knew you be back, of these your kids?" Miki asked as they walked through the door, and started showing them to a table near the stage they had set up in their restaurant. **

"**Only two of them Natasha is my daughter." Danielle said putting her hand on top of Natasha's hand, Natasha moved her hand off her head and took her seat in the booth with Mokuba, Jake and Sasha. **

"**And the boy with the long hair is like a son to me that's Mokuba." Tatyana said sitting in the booth behind them ruffling his hair.**

"**Aww stop it T I hate when you do that." He said trying to get Tatyana to stop messing with his hair, laughing at Mokuba she turned around and started talking with the rest of the girls.**

"**Hey is it just me or are there a lot of kids in here?" Danielle asked looking around the restaurant to see a lot of parents with little kids and babies. **

"**Now that you mention it yeah there are." Porscha said looking around to see the room full of kids. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to this year's battle of the band face off each band will only perform two songs each. Once both bands are done you the audience will choose the winner with your applause. Now let us welcome out the bands." Miki said as both bands came out for the left and right side of the stage. "To the left is Duel Master they are on fire, so far if they win one song they will be the winner, the same thing goes for our next band. The Freedom Fighters; now since we have so many young children in the crowd we will start with the children's song first that if parents have to leave and go somewhere they can leave after each band performs and they vote. And now on with our show go Freedom Fighters!" Miki yelled as she and the guys walked off stage and watched to see if they other band was any good.**

"**Hi everyone we're Freedom Fighters, my names Jack and I'm the lead singer, on drums is Gabriel and on trumpet is Breanna. And the reason we picked this is because, we want to tell young children that no matter how far something is in life just keep going the distance."**

**Jack: I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
**

_**Meanwhile backstage Shanoske and the others were smirking know what the song was and that they were going to win. The only thing they had to do was come up with a reason why they picked out the song. **_

**I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I will find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while**

When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Breanna: Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
A hero's strength is measured by his heart  
Ooooooooooooooooooo  
( guitar solo )

Like a shooting star  
I will go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its heart  
I dont care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my heros welcome  
Waiting In your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
Till I find mt hero's welcome  
Waiting in your arms

**The children were clapping and dancing in the booth with their parents beside them, or standing up in their chair dancing. As the crowd applauded for the band Miki's husband walks out clapping too. "Oh they were every good yes? Now we please to welcome Duel Master they also very nice." He said bowing and walking off stage while the guys walked onto the stage.**

"**They're so gonna beat them that song sucks compared to what your father and the others are gonna do." Danielle said turning around to tell her daughter who looked at her mom confused. Turning around to look at her friends she shrugged her shoulders and they did the same. **

"**Hi everyone we're Duel Master I'm Shanoske lead singer and guitarist, but Kaiba will be on lead guitar, Omari will be on bass guitar, drums will be played by Jay. Moms this will make a wonderful lullaby for your children at night, I know because my wife would sing this to our daughter at night when she would wake up crying. Start it off Omari." **

**Shanoske: Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

[Chorus]  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Jay: Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
Omari: I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Kaiba: Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
Deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart,  
I'll be there always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

**Both parents and children applause knowing that they won, Shanoske and the others stayed on stage and walked for Miki and her husband came back on stage with the other band. **

"**Well I see you like the song am I right moms?" Miki asked earning loud cheers from both the mothers and some of the kids.**

"**Oh I think they like yes, but what about Go the distance doesn't that make you want to make you go outside and do the everything?" More cheers were heard throughout the restaurant, Natasha and her friends all had smirks on their face knowing what was going to happen. Peaking over to look at her mom's booth she saw that they were also grinning just as widely as he dad and the others. **

"**Well it time to for you the parents and the kids to pick which band you like the best!" Miki's husband said walking over to The Freedom Fighters, while Miki walked over to the Duel Masters. "Ok Let's hear it for The Freedom Fighters!" The room filled with cheer but only half way. **

**Looking at her husband Miki started giggling causing him to look over at her and glare, "Now what about Duel Masters! Come on everyone I know you loved that touching song!" Miki yelled clapping and cheering causing everyone else in the restaurant to cheer with her and louder. **

"**We have our winners Duel Master and now since you Duel Master's have won and no longer have to face another battle please play one more song for our guest?" Nodding their heads Shanoske and the others walked back over to their instruments –the pin in Shanoske's pocket- Shanoske nodded his head. **

_**Utsumuki warau, sono hoho wo tsutau, namida hitotsu bu…**_

Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni  
kakusu tameiki egao wa kumotte,  
Kudakete chitta GARASU no you ni  
boku ni Tsukisasaru  


**As the music played in the background Danielle and the others ordered for Omari and the others so that they could eat as soon as they were done.**

"**Hey mom we're gonna hang out with grandmamma and others we'll see you guys later." Natasha said giving her mom a kiss on the check before leaving. **

"**Mokuba call me when you get back to the island ok?" Tatyana yelled making sure Mokuba heard him, nodding his head he turned around leaving with the others. **

_**mune no itami Sarakedashite iiyo**_

Itsudemo sono egao  
sukuwarete kita boku nanda  
Ima dake naite iiyo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara  


"**Now you know you were wrong for say that so loud." Porscha said taking a sip of some sake that was on the tale. **

"**How?" She asked looking at the rest of the girls that were nodding their heads in agreement.**

"**Can't you see how much the boy has a crush on Sasha?" Julie asked looking at Tatyana confused and wondering if she really didn't know about it. **

"**Oh that I ready know about that." Sipping on some more sake that she took from Porscha.**

_**Oikaketa yoake wo mi ushinai**_

Tomadotte furimukeba  
nanimo iwanakute mo zutto  
Soba ni ite kureta no wo  
ima mo wasurenai kara  


"**Not as cute as Jake have a little crush on Natasha." Porscha whispered hoping no one heard her oh she was wrong.**

"**WHAT!" They all yelled looking at Porscha like she had two heads.**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN JAKE LIKES NATASHA!" Danielle yelled causing the Shanoske to kiss a few notes from her outburst. Quickly trying to cover her mouth hoping that **

"**Shit." Cursing at how loud she yelled that and how Shanoske and the others now knew, she heard giggling around her glaring at the other girls who quickly shut up and kept drinking their sake.**

_**Kotoba ja umaku tsutaerarezu ni  
Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugitekukedo**_

Itsudemo sono egao  
sukuwarete kita boku nanda  
Ima dake naite iiyo  
Zutto koko ni iru kara  
Tada boku wa koko iru kara

Utsumuiteita kao agete kimi ga warau toki made

**As soon as the song ended Danielle was trying to prepare for the question that he was going to ask her.**

"**If any of you say anything about you know what I'll kill you." Glaring at each girl with fire and the phoenix in her eyes, nodding their heads yes not want to be burnt to a crisp. **

**Turing her head back around she saw Shanoske storming over to Danielle and pulling her into another booth, Kaiba doing the same thing and pulled Tatyana into the same booth and Shanoske and Danielle. **

"**What do you mean Jake has a crush on Natasha?!" Glaring at Danielle then at Tatyana waiting for an answer. Danielle looked at Tatyana who looked the other way with her sake still in hand and Kaiba's arm around her shoulder. **

"**Well?" Still glaring at both girls still waiting, meanwhile behind them Porscha and Julie told Jay and Omari about what was happening causing them to giggle. "Shut up over there Danielle tell me!" **

"**Well you see love it's just that…." Thinking of some way to get Shanoske to think it was a joke.**

"**Oh don't you worry you… Pretty little head off Shan, Jake's going through that faze where…if he starts hanging out with a girl then…. He starts getting a crush…." Tatyana said slurring her words and shaking her head a few times to see straight. Looking at his sister friend and then back at Danielle.**

"**She's right you know every kid goes through it." Laughing nervously at Shanoske with sweat drops behind her head looking at Tatyana to see if she was going to say anything that may help.**

"**Yea my dude… remember that girl that came to the house a lot when we were little… And you said you liked her… but when she left for like 2 months you didn't… like her any more that's the… same thing…." Before she could finish her she fell asleep on Kaiba's shoulder, looking at Tatyana the only thing that went through their heads were dots. **

"**As she was going to say it's the same thing, so don't worry about Jake trying to do anything to Natasha." Danielle said giving Shanoske a kiss that shuts him up, "Oh look the foods here." As soon as the word food left Danielle's mouth Tatyana was awake. **

"**You is a fat bitch you know that." Shanoske said shaking his head.**

"**Damn right." Grinning as her food was placed in front of her.**

"**Jeez I can't wait to get back to dueling," Shanoske said with a sigh as the girls begin to eat their food.**

**Next Time on Generation Duelist! Battle of the Bands What a Night?!**


End file.
